


Insomnia

by Milliaria, Oriya



Series: Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, First Time, M/M, POV Original Character, Psychic Violence, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 91,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliaria/pseuds/Milliaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriya/pseuds/Oriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всех героев этой истории так или иначе связывает между собой закрытый ночной клуб "Бессонница".<br/>Удастся ли им разобраться со своими непростыми отношениями и теми обстоятельствами, что свели их вместе и одновременно развели по-разные стороны бессонницы? Смогут ли они переступить через старые обиды, измениться сами и сделать правильный выбор, чтобы потом не было о чем сожалеть бессонными ночами? (с) Jaye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POV Omi Katsu, 23

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Мы любим и благодарим за искреннюю поддержку и интерес к нашему тексту всех своих читателей ^^ 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только авторская выкладка, все остальное ЗАПРЕЩЕНО!!! (И СЛИВ ТЕКСТА НА ФАЙЛООБМЕННИКИ В ТЕКСТОВЫХ ФОРМАТАХ ТОЖЕ). 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Написано в соавторстве с Milliaria (aka Milly)  
> Вторая часть цикла "Boys".  
> Действие происходит спустя четыре года после основных событий в Dear-Logs и за год до Epi-Log'a.  
> Ссылка на мангу-сингл по линии Токири by Paper Jeans http://yaoichan.ru/manga/14129-if-tomorrow-was-yesterday..html  
> 18+ (ну вы понимаете =_=)

Одарив дежурной улыбкой фейс-контроль, привычным движением распахиваю двери Inso. Два шага - и я в другом мире…  
Отсюда - сверху - с массивной лестницы, ведущей вниз, открывается потрясающий вид. В центре огромного зала освещаемые неоновыми всполохами десятки людей танцуют в едином рваном ритме очередного музыкального микса. И можно заметить, как в бесконечном движении толпы время от времени то там, то тут, одно разгоряченное тело прижимается к другому всего лишь на миг, но столь бесстыдно и откровенно, что сразу становится понятно, почему эти люди здесь, а не дома перед телевизором.  
Жадный вдох. Горячий воздух, пропитанный сигаретным дымом и запахом алкогольных коктейлей, фирменной туалетной водой и дешевыми духами, наполненный пьянящей смесью похоти и страсти, приятно щекочет ноздри. Последние ароматы особенно ярко проступают, по мере того как неспешно спускаюсь в толпу. Уже на последних металлических ступеньках протискиваюсь мимо двух самозабвенно целующихся парней и беру курс на барную стойку.  
Вкус такой ночной жизни я распробовал, едва мне исполнился двадцать один год. Ничего особенного или сверхъестественного. Банальная ссора с девушкой, после которой захотелось напиться в хлам. Первый попавшийся бар, виски… сколько конкретно я тогда выпил вспомнить уже вряд ли удастся. Но вот первый в жизни минет, сделанный мне парнем прямо в узкой кабинке мужского туалета, забыть точно не получится. Мы были незнакомы, пьяны и сосредоточены исключительно на том, что ниже пояса. Никаких возвышенных притязаний и нервотрепок пополам с женской истерикой. Именно тогда я понял, что все эти «игры в любовь» - пустая трата времени и… скука - беспросветная, не дающая свободы. Секс. Вот что приносит разнообразие, и абсолютно не важно, чье тело доставляет удовольствие – парня или девушки.  
Именно с этими мыслями я и начал походы по ночным клубам, отдавая предпочтение более специфическим, в которых тусовались геи, лесбиянки, бисексуалы… Я был в поиске идеального для СЕБЯ места. Десятки клубов, десятки случайных связей… Это длилось примерно полгода, а потом… случайно найденный кошелек с водительским удостоверением на имя Токири Хироши стал для меня счастливым билетом и пропуском в ночной клуб «Insomnia». «Бессонница». А для меня, как и для других завсегдатаев, просто Inso.  
Каждый вечер пятницы, субботы и воскресения, за редким и экстраординарным исключением, я провожу здесь. Почему именно этот клуб? Ну, особых причин нет. Мне просто нравится. Из множества клубов, в которых я успел побывать, только Inso смог привлечь меня своей атмосферой… и обилием красивых людей, посещающих это место. Здесь всегда можно встретить того, кто скрасит твой вечер. Парня. Девушку. Не важно. При отсутствии ханжеских запретов, в клубе нет распространенной в подобных заведениях вульгарности, граничащей с пошлостью. Обнимающиеся и целующиеся парочки – колоритный элемент в интерьере и не более. Никто из этих парней и девушек не рискнет заняться сексом в стенах клуба. Потому что за нарушение трех стандартных правил – никакого секса, наркотиков и драк - следует стандартное наказание – перед нарушителями двери клуба закрываются навсегда. Репутация. Вот на что поставил владелец Inso и не прогадал. Наверное, именно по этой причине клуб всегда переполнен и многие желающие, простояв битый час на улице, так и не попадают за заветные двери. Многие, но не я.  
Наконец, добравшись до цели, сажусь на высокий изогнутый стул. Мне нравится сидеть у барной стойки – меньше народа, поскольку она в стороне от танцпола, да и большинство посетителей предпочитает занимать столики, расположенные в соседнем зале. Правда, сегодня даже здесь людно, и трое парней за стойкой в униформе быстрыми движениями рук взбивают содержимое шейкеров, торопясь выполнить заказы. Быстрота обслуживания - еще один плюс Inso.  
Мой взгляд, лениво скользнув по отражению в зеркальной стене за стеклянными барными полками, останавливается на стоящем без дела мальчишке. С легкой улыбкой он внимательно наблюдает за работой барменов. И хотя на нем нет форменной барменской жилетки, а только белоснежная рубашка с вышитым символом Inso, - лунный серп на фоне ассиметричной звезды - принадлежность к персоналу клуба очевидна. Скорее всего официант… Рассудив, что раз он стоит по ту сторону стойки, то вполне в состоянии выполнить мой заказ, напрягаю связки:  
\- Двойной виски.  
Мальчишка переводит на меня взгляд, но с места не двигается. Наверное, новенький и еще туго соображает.  
\- Виски! Двойной! – повторяю заказ уже громче и добавляю: – Лед не нужен!  
\- Оу, Оми! – сразу замечает мое появление высокий широкоплечий бармен.  
Повернув голову, поднимаю руку в приветственном жесте:  
\- Привет.  
Токири Хироши – мой любимый бармен, не только потому, что его ловкие руки создают самые лучшие коктейли, но и потому, что он хороший человек и просто отличный собеседник. За бессчетное количество ночей, проведенных в Inso, мы укрепили наше знакомство, начавшееся с потерянного кошелька.  
Я отстраненно слежу за тем, как Токири орудует шейкером: крутит и перебрасывает, перемешивая ингредиенты очередного пьянящего напитка. Поэтому невольно вздрагиваю, когда на глянцевую поверхность стойки, в паре сантиметров от моей руки, со стуком опускается стакан, и черноволосый мальчишка бросает отрывисто:  
\- Ваш заказ!  
\- Спасибо, - придвигаю стакан, бесцеремонно рассматривая его. Определенно новенький. Во всяком случае раньше мне не попадался… А он ничего. Милое личико. Худенький. Ммм… прямо в моем вкусе. Только совсем пацан еще, лет семнадцать, не больше.  
\- Смотри не захлебнись…  
\- Что? – кажется, я ослышался, потому что отчетливо разобрать его бубнение из-за грохота музыки довольно сложно  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - на губах появляется непонятная мне сладкая ухмылочка, сводя к минимуму вероятность, что я все-таки ослышался… Странный. С клиентами в Inso так общаться не принято, тем более, если ты новенький.  
\- Сегодня первый день? – интересуюсь без задней мысли.  
\- Типа того. А ты – Оми Катцу? – опираясь руками о стойку, наклоняется чуть ближе.  
Что? Откуда он знает мое имя? И с какой радости “ты”?  
Получив в качестве ответа автоматический кивок, наглый мальчишка, смерив уничтожающим взглядом, разворачивается и, пробормотав что-то вроде «Я так и думал», торопливо покидает пределы барной зоны.  
\- Оми! – голос Токири отвлекает от созерцания спины, исчезающей за дверью служебных помещений. - Ты уже заказал?  
\- Ага, - киваю на зажатый в руке стакан.  
Да, глоток виски сейчас самое то. Поднеся стакан к губам, успеваю отметить в неверной зеленоватой подсветке непривычно темный цвет жидкости и, сделав большой глоток, уже через секунду бью кулаком по гладкой поверхности стойки.  
\- Вот засранец!  
Бармен удивленно вскидывает брови:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Сам попробуй! – протягиваю стакан.  
Едва намочив губы, Токири окидывает меня недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Ром? Ты же всегда виски заказываешь…?  
\- А я виски и заказал! Ваш новенький явно либо глухой, либо тупой! Увольте его пока не поздно…  
\- Новенький? - отставив стакан, Токири наливает в другой Suntory Hibiki и подвигает ко мне.  
\- Ну, да, – делаю жадный глоток, - пацан совсем… Худой. Невысокий. Черноволосый. Две минуты назад здесь стоял.  
\- Ааа… Сэн. Он не новенький. Так… на подмене. Племянник Миширо-сана.  
Миширо Юукихико – владелец Inso. Ему еще нет тридцати, но этот клуб он создал с «ноля» без чьей-либо помощи. Это все, что мне известно от Токири. О наличии племянника слышу впервые.  
\- Слушай, Оми, - бармен склоняется к моему лицу, - там кое-кто о тебе спрашивал…  
\- Ммм? – вопросительно приподнимаю бровь, отнимая тонкое стекло от губ.  
\- Сначала скажи, что у тебя с этим парнем… как его… - он прекрасно помнит имя моего нынешнего бойфренда, но специально делает вид, что забыл.  
Улыбнувшись, подсказываю:  
\- Митцуру.  
\- Точно! – скривившись, тыкает в меня длинным указательным пальцем. - Что там у вас? Вы же вроде встречаетесь?  
Не успеваю ответить, как обесцвеченный помощник Токири кричит от противоположной стороны стойки:  
\- Токири-сан! Один J-blue и двойной K.M.Fast!  
Вздохнув, главный бармен одаривает меня виноватой улыбкой:  
\- Работа. Я сейчас.  
Оставшись наедине со стаканом виски, бесцельно шарю глазами по полкам с выпивкой. Задняя зеркальная стенка стеллажа зрительно увеличивает объемы содержимого полок и позволяет видеть всех, кто сидит за барной стойкой… Парень слева… Ничего особенного. Справа две девушки что-то увлеченно обсуждают… Не знаю почему, но мне становится скучно… может, имеет смысл прогуляться до танцпола?  
В зеркальной поверхности встречаюсь взглядом с парнем, сидящим через несколько человек от меня. Едва заметно вздрогнув, он отводит взгляд. Смутился? Ну-ну… Продолжаю рассматривать незнакомца через зеркало. Каштановые волосы, правильные черты лица, чувственный изогнутый рот, тонкие пальцы нервно крутят стакан с ярко-изумрудным напитком. Не отрываясь от созерцания симпатичной мордашки, делаю глоток виски, и, наконец, парень поднимает глаза. Легкая улыбка на моих губах вызывает его ответную улыбку. Похоже, вечер будет интересным…  
\- На что уставился? – переглядываясь с парнем, я и не заметил, как вернулся Токири.  
\- Да так… - неопределенно отвечаю, но бармен успевает проследить за моим взглядом.  
\- О, уже увидел, значит. Он как раз про тебя и спрашивал.  
\- И что спрашивал?  
Вытащив пару салфеток, Токири неторопливо протирает черную глянцевую поверхность стойки.  
\- Этот парень довольно часто тут появляется… Похоже, он запал…Спрашивал, есть ли у тебя кто постоянный…  
\- И…? – снова перевожу взгляд на столь заинтересованного во мне парня.  
\- Я сказал правду. Вроде есть, но клятву верности ты не давал…  
Это точно. Я сторонник свободных отношений, и поскольку моего нынешнего партнера – Митцуру - такое положение дел устраивает, мы вместе почти три месяца. И это, пожалуй, самая длительная связь… Связь, не лишающая меня удовольствий.  
\- Токирииии, - тяну в предвкушении.  
\- Нет, – старается придать лицу суровое выражение.  
\- Дааа, - настаиваю и, зная больную мозоль, усиливаю натиск, - иначе мне придется сегодня нарушить свое святое правило…  
Склонив голову набок, Токири вздыхает:  
\- Придурок. Кто тебе поверит?  
\- Конечно никто, но… - приподнимаюсь и произношу заговорщицким шепотом почти на ухо, - часто в правилах бывают исключения…  
\- Нет. Если тебя застукают - меня уволят, – он выглядит непреклонным. - И потом, я уже тебе столько раз говорил, если так сильно хочется - мотель в десяти минутах ходьбы.  
\- Это не тот случай. Ты же сам понимаешь. Раз он обо мне спрашивал, значит, настроен на длительную трапезу, а я предпочитаю быстрые закуски. И потом… я же ни разу тебя не подвел!  
Карие глаза смотрят в мои всего пару секунд - и бармен сдается. Не могу сдержать довольную улыбку - другого исхода я и не ожидал. Сунув в протянутую руку связку ключей, дает стандартные указания:  
\- У тебя полчаса. Потише там. И главное - ничего не разбейте!  
Автоматически киваю и беру одну из салфеток:  
\- Дай ручку.  
Скептически приподняв бровь, Токири протягивает раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Да не свою, - давлюсь от смеха, - чем написать можно.  
Скривившись, вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана черного жилета маленький блокнот и шариковую ручку. Да, на салфетке будет писать не очень удобно.  
Вырвав листок из блокнота, быстро пишу: «Жду через 10 минут».  
Зажав послание между указательным и средним пальцем, молча протягиваю бармену.  
\- Я что, мать твою, на почтового голубя похож? – злобно шипит, но все же выхватывает блокнотный лист и направляется к парню, который все это время внимательно следил за нами через зеркало. Пара секунд - и записка прочитана… у меня невольно вырывается разочарованный вздох, когда парень, прикусив губу, сминает полученный листок. Похоже, этот вариант его не устраивает, а меня не устроят все прочие, и поэтому, допив свой виски, придется слиться с танцующей толпой и там, среди горячих тел…  
Мне показалось или он кивнул? Всматриваясь в лицо, вопросительно приподнимаю бровь и получаю чуть замедленный, но уверенный кивок.  
\- Поздравляю, - бурчит вернувшийся Токири.  
\- Благодарю, - неторопливо поднимаюсь с высокого стула и, уже сделав небольшой шаг от стойки, оборачиваюсь. - О, объясни ему, будь добр, где именно меня искать.  
Игнорируя возмущенные возгласы за спиной, направляюсь прямиком к двери с табличкой «Служебные помещения» в конце зала.


	2. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Проходя с заказом по залу, пытаюсь в такой толчее добраться до места назначения без инцидентов. Поднос тяжелый, на нем несколько бокалов с коктейлями, поэтому одно нечаянное движение или неожиданное препятствие под локтем - и чья-нибудь рубашка окрасится, если не во все цвета радуги, то в половину уж точно. Еще пара шагов - и очередной ловкий маневр завершается успешно, позволяя вздохнуть с облегчением. Хоть в этом мне сегодня повезло… или не мне…   
Уже явно захмелевшая компания, заказавшая столь разнообразный набор напитков, как назло, оказывается в самом дальнем углу зала. Бросаю взгляд на заставленный бокалами поднос. Не лишним ли будет? Вольготно устроившись на диванчике, двое парней, обнимающих своих глупо хихикающих подружек, с нетерпением смотрят на выпивку. Ничего особенного, если не считать их третьего друга, по неудачному стечению обстоятельств сидящего с краю. Симпатичный, но увешанные серьгами уши заставляют невольно передернуться. Не переношу дырки в теле и сопутствующую боль. Юичиро несколько месяцев назад попросил сходить с ним за компанию в пирс-салон, так я выполз оттуда позеленевший, и все его надежды на то, что последую примеру, не оправдались.  
\- Ваш заказ.   
Взгляд парня, едва скользнув по моему лицу и содержимому подноса, застревает где-то ниже. Не хочу даже представлять на чем.   
С невозмутимым видом расставляю бокалы и вдруг чувствую ладонь, касающуюся бедра и медленно ползущую вверх. Кому она принадлежит - сомнений не возникает. Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы содержимое последнего бокала оказалось в чьем-то желудке, а не на наглой роже.   
\- Мааальчик, во сколько заканчиваешь сегодня? – нетрезвый мужской голос и глупое хихиканье сидящей рядом девицы бесят.   
\- Милый, меня одной тебе уже мало?   
\- Ты хотела сказать, мало нам с Рикку? Я бы лучше провел ночь в компании такого… милого… – развернувшись, покидаю зону углового столика. Надеюсь, моя спина стала недвусмысленным ответом на недвусмысленное предложение. Сжав зубы, делаю резкий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.   
Контингент в «Бессоннице» разнообразный, без пары никто не останется, так чего ко мне приставать? Никогда парней обычных не видели, что ли? Волосы не крашу, пирсинга не имею, ну а цвет глаз - это контактные линзы. Раз зрение плохое, так почему бы не поэкспериментировать с цветом? Не думаю, что серыми глазами так уж привлекаю внимание. Да и не смотрят они в глаза! Тем более что в ярких всполохах особо ничего и не разглядишь. Ростом тоже не выделяюсь, большинству посетителей еле макушкой до носа достаю. Видимо, в маму пошел. Я плохо помню… Юу говорит, что она лет с пятнадцати только на пару сантиметров подросла и доставала папе всего лишь до плеча. Но для женщины это нормально. Надеюсь, дядя ошибся, и у меня еще семь лет впереди, ведь говорят, организм растет до двадцати пяти…   
Понятно, что взгляды современного мира широки, и каждый волен сам определять свои предпочтения, но… бесит! В школе есть несколько парней, которые открыто заявляют, что они – би, и не стесняются демонстрировать свои предпочтения. Ничего страшного в этом не вижу, но самому экспериментировать как-то не хочется. Наверное, мне претят такие вот пьяные предложения, особенно при распускании рук.   
Сейчас очень жалею, что ругаться с клиентами нельзя. И не только из-за того, что это плохо скажется на престиже клуба, но и потому, что не видать мне работы, как своих ушей. Если дядя узнает о посягательствах на своего любимого племянника, последствия могут быть непредсказуемые. То есть для меня-то вполне однозначные – домашний арест минимум на неделю, никакой возможности попасть сюда снова до совершеннолетия, а может, и дольше, и … что-нибудь еще...   
Лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств в виде менеджера, которому нужно было срочно найти замену официантке, вдруг оказавшейся беременной, позволило влиться в персонал «Бессонницы» раньше положенного срока. Восемнадцать мне исполняется только через месяц. Плюс, в решении вопроса с трудоустройством немаловажную роль сыграл грандиозный скандал и угрозы. Мое заявление, что если Юу не позволит помочь, то я найду другой клуб, где закроют глаза на возраст из-за моей внешности, стало финальным аккордом. И в итоге, дядя все же был сломлен, правда, с кучей всевозможных “но”… Так что в мои планы совсем не вписывается быть уволенным, после всего лишь трех недель работы, только потому, что «посетители со свободными нравами могут позволить себе распустить руки».   
Эта компания не единственная причина считать сегодняшний день одним из несчастливейших за последние месяцы. А началось-то все с мелочей. Микроволновка, работавшая последнее время только по одному ей известному принципу, окончательно сдохла именно сегодня! Так что в школу я отправился голодный. Пусть дядя свою траву с громким названием “салат” ест сам. Как ни печально, но моему растущему организму пришлось обойтись парой суши, оставшихся от вчерашнего заказа на дом, и стаканом сока. Этого, конечно, мало, но холодная лазанья на завтрак – увольте.   
Дальше неприятности стали приобретать просто стихийный характер. Ну, откуда было взяться большой луже в погожий солнечный день, такой же, как и несколько предыдущих? И, конечно же, по закону подлости, именно в тот момент, когда я прикидывал, с какой стороны лучше обогнуть это “озеро”, решение проблемы пришло, откуда не ждали. Мимо, на огромной скорости пронесся Nissan. Теперь лужу можно было спокойно переходить и вброд, на общем состоянии формы это уже никак бы не отразилось.   
Как следствие, убив кучу времени на попытки привести себя в более-менее приличный вид, я опоздал на внеплановый тест. Написать все ответы за десять минут нереально даже для Юичиро, хоть он и занимает первое место по оценкам в параллели.   
На следующих уроках тоже не произошло ничего хорошего. На английском выяснилось, что тетрадь с выполненным заданием осталась дома. На истории - прослушал вопрос и, краснея, промямлил что-то невразумительное, вызвав смешки за спиной. Замечательно!   
Но и это еще не все. На последнем уроке пришло короткое SMS от Харуки - «Я сегодня не приду. Приболела. Надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо. Постарайся!» Мы работаем вместе с первой смены. Лишь благодаря ее помощи я быстро освоился с обязанностями официанта и как вести себя с посетителями. К тому же наслушался историй о завсегдатаях клуба. Отсутствие Харуки - просто кульминация всех неудач!   
И для полного счастья мне не хватало только вот такого незакомплексованного клиента. Решаю свести к минимуму возможность найти приключения на одно место, прячусь за барной стойкой, там тоже нужна помощь. Хотя…   
Наблюдая за работой барменов, ловлю себя на мысли, что это действительно красиво.   
\- Двойной виски.   
Низкий голос отрывает от потрясающего зрелища. Взгляд упирается в парня. Глаза, кажущиеся абсолютно черными, смотрят на меня выжидательно. И чего спрашивается? Выполнять заказы за стойкой в мои обязанности не входит, поэтому никаких телодвижений не делаю. Может, поймет, что …   
\- Виски! Двойной! Лед не нужен! – наклонившись, почти орет парень.   
Нет, не поймет.   
\- Оми! – раздается сбоку голос Токири-сана.   
Ооо… Ну, теперь все ясно. Похоже, это тот самый легендарный Оми Катцу, о котором мне все уши прожужжала Харука? Что она там про него говорила? Ах, да: «Сэн! В мою смену сюда постоянно приходит такой паааарень… Ммм… Закачаешься! Оми Катцу - настоящий самец… так и сочится феромонами! Ох, Сэн, я бы тоже была не прочь познакомиться с ним поближе. Но он тут дружбу водит только с Токири-саном… а еще, похоже, он все-таки гей. С девушками я его видела, но крайне редко… И вообще Оми постоянно с кем-то новым. Приходит один, и спустя десять минут вокруг него уже кто-нибудь вьется… сам знаешь, здесь всегда полно симпатичных геев… и их не останавливает, что в следующий раз Оми даже головы в их сторону не повернет… Жаль, он уже вторую неделю только в воскресение появляется. Но ничего, как только придет в пятницу или субботу, я тебе его покажу!»   
И вот объект страсти Харуки сидит прямо напротив, только во мне подобные типы ничего кроме раздражения не вызывают. Такой же озабоченный и самовлюбленный, как и большинство в этом клубе. Значит виски? Сейчас будет тебе виски!   
Пока на меня никто не обращает внимания, нахожу бутылку с неприметной надписью Suntory Rum. Пойдет.   
\- Ваш заказ! – с силой опускаю стакан на стойку, едва сдерживая раздражение, в то время как выражение лица преисполнено желанием выполнить любой каприз. Ха!   
\- Спасибо.   
Смотрит на меня, словно ощупывая. Здесь слишком жарко, а еще… еще мне противно от этого оценивающего взгляда. И я не собираюсь церемониться с этим…   
\- Смотри не захлебнись… - бурчу под нос.   
\- Что? – реагирует моментально.   
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - губы сами разъезжаются в ухмылке. Маленькая пакость греет душу.   
\- Сегодня первый день? – парень вертит стакан в руках. Бесит! Уже склеить меня решил что ли? Ну, погоди…   
\- Типа того. А ты – Оми Катцу? – опираясь руками о стойку, наклоняются чуть ближе, сокращая расстояние между нами. Пусть и не надеется, что может своим взглядом меня смутить!   
Похоже, эффект неожиданности сработал, потому что парень удивленно вскинув брови только растерянно кивает в ответ. Придурок.   
\- Кто бы сомневался… я так и подумал, - не оборачиваясь, покидаю пределы барной зоны.   
Жаль, не увижу его лица, когда он сделает глоточек “виски”. Чувствую взгляд в спину, и не могу сдержать улыбки, ну хоть что-то приятное за этот вечер.   
Толкнув дверь, ведущую в «Служебные помещения», сталкиваюсь с Шимитцу-саном – администратором клуба.   
\- О, Сэн! Ты не занят?   
\- Нет. То есть, пока нет.   
\- Отлично! – Шимитцу-сан, как всегда, преисполнен энтузиазма. - В подсобке, справа у входа две коробки с наклейками D.MOM, их нужно отнести на кухню. Сделаешь?   
\- Конечно.   
Развернувшись, направляюсь в конец коридора, а Шимитцу-сан кричит вслед:   
\- Зайди потом к Миширо-сану!   
Обязательно. Куда уж без отчета в конце смены? Хотя… перевожу взгляд на часы: 23:37. В будни «Бессоница» тоже работает, но только с шести вечера до полуночи, а вот в выходные график другой: с десяти вечера до пяти утра. Обычно домой я езжу вместе с дядей, не дорабатывая до конца смены около двух часов. Интересно, зачем он меня позвал так рано?   
Подойдя к металлической двери, достаю связку ключей. Два поворота - и, надавив на ручку, толкаю тяжелую дверь. Как же темно. Это, по-моему, единственное помещение в клубе совершенно без окон. Так, выключатель справа. Шарю пальцами по стене в поисках кнопки. Наконец, раздается щелчок, свет вспыхивает и тут же гаснет. Черт! Я уже думал, что все мои неприятности на сегодня закончились! Раскрыв дверь пошире, осматриваю коробки справа у стены. О, нашел! Довольно объемные, с красными наклейками “D.MOM”. Две сразу, конечно, отнести не получится. Поэтому, вытащив одну в коридор, запираю дверь подсобки на ключ. «Главное правило, что бы все двери были заперты. Это ночной клуб!» - инструктировал меня в первый день Шимитцу-сан.   
Подхватив тяжелую коробку, несу на кухню и на обратном пути решаю сразу заглянуть к дяде. Взбежав по лестнице на второй этаж, стучу в дверь кабинета.   
\- Юу! Можно?   
\- Да!   
Как всегда, дядя погружен в кипу бумаг и каких-то расчетов. Прикрыв за собой дверь, прохожу вглубь кабинета.   
\- Как дела?   
Устало откинувшись на спинку кресла, Юу снимает очки с тонкими стеклами.   
\- Нормально. Сэн, у меня встреча, поэтому возьми такси и езжай домой пораньше.   
\- Но смена только началась! - на лице дяди проступает выражение, типичное в таких ситуациях: «Лучше не спорь или будет только хуже».   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я вообще против твоей… работы. Поэтому вызывай такси и езжай домой.   
Бесполезно. Да и потом, он последние дни вообще стал каким-то нервным. И эти синяки под глазами… При его образе жизни вообще поражаюсь, как он сохранился в такой хорошей форме?   
\- Ладно… С кем встреча?   
\- Какая разница? – опять раздражается и, словно спохватившись, добавляет, - все равно ты не знаешь.   
\- Юууу, у тебя свидание? – поднявшись из глубокого кресла, подхожу вплотную к столу и, наклонившись, всматриваюсь в тонкие черты лица.   
\- Эммм… Нет! Это деловая встреча. И вообще, ты меня отвлекаешь, Сэн. Иди уже!   
Ей-Богу, у него появилась пассия! Какая деловая встреча среди ночи?! Все рабочие вопросы он решает днем. Вздохнув, выпрямляюсь.   
\- Хорошо. Доделаю одно задание и поеду домой.   
Юу поднимается и, обогнув стол, подходит ко мне.   
\- Постараюсь закончить все дела побыстрей. Спокойной ночи, Сэн.   
Ну вот, опять! Я уже не ребенок, а он продолжает целовать меня в лоб, как маленького.   
\- Перестань! Мне не шесть лет!   
\- Ммм, - Юу протягивает руку, чтобы, аккуратно взяв за запястье, повернуть манжету, – ешь как в шесть лет и пытаешься доказать, что взрослый? – не знаю почему, но иногда, когда улыбается, его взгляд становятся таким грустным, словно эта улыбка причиняет ему боль.   
Поправив воротник, разворачивает и подталкивает к двери.   
\- Можешь идти.   
\- Oyasumi, Yuu.   
\- Сладких снов, ребенок.   
Закатываю глаза - он никогда не изменится.   
Выскочив за дверь, бегу к кладовке, на кухне, наверное, меня уже недобрым словом поминают…


	3. POV Mishiro Yuukihiko, 29

Махнув рукой, Сэн умчался, оставив меня наедине с размышлениями, от которых уже хочется выть и лезть на стену… и от которых я получаю отсрочку. Резкая трель рабочего телефона разрывает тишину маленького кабинета. Если быть честным, не хочу отвечать. Не хочу ничего слышать, но звонящий проявляет настойчивость. Придется снять трубку. Скорее всего, это Исагучи-сан, как всегда, нашел причину перенести встречу. Вздохнув, произношу стандартное:   
\- Алло.   
\- Привет, Юукихико…   
Тонкий пластик под моими пальцами, кажется, еще чуть-чуть - и треснет от давления. Во рту становится сухо, язык словно распух, не могу выдавить ни слова. Пусть пройдет еще миллиард лет, и сотни голосов на разный манер будут произносить мое имя, но только этот навсегда останется единственным, пульсирующим болью в сердце.   
\- Юукихико… ты меня слышишь?   
\- Привет, Хидео… - выдыхаю в трубку и тут же корю себя, что использовал имя, а не фамилию.   
\- Как всегда, узнаешь по голосу… - чувствую легкое покалывание от напряжения в запястье правой руки, держащей трубку. – Ты не удивлен моему звонку?   
\- Нет. То есть немного неожиданно, - каким-то чудом разжимаю зубы, чтобы протолкнуть слова, – но Юмико говорила, что ты вернулся…   
Вовсе не удивлен, потому что уже неделю живу в напряжении и изматывающем ожидании, из-за которого нет ни сна, ни аппетита… И все эти дни, стараясь прогнать навязчивые мысли, я отчаянно надеялся и страстно желал никогда больше не услышать голос Хидео…   
\- Мы можем встретиться? – такой обычный вопрос, прозвучавший сейчас столь внезапно, кажется, оглушает.   
\- Эмм… Извини, не получится. Дела, работа - ни минуты свободной нет, - сосредотачиваю внимание на циферблате часов, стараясь отвлечься. – И потом… не вижу смысла в нашей встрече.   
\- Я хочу поговорить, - звучит твердо и безапелляционно.   
\- Извини, - отзываюсь почти равнодушно, - но у нас давно нет общих тем для разговора. Думаю, ты понимаешь…   
Секундная стрелка ритмично движется от тройки к четверке…   
\- У тебя кто-то есть?   
\- Да, - не задумываясь.   
Пятнадцать минут до полуночи…   
\- Любишь?   
\- Всем сердцем, - и тут без задержек и пауз.   
\- Юукихико… - острие тонкой стрелки, кажется, почти задевает маленький камешек, обозначающий девятку. - Рад был услышать твой голос.   
\- Я тоже… - и уверенно завершаю, - Цуити.   
Кладу трубку первым, чтобы не слушать гудки. Вот и все. Короткая вспышка. Меньше двух минут, за которые пробудилось то, что, казалось, уже надежно спрятано, запечатано в глубине сознания.   
  
 _“- Я люблю тебя, Юукихико…”_  
  
Закрываю глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Старательно поддерживаемые на протяжении долгих лет внутреннее равновесие и спокойствие катятся ко всем чертям с прошлой субботы. Именно тогда во мне и поселилось это мерзкое беспокойство, дополненное нервным напряжением от ожидания неминуемого…   
  
 _“- Юу, ты знаешь, что Цуити вернулся?  
Я едва не выронил кружку с горячим кофе, а Юмико, обеспокоено посмотрев мне в лицо, продолжила:   
\- Случайно столкнулась с ним на Ситори. Удивительно, мы не виделись так давно, но я его сразу узнала! – вымученная ответная улыбка еще больше воодушевила Юми. - Цуити почти не изменился… Только старше стал… Он спрашивал о тебе, Юу. Так здорово, что даже спустя столько лет президент помнит о моем любимом кохае… - Юмико тихо рассмеялась и сама пояснила проявленный ко мне интерес Хидео. - Хотя, ничего удивительного - ты младше нас всего лишь на год, а это не препятствие для дружбы, правда?   
\- Да, Юми… - прозвучало вполне уверенно. Только это была вовсе не дружба…между нами с Хидео точно…” _  
  
И вот теперь я сижу на краю стола в своем рабочем кабинете, и в голове навязчиво крутится вопрос: зачем? Зачем Хидео снова появился в моей жизни? Пусть мимолетной вспышкой, коротким пустым телефонным диалогом длиной в пару фраз, но так… ярко, что мои пальцы до сих пор чуть подрагивают, а где-то в области солнечного сплетения ощущается противная пульсация.   
Нужно успокоиться. Все позади. Просто еще один звонок из прошлого, как и шесть лет назад. Он ничего не значит…   
Невольно вздрагиваю, когда снова звонит телефон. На этот раз внутренний. Усмехнувшись собственной глупости, снимаю трубку:   
\- Да?   
\- Миширо-сан, Вы не могли бы спуститься? – голос администратора звучит несколько обеспокоено.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
Мой вопрос закономерен, поскольку Шимитцу-сан вызывает меня в зал только в случае крайней необходимости.   
\- К Вам пришли. Мужчина. Говорит с деловым предложением, которое озвучить можно только при личной встрече.  
Как правило, делами клуба и всеми с этим связанными вопросами я занимаюсь днем. Все встречи в стенах клуба оговариваются заранее, а администратор всегда предупрежден о возможных посетителях. Да, я жду Исагучи-сана, но это не он…   
\- Как фамилия?   
\- Унами-сан.   
Ммм… определенно мне ни о чем не говорит, но если подумать, то, возможно, это очередной посланник от Мичиги? Или очередной представитель какой-нибудь торговой компании ищет неофициальный подход?   
После некоторых раздумий все же решаю, что раз человек пришел - не принять его будет, по крайней мере, невежливо. Только спускаться в зал совсем не хочется, там сейчас самый разгар веселья.   
\- Шимитцу-сан, проводите его в мой кабинет.   
\- Да, конечно.   
Положив трубку, подхожу к зеркалу. Выгляжу ужасно… и вообще чувствую себя очень усталым. Все идет как-то наперекосяк. Сначала Сэн со своим нездоровым энтузиазмом и необъяснимой тягой к работе. Потом Хидео… Все. Хватит об этом думать!   
Надев очки и убрав волосы со лба, разворачиваюсь к окну. За стеклом сотнями разноцветных огней расцвел ночной город… все против меня. Даже эти разноцветные точки…   
  
 _“- Пойдем, Юуко!  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?!   
\- На крышу. Хочу кое-что тебе показать!   
…   
\- Ух, ты!   
\- Правда здорово? Я часто здесь сижу по ночам, когда родители в отъезде. Ночью город совсем не такой, как днем… похож на нас…   
\- Хидео… О чем ты?   
\- Он как мы, понимаешь? У него две жизни. Днем – шумный, суетливый и… блеклый, а ночью – такой… безумный и яркий…” _  
  
Легкий стук возвращает в настоящее.   
\- Да!   
Дверь за спиной открывается, и администратор сообщает:   
\- Миширо-сан, к Вам Унами-сан.   
Оборачиваюсь, и мое сердце, отчаянно дернувшись в груди, сжимается в комок, замирает, словно перестав биться. Секундная иллюзия прекращения жизни обрывается коротким:   
\- Привет…   
Он действительно почти не изменился. Те же серьезные темно-серые глаза, унаследованные от деда американца, та же резкая линия скул, те же короткие темно-каштановые волосы, те же губы… Это тот же Цуити Хидео, только на десять лет старше.   
Наверное, мне не удается скрыть замешательство и… да, некоторый испуг, поскольку Шимитцу-сан обеспокоено интересуется:   
\- Я могу идти, Миширо-сан?   
\- Да… - неуверен, что мой голос прозвучит достаточно громко, поэтому сопровождаю ответ кивком.   
Поклонившись, администратор покидает кабинет, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Мы остаемся с Хидео наедине.   
\- Ты изменился, Юу, - он делает два шага к письменному столу и, кажется, заполняет собой все пространство маленького кабинета.   
\- А вот ты - нет… Присаживайся, - указываю на кресло напротив стола, стараясь взять себя в руки, и тоже сажусь напротив, опуская крышку ноутбука. – Хм… если вот так пришел, то зачем было звонить пять минут назад?   
\- Не люблю приходить неожиданно, да еще и без приглашения.   
Хидео так внимательно всматривается в мое лицо, словно пытается что-то в нем прочесть. Не получится. Слишком много времени прошло, и я успел измениться.   
\- Ну, вообще-то тебя не приглашали, - улыбка получается натянутой. - Чем обязан… Унами-сан?   
\- Да, соврал, - не отрицает и, чуть прищурив правый глаз, спрашивает очевидную вещь: - Если бы администратор сказал, что к тебе пришел Цуити, ты принял бы меня?   
\- Нет, - сцепляю пальцы в замок. - И ради чего подобные ухищрения?   
Но вместо ответа я слышу вопрос:   
\- Это он?   
\- Что?   
Непонимающе наблюдаю, как Хидео, наклонившись, берет со стола стоящую вполоборота фотографию в простой деревянной рамке.   
\- Твой племянник?   
\- Ааа… Да. Это Сэн.   
\- Вы похожи… - большим пальцем обводит контур лица Сэна. - У него улыбка совсем как твоя.   
Ладони мгновенно становятся влажными. И на смену неловкости приходит злость. Я не желаю слушать пространные намеки на то, чего уже давно нет!   
\- Цуити, я так и не понимаю, зачем ты пришел? – мой вопрос звучит несколько резко, но смягчать интонацию желания нет.   
Оторвав взгляд от фотографии, он ставит ее обратно на стол и произносит абсолютно спокойно, так, словно мы все еще сидим на крыше старшей школы Суишима:   
\- Я же сказал, Юукихико, что хочу поговорить…   
\- А я сказал, что нам не о чем говорить, - обрываю, не задумываясь, и, глубоко вдохнув, поясняю: – Послушай, мы давно все решили. У каждого своя жизнь, и я не вижу ни малейшего повода для встречи. Нет ничего, о чем бы мы могли поговорить   
\- Есть. Я пришел поговорить о нас.   
Невозмутимость, с которой он опровергает мои слова, окончательно выводит из себя. Подавшись вперед, почти кричу ему в лицо:   
\- Нас нет! Ты не понимаешь? Мы больше не школьники. Все, что нас связывало, осталось в прошлом. И я… - секундная пауза для вдоха, - я уже забыл то время.   
\- Забыл? – красивое лицо неуловимо меняется. В нем появляется жесткость, которой я прежде не видел. В моих воспоминаниях не было такого Хидео.   
Наверное, завороженный этой переменой, я не успеваю среагировать на то, что происходит в следующий момент.  
Сильные руки, обхватившие мой затылок, и сухие губы, прижавшиеся к моим губам – это все, что остается от окружающего мира. И именно в ту секунду, когда язык Хидео, легко приоткрыв мои губы, проскальзывает в рот, внутри удушливой волной поднимается осознание того, что как бы я не отрицал и не сопротивлялся, во мне все еще живо безумное желание снова ощутить прикосновение этих губ. Пусть на миг, всего лишь на короткое мгновение вернуться назад…   
  
 _“- Это твой первый поцелуй?_  
 _\- Нет!_  
 _\- Тогда почему ты покраснел?_  
 _\- Отстань, Хидео… и перестань глупо улыбаться!_  
 _\- Не могу. Ведь только что я получил твой первый поцелуй…”_  
  
Вцепляюсь в широкие запястья, чтобы оторвать ладони Хидео от своей головы… и вместо этого закрываю глаза, проваливаясь в темноту. Такая горячая кожа, язык, ласкающий рот и эти длинные пальцы, запутавшиеся в моих волосах… Он действительно здесь, рядом… Он вернулся.   
\- Юуко…- выдыхает в губы имя, которое все эти годы звучало только в глубине моей памяти.   
Это короткое хриплое обращение выдергивает из выдуманной реальности, возвращая способность соображать. Широко распахнутыми глазами смотрю в темно-серые с черными точками на радужке. Так близко, что кажется, их взгляд проникает в меня…   
\- Отпусти! – почти кричу.   
И не встретив сопротивления, легко отталкиваю руки Хидео от себя.   
\- Ты ничего не забыл, Юукихико, - выпрямляется с легкой усмешкой.   
Нет. Никогда больше я не поддамся этому искушению. Не позволю себе снова мучиться глупыми мыслями. Встаю из-за стола, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Сейчас внутри все дрожит, но голос все-таки подчиняется:   
\- О чем ты? Это всего лишь поцелуй. Но у меня к тебе просьба впредь не делать подобных вещей.   
Улыбка Хидео становится шире:   
\- Я ошибся… Пусть твои волосы стали длиннее, и вместо контактных линз носишь очки, но ты все тот же Юуко, отчаянно отрицающий очевидное…   
\- Сколько можно…? – не добавляю «мучить меня». - Уходи, Цуити, пожалуйста… или я вызову охрану.   
Отвернувшись к окну, всматриваюсь в расплывающиеся огни ночного города… Я больше не могу. Пусть он уйдет, пусть исчезнет, как тогда…   
\- Юуко, ты можешь вызывать охрану, отказываться от прошлого, делать все, что угодно, но запомни: в этот раз все будет так, как решу я! - твердость, отчетливо проступившая в хриплом надломленном голосе, буквально бьет в мою напряженную спину. – Слышишь, Юуко?   
Я молчу. Просто жду, когда все прекратится… когда я снова останусь один…   
Едва дверь захлопывается, не в силах больше стоять, сползаю на пол и снимаю очки. Прижав дрожащие пальцы к щекам, стираю глупую влагу со щек.   
Ненавижу Цуити Хидео! Ненавижу! Ненавижу… потому что до сих пор так отчаянно в нем нуждаюсь… 


	4. POV Omi Katsu, 23

Попасть в «Служебные помещения» не составит труда, если верно подгадать время. Достаточно просто поймать момент, когда рядом с заветной дверью никого нет. Охрана сосредоточена на зале, и единственный, кто может, так или иначе, воспрепятствовать моему рандеву – администратор клуба. Во-первых, он то и дело выходит из зала, контролируя работу персонала, в том числе и на кухне, а во-вторых, у него есть ключ от «гнездышка». Но, как сказал Токири, у меня есть полчаса, и можно быть спокойным, потому что при всей своей загруженности, бармен непременно будет следить за перемещениями администратора, а в случае необходимости - отвлечет внимание на себя. Подобное мы уже проходили… пару-тройку раз.   
Остановившись в нескольких шагах от двери, оглядываюсь, и в этот момент из «Служебных помещений» выходит «главная угроза». Замечательно. Чуть наклонив голову, прослеживаю взглядом, как администратор торопливо удаляется в глубину зала.   
Еще несколько минут - и никем не замеченный я проскальзываю в узкий коридор. Замираю у двери, потому что краем глаза улавливаю движение на лестнице. Кто-то взбежал по ступенькам наверх. Нужно поторопиться. Развернувшись, быстро направляюсь к неприметной двери в конце коридора.   
Что бы там не говорил Токири, он никогда не отказывает мне в «маленьком удовольствии». И зажатая в кулаке связка ключей – лишнее тому доказательство. Если честно, у нас странная дружба… Иногда мне кажется, что бармен и сам был бы не прочь провести со мной ночь, только откровенных предложений пока не поступало. Может, причина в том, что еще на начальной стадии нашего общения я оговорился, что никогда не сплю с персоналом. Да, это мое святое правило, нарушить которое подобно самоубийству. По своей глупости, во время первых походных турне по барам имел опыт разовой связи с официантом… спустя пару недель я перестал посещать то, в принципе, неплохое заведение, потому что парень не давал мне проходу, и все закончилось грандиозным скандалом. В общем, я сделал для себя однозначный вывод - лучше не портить воду, в которой плаваешь… А Токири, безусловно, хорош, только перспектива попробовать секс с ним… пугает. Не думаю, что при подобном раскладе мне достанется ведущая роль.   
Оборачиваюсь и, убедившись, что коридор пуст, быстро вставляю ключ в замочную скважину. С кухни за углом доносятся голоса. Привычная суета… Проскользнув в кладовку, осторожно прикрываю дверь, не запираю. Протянув руку, щелкаю выключателем. Что за…? Лампочка перегорела?! Здесь темно, хоть глаз выколи. Заниматься сексом в кладовке, конечно, удается крайне редко, но вот ласки плюс минет – обязательная программа, и делать это в кромешной тьме – полное дерьмо! В легком удовольствии на вечер самое привлекательное – эмоции случайного партнера, отражающиеся на незнакомом лице. Закушенные губы, опущенные ресницы, или, наоборот, широко распахнутые глаза… еще один мой маленький пунктик в подобного рода отношениях. А что я смогу увидеть в потемках?! Черт! Остается надеяться, что его голос меня не разочарует.  
Заняв позицию у стены слева от двери, мне остается только ждать. И, как ни странно, ожидание длится меньше уговоренных десяти минут. Торопливые шаги в коридоре обрываются у двери… Мое тело напрягается в ожидании, когда он войдет, чтобы захлопнуть дверь. Этот момент неожиданности всегда меня забавлял…   
Только спустя еще секунд десять так ничего и не происходит. Почему он медлит? Сомневается? Тогда зачем было вообще соглашаться?! В раздражении сжимаю кулаки, и в этот момент дверь резко распахивается, едва не припечатав мне по лбу. Беру свои слова обратно. Парень, судя по всему, не намерен отступать.   
Он успевает сделать всего лишь пару шагов вглубь помещения, как я резко захлопываю дверь за его спиной и привычным движением дважды поворачиваю ключ. Немаловажная деталь – ключ всегда остается в замке. При этом условии снаружи дверь открыть невозможно. Простая мера предосторожности, правда, пока она ни разу не пригодилась.   
\- Аааа! – отзывается коротким вскриком, когда обхватываю руками и притягиваю к себе.   
Испугался? А чего ждал? Задушевной беседы о жизни? Ничего подобного. Даже в этой кромешной темноте, и при условии, что я впервые с ним, мои губы безошибочно находят его. Мягкие… запустив пальцы в волосы, углубляю поцелуй. Парень же ведет себя крайне неадекватно. Мычит и пытается вырваться, цепляясь пальцами за плечи. Его язык мечется в попытках избежать прикосновений моего. Прикусывает зубами губу, упирается ладонями в грудь. Забавный… Подобное случается редко, но бывают и такие “недотроги”.   
Подталкивая вперед, не ослабляю натиск. Пальцы ловко выдергивают рубашку из его брюк и, продолжая удерживать одной рукой за голову, другой уже натренированными движениями расстегиваю мелкие пуговицы. Парень же, прижатый спиной к стене, отчаянно стонет, отталкивая мою руку. Только бесполезно, он на порядок уступает мне в комплекции, хотя за стойкой таким хрупким не казался… Наконец, удается поймать все время ускользающий язык и жадно втянуть в свой рот. Это действительно действует безотказно, в сочетании с пальцами, поглаживающими грудь, с остановками на чувствительных сосках. Дернувшись, замирает на мгновение и едва ощутимо прогибается, когда мое бедро прижимается к его паху. Дааа… ему нужно продолжение не меньше, чем мне. Чертова темнота! Хотел бы я увидеть его лицо.   
Цепляется за плечи, словно ноги не держат, когда через ткань брюк дотрагиваюсь до возбужденного члена. Губы горят, но я не хочу прерывать поцелуй, потому что парень, наконец, стал отвечать. Робко, неуверенно, и в тоже время так возбуждающе, как будто целует мужчину впервые. Нет… не думаю. В Inso таких не бывает.   
И мне безумно интересно, какое его лицо сейчас?   
В очередной раз проклинаю перегоревшую лампочку.   
На секунду отрываюсь от мягких губ и, наклонившись, целую шею, вдыхая запах чужого тела. Ммм… вроде миндаль, а пахнет, как горьковатые косточки в персиках. С силой сжимаю губами нежную кожу, а затем прикусываю. Нет. Это не «легкая закуска», а настоящий «десерт»…


	5. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

\- Аау, - сжимаюсь от боли, утыкаясь носом куда-то за ухо целующему меня человеку.   
Возле губ оказывается мочка, которую, не сдержавшись, сжимаю зубами, причиняя ответную боль. Но не сильно - так, чтобы не прокусить нежную кожу. Чувствую металл сережки. Интересно, золото или серебро? Гвоздик, с небольшим выступающим камнем. Обхватив украшение губами, тяну, вызывая ответный глухой стон.   
\- Сладкий… - он, наконец, отстраняется. От места укуса, когда его касается прохладный воздух, разбегаются мурашки, и хочется, чтобы губы и язык согрели снова.   
Не давая даже вздохнуть, парень накрывает мой рот. Я никогда еще не целовался так… безумно, почти яростно.   
Сознание куда-то уплывает, выхватываю лишь отдельные факты: горячие губы - на лице и шее, руки - на теле. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, почувствовав прикосновение пальцев к животу, когда он расстегивает мой ремень, пуговицу и молнию брюк, лишь сильнее притягиваю парня за плечи. Ноги не держат, и не вжимай он меня в стену - уже давно бы съехал по ней вниз.   
Лишь почувствовав, как член обхватывает чужая ладонь, понимаю, что происходящее переходит уже все мыслимые границы. Но бедро, прижимающееся к паху снизу, не дает сдвинуться ни на миллиметр в сторону.   
\- Ммм… не надо… - тихое и неуверенное никем не услышано. Он лишь сильней сжимает член, скользит ладонью вверх и останавливается на самом кончике. Большой палец обводит контур головки… Низ живота сводит судорогой, вызванной умелыми ласками. Прижавшись щекой к плечу незнакомца, не в силах удержать в себе крик, стону сквозь сжатые зубы.   
Таким обманчивым стало тело…   
Потянув волосы на затылке, заставляет оторваться от плеча и накрывает губы коротким поцелуем.   
\- Тшш… Ты идеален…   
Идеален? Я? В других обстоятельствах рассмеялся бы в лицо любому, кто сказал такие слова в мой адрес. Но не сейчас. Сейчас лишь подаюсь вперед, заставляя возобновить движения рукой по члену. И все равно он дразнится, застывая на несколько секунд, дожидается протестующего стона, а затем, сжав мочку губами, шепчет на ухо:   
\- Попроси.   
Голос кажется смутно знакомым, но думать об этом невозможно. Рука перемещается на внутреннюю сторону бедра, слегка царапает ногтями кожу через ткань брюк. И я сейчас взвою от этой несправедливости.   
\- On-negai… - стыдно - за дрожь в голосе и умоляющий тон, но забываю об этом, едва влажные губы накрывают мои в требовательном поцелуе, а чужая ладонь снова обхватывает член.   
Уверенные движения пальцев и языка заставляют отвечать. Тянуться вслед за прикосновением, чтобы продлить его, или ускользать, принимая язык еще глубже. Прикусывать неожиданно, вызывая ответный стон и зализывать место укуса.   
Только одна мысль не дает забыться полностью в ощущениях: «Это парень». И он уверен в своих прикосновениях. Все эти слова… не для меня. Только ради его удовольствия. И лишь случайность, что сейчас здесь я, а не кто-то другой.   
Но телу все равно, оно лишь отвечает на ласку, заставляя издавать недовольные стоны, если руки или губы вдруг исчезают.   
\- Хнн, - пальцы незнакомца, пройдясь по всей длине члена, слегка сжимаются у основания и замирают. Ждет до тех пор, пока сам не подаюсь бедрами, возобновляя столь необходимое сейчас трение.   
С тихим смешком увеличивает темп движений, и, сжав на затылке волосы, целует так глубоко и сильно, что я забываю дышать носом. Это почти состязание я проигрываю, закашлявшись от недостатка воздуха. Прячу лицо на изгибе его шеи, прямо в вырезе рубашки. Освободив волосы, скользит ладонью по шее, оголившимся плечам. Разгоряченной спиной чувствую шершавую поверхность стены.   
Запах легкого одеколона щекочет нос, и появляется желание сравнить его со вкусом. Слегка высунув язык, касаюсь гладкой кожи в вырезе рубашки, как раз между ключицами… соленая.   
Стук в дверь, пусть не сразу, но возвращает разум с “чуть ниже пояса” в “чуть выше шеи”. Пальцы невольно сжимаются, сминая ткань на спине человека, только что доставлявшего мне такое острое наслаждение.   
\- Оми-сан?   
Оми… сан?   
Нет! Только не он! Пожалуйста… Вспоминаю липкий взгляд за барной стойкой и чувство отвращения, вновь проснувшееся от осознания, где он меня сейчас касался, и как я отвечал… Сволочь! Значит, перепутал с какой-то шлюхой и чуть не трахнул? На место желанию приходит злость. На себя - за поведение, на него - за то, что виноват в этом!   
Пока осознаю происходящее, из-за двери доносится короткое:   
\- Черт! – и слышатся удаляющиеся шаги.   
Наступает тишина, которую разбавляет только мое сбивчивое дыхание. Борюсь с желанием выплеснуть свои чувства ударом локтя по любому незащищенному месту замершего рядом Оми.   
\- Убери лапы! – все же срываюсь на крик.   
Видно, ситуация его дезориентировала - в ответ на мой неожиданный вопль безропотно разжимает руки и отступает на шаг.   
Как только появляется свободное пространство, не сдержавшись, со всей силы бью его в грудь. Жаль, что сползающие брюки не позволяют ударить побольнее ногой, например, в пах. Подхватив их, кое-как застегиваю - руки дрожат, и пуговица в петлю попадает не с первого раза. Бросаюсь к двери. Звука вытаскиваемого из замка ключа я не слышал, поэтому, молясь на свою память, пытаюсь как можно быстрее открыть эту чертову дверь. Сколько оборотов ключа? Один? Два?   
\- Подожди!   
На окрик не обращаю внимания, замок наконец-то поддается, и я с бешено бьющимся сердцем выскакиваю в коридор.


	6. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26

\- Я пойду?   
\- Погоди… - отрицательно покачав головой, наблюдаю, как за дверью «Служебных помещений» скрывается Шимидзу-сан. Не один. В сопровождении высокого мужчины. Его лицо я увидел только мельком, но почему-то оно показалось смутно знакомым. Интересно, кто это? У Юукихико не часто бывают посетители в разгар работы клуба…   
\- О, черт! – бутылка мартини выскальзывает из рук Риндзи и, ударившись об пол, разлетается прозрачными осколками под ногами.   
Сегодня много посетителей, поэтому приходится торопиться, чтобы не заставлять клиентов ждать. Мы с Мимурой привыкли работать в подобном темпе, а вот для новичка это сложно, несмотря на добросовестность и все старания.   
\- Эй, Джун, - поставив на стойку высокий стакан с Guy–Valentine, обращаюсь к собирающему осколки парню, - когда уберешь, можешь отдохнуть минут пятнадцать.   
\- Все в порядке. Просто руки не вытер…   
\- Белоснежка, твое дело – закрыть пасть и подчиняться! – кричит Мимура, стараясь перекрыть гомон толпы и грохот музыки. Грубо, но очень точно.   
А Риндзи вскидывает обесцвеченную голову, чтобы, очевидно, достойно ответить на замечание второго бармена, но, встретившись со мной взглядом, снова опускает глаза, сосредотачивая внимание на осколках. И все же я слышу тихое:   
\- Тебя спросить забыл…   
Остается только усмехнуться строптивости новичка и с удовлетворением отметить, что Мимура слишком занят обслуживанием клиентов, иначе в очередной раз мне пришлось бы разнимать эту парочку. Не понимаю: то ли они действительно друг друга ненавидят, то ли это извращенная форма флирта? Хотя, более вероятно первое. Мимура работает в «Бессонице» уже почти год, но ничего «такого» я за ним не замечал, а Риндзи… Нет, определенно, они просто не выносят друг друга. Такое бывает. Психологическая несовместимость. Оба слишком импульсивные, индивидуальные, не способные промолчать в ответ.   
В тот момент, когда Риндзи выбрасывает последние осколки в урну, в зале наконец-то снова появляется Шимитцу-сан. Один. Значит, у Миширо все же есть какие-то дела… Не знаю почему, но у меня появляется неясное чувство беспокойства. Хотя… нет. Беспокоиться не о чем. Ведь это Миширо Юкихико. Невольно усмехаюсь и перевожу взгляд на парня, нервно крутящего полупустой стакан. Идеален… как и всегда.   
На первый взгляд, Оми Катцу - всего лишь очередная случайность в бесконечном потоке событий, происходящих вокруг. Я обронил бумажник на парковке у кардиологического центра, он подобрал. Вот и все. Кто угодно мог бы оказаться на его месте. Кто угодно, но оказался именно этот красивый, самоуверенный, дерзкий и… эгоистичный. По всем пунктам подходящий в качестве… нет, не друга, а компаньона, разбавляющего скучные рабочие смены. Если в жизни не хватает развлечений, ты начинаешь придумывать их сам и какие средства используешь в аттракционе совершенно неважно. Открытая тяга Оми к случайным связям – мое развлечение, уже почти превратившееся в своеобразную привычку - вычислять в толпе посетителей очередную шлюху и сдавать ее с потрохами. Легко. Просто. Ненавязчиво. Доверительным тоном сообщив: «О тебе спрашивали…» сначала «жертве», потом «охотнику». Но для верного, безошибочного хода пришлось изучить вкусы и привычки Оми Катцу. Это было не сложно. Слишком однотипен и предсказуем мой невольный компаньон.   
Высокие худые парни на вид не старше двадцати пяти, одетые неброско и со вкусом. Красивые, идеально выбритые лица с легким налетом нерешительности, узкие запястья, родинки на шее и едва уловимый запах парфюма – вкусы, о которых мне рассказал Оми. Seven Stars Menthol и Suntory Hibiki – привычки, которые я узнал сам. И пока ни первому, ни второму Оми Катцу не изменяет - я не промахиваюсь, делая ставку на ту или иную «жертву».   
\- Привет, Хироши, - раздается справа.   
Но ошибки все же бывали. И этот голос с тянущей гласные интонацией тому подтверждение.   
Медленно поворачиваю голову, не желая встречаться взглядом с лисьими глазами. Я знал с вероятностью на девяносто пять процентов – он снова появится здесь. Правда, двухнедельное отсутствие давало надежду на возрастание оставшейся пятипроцентной вероятности до десяти, а то и двадцати… но нет. Остается только кивнуть в ответ подсевшему за стойку парню и скользнуть оценивающим взглядом по его спутнику. Дорогой темный костюм, белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротом, золотой перстень и изысканные запонки – типичные признаки «денежный мешка в летах» с соответствующей внешностью. Чуть оплывшее лицо с едва различимыми щелочками глаз, лоснящаяся кожа, заметно поредевшая шевелюра с внушительными залысинами. Похоже, у Ёрикавы действительно в голове ничего кроме шуршания банкнот нет и не было.   
\- Suntory Yamazaki, – первым делает заказ «мешок» и переводит сальный взгляд на Ёрикаву, - а мальчику…   
\- А мне, как всегда, - бросив на стойку пачку своих излюбленных Lucia, с полуулыбкой произносит мой бывший любовник.   
Даже не знаю, какое чувство сейчас перевешивает - отвращение или презрение.   
\- К сожалению, не имею представления о предпочтениях всех посетителей клуба. Уточните заказ, - отстраненно наблюдаю за обнимающейся парочкой в паре метров от стойки.   
\- Jiano, – уверенно произносит Ёрикава.   
Куантро, Мидори и лимонный сок… я не сомневался.   
\- Ты можешь идти, - обращаюсь к «закуске» Оми. - Только будь внимателен… не нарвись. Но в случае чего, настаивай, что попал туда случайно.   
\- О, конечно… - смущенная полуулыбка, и парень тут же встает с высокого стула. Зачем-то поправив идеально сидящую рубашку, он под пристальным взглядом лисьих глаз покидает стойку. Я же забрасываю лед в стакан и наливаю виски.   
\- Снова развлекаешься? - доверительный тон не может скрыть издевку.   
\- Ваш заказ, - игнорируя вопрос, ставлю стакан на стойку.   
Мимолетного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять – Ёрикава раздосадован моим поведением. Неужели до сих пор полагает, что все и всё должно лежать у его ног? И любое появление на публике будет сопровождаться исключительно бурными восторгами и неприкрытым желанием урвать кусочек «золотого» мальчика? Нет, конечно, в какой-то степени подобные предположения вполне оправданы, но не в моем случае. Ни глаза, когда-то поразившие своей необычностью, ни идеально-гладкие без трещинок губы, ни изысканный аромат от Paul Smith, ни тонкая цепь Nomination с изогнутой пластиной в качестве подвески не могут скрыть, что передо мной сидит настоящая шлюха во всех смыслах этого слова. Шлюха, на которую мне лень тратить даже слова.   
\- Давай найдем столик? – подает голос «свинья-копилка», и при этом массивное плечо чуть заметно двигается. Я не вижу, но уверен, пухлая ладонь гладит плотно обтянутое джинсами бедро Ёрикавы. Вероятно с внутренней стороны, где кожа особенно чувствительна к прикосновениям…   
\- Эмм… Хорошо, - отзывается, не поворачивая головы. - Ты иди, а я заберу свой заказ и присоединюсь.   
На лице мужика тут же расцветает счастливая улыбка, и на стойку ложатся несколько купюр – оплата заказа.   
\- Согласен. Жду тебя…   
\- Я скоро. Не скучай.   
Меня тошнит от этой сцены «взаимопонимания». Какого черта эта дрянь решила заказать напитки именно в зоне моего обслуживания?   
Делаю глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Нужно просто поскорей смешать этот незатейливый коктейль и все. С этой мыслью в шейкер отправляется по одной части Куантро, Мидори и лимонного сока… Правда с последним я немного перебарщиваю. Случайно. Сказывается усталость и… чертова боль в груди. Резкая, словно в сердце одним махом вгоняют толстую иглу и тут же выдергивают, чтобы повторить процедуру. Закусываю губу, сосредотачиваясь на работе. Ингалятор сейчас бы не помешал, но он лежит в кармане куртки на втором этаже… Твою мать. Ладно, обойдусь, уже не впервой.   
\- Как дела? – выудив из пачки Lucia сигарету, Ёрикава извлекает из кармана зажигалку.   
Пожимаю плечами, практически переставая дышать. Боль становится особенно резкой именно на вдохах, поэтому во время приступа я всегда задерживаю дыхание. С коротким щелчком откидывается крышка потрепанной серебристой зажигалки.   
\- Сегодня освободишься как всегда?   
С надеждой смотрю на сигарету, зажатую между пальцами Ёрикавы. Чем скорей она окажется у него во рту, тем скорей он заткнется и не будет задавать ненужные глупые вопросы. Я поднимаю руку с шейкером и в тот же момент чувствую еще один болезненный укол. У меня начинается легкое головокружение из-за недостатка кислорода. Зажмурившись, делаю короткий вдох.   
\- Хироши, с тобой все в порядке? – фильтр Lucia, задевает кожу на тыльной стороне ладони.   
Один… Два… Три… Приступ всегда прекращается так же внезапно, как и начинается, остается только учащенное сердцебиение.   
\- Хироши?   
\- Просто заткнись, - шиплю сквозь сжатые зубы и, открывая глаза, сбрасываю руку Ёрикавы.   
\- Но ты... – реплика обрывается вместе с тем, как, не сдержавшись, я хватаюсь за ворот тонкой рубашки, но тут же разжимаю пальцы, натолкнувшись на недоуменные взгляды сидящих за стойкой клиентов.   
\- Все в порядке, - звучит резко, однако неподдельное беспокойство на милом личике «золотого мальчика» Chidzyo не испаряется. Лисьи глаза преданно всматриваются в мое лицо, словно пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос: «Что случилось?». Чертов Ёрикава!   
Крепко сжав шейкер в руке, я поднимаю взгляд и несколько раз моргаю от неожиданности. Парень, отправленный мною в «Служебные помещения» всего несколько минут назад, стремительным шагом направляется вглубь зала. Не может быть! Оми потерпел фиаско? Или выбранная мною «закуска» пришлась не по вкусу?   
\- Слушай, Хироши, я знаю, ты зол на меня и все такое… - отвлекает от размышлений Ёрикава, бесконечное количество раз откидывая крышку зажигалки. Это идиотская привычка всегда выводила меня из себя, и, хотя сейчас из-за гомона толпы и музыки щелчки не слышатся так отчетливо, как в тишине квартиры, сам жест бесит до невозможности!   
\- Ёрикава, ты или прикури чертову сигарету, или засунь зажигалку… в карман!   
\- Извини, - он наконец-то чиркает кремнием и через пару секунд делает глубокую затяжку. А я, выдернув из-за стойки высокий стакан, радуюсь, что Jiano готов.   
Поднимаю голову и вижу главное действующее лицо сегодняшней, судя по всему, неудавшейся пьесы. Лавируя между посетителями, к стойке направляется Оми Катцу.   
\- Хироши, - твердость в голосе Ёрикавы заставляет переключить внимание, - я хочу зайти к тебе сегодня.   
\- Зачем? Твоих вещей в моей квартире нет. Я все проверил, а даже если бы что-то и нашел, первым делом отправил бы в помойку, не дожидаясь твоего появления. Это раз. – Резким движением переливаю содержимое шейкера в высокий стакан. - Во-вторых, не заставляй ждать человека заплатившего… за тебя.   
\- Сволочь, - безразличная констатация факта.   
\- Дешевка, - столь же равнодушный ответ.   
\- Возможно… но согласись, Хироши, мы стоим друг друга.   
Надрезанная долька лимона и тонкая прозрачная пластиковая трубочка завершают композицию и, поставив стакан перед Ёрикавой, я, чуть наклонившись, тихо произношу, глядя в лисьи глаза:   
\- Нет. Ты омерзительная продажная дрянь и даже не смей ставить нас на одну планку. Еще раз откроешь рот в этом плане - пеняй на себя. И еще совет: лучше не попадайся мне на глаза, если и впредь хочешь получать хорошие деньги за свою сладкую мордашку.   
Пока произношу монолог, Ёрикава, не моргая, смотрит на меня. А сигарета, удерживаемая двумя пальцами у четко очерченных губ, не дрогнула даже во время очередной затяжки.   
\- Хорошо, я учту, - выдыхает вместе с дымом.   
Не успеваю ответить, как меня окликает Оми. Точней, не стесняясь, кричит от дальнего угла стойки:   
\- Токири! Токири!   
И перехватив мой взгляд, призывно машет рукой. Хм… интересная картинка.   
\- О, красавчик нуждается в твоей помощи, Хироши?   
Да, похоже на то, но отвечать Ёрикаве не собираюсь. Подняв руку, делаю жест, приглашая Оми подойти непосредственно ко мне, но в ответ получаю только отрицательное мотание головой. Черт!   
\- Джун, - окликаю, стоящего у выхода из-за стойки бармена, - перерыв окончен, мне надо отойти.   
Согласно кивнув, он занимает свое рабочее место, что сопровождается репликой Ёрикавы:   
\- Ммм… а этот Джун ничего. Ты уже спал с ним, Хироши?   
\- Не твое дело.   
Развернувшись, я направляюсь к ожидающему меня Оми. И едва подхожу, как он хватает меня за плечо:   
\- Слушай, давай отойдем на минутку?   
\- Я не могу надолго отвлекаться от работы, слишком много посетителей. Что стряслось?   
Прикусив губу, Катцу медлит с ответом. Странное поведение. Я впервые вижу спокойного, ироничного Оми в таком взвинченном состоянии. Такое ощущение, словно он… напуган или прибывает в крайней степени замешательства.   
\- Вот, - поднимает руку, до этого момента скрывавшуюся за стойкой, и протягивает белую ткань.   
\- Что это? – приняв скомканную ткань, быстро разворачиваю, и неприятный холодок проскальзывает от шеи к пояснице. - Погоди… - я несколько секунд не могу оторвать взгляд от небольшой эмблемы «Бессонницы», а затем едва ли не ору: - Оми, твою мать, откуда она у тебя?!   
Схватившись за голову, он морщится, как от зубной боли и, вздохнув, поясняет:   
\- Если коротко, то я не дождался того парня и снял эту тряпку с кого-то из персонала, как ты уже, наверное, понял.   
\- Какого…?! Оми, ты совсем чокнулся?! – я стараюсь сдержаться, но даже шипение получается на повышенных тонах. Это просто уму не постижимо!   
\- Ну, прости! Я не виноват! Там перегорела чертова лампочка, и я был твердо уверен, что никто, кроме того парня, в кладовку сейчас прийти не может! – Оми удрученно качает головой: - Мне, знаешь ли, тоже не по себе от произошедшего… я ведь почти его…   
\- Заткнись! – выдыхаю, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.   
На рубашке нет бейджика с именем владельца, а это значит… Таблички с указанием имени носит весь персонал, работающий в зале. Официанты, бармены… их можно автоматически исключить. Получается Оми набросился на кого-то из кухни… Но там нет подходящих по комплекции кандидатур. Размер рубашки явно будет маловат на всех работников, занятых вне зала. Черт-черт-черт!   
\- Токири, что делать? – главный неудачник этого вечера, опершись о стойку локтями, закрывает ладонями лицо.   
И в этот момент мне приходит в голову мысль, что я до конца не понимаю, почему так переживает Оми? То есть, не ясно, то ли его беспокоит, что нас раскроют, то ли…   
\- В каком плане? Я не понимаю. У тебя обострилось чувство вины, и ты хочешь извиниться перед ее владельцем?   
Не прикрытая издевка в голосе не смущает Оми.   
\- Понимаешь, этот парень был очень даже… не плох, и мне кажется, можно было бы попробовать повторить. – На губах появляется легкая усмешка. – О, только не ревнуй!   
Все-таки Оми - придурок. Прибывает в твердой уверенности, что я на него запал… Хмыкнув, притворно вздыхаю:   
\- Ты не исправим. Ладно. Думаю, можно попробовать узнать, кто это был. Ключи гони.   
Тяжелая связка тут же оказывается в подставленной ладони.   
\- Замечательно! – и чуть наклонившись, он добавляет заговорщицким тоном: - Знаешь, я начинаю подумывать, а не отказаться ли от глупых правил…   
«Ага, только вот… не боишься оказаться снизу?» - еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не произнести вслух. Но вместо этого только улыбаюсь в ответ.   
\- Хм… я тоже подумаю на этот счет. А теперь, вали-ка домой. Завтра выходной и, наверное, этот твой …   
\- Митцуру, - автоматически подсказывает Оми, но я и так прекрасно помню.   
\- Да-да, он самый… наверное, ждет тебя. Нехорошо заставлять мальчика сидеть под дверью.   
\- У него есть ключи, так что не переживай, - вздохнув Оми, задумчиво смотрит на меня. Если честно, я, наверное, впервые за двадцать шесть лет, встретил человека с такими темными глазами. В зале с плохим освещением они вовсе кажутся черными. - Ладно, я действительно лучше поеду домой. Акира хоть и ночует у меня, но оставлять его надолго без присмотра не стоит. – Подмигнув, он, легко оттолкнувшись от стойки, делает шаг в сторону и оборачивается. - До завтра. Надеюсь, что-нибудь узнаешь для меня.   
Через пару минут Оми Катцу поглощает толпа разгоряченных посетителей «Бессонницы», а я, сжимая белоснежную рубашку в руке, направляюсь в кладовку. И в голове почему-то всплывают слова: «Акира ночует у меня»… Да, Оми Катцу есть к кому возвращаться, но, не смотря на это, он ведет себя так, словно одинок и свободен…


	7. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Не помню, как домчался до раздевалки. Ступени и коридоры слились в одно сплошное пятно, лишь с одной целью в конце – дверь почти напротив кабинета Юу. Мысль о том, что по пути я мог легко встретить кого-нибудь из персонала или даже посетителей дяди, приходит много позже. За закрытой дверью раздевалки, спустя пару минут, когда сердцебиение успокаивается и дыхание приходит в норму, в голове проносятся видения возможных последствий опрометчивой пробежки. Не очень позитивных.   
Почему я не умею анализировать ситуацию? «Главное правило, чтобы все двери были заперты. Это ночной клуб!» - инструктировал в первый день Шимитцу-сан. Администратора никто не смеет ослушаться. Потерять работу из-за невыполнения такого простого правила желания нет. И если дверь открыта – значит кому-то так нужно. Черт! А я еще, как дурак, стоял и сомневался в собственной адекватности, ведь четко помню, как поворачивал ключ в замке на два оборота. Надо было позвать администратора, и Оми бы тогда в клубе надолго не задержался. Вот было бы счастье…   
В коридоре не слышно ничьих шагов, поэтому спокойно привожу себя в порядок. Мысли проносятся со скоростью света, начинаясь от «Почему?» и заканчиваясь «Я убью его!». Пальцы все еще слегка дрожат, когда открываю дверцу шкафчика. Глянув в зеркало, передергиваюсь. На кого я похож? Зрачки расширены, губы красные, воспаленные, волосы и без того взлохмаченные чужими руками, после короткой пробежки вовсе стали похожи на гнездо.   
Увидь меня кто-нибудь – вопросов не оберешься. Знаю своего дядю: сначала допрос с пристрастием, затем, выяснив даже приблизительное развитие событий - что он это сможет, даже не сомневаюсь, - домашний арест и в школу под конвоем. Оми повезло, такое развитие событий не выгодно нам обоим. Что бы дядя сделал с ним, я даже боюсь представить…   
Самое обидное, что не могу уйти домой прямо сейчас. Нужно все-таки отнести оставшуюся коробку на кухню и забрать глупо оставленную рубашку. Придется вернуться. Это понимание нисколько не улучшает обще-хаотического состояния. Стараясь не спешить, переодеваюсь в джинсы, футболку и кофту с капюшоном. Чтобы выйти из раздевалки и пройти по коридору спокойно, не оборачиваясь, приходится приложить немало усилий.   
Лишь на первом этаже встречаю одного из официантов, слишком загруженного подносом с посудой, чтобы отвлекаться. Оно и к лучшему.   
Чем ближе подхожу к подсобке, тем больше стараюсь себя убедить, что там никого нет. Ну, разве станет Оми сидеть в темноте и одиночестве, ожидая повторения событий? Не думаю. Так и есть - дверь закрыта и заперта, ключ легко поворачивается в замке, значит, ни с кем уединиться повторно ему не захотелось. Ур-род.   
Открыв дверь пошире, чтобы максимально осветить темное помещение, решаю первым делом отыскать оставленный предмет одежды. Обнаружение здесь форменной рубашки кем-то посторонним может вызвать кучу ненужных вопросов и толков, которые совсем не к чему.   
Но, как ни странно, ни у стены, ни возле дивана ее не оказалось, хотя белое пятно ткани должно бросаться в глаза на фоне сероватых стен и пола. Куда она могла деться?! Неужели Оми, скотина, ее унес? Хотя, на кой черт ему сдалась чужая рубашка? Трофей? Навряд ли. Ничего не понимаю.   
\- Хэй, что-то ищешь? - голос Токири-сана раздается, когда я чуть ли не на четвереньках ползаю по полу, обследуя уже даже те углы, где в принципе потерянной вещи быть не может.   
\- Черт! – дергаюсь от неожиданности и цепляюсь за какие-то странные железки на полке. Что за барахло тут хранится?   
\- Сэн? – Токири-сан похоже не ожидал меня здесь застать. - Как ты сюда попал?   
А я, между прочим, хочу задать ему тот же вопрос. Не понимаю, что заставило бармена в разгар вечера покинуть рабочее место. Ведь сейчас каждая пара рук на счету, да и туалет в самом начале коридора. Сюда ему явно не по пути.   
\- Шимитсу-сан дал ключи и попросил отнести пару коробок на кухню. – Надеюсь, он не обратит внимание, что все коробки, имеющиеся в помещении, находятся несколько в другой от меня стороне. - А что?   
\- Да, в принципе, ничего. Просто кто-то рубашку потерял, вот я и решил проверить, вдруг хозяин найдется. - Он окидывает меня взглядом, наверное, примериваясь к размеру. – Но, похоже, прогадал. Повешу в раздевалке, думаю, так получится продуктивней.   
\- Д-да, конечно…   
У нас не так много персонала с похожим телосложением, и скептическое выражение лица Токири-сана говорит, что вряд ли я остался неузнанным. Но никаких действий не предпринимает, очевидно, не решаясь в открытую признавать меня хозяином рубашки. В принципе, догадываюсь почему. Дверь кладовки просто не могла быть открыта, и попасть внутрь Оми кто-то помог. Ключи есть только у главного бармена и у администратора, одна связка которых у меня. И судя по общению Токири-сана с Оми, этот самый «кто-то» стоит сейчас в дверях и явно в курсе случившегося здесь пятнадцатью минутами ранее.   
Надо уходить. Лишь подняв не очень тяжелую, но довольно объемную коробку, понимаю, что запереть дверь, не опустив ношу, не получится.   
\- Токири-сан, закроете за мной? – он все еще стоит в дверях, с моей рубашкой в руке, слегка загораживая освещение из коридора.   
\- Без проблем.   
Внимательно разглядывает мое лицо, пока я пытаюсь как можно быстрее проскочить мимо.   
\- Otsukaresama - стандартное прощание, на которое получаю неожиданное:   
\- Надеюсь, впредь ты будешь осторожен и не натолкнешься больше на острые углы.   
И чтобы это значило?!


	8. POV Omi Katsu, 23

Около двух часов ночи я наконец-то открываю дверь своей однокомнатной квартиры. В прихожей меня встречают разбросанные кроссовки. Акира, наверное, уже спит. Во всяком случае, свет в комнате не горит. Бросив ключи на тумбочку, несколько секунд стою в коридоре, разглядывая стену. И вовсе не потому, что на ней есть что-то интересное. Просто всю дорогу до дома я настойчиво гнал прочь любые мысли о произошедшем в клубе и теперь, не рискуя попасть в аварию, могу вдоволь поразмышлять.   
Первый раз. Первый раз попал в такую ситуацию. Все всегда разыгрывалось как по нотам, и возможно из-за этого я стал слишком… хм… самоуверен? Или, точнее, опрометчив? Да, вероятно - второе. Ну, а кто мог предположить, что в кладовку, забитую всяким барахлом, и ключи от которой имеются только у двух человек, придет кто-то из обслуживающего персонала? При условии, что Токири – гарант безопасности, ни разу не подводивший! Откуда взялся этот парень, и куда потом делся не понятно тоже… ни одного полуголого официанта или бармена, или еще кого-нибудь я не видел и даже предположить не могу, кто так страстно отвечал на мои «ошибочные» притязания! Если бы только в кладовке был свет…   
\- Черт… долбанная жизнь, - наконец отрываю взгляд от стены и пробираюсь в ванную.   
Похоже, Акира только лег… Влажность в воздухе и капли воды на кафельной плитке – неоспоримое доказательство того, что меньше получаса назад здесь принимали душ. Сбросив одежду прямо на пол, отвинчиваю краны и встаю под горячие струи.   
Чувствую себя уставшим, разбитым и… неудовлетворенным. Последнее особенно ощутимо, поскольку все эти стоны и отзывы на ласки партнера-инкогнито в кладовке возбудили не просто до потемнения в глазах, а почти до полной потери рассудка. Даже сам факт путаницы до меня дошел только после нелепого и явно запоздалого: «Убери лапы!», сопровождаемого ощутимым толчком в грудь. Все-таки этот парень был очень забавный. Если бы не такое стремительное бегство, я бы непременно предложил ему «попробовать с начала» в более подходящей обстановке. Причем вероятность удачного исхода мероприятия превышала бы семьдесят процентов. Почему? Потому что парень, не смотря на некоторое сопротивление, принятое мной за любовную игру, был крайне отзывчив. И потом, на тихое, жалобное: «Onegai», способен только тот, кому происходящее доставляет удовольствие. Удовольствие настолько острое, что теряешь голову и готов душу продать за продолжение… Да, и вообще сам факт, что он возбудился от поцелуев с мужчиной и моей руки в штанах, делает его уже как минимум би. Может, конечно, «недотрога» и сам не осознавал своих наклонностей и был в подобных вопросах девственником, но теперь-то я стал его… первым? Подобная мысль вызывает на губах усмешку. Быть первым не в новинку, но в этот раз все так до конца и не дошло. Обидно…   
Надеюсь, Токири разузнает, кто так опрометчиво оставил в моих руках форменную рубашку Inso, потому что я заинтересован в продолжении. И в принципе, ради такого “сладкого кусочка”, могу послать к черту нерушимое правило - не трахать персонал заведения.   
Закрутив краны и набросив на плечи полотенце, выхожу из душа. По идее, нужно высушить волосы, но фен ревет, как реактивная ракета, а стены тонкие. Не хочу будить Акиру.   
Спустя еще десять минут, наконец-то гашу свет в ванной…   
В полной темноте добираюсь да кровати, пожалуй, главного предмета в интерьере всей квартиры. Откинув угол одеяла, обнаруживаю, что моей подушки нет. Неужели опять... Опираясь на руки, склоняюсь над лежащим лицом к стене Акирой. Так и есть. Крепко обняв мою подушку, он едва слышно посапывает во сне. Вот вам и помощник начальника отдела рекламного агентства. Парню уже двадцать, а засыпает в обнимку с подушкой своего любовника. Вина любовника? Может быть…   
Забравшись под одеяло, легонько целую в шею и, поглаживая теплую кожу между лопатками, тихо шепчу:   
\- Акира… Акира… отдай…   
\- Ммм… - неопределенно отзывается и, повернувшись на спину, все-таки отпускает подушку.   
Забрав вожделенный предмет, с наслаждением вытягиваюсь в полный рост. Но едва закрываю глаза, поперек груди ложиться рука, и Акира прижимается ко мне, уютно потеревшись щекой о плечо. Жарко. Он всегда такой горячий…   
\- Ка… тцу, - бормочет едва слышно во сне.   
Глядя в потолок, я чувствую ровное глубокое дыхание на своей коже и легкий аромат шоколада. Это гель для душа, купленный мною специально для Акиры. Люблю сладкие запахи… Сегодняшний вечер в клубе прошел впустую, но сейчас-то ничто не мешает мне получить немного удовольствия. Повернувшись на бок, аккуратно целую приоткрытые во сне губы. Короткое, легкое касание, после которого, я опускаюсь ниже, стягивая укрывающее нас одеяло. Шея, ямка между ключицами… Тихий, едва уловимый вздох я слышу, только когда прихватываю зубами нежный сосок. По тому, как пальцы зарываются в мои еще влажные волосы, я понимаю, что Акира проснулся.   
\- Ммм… что ты делаешь? – шепчет, инстинктивно втягивая живот, когда язык, оставив на груди влажную дорожку, останавливается у пупка.   
\- Только то, что тебе нравится, - приподняв голову, дую на нежную кожу. - Ты же ждал меня?   
\- Да… - он всегда так честен, так наивен и отчасти даже невинен, что во мне невольно начинает просыпаться что-то отдаленно напоминающее совесть. Звучно приложившись напоследок к идеально-плоскому животу, возвращаюсь на подушку, притягивая Акиру к себе. Неуверенно поцеловав меня в губы, он отстраняется.   
\- Хм… пил? – откуда такая чувствительность? Я почистил зубы перед сном!   
\- Стакан виски не в счет.   
Да. Мысль, что я могу сесть пьяным за руль, его всегда волнует больше, чем результат моих похождений.   
\- Понятно. А что на счет… – ладонь, скользнув по груди, замирает на животе.   
\- Нет. Ни одного достойного кандидата, - перехватив запястье, я ловко переворачиваюсь и придавливаю любовника к кровати. – Тебе сегодня придется несладко.   
\- Катцу… - обхватив за шею, обнимает так крепко, что на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. Едва успеваю сделать глубокий вдох, как мягкие губы накрывают мои, пальцы путаются в волосах…   
Что бы я ни делал, какой бы ни был сволочью в глазах других - Акира не уйдет, он будет рядом, потому что… так хочу я.


	9. POV Rindzi Jun, 21

Мои руки. Они просто отваливаются, а ног вообще не чувствую…   
\- Чего расселся? Собирай манатки и шуруй домой!   
Ну, вот опять начинается. С первого дня Мимура Кеичи прикапывается ко мне. Что бы сделал или не сделал - все не так, все не правильно. Складывается стойкое впечатление, что его выводит из себя само мое существование, или что приходится дышать одним со мной воздухом. Обычно я не терплю колкости и подначки пополам с претензиями, но сегодня слишком устал, чтобы достойно огрызаться, и поэтому в ответ едва ворочаю языком:   
\- Отвали, а?   
Реакция на мою «наглость» оказывается ожидаемой и вполне предсказуемой. Со всей дури хлопнув металлической дверцей шкафчика, Мимура резко оборачивается. Зло прищурившись, цедит сквозь зубы:   
\- Ты что-то сказал?   
Вопрос риторический. Можно проигнорировать, но… Уступать этому придурку даже в полумертвом состоянии я не собираюсь.   
\- Слушай, я тебе мешаю? Противно видеть мою рожу? – монотонность в голосе всего лишь показное безразличие, которое, я знаю, бесит Мимуру до невозможности. – Не устраивает мое присутствие? Тогда освободи помещение. Тут и так тесно, а еще ты…   
Чуть прикрываю глаза, демонстрируя, что не намерен дальше поддерживать «беседу», но все же замечаю, как на щеках бармена проступают жевалки. Это плохо. Возможно, в этот раз я был несколько опрометчив. Кто знает, что у этого сумасшедшего на уме? Если сейчас набросится – пиши пропало. Мы тут одни, Токири-сан остался внизу наводить порядок за стойкой. Другими словами - помощи ждать не откуда.   
В прошлый раз Мимура хорошо мне вмазал. Вспыхнувшие звезды – полная ерунда по сравнению с теми ощущения, что я испытал. Разбитая губа – везение, мог ведь и без зубов остаться… Правда, как-то умудрился ударить в ответ, пусть и не так удачно, но все же небольшой синяк на скуле оставил. Тогда мы с Мимурой сцепились здесь же - в комнате персонала. Токири-сан подоспел как раз во время и каким-то чудом сумел сам растащить нас. Конечно, главный бармен, будучи под два метра ростом и комплекцией, как у хорошего боксера-средневеса, без труда бы справился со мной, но вот как ему так быстро удалось утихомирить Мимуру – до сих пор удивляет.   
\- А тебе не кажется, что пора уже уволиться, а? - хриплый, прокуренный голос, сейчас подозрительно ровный, заставляет открыть глаза. - Мало того, что ты бездарный бармен с кривыми руками, так еще и слабак, сдыхающий после обычной выходной смены. Тебе не место в этом клубе, Белоснежка.   
Имя сказочной героини крепко прилипло с первого дня в «Бессоннице». Причина вовсе не белая кожа, а мои обесцвеченные волосы. Белоснежка… за это прозвище я ненавижу Мимуру Кеичи больше, чем за все прочие издевки.   
\- А тебе не кажется, что ты просто урод? – в этот раз даже не пытаюсь скрыть злость.   
В ту же секунду Мимура, ни слова не говоря, подлетает к креслу, в котором я развалился. Его глаза… столько ненависти и презрения во взгляде, что едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вскочить и не бросится вон из комнаты персонала. Бармен же, пнув ножку ни в чем не повинного предмета обстановки, упирается ладонями в подлокотники и угрожающе нависает надо мной.   
\- Я тебя предупреждаю, Белоснежка. Будешь грубить – получишь в морду.   
Судя по свирепому выражению лица, он не шутит, только все равно не могу сдержаться.   
\- Еще раз меня назовешь Белоснежкой, получишь сам.   
Наверно, я не столь убедителен, потому что Мимура, едва ли не смеется, глядя в лицо:   
\- Правда… Белоснежка?   
Этот ублюдок меня достал! Даже не задумавшись, чисто рефлекторно я пинаю бармена в правую голень. К сожалению, ограниченность пространства не позволяет сделать это с максимальной силой. Но, по-видимому, удар оказывается ощутимым, поскольку, зашипев, Мимура тут же отвешивает мне хорошую затрещину. И не просто хорошую, а такую, что она отзывается звоном в ушах! К черту чувство самосохранения! Подскочив, я изо всех сил толкаю Мимуру в широкую грудь и тут же набрасываюсь с кулаками.   
\- Сволочь! Придурок! – бью куда придется, задыхаясь от ненависти. - Я не Белоснежка! Меня зовут Джун! Или твоя тупая башка не способна запомнить даже такое короткое имя?!   
Жаль, что я не профессиональный боксер и вешу всего каких-то жалких шестьдесят килограмм. Не могу вложить в удары весь гнев, скопившийся во мне за два с лишним месяца придирок и оскорблений. Увлеченный процессом, не сразу замечаю, что Мимура не сопротивляется, а только прикрывает лицо руками, позволяя бить себя по плечам и груди. А его приглушенные смешки и вовсе заставляют остановиться. Он что, совсем больной?   
\- И это все? – Мимура опускает руки, открывая лицо. Кривая ухмылка не сползает с губ, пока дергаными движениями поправляет задравшуюся футболку. Он уже успел переодеться, а я все еще в форме.   
Смотрю на бармена и понимаю, что такого бить бесполезно. Вероятно, Мимура просто относится к типу энергетических вампиров. Получает удовольствие, доводя других до ручки. Не я один страдаю от его дурного характера и взрывного темперамента. Пожалуй, единственный человек, не считая владельца клуба, имеющий авторитет для Мимуры – это Токири-сан. Хотя… главный бармен здесь авторитет для всех. Он решает конфликты между официантами, помогает получить дополнительный выходной или вовсе прикрывает прогулы персонала. К нему обращаются даже чаще, чем к Шимидзу-сану. Возможно, имеет такой вес и влияние из-за близкой дружбы с владельцем… Даже при приеме на работу решение принимал Токири-сан.   
Что мне нравится в главном бармене, так это отлично сбалансированная лояльность и отчасти строгость в отношении с персоналом. И потом, он никогда не повышает на меня голос, даже если я делаю что-то не так. Вот даже сегодня - разбитая бутылка…   
\- А? – только успеваю вскрикнуть, когда меня, крепко схватив рукой за ворот рубашки, с силой дергают назад.   
Я потерял бдительность. Задумавшись о Токири-сане, повернулся спиной к Мимуре, неверно полагая, что на сегодня все закончилось. И сейчас поплачусь за свою оплошность. Все происходит так быстро, что даже не успеваю правильно среагировать. Ударив меня затылком о металлические шкафчики, Мимура вцепляется в тонкую ткань рубашки у самого горла. Черная прядь падает на лицо, прикрывая темно-карий глаз. Ресницы у Мимуры не длинные, но очень густые, и поэтому создается впечатление, что веки подкрашены карандашом… Как у такого человека могут быть такие красивые глаза?   
\- Последний раз говорю, увольняйся. Я больше не собираюсь терпеть тебя здесь, - он не кричит, но от тона все равно по спине невольно скользит холодок. - Понял?   
Пальцы сжимаются крепче, и на какое-то мгновение кажется, что Мимура чуть приподнимает меня над полом.   
\- Пусти! – сдавленно хриплю в ответ.   
Воздуха катастрофически не хватает. Вцепившись в запястья, пытаюсь оттолкнуть руки, перекрывающие дыхание, но Мимура не обращает на это внимания. С силой тряхнув, снова ударяет о тонкие металлические дверцы шкафчиков. Я дергаю ногой с целью пнуть его, но почему-то не попадаю.   
\- Ты меня понял?   
Нет. Ничего не понимаю. Какого черта ему надо?! Хочется закричать в ответ, но не могу. Только чувствую, как рот наполняет вязкая слюна, но я не могу даже сделать глотательное движение. В глазах появляются черные точки… Этот придурок меня сейчас задушит.   
\- Эй! Что ты делаешь?! – внезапно раздается окрик из-за широкой спины Мимуры.   
Я едва не валюсь на пол, когда пальцы разжимаются и бармен отступает на шаг. Прислонившись спиной к шкафчикам, инстинктивно хватаюсь за горло.   
\- Миширо-сан, прошу прощения. - Развернувшись, склоняет голову Мимура. - У нас возникли некоторые разногласия, и я был несколько… груб.   
Владелец «Бессонницы» пристально смотрит на меня. Вымученно улыбнувшись, согласно киваю:   
\- Прошу прощения, - получается несколько хрипло. - Это просто недоразумение.   
Жаль, вижу спину Мимуры, а не лицо. Удивился, наверное? Наверняка думал, я его заложу.   
\- Ваши разногласия по недоразумению или нет, меня не интересуют, - голос владельца «Бессонницы», минуту назад сорвавшийся на крик, снова приобретает привычную ровную интонацию. - Все свои личные вопросы вы можете уладить за пределами клуба. В его стенах подобное поведение я впредь не потерплю. Мимура, тебя это касается в первую очередь. И не рассчитывай снова на заступничество Токири.   
Широкие плечи бармена тут же опускаются, словно на них взвалили неподъемный груз. Наступает неловкая пауза. Неловкая для Мимуры, которого практически отчитали при мне. Думаю, меньше всего он желал чего-то подобного. И что значит: «И не рассчитывай снова на заступничество Токири»?   
\- Прошу прощения. Подобное не повторится.   
Я вот не уверен в его заявлении, но похоже Миширо-сан удовлетворен смиренным тоном и, бросив на меня короткий взгляд из-за тонких стекол очков, выходит из комнаты.   
Если честно, испытываю неловкость. Подобное чувство появляется каждый раз, когда приходится сталкиваться с Миширо Юкихико. Всегда спокойный и отчасти безразличный ко всему он относится к тому типу людей, которые одним только взглядом заставляют считать, что ты оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Замкнутость – эта черта в нем развита так же сильно, как и тяга к дисциплине. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы он болтал с кем-то из персонала или просто смеялся… да и в зале появляется крайне редко. Хотя многие владельцы подобных заведений сами не прочь вести праздную жизнь в окружении толпы прихлебателей…   
Миширо-сан вовсе не выглядит типичным держателем ночного клуба. Густые черные волосы длиной чуть ниже плеч, всегда собранные в аккуратный хвост, с парой свободных тонких прядей по обеим сторонам лица, худая фигура в классических брюках и неизменных рубашках при обязательном наличии пиджака…   
О, точно. Я ведь так и не переоделся. Оттолкнувшись от чужого шкафчика, перемещаюсь на три шага вправо и оказываюсь перед своим. Мимура все еще стоит спиной ко мне. Этот идиот рассматривает дверь? Усмехнувшись, начинаю неторопливо расстегивать мелкие пуговицы форменной рубашки. Жилет я снял раньше, еще по пути на второй этаж, и сейчас он лежит в кресле, из которого меня заставил «подняться» Мимура. Сняв рубашку, снова ощупываю горло. Интересно, след останется? Он ведь так сдавил... Сволочь. Совсем мозгов нет. Этой мыслью сопровождается выдергивание из шкафа свитера и футболки.   
\- Закрой пасть.   
Я что вслух сказал про мозги? Резко обернувшись, обнаруживаю, что Мимура, стоя вполоборота, не сводит с меня взгляда. Кажется, сейчас он снова накинется и даже Миширо-сан не поможет. По телу медленно растекается странное оцепенение. Руки, крепко сжавшие одежду, сами собой опускаются, заставляя Мимуру сморщится, как от запаха гнилой рыбы.   
\- Ты… - короткое и грозное начало, не предвещающее ничего хорошего. Сейчас он наверняка пройдется по пирсу в моем правом соске. Омерзительная дрянь – самое лестное, что я услышал, когда Мимура впервые увидел металлическую штангу.   
Но к моему огромному удивлению продолжения не следует. Плотно сжав губы, Мимура с нескрываемой ненавистью снова смотрит мне в глаза. Я должен что-то сказать… что-то… Пока пытаюсь собраться с мыслями, он неожиданно резко разворачивается и, схватив с низкого диванчика, обтянутого потертым бардовым материалом, свою огромную сумку из темно-коричневой кожи, не оборачиваясь, выходит из комнаты. Удар, с которым захлопывается дверь, заставляет задребезжать вставку из матового стекла в верхней части деревянного полотна.  
Из коридора слышно, как бармен в своих тяжелых полуармейских ботинках с тупыми носами стремительно сбегает по металлической лестнице.   
Не понимаю. Я решительно не понимаю поведение Мимуры Кеичи. Работая в подобном заведении, он столь предвзят в отношении моего внешнего вида? К пирсингу в соске и обесцвеченным волосам? А как насчет того, что каждую смену мы наблюдаем, как целуются парни с парнями, девушки с девушками, как парочки обжимаются по темным углам или прямо на танцполе, как кто-то напивается до бессознательного состояния. И внешний вид посетителей не всегда так уж однозначен.   
\- Псих чертов… - констатирую себе под нос только спустя несколько секунд и наконец-то натягиваю футболку.


	10. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26

Я поднимаюсь на третий этаж обычной бетонной коробки, чтобы, открыв дверь однокомнатной квартиры, пройти на кухню, налить стакан воды и проглотить три плоских таблетки, а потом, приняв душ, лечь спать. И сейчас мне абсолютно плевать, что Оми чуть не трахнул Сэна в подсобке… Плевать, под кого этой ночью ляжет Ёрикава… Плевать на звонок Юмико… Плевать на радостный тон, с которым она между делом сообщила: «Цуити Хидео вернулся в Японию!». Мне плевать, потому что позади всего лишь два лестничных пролета, а я почти задыхаюсь. Похоже, мои дела обстоят не так хорошо, как хотелось бы…   
Ключ легко проскальзывает в замочную скважину. Автоматическим движением дважды прокручиваю его и, надавив на ручку, открываю дверь. Через секунду привычную предрассветную серость, которой заполнена квартира, после короткого щелчка разгоняет тусклый свет настенного светильника. Наклонившись, стаскиваю туфли.   
\- Привет, Хироши…   
Вскинув голову, натыкаюсь взглядом на обладателя тихого голоса. Привалившись плечом к косяку, он чиркает зажигалкой. Lucia (*). Еще несколько секунд, и запах этих сигарет снова расползется по квартире.   
\- Какого хрена…?   
\- Тоже очень рад тебя видеть, - усмехнувшись Ёрикава, с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой, скрывается в комнате.   
\- Эй! Я тебя спрашиваю - какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?   
Заданный вопрос вполне логичен. Три недели назад я выставил его за дверь.   
  
 _“ – Чувствую себя паршиво…  
Наору действительно выглядел неважно. Темные круги под глазами, как и ввалившиеся щеки, нельзя было списать на клубное освещение. И вообще… последние дни он был рассеян и несколько подавлен.   
\- Езжай домой. Мне все равно придется задержаться…   
\- Пожалуй… Только, можно поеду к тебе? А то, мой сосед по комнате не даст выспаться.   
\- Без проблем. Ключ у тебя с собой?   
\- Да, – похлопав по карману черного пиджака, Наору поднялся с барного стула, и короткая улыбка едва коснулась искусанных губ. – Вырублю сотовый, чтобы наверняка выспаться.   
Мой взгляд еще был устремлен в спину любовника, медленно поднимающегося по металлической лестнице к выходу, как его место за стойкой уже занял мужчина средних лет. Ничего примечательного. Один из сотен ему подобных. Я приготовился принять заказ, но вместо этого услышал:   
\- Только что с Вами разговаривал Ёрикава Наору?   
\- Ммм… - вопрос привел в некоторое замешательство, но через несколько секунд я все-таки согласно кивнул. - Да, это был он.   
Мужчина тут же оживился и даже заелозил на стуле:   
\- Вот это да! Даже не думал, что встречу его здесь…Может это особый знак?   
Меня удивило подобное заявление и вообще повышенный интерес к персоне Наору.   
\- Вы знакомы?   
\- К сожалению, нет, – незнакомец не скрывал разочарования. – Я пару раз бывал в Chidzyo, только Ёрикава - птица слишком высокого полета. Все-таки, второй номер в “Золотой тройке”…   
Речь мужчины оборвалась звоном бьющегося стекла. Выпавший из рук стакан разлетелся на мелкие осколки.   
Chidzyo - это империя Мичиги, основанная на огромных деньгах и удовлетворении самых разнообразных желаний. В огромном центре для состоятельных людей помимо торговых площадей, ресторанов и казино, расположены еще и закрытые клубы… Я ни разу там не был, но о Chidzyo не знает разве, что слепо-глухо-немой. А “Золотая тройка” – это три лучших хоста или хаслера. Самые привлекательные, самые дорогие…и разумеется, самые востребованные.   
Вернувшись домой, я растолкал спящего Наору. В тот момент еще хотелось верить в лучший из этих вариантов.   
\- Ты - хост в Chidzyo?   
Напрямую заданный вопрос застал Наору врасплох. Полуголый, с растрепанными волосами, сидя в моей постели, он долго молчал, словно собираясь с силами и, наконец, тихо произнес:   
\- Хироши…   
Меня не интересовали никакие отступления и длинные пояснения. Короткий вопрос – простой ответ.   
\- Ты - хост? Отвечай! – мой крик заставил его только чуть выше натянуть простынь, и не более.   
Ноль реакции. Он сидел все так же неподвижно, откинувшись на стену, пустыми глазами, глядя на меня снизу вверх.   
\- Ты слышишь?! - устав ждать, я замахнулся для хлесткой пощечины, но в последний момент остановился, сжав пальцы в кулак до боли в запястье. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Наору, только губы едва заметно шевельнулись:   
\- Нет… хаслер.   
\- Убирайся… Пошел вон!” _  
  
Вытянувшись на кровати, Ёрикава делает короткую затяжку и, чуть приоткрыв губы, выпускает дым. Смотрю на его разведенные ноги в узких черных джинсах, на изогнутую подвеску Nomination, виднеющуюся в вырезе тонкой рубашки…   
\- Знаешь, я устал тебя ждать… это так утомительно, - лежа на спине и держа тлеющую сигарету вертикально, дергает большим пальцем фильтр, стряхивая едва успевший появиться пепел.   
\- Ты меня что, плохо слышишь? Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? И как вообще попал в квартиру?   
Бросаю сумку в кресло и дергаю молнию на кофте. Жалобно взвизгнув, замок расходится. Ключ, который я забрал у Ёрикавы в то утро, сейчас висит на моей связке. Он ведь не фокусник и не мог просочиться через замочную скважину. Значит…   
\- Я же говорил, что все время что-то теряю… - сев на кровати, задумчиво смотрит на полускуренную сигарету, а затем протягивает мне: - Будешь?   
Проигнорированный мною жест завершается равнодушным пожатием плеч:   
\- Никогда не понимал, почему ты куришь только после секса, а не до…   
Обернувшись, ищет глазами пепельницу, которая теперь стоит на кухонном подоконнике. Я не курил уже три недели, и сейчас запах Lucia особенно настойчиво лезет в нос. Это раздражает так же, как и медлительность, с которой Ёрикава подходит к раскрытому окну и, сделав последнюю затяжку, все-таки выбрасывает сигарету.   
\- Хочешь знать, как я попал в квартиру? И даже не поинтересуешься зачем?   
\- Прекрасно же знаешь, что нет, и… – не успеваю договорить, как комната на мгновение сжимается. Становится трудно дышать. Три шага до кровати кажутся бесконечно долгими.   
\- Я сделал дубликат ключа на случай потери…   
Глядя в серый потолок, пытаюсь понять, что сейчас важнее: вышвырнуть Ёрикаву или принять таблетки?   
Странно… но боли, как таковой, нет. Просто, кажется, что за руки и ноги привязали неподъемные мешки с песком… лежу, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Подобное оцепенение наваливается и на мой разум… все сжимается в черную точку. И вдруг я вижу Юми… Яркой вспышкой… с двумя косами, в полосатом сарафане, с деревянной палкой в руках…   
 _«Вы - уроды! Только посмейте еще раз его тронуть! Я вам головы поотрываю!»_    
Слезы… Естественная реакция на детский кошмар, но все равно ненавижу их… То, как они медленно ползут по лицу, оставляя противный мокрый след… А Юми смеется, вытирая мне щеки ладонью.   
 _«Хироши, ты такой глупый. Я люблю тебя и никогда не брошу»…_  
Я отчаянно хватаюсь за ускользающий образ старшей сестры, боясь окончательно сорваться в бездну…   
Юми, останься со мной…


	11. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Утро встречает прохладой и ярким солнцем через тонкий тюль – опять забыл вечером задернуть шторы. Но просыпаться в светлой солнечной комнате тоже, в принципе, приятно. Беспокойные сны сразу забываются, стоит только скользнуть взглядом по светло-зеленым обоям и тёмному прямоугольнику фотографии на противоположной стене. Без линз не вижу, но это и не нужно, чтобы вспомнить в мельчайших деталях: столик в кафе, большую порцию фисташкового мороженого и два счастливых лица по обеим сторонам креманки - впервые за долгое время. Это был день, когда Юу получил бумаги об опекунстве… Еще он, кажется, был влюблен в фотографировавшую нас девушку. Но когда спустя некоторое время я спросил, почему Юмико-сан больше не ходит с нами гулять, внятного ответа не получил. Только… примерно через полгода у нее родился сын. Я слышал, как Юу поздравлял ее по телефону.   
Вздохнув, переворачиваюсь на другой бок и со стоном потянувшись, отбрасываю одеяло. Правда, вставать не тороплюсь. Еще чуть-чуть поваляюсь… Интересно, который час? Не думаю, что больше десяти. Кажется, Юу заходил совсем недавно… Я смутно помню, как сквозь сон почувствовал вернувшееся тепло сползшего ранее одеяла. Сил приоткрыть веки не было, поэтому лишь что-то благодарно промычал и плотнее укутался, проваливаясь в очередной сон.   
Для Юу это, наверное, традиция - после работы зайти и проверить, как я сплю. Редко замечаю, но он и сам не скрывает, что не может отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на мое сонное детское личико, а на все протесты, что я уже взрослый, добавляет: «И самое главное – молчаливое». Усмехнувшись, сползаю с кровати. Вчерашняя мечта о ванной так и осталась мечтой, но все еще исполнимой. Обязательно. Только позже, перед обедом. Сейчас мне банально лень.   
Сунув ноги в тапки, я отправляюсь умываться и завтракать в одиночестве. Юу, как всегда будет спать до полудня. Издержки рабочего графика…   
Уже вытирая полотенцем остатки влаги со щек, обнаруживаю скрытый под волосами синяк справа на шее. Да какой, к черту, синяк?! Это засос! Самый настоящий! Правда, небольшой…. Нет, вру, достаточно большой, чтобы не казаться следом от пальца, например. И вряд ли у стен есть зубы - яркие следы от них виднеются по кромке уже не яркого, но все еще красно-лилового пятна. Оми – ублюдок! Ненавижу! Вместе со слегка ноющими губами эта картина слишком сильно напоминает о вчерашних событиях, чтобы попытаться забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне. Значит, как сказал Токири-сан, острые углы? Замечательно. Очень голодные и зубастые углы! Черт, интересно, и как он мог заметить засос при том слабом освещении? Хотя, скорее всего, просто знал, что искать и где. Вот только этого для полного счастья и не хватало!   
Отгоняю от себя картинки вчерашнего, как могу. Забыть. Забыть. Забыть! Ничего не было! Зажмуриваюсь до появления светлых пятен. Все прошло. Такого больше не повторится. Прошлое нужно оставить в прошлом и забыть. Сделать вид, что ничего не было. Так будет лучше. Для меня.   
Достаю из шкафчика упаковку пластыря. Последний. Овальное пятно скрывается под ним почти полностью. Нужно будет не забыть купить еще.   
Ощупывая то и дело только что приклеенный пластырь, иду на кухню с желанием приготовить что-то основательнее бутербродов. Но, оказывается, ничего интереснее яичницы или омлета мне не светит. Холодильник почти пуст. Поэтому к утренней пробежке и походу в аптеку добавится еще посещение супермаркета. Выпив полстакана сока, тоже как раз закончившегося - еще один пункт в списке покупок, - и стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, выбираюсь из квартиры. Хоть у Юу и крепки сон, но в последнее время он выглядит сильно уставшим и загруженным, не хочется стать причиной еще и недосыпания.   
Субботним утром улица встречает меня парой прохожих и редкими облаками. Вставив в уши наушники плеера, прогулочным шагом за пятнадцать минут добираюсь до парка Nitsuya. Пробежка по привычному маршруту: извилистой дорожкой через небольшой деревянный мостик, мимо искусственного пруда, на поверхности которого через месяц распустятся цветки лотоса, затем, свернув направо, небольшой подъем вдоль насыщенно-зеленого фона стриженного кустарника. На повороте останавливаюсь на несколько секунд. Старая сосна с кривым стволом и раскидистой кроной, стоящая особняком… не знаю, почему это дерево вызывает во мне эмоций гораздо больше, чем лепестки цветущей сакуры или персикового дерева? Я только однажды провел ладонью по шершавой, словно в старых шрамах, коре. Всего лишь раз, и больше не смог… Но каждый день, пробегая мимо этой сосны, обязательно останавливаюсь. Чтобы, посмотрев на тень от кроны, побежать дальше…   
Примерно через сорок минут я вхожу в супермаркет. Он находится в пяти минутах от дома, но чтобы в него попасть приходится делать небольшой крюк.   
Когда, с металлической корзиной наперевес, медленно бреду между полками со свежей рыбой и какими-то соусами, раздается резкая и громкая музыка. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, не сразу понимаю, что очередной опенинг из какого-то недавно вышедшего популярного аниме орет из моего телефона. Сунув руку в карман, выдергиваю сотовый. “Юичиро (^_-)” – высвечивается на дисплее. Кто бы сомневался.   
\- Ohayo, трудяга, - доносится из динамика бодрый голос   
В конце торгового зала на часах 12:39. Да уж, кому утро, а кому время к обеду близится.   
\- Опять у меня в телефоне ковырялся? – прижав трубку к плечу, тянусь за упаковкой тобико.   
\- Точно, – короткий смешок. - И как тебе твой новый звонок?   
\- А то ты не догадываешься? При встрече все пальцы переломаю!   
\- Только не пальцы, Сэн, они мне еще пригодятся. Ты сейчас где? – несомненно, Юичи умеет сменить тему.   
\- В магазине. А что?   
\- Ничего. Просто я на подходе к станции и собираюсь к тебе.   
\- А? Погоди! Мы же не договаривались, вроде?   
Юичи несколько секунд молчит, а потом скептически подмечает:   
\- С каких пор мы составляем договоры и расписания на встречи?   
Да. Он прав. Мы никогда заранее не договариваемся и не ставим рамок, когда и как встретимся, чтобы вместе провести время. Просто… после вчерашнего, я не уверен, что смогу вести себя, как всегда… Нет! Стоп! Стоп-стоп-стоп! Я ведь забыл? Правильно, не помню ничего! Значит, и с Юичи могу спокойно встретиться!   
\- Да ладно, я пошутил. - Сам ужасаюсь нервному смешку, слетающему с губ. – Приезжай. Только я еще ничего не ел толком, и нужно душ принять после пробежки.   
\- Без проблем. Через час жду в “Bin-Ton’e”, - буднично произносит Юичи, и в завершении с девчачьей интонацией: - Ja ne, Сэн-тян!   
\- Сам ты… - не договариваю, потому что уже не кому.   
Через десять минут с набитым продуктами пакетом я направляюсь в сторону дома. Юу уже, наверное, проснулся.


	12. POV Mishiro Yuukihiko, 29

Вернувшись в половине шестого утра, я, как обычно, заглянул к Сэну. Похоже, ему снились беспокойные сны. Сбитая ногами простынь, лежащее на полу одеяло… Накрыв племянника, я еще какое-то время постоял у кровати, а потом ушел к себе, прихватив из кухни бутылку Hakusu. Мне нужно было снять напряжение и расслабится. Именно расслабиться, а не напиться вдрызг. Поэтому, когда стакан опустел больше, чем на половину, но ожидаемого эффекта так и не ощущалось, я, оставив початую бутылку у кресла и не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать, в надежде, что усталость возьмет свое. Только, кажется, толком так и не заснул…   
Улавливая мерное тиканье будильника на прикроватной тумбочке, с разочарованием могу констатировать - состояние, в котором пребываю, больше напоминает дремоту, итогом которой станет острое ощущение разбитости. Но, так или иначе, я все еще усиленно борюсь за легкий налет сна, витающий где-то на границе сознания…   
Медленно нарастающая мелодия звонка сотового вызывает невольный стон. Проклятие. Резко сев на кровати и приоткрыв один глаз, выжидательно смотрю на черный пиджак, небрежно брошенный вчера на спинку кресла. Несколько секунд - и трель смолкает. Значит, не такой уж и важный звонок. С этой мыслью я падаю обратно в подушки и набрасываю на голову одеяло. Поворочавшись, устраиваюсь с максимальным комфортом. Мой удовлетворенный вздох совпадает с очередным призывным звонком сотового.   
\- Твою мать! – слетаю с кровати, едва не перевернув лампу с прикроватной тумбочки.   
Выдернув телефон из внутреннего кармана, не глядя нажимаю на прием вызова и раздраженно бросаю:   
\- Миширо Юукихико!   
\- Доброе утро, Юуко…   
Захлопнуть телефон и отшвырнуть в сторону – желание, которое с трудом перебарываю и только интересуюсь в ответ:   
\- Кто дал тебе номер моего сотового?   
Тихий смех на том конце заставляет нахмуриться и крепче сжать зубы.   
\- Угадай, - после паузы предлагает Цуити.   
Гадать нет нужды - Юмико. Больше не кому и не зачем.   
\- Не собираюсь даже. У тебя ко мне дело? Если нет, кладу трубку.   
\- Да. У меня есть к тебе дело. Личное дело, которое мы так и не решили, Юуко.   
Цуити многозначительно умолкает, а я не могу придумать ничего лучше, как забраться обратно в постель и, уткнувшись носом в подушку, пробормотать:   
\- Прекрати меня так называть.   
\- Почему?   
\- Мы уже не в старшей школе. И вообще, еще раз повторюсь: говорить не о чем. – Крепче прижав трубку к уху, стараюсь говорить четко, без пауз и размышлений: - У нас нет общих дел. И быть не может. Тем более личных, поэтому…   
\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? – перебивает мою речь Цуити вопросом, на который не могу дать однозначный ответ.   
Раньше я бы стал заикаться, подбирая слова, и путаться в междометиях, но сейчас уверенно вру:   
\- Верю.   
\- Сомневаюсь.   
Так хочется спрятаться, скрыться от этого спокойного безразличного голоса.   
\- Мне плевать, сомневаешься ты или нет. Просто не звони больше.   
Закрыв телефон, откидываю в сторону. Повернувшись… оказываюсь на полу. Ну и пусть. Обхватив одеяло руками, закрываю глаза.   
  
 _“ - Просыпайся, Юуко…  
\- Не могу…   
\- Можешь…   
\- Нет…   
\- Да…   
\- До занятий еще больше часа!   
\- Я знаю…   
\- Нет, Хиде. Нет. Убери руку…   
\- Даже не подумаю…”_    
  
Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем нахожу силы открыть глаза. Из зеркальной двери огромного шкафа на меня смотрит незнакомец. Припухшие глаза с глубокими тенями, острые скулы, яркие искусанные губы выделяются на бледном лице, черные волосы в беспорядке… Так похож на меня и в тоже время ничего общего. Протянув руку, едва касаюсь холодной зеркальной поверхности кончиками пальцев.   
Прошло столько времени, а я до конца так и не вытравил Цуити Хидео из своей жизни.   
\- Что мне делать? – спрашиваю у отражения, не надеясь получить ответ.   
С того момента, как Юмико сказала о возвращении Хидео, внутри разрастается чувство одиночества, о котором, казалось, я забыл. Сэн, работа, друзья – сосредоточившись на этих трех главных составляющих моей жизни, я просто привык не думать о том, что личная жизнь - синоним слова секс, а сам секс - просто секс…   
Но сейчас бессмысленно и безнадежно вот так лежать, все глубже погружаясь в пустые глупые мысли. Пусть с трудом, но все же заставляю себя подняться. Нужно принять душ и в бесконечном календаре моей бессонницы поставить еще один жирный крест.   
Расстегивая рубашку, подхожу к письменному столу. Бумаги, папки с договорами, которые так и не привел в порядок. Я ищу ежедневник… Из мягкой темно-коричневой кожи с тонкой атласной бежевой лентой-закладкой – подарок от Хироши на двадцать седьмой день рождения. В него вношу все запланированные встречи и их результаты. На одной из десятка исписанных страниц должен быть номер телефона Орусавы Мичиги. Не думал, что еще хоть раз воспользуюсь этой записью, но… К букету личных сложностей вчера в клубе добавилась еще одна - рабочая. Охранники “взяли за руку” торговца дурью. Прямо на танцполе он, не скрываясь, предлагал посетителям разнокалиберные цветные таблетки. Несколько пакетиков экстази, отобранные у распространителя, сейчас лежат в клубе, в моем кабинете. По характерному символу – стилизованный ромб с пересечением по центру, - выдавленному на плоской таблетке, я без труда понял на кого работает этот парень.   
Не обнаружив ежедневник на столе, выдвигаю узкий ящик для бумаг. Так и есть. Достав пухлую книжку с множеством вложенных визиток, собираюсь задвинуть ящик обратно, но, помедлив несколько секунд, приподнимаю несколько тонких исписанных неровными строчками листов. Под ними прячутся застывшие улыбки из прошлого.   
Сдержанно приподнятые уголки губ отца. Легкая полуулыбка матери. Счастливая – старшей сестры. И искренняя, хоть и не столь широкая – ее мужа. Белое платье Эри на снимке, кажется, слегка пожелтело… Хотя, может и ошибаюсь. Я не был на свадьбе. Слег с воспалением легких за три дня до торжества.   
  
 _“- Простыть в июле! Юуки, только ты на такое способен!  
\- Прости, Эри. Больше я не пропущу ни один твой праздник.   
\- Обещаешь?   
\- Клянусь!” _  
  
За последующие семь лет я действительно не пропустил ни одного семейного праздника, кроме самого последнего дня рождения отца. Если бы не снегопад, из-за которого встал экспресс, я бы непременно успел… А еще лучше было вовсе не ездить в Токио, не ждать безрезультатно три с лишним часа человека, который уже был по ту сторону Тихого океана.   
Отложив свадебную фотографию, достаю еще один снимок - единственное доказательство, что Цуити Хидео когда-то был частью моей жизни.   
Черная школьная форма. На воротниках-стойках нашивки, обозначающие год обучения в старшей школе Суишима. Две у меня, три у Цуити. Широкая ладонь, лежащая на плече, и цветущая сакура за спиной. Стоя на школьном дворе, я думал только о том, что кто-нибудь непременно заметит, как я смотрю на Цуити… а ему, казалось, до этого вовсе нет дела.   
  
 _“- Эй, Токири! Юмико!  
\- О! Привет!   
\- Привет. Слушай, сфотографируй меня с Миширо.   
\- Конечно.   
\- Не стоит…   
\- Юу-кун, ты чего? Отказываешься от фотки с сенпаем?   
\- Нет. Просто… я…   
\- Юми, не слушай его. Фотографируй скорей. Ты же в этом деле мастер.   
\- Да… Юу-кун, улыбнись.   
\- Я улыбаюсь…   
\- Ужасно! Посмотри на Цуити, вот как надо улыбаться! ” _  
  
Пальцы, едва касаясь, отслеживают неровную паутину разрывов. Да, склеить обратно оказалось сложнее, чем думал…   
\- Хиде…   
Собственный шепот кажется оглушительным в идеальном беззвучии комнаты. Бросив фотографию в стол, резким движением задвигаю ящик.   
Быстро пролистываю ежедневник в поисках нужного номера телефона. Он обнаруживается примерно в середине исписанных-исчерканных страниц. Загнув уголок листка, захлопываю ежедневник. Остается принять душ и после можно целиком сосредоточиться на решении вопроса с Мичиги. Сняв рубашку, подхожу к зеркалу и едва успеваю дважды провести расческой по волосам, как из прихожей доносится призывное пиликание дверного звонка. Обернувшись, бросаю взгляд на электронные часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке. 12:23. Я никого не жду. Возможно, это к Сэну, но его нет дома. Быть совершенно бесшумным у этой ходячей неприятности никак не получается. Поэтому, пока он слонялся по квартире, пришлось накрыть голову подушкой и с облегчением выдохнуть, когда минут через двадцать-тридцать хлопнула входная дверь.   
На электронном табло двадцать три меняется на двадцать пять, а я слушаю повторяющуюся трель звонка и не испытываю ни малейшего желания открывать внезапному гостю. Оторвав взгляд от часов, выхожу из оцепенения.  
Двумя привычными движениями собираю волосы на затылке и, перетянув их тонкой резинкой, направляюсь в душ. Главным преимуществом новой квартиры, в которую мы перебрались полгода назад, является простор. Гостиная, две спальни, кухня, общая ванная в конце длинного коридора и моя собственная душевая, примыкающая непосредственно к комнате. Теперь могу стоять под горячими расслабляющими струями сколько душе угодно и никаких возмущенных криков за дверью: «Юу, мне тоже нужна ванная!». Включив только приглушенное освещение под потолком, поворачиваю регулятор напора воды. Потребуется чуть больше пяти минут, чтобы помещение заполнилось густым паром.   
Возвращаюсь в комнату, чтобы снять брюки. Взгляд останавливается книге, лежащей на столе. «Kamen no kokuhaku». Уже дней пять не могу до нее добраться…   
Похоже, настойчивый посетитель ушел. В квартире воцарилась привычная тишина. Пожав плечами, направляюсь к столу, расстегивая пуговицу на брюках. Едва мои пальцы касаются глянцевой обложки со стилизованным изображением каменной маски, из-под подушек в изголовье кровати доносится приглушенная мелодия. Нарастая и становясь отчетливей, она смешивается с шумом воды, доносящимся из-за неплотно прикрытой двери, а я так и стою у стола, кончиками пальцев прилепившись к книге.   
Нет. Так нельзя. Это уже напоминает паранойю.   
Три решительных шага и, разбросав подушки, достаю черный глянцевый телефон. Откинув крышку, несколько секунд смотрю на цепочку цифр, скользящую по дисплею, после чего кнопка приема вдавливается в корпус.   
\- Что еще?   
\- Открой дверь.   
Меня обдает жаром. Мысли с бешеной скоростью проносятся в голове в поисках правильного ответа, но единственное что срывается с языка – это:   
\- Какую?   
\- Входную, Юу, - спокойно поясняет Цуити. - Ту, в которую я звоню уже минут пять.   
\- Не знаю. Я ничего не слышал.   
\- Значит, ты все-таки дома.   
Прикусив губу, зажмуриваюсь от собственной глупости. И в этот момент из прихожей снова доносится мелодичное треньканье звонка. Прикрыв ладонью отверстие микрофона в сотовом, выскакиваю в коридор.   
\- И сейчас не слышишь? – издевательски интересуется Цуити в паузе между пронзительными трелями.   
\- Нет, - коротко бросаю в трубку и, снова зажав микрофон, медленно иду по коридору в гостиную.   
\- Странно… А если постучать?   
Не успеваю ответить. Оглушительные удары обрушиваются на входную дверь. В динамике, прижатом к уху, они отзываются причудливым двухслойным эхом.   
\- Хватит! – не сдержавшись, кричу в трубку.   
Еще один глухой удар по металлической облицовке. Не удивлюсь, если на ней появятся вмятины.   
\- О, услышал?   
\- Да, твою мать, услышал! – от злости меня слегка потряхивает.   
\- Тогда открывай, - короткий вздох.   
\- Нет. Уходи или я вызову полицию, - возвращая самообладание, прислоняюсь спиной к стене и закрываю глаза.   
\- Полицию? Хорошо. Я согласен. – Меня пугает злость, проступившая в голосе. – Только, может, пусть тебе соседи в этом помогут?   
Щелчок. Бросил трубку. Рука с раскрытым телефоном, коснувшись щеки, безвольно опускается. Напряженное ожидание длиться чуть дольше десяти секунд. Двойной удар заставляет вздрогнуть и, повернув голову, обреченно смотреть, как входная дверь начинает ходить ходуном.   
\- Эй, Миширо! Открывай! – каждый удар сопровождается требовательным голосом Цуити. – Слышишь?! Сукин сын! Открывай!   
Эти крики поднимут на уши весь дом. Разумеется, жильцы элитной многоэтажки, не привыкшие к подобным событиям – нецензурным крикам с выбиванием дверей, непременно вызовут полицию. Я не рад возвращению Хидео, но еще меньше радует перспектива вдаваться в подробные объяснения с представителями закона. Захлопнув телефон, засовываю его в карман и подхожу к двери. Пальцы замирают в нескольких миллиметрах от замка. Не имея представления, что будет дальше, я медлю… но все-таки одним быстрым движением поворачиваю защелку. Нажав на ручку, толкаю дверь. Она едва успевает приоткрыться, как Хидео, ухватив с той стороны, рывком распахивает ее максимально.   
  
Отшатнувшись, отступаю на шаг. Стоя на пороге квартиры, Хидео шумно выдыхает через нос. От привычного спокойствия не осталось ни следа. Сурово сдвинутые брови, плотно сжатые губы и глаза, в которых неприкрытая злость. А еще… невольно отмечаю, что его одежда в беспорядке. Белая рубашка с закатанными на треть рукавами измята. На серых классических брюках несколько пятен чуть выше колена. Туфли в пыли.   
\- Наконец-то. Я уж думал до тебя не достучаться, - с этими словами он захлопывает за собой дверь и толкает меня в грудь. От неожиданности едва не падаю, зацепившись за низкий порожек.   
Губы кажутся замерзшим пластилином, когда с трудом мне все же удается произнести:   
\- Какого черта ты делаешь?   
Усмехнувшись, Хидео снимает туфли и, одарив меня коротким взглядом, направляется в гостиную.   
\- А ты всегда в таком виде встречаешь гостей? – остановившись у стеллажа, отделяющего комнату от прохода в кухню, он оборачивается: - Или ждешь кого-то?   
О, нет. Отвернувшись, быстрым движением застегиваю пуговицу на брюках.   
\- Если я кого-то и ждал, то явно не тебя, - получается спокойно, но руки сами собой скрещиваются на обнаженной груди.   
\- И какой он? – интересуется за спиной Хидео.   
\- Кто?   
\- Ну, тот, кого ждешь. Что ты там говорил? Любишь всем сердцем? – короткий смешок. – Брось, Юуко. Наверняка ты снял его в своем же клубе… или, может, это он тебя подцепил?   
Сделав короткий вдох, разворачиваюсь лицом к гостиной. Стоя у стеллажа Хидео небрежно барабанит пальцами по полке цвета лесного ореха. Пристальный взгляд прошивает насквозь. Неловкость и нечто похожее на страх сменяет раздражение.   
\- Какой он - не твое дело, - раз. Подцепить можно только заразу – два. – Развернувшись, направляюсь к двери. – И, наконец, три – ты не имеешь никакого права вот так вламываться в мой дом. Так что, Цуити, будь добр, покинь помещение.   
Приближающиеся шаги за спиной рождают робкую надежду, что моя просьба будет исполнена. Пальцы ложатся на дверной замок. Уже начинаю поворачивать его, как совсем близко раздается глухой голос:   
\- Считаешь, у меня нет никакого права? После шести лет терпеливого ожидания?   
Я не успеваю обернуться. Металлическая обшивка двери, в которую меня впечатывает, обжигает холодом грудь. Под тяжестью чужого тела становится трудно дышать. Только тонкая ткань рубашки разделяет соприкосновение моей спины и широкой груди Хидео. Осознание этой близости заставляет сердце ускорить ритм и вызывает острое желание освободиться – стать как можно дальше. Ладони, скользнув по гладкой поверхности двери, замирают, когда, ни слова не говоря, Хидео одной рукой до боли крепко сжимает волосы на затылке, а другой, перехватив за подбородок, заставляет повернуть голову. Его намерение не вызывает сомнений, и мой сиплый голос с глупой просьбой: «Отпусти…», тонет в раскрытых губах.   
В следующие секунды не могу выдавить ни звука. Не могу вдохнуть или выдохнуть. В глазах темнеет и остается только требовательное движение чужого языка с ощутимым привкусом алкоголя…   
Я не отвечаю. Словно безвольная кукла стою с открытым ртом и жду, когда все закончится. Но подобный расклад не устраивает Хидео. Пальцы, сжимающие подбородок, усиливают давление, а горячий язык продолжает терзать рот, проникая глубже. Теряю счет времени… И только когда боль от укусов, сопровождающих насилие моего рта, становится нестерпимой, из груди вырывается глухой хрип, лишь отдаленно напоминающий стон. Не знаю, возможно, именно это заставляет Хидео остановиться. Закрываю глаза, потому что прежде, чем отстранится, он еще несколько раз коротко, словно утешая, касается моих губ. И эти легкие поцелуи кажутся гораздо болезненнее того, что им предшествовало.   
Едва хватка на подбородке слабеет, дернув головой, отворачиваюсь. Прижавшись лбом к двери, радуюсь прядям, выбившимся из небрежно собранного хвоста и скрывающим сейчас, пусть и частично, пылающее лицо. Мне жарко, и вместе с тем по телу пробегает легкий озноб.   
\- Юуко… - шепот в шею сопровождается прикосновением губ к коже.   
\- Цуити, прекрати, пожалуйста, – голос почти не дрожит. - Ты пьян…   
Пальцы на затылке ловким движением стаскивают резинку, освобождая волосы.   
\- Я выпил лишь треть стакана виски… прежде чем прийти к тебе.   
С этими словами он отстраняется и, опираясь одной рукой о дверь, разворачивает меня лицом. Темно-серые глаза… Я наклоняю голову, не выдерживая их внимательного, пристального взгляда. Широкая горячая ладонь ложится на плечо и медленным поглаживающим движением скользит вниз. Когда-то, давным-давно, мне до дрожи хотелось, чтобы эти длинные крепкие пальцы сплелись с моими, чтобы Хидео взял меня за руку и сжал ее до боли, тем самым давая понять, что я не один… Но сейчас этот жест кажется запоздалым и неуместным.   
\- Неважно сколько ты выпил. Просто не следовало приходить.   
\- Нет. – На мгновение перестаю дышать, когда Хидео опускает голову, касаясь лбом моего обнаженного плеча, и глухо смеется. – Мне не следовало уходить – ты ведь об этом думаешь? Даже спустя столько лет твоя обида все еще портит нам жизнь, Юуко. Мы даже поговорить нормально не можем.   
\- Говорить не о чем, потому что я на тебя не обижен. Уже нет.   
Высвободив руку, хочу отойти, но Цуити, обхватив ладонями лицо, откидывает мою голову назад. Большой палец несколько раз скользит по правой щеке, задевает губы.   
\- Ты врешь… - обреченность в голосе, тянущей болью отзывается в груди.   
Да, вру. Обида все еще душит меня. Она гораздо сильнее всех чувств, что я когда-то испытывал к Цуити Хидео. И как бы не хотелось поверить в то, что все еще можно исправить или вернуть, прекрасно знаю - это невозможно. И время совсем не лечит…   
\- Думай что хочешь.   
Пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах и все это время слегка поглаживающие, вдруг замирают. Между аккуратными бровями Хидео пролегает неглубокая складка. Прищурившись, одним движением сдвигает волосы, открывая мое левое ухо.   
\- Ты… Когда ты снял серьгу?   
Все. Хватит. Оттолкнув руку, я с вызовом смотрю ему в лицо.   
\- Как только узнал о твоем отъезде в Америку. И знаешь что? К тому моменту, когда ты соизволил мне написать, она уже давно плавала в сточной канаве!   
Хидео меняется в лице. Серые глаза словно темнеют, на скулах проступают желваки, а плотно сжатые губы вытягиваются в тонкую линию.   
  
 _“ - Что это?_  
 _\- Подарок. Открой._  
 _\- Хиде, это же…Серьга?_  
 _\- Да. Вторую я оставил у себя._  
 _\- Ты… ты тоже проколешь ухо?_  
 _\- Нет. Пока нет._  
 _\- Тогда зачем она тебе?_  
 _\- Просто… теперь у нас есть что-то общее._  
 _\- Пара сережек?_  
 _\- Да ”._  
  
Мне все равно, что он чувствует: досаду, обиду или злость. Я просто открываю рот и отчетливо, почти по слогам произношу ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом:   
\- У нас больше нет ничего общего. Уходи. Просто захлопни дверь.   
Он не пытается задержать меня, когда, оттолкнувшись от двери, делаю шаг в сторону. Только ноги, словно каменные, не желают гнуться в коленях. Низкий порожек на мгновение кажется непреодолимым препятствием, и первый шаг в сторону спальни дается трудно. Но еще сложней не обернуться на оглушительный окрик:   
\- Юуко!!!   
Второй шаг - легче, правда, пальцы правой руки в поисках опоры все же касаются стены.   
\- Юуко!!!   
Третий шаг… обрывается. Острая боль пронзает затылок.   
Ни одной мысли не успевает проскользнуть в голове в момент, когда Хидео, крепко сжав в кулак распущенные им же волосы и перехватив рукой поперек груди, с силой толкает вперед.   
\- Что ты делаешь?!   
Упираясь и выворачиваясь, пытаюсь освободиться от горячих крепких рук. Бесполезно. По комплекции Хидео на порядок превосходит меня. Отчаянным взмахом руки я сбиваю что-то со стеллажа. По характерному звуку бьющегося стекла и глухому удару понимаю, что это фотография в деревянной рамке. На снимке мы с Сэном в его первый день в средней школе… Эта мысль заставляет внутри все похолодеть. Сэн может вернуться в любой момент! Страх накрывает мгновенно, придавая силы для сопротивления. Схватив удерживающую поперек груди руку, впиваюсь ногтями в кожу.   
\- Нет! Пусти меня!!! Сукин сын!!! Будь ты проклят!!!   
\- Заткнись, Юу!!! – не менее яростный крик в ответ.   
И в ту же секунду я лечу на пол. Удар головой о дверь спальни букетом цветных пятен расползается перед глазами и отдается странным гудением в ушах. Опомниться не успеваю. От хлесткой пощечины немеет левая щека, а вслед за ней и правая. Схватившись за лицо, ловлю губами воздух. Хидео же, усевшись сверху на мои бедра, крепко прижимает к полу. Оцепенев и не в состоянии даже пошевелиться, я могу лишь безропотно наблюдать, как широкие ладони, перехватив запястья моих рук, резким движением разводят их в стороны.   
Проходят считанные секунды, но мне кажется, что бесконечно долго темно-серые глаза смотрят в мои. Только… ни боль в запястьях, крепко сжатых Хидео, ни пульсация на щеках, хранящих отпечатки его ладоней, ни мысль о Сэне не могут заставить отвести взгляд…   
Короткий вдох обрывается, когда сухие губы едва касаются щеки. Сначала левой, затем правой…   
\- Я знаю все свои ошибки, - горячий шепот в приоткрытые губы, - но не смей меня проклинать. Никогда.   
Тень от опущенных ресниц, едва заметная складка между бровей и… поцелуй. Без сомнений и колебаний. Настойчивость, граничащая с жестокостью, с которой губы Хидео требуют ответа, заставляет закрыть глаза. На меня словно наваливается огромная невидимая плита, придавливающая к полу, не дающая возможности пошевелить даже пальцем. Сейчас я ничего не могу сделать. Сил на сопротивление не осталось.   
Мой неуверенный ответ заставляет Хидео отпустить начинающие неметь запястья. И вместе с этим поцелуй становится мягче, все еще сохраняя горьковатый аромат виски. Горячая ладонь едва ощутимым касанием скользит по груди. Плавное движение языка… и тело предает меня, когда длинные пальцы ложатся на молнию брюк.   
Широко распахнутыми глазами смотрю в потолок, считая учащенные удары сердца. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре… С пятым ударом мои губы получают свободу. С шестым - на подбородке остается влажный след поцелуя. С седьмым – выдох в шею:   
\- Юуко…   
Не могу. Больше не могу. Зажмурившись до белых вспышек в глазах, обнимаю, сминая пальцами тонкую ткань рубашки. Без сопротивления, без малейшей попытки освободиться поддаюсь сильным рукам, приподнимающим за плечи. Откинув голову, подставляю под поцелуи шею. Позволяю царапать кожу на лопатках в яростных объятьях. Ловлю чужое дыхание и отдаю свое.   
Я прижимаюсь к Хидео всем телом с мыслью о том, что хочу раствориться и исчезнуть именно сейчас, в этот момент иллюзорной близости. Превратиться в болезненное мучительное воспоминание и, возвращаясь каждую ночь, лишать сна, изнурять бесконечным потоком мыслей. Сломать привычное течение жизни, опустошить сотни будущих дней, не позволяя вернуться назад… Сделать с ним все то, что он сделал со мной.   
\- Юу, подожди. Подожди. – Торопливый шепот на ухо. – У твоего любовника есть ключи?   
\- Что?   
Вместо ответа к моим губам прижимается указательный палец.   
И в этот момент отчетливо слышу, как с коротким щелчком замка захлопывается входная дверь. Внутри все холодеет и обрывается.   
\- Сэн, - выдыхаю, с ужасом глядя на Хидео, все еще обнимающего меня.   
Только благодаря архитектору, разрабатывавшему план квартиры, племянник не может сейчас нас видеть. Небольшой коридор, объединяющий две спальни и ванную, выходит из гостиной и расположен перпендикулярно к маленькой прихожей.   
Звон ключей на связке, привычным жестом заброшенной в металлическую чашу, стоящую на узкой тумбе в прихожей, выводит из оцепенения. Отталкивая Хидео, пытаюсь подняться на непослушные ноги. Но сделать это оказывается не так уж и просто.   
\- Юу? – неуверенный голос Сэна обдает еще одной волной страха.   
С трудом сдерживаю возмущенный вскрик, когда Хидео, схватив за руку, едва ли не волоком втаскивает меня в комнату и захлопывает дверь. 


	13. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Обычно, к тому времени, как возвращаюсь домой с пробежки, Юу уже просыпается, и следующие полчаса сводятся к спорам о еде. Битва наших вкусов всегда заканчивается огромным количеством грязной посуды. Гораздо большим, чем может потребоваться двум здоровым голодным организмам. Из-за неспособности найти компромисс, на столе, как правило, оказываются одновременно яичница и карри или оладьи и рамен. Спор о еде начинается с порога, и так происходит постоянно, но сегодня встречать меня никто не выходит. Не успеваю задаться вопросом почему, как из узкого коридора, ведущего в комнаты, отчетливо доносится шум. Значит, он уже не спит и не в душе.   
\- Юу? – неуверенно зову, рассматривая незнакомую пару обуви определенно большего размера, чем носим я или дядя.   
У нас нежданные гости? За шуршанием пакетов снова слышу странную возню, которая через мгновение обрывается звуком захлопнувшейся двери. Что это он от меня так шарахается? Будто любовницу прячет, прямо как в кино. Еще раз окидываю взглядом новые, явно, дорогие, но немного запыленные черные кожаные туфли – тогда уж любовника. Не сдержавшись, нервно фыркаю, после вчерашних событий меня тянет куда-то не в ту сторону.   
Стащив наконец-то кроссовки, направляюсь на кухню, чтобы оставить покупки возле холодильника и «сунуть свой любопытный нос, куда не следует». Но, сделав только шаг, снова останавливаюсь. Это еще что? Наклонившись, подбираю с пола тонкую черную резинку. Юу слишком аккуратен, чтобы вот так разбрасывать свои вещи, пусть даже такие мелкие. И потом, с распущенными волосами его можно увидеть только после душа… Здесь явно творится что-то из ряда вон выходящее… Еще одно подтверждение моему предположению обнаруживается так же на полу, но чуть дальше.   
Разбитое стекло и скошенный уголок рамки фоторамки – результат падения. Я сам сотню раз задевал злополучный стеллаж, но сувенир, купленный в Токио два года назад, всегда стоял как приклеенный. И почему Юу ее не убрал? Не заметил? Или был занят? Или и то, и другое, если, например, рот тебе закрывают поцелуем, а руки шарят по телу, стараясь быстрее добраться до кожи… Не хватает только разбросанной одежды… Заглянув за угол, успокаиваю бурную фантазию. На полу не видно ни одной вещи. Ками-сама, неужели я только что представил своего дядю с другим мужчиной?!   
А вдруг, это грабитель? Хотя, с чего бы ему разуваться…   
Аккуратно, чтобы не порезаться, достаю фотографию. Рамке, к сожалению, уже ничто не поможет. Прислонив бумажный прямоугольник к черному в неприметную коричневую полоску горшку с бансаем, отправляюсь в кухню. Сейчас кроме шелеста пакетов не слышно никаких посторонних звуков. И даже когда, выкинув разбитую рамку в мусорку и пристроив покупки у холодильника, иду к дядиной спальне, по квартире все так же разливается тишина. Я уверенно берусь за ручку и безрезультатно пытаюсь ее повернуть. Заперто? Раньше он никогда от меня не закрывался.   
\- Юу? – короткий стук в дверь. - Юу, с тобой все в порядке?   
\- Да, Сэн, все нормально, - тихий спокойный голос, слегка приглушенный дверью.   
\- Зачем ты закрылся? – как ни странно, но сейчас это самый волнующий меня вопрос.   
\- Я хочу принять душ?.. - с легкой вопросительной интонацией.   
Издевается? Значит, и я отвечу тем же:   
\- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь?   
\- Сэн, отстань! У меня болит голова, чувствую себя паршиво, поэтому прекрати спрашивать всякие глупости! - Не помню, чтобы раньше он так заводился, даже если болела голова или опаздывал на встречу, для меня у него всегда находилось время.   
\- А твой гость тебе ее, что ли, лечит? – теперь уже я начинаю злиться. Детский сад! Дома черти что, а он заперся и не может внятно ничего объяснить.   
Доносящееся едва уловимое бормотание, манит прижаться ухом к двери, но раздавшийся вдруг щелчок замка и мгновенно распахнувшаяся дверь заставляют отшатнуться.   
\- Какой гость?! – Юу - босой, в одних штанах, со спутанными волосами - действительно производит впечатление человека, только что вставшего с кровати.   
\- Тот, чьи туфли стоят у двери, - получается тихо, почти полушепотом.   
\- Туфли? – искреннее удивленный вид, приподнятые брови, из-за чего на лбу появляется небольшая морщинка.   
\- Ну не сапоги же! – я сейчас схвачу его за руку, отведу в прихожую и укажу на них пальцем!   
\- Это... это мои!   
\- Твои? – уж не знаю что - мой скептический взгляд или недоверчивый тон, заставляют дядю прикусить губу. Сунув руку в карман джинсов, достаю тонкую резинку для волос. – А это, наверное, случайно свалилось? У тебя же такие жидкие волосы, на них ничего не держится…   
Несколько секунд Юу сосредоточенно рассматривает мою находку, зажатую между пальцами, а потом без зазрения совести выдает:   
\- Прекрати язвить. Я ее между прочим уже два дня ищу. - И только собираюсь усомниться в правдивости этого заявления, он меня опережает: - Ты чем собираешься заниматься? Опять будешь за компьютером торчать весь день?   
\- Имею полное право! – отступаю на шаг. – Я в магазин сходил, можешь идти завтракать. Меня Юичи ждет через… - пару секунд на то, чтобы достать сотовый, - полчаса. Я в душ и в Бин-Тон, пообедаю там. Вечером в клубе встретимся.   
\- Полчаса? Это хорошо... - рассеянно пробормотав, Юу закрывает дверь прямо перед моим носом.   
И что это было? Хорошо для чего? И мысли вновь закручиваются о том, что помятым можно быть не только после сна, что о туфлях Юу явно соврал и о том, что дверь была открыта не полностью, заслоняя практически половину комнаты и дверь в ванную. Сколько всего можно успеть за полчаса и в то же время, как недолго ждать, чтобы продолжить начатое?   
Все это бродит в голове, пока принимаю душ и сушу волосы. Из-за шума воды и фена не слышу звонка Юичи, но смс с коротким текстом: «Давай быстрей, Сэн-тян» совершенно однозначно передает назначение звонка. Шутит? Набираю в ответ: «Девушка имеет право опаздывать на свидание» и отсылаю. Ему понравится.   
Водолазка без рукавов, чтобы прикрыть шею, и белая рубашка, черные джинсы, на дядин вкус, слишком маленького для меня размера, мелочь и телефон - по карманам. В прихожей, обувая кеды, отмечаю отсутствие незнакомых туфель. Это он в душ в обуви пошел? Ну-ну…   
До кафе - пять минут на автобусе, и можно проехать с комфортом - на выходных нет особо желающих ехать этим маршрутом. Погода благоприятствует прогулкам, но время поджимает.   
За окном, сменяя друг друга, мелькают двухэтажные небольшие домики, украшенные всевозможными садовыми культурами (*), а в памяти отпечатался лишь черный цвет. Темнота подсобки, черные волосы, без следа краски или мелирования, и черные-черные глаза, которые я сам дорисовал. Ведь там не было видно.   
Только знакомая надпись белыми буквами на зеленом фоне, хорошо различимая в окне начавшего тормозить автобуса, заставляет опомниться. Пора выходить.   
Кафе забито студентами, которым лень самим себе готовить, да большинство и не умеет, родителями с детьми на выгуле, от чего стоит невообразимый шум, еле приглушенный музыкой. «И где он?» - успеваю подумать перед тем, как меня, схватив за задний карман джинс, резко дергают. Не удержавшись, падаю на чьи-то колени.   
\- Какое бурное приветствие! – довольное лицо Юичи просто сияет. – Может, девушка и поцелует в честь радостной встречи?   
\- А ты спроси, их тут половина присутствующих - выбирай любую, - бормочу, перебираясь на стул напротив. – Ты мне чуть джинсы не порвал!   
\- Да ладно, тебе и без них хорошо, - картошка фри, нагло стащенная из тарелки друга, встает поперек горла. Приходится позаимствовать и напиток. Чай со льдом, как предсказуемо.   
\- От-твали! Пойду заказ сделаю, - быстрее встаю, пока он не сказал еще что-нибудь в том же духе.   
Стоя в очереди у кассы, поправляю задравшуюся от резких движений водолазку, а незнакомый парень, сидящий за расположенным совсем рядом столиком, не отрываясь, следит за моими манипуляциями. Напоследок, окинув взглядом с ног до головы, нагло подмигивает и оборачивается к подошедшей девушке.   
Кругом одни извращенцы…   
\- Okyaku-sama douzo! (пер.: “Уважаемый покупатель, прошу Вас”; прим.авт.: типичное выражение, для ожидающего покупателя, когда продавец освободился)


	14. POV Rindzi Jun, 21

_Oh my, feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die   
All I know is everybody loves me… _  
Губы беззвучно двигаются, повторяя за Райном Теддером строчки из «Everybody Loves Me». Плеер, задевая бедро при каждом движении, болтается на длинном шнурке, привязанном к поясу джинсов. Спутанные провода тянутся вверх по обнаженной груди. Босые ступни легко отмеряют шаги. Не знаю, сколько времени бесцельно брожу по пустой квартире. Гостиная… коридор… кухня… Обратно.   
Я вернулся почти шесть часов назад, около семи утра, умирающий от усталости. Не включая свет и стягивая одежду находу, направился прямиком в свою комнату с единственной мыслью - поскорее добраться до кровати. Блаженно закрыл глаза, едва голова коснулась подушки, и… не смог уснуть. Лежа в сумраке, искусственно созданном плотно задернутыми шторами, считал до ста и обратно, играл в siritori(*) английскими словами, освежая в памяти выученную за последние полтора месяца лексику. В конце концов, старался просто отключиться. Бесполезно. Все попытки провалиться в долгожданный сон так и остались попытками.   
Остановившись в центре маленькой комнаты, служащей одновременно гостиной и спальней, обвожу взглядом неприметную обстановку. У стены - аккуратно сложенный футон и пара подушек. На маленьком столике по соседству - идеальный порядок. Учебные пособия и тетради, слепившись корешками, разложены под настольной лампой. Карандаши и ручки вставлены в пластмассовую подставку. Объемные наушники, снабженные микрофоном, лежат на белоснежной крышке ноутбука. Несколько отглаженных светлых рубашек висят на тонких плечиках прямо над столом. Взгляд задерживается на них чуть дольше. Я никогда не надевал ничего подобного…   
Напротив свернутого футона - телевизор на низкой тумбе. Нагромождение дисков, оставленных мною на полу вчера вечером, превратилось в три ровных стопки справа и слева от темного экрана, заключенного в серебристо-серый корпус. Игровая приставка с паутиной проводов задвинута под тумбу. Котацу, стоявший в центре комнаты и заваленный пачками из-под чипсов, пустыми банками Coca-Cola и моими неудавшимися набросками эссэ, теперь, приведенный в порядок, перекочевал к стене.   
Вздохнув, направляюсь в кухню, чтобы и там в который раз обнаружить становящийся привычным порядок.   
 _Days feel hard earned  
Night grows longer   
Summer says its goodbyes   
And darkness covers   
We find shelter   
Our own place to hide… _  
Останавливаюсь у сушки для посуды. Вытащив одну тарелку, верчу в руках в поисках хоть легкого следа недобросовестного мытья. Нет. Ничего. Ни малейшего намека. Вернув тарелку на место, подхожу к окну. Отодвинув в сторону раму, засовываю руку в карман джинс. Мятая пачка Seven Stars, зажигалка.   
Раньше подобного в моей квартире было не увидеть. Идеальный порядок и стерильная чистота поселились здесь вместе с сыном давней приятельницы матери. Мы с ним были знакомы, но никогда толком не общались. Тихий и скромный, на год младше, он никогда меня не интересовал. И если бы не материальная выгода, позволяющая вдвое снизить оплату за жилье, никогда бы не отказался от уединения.   
Поступив в университет, я упивался долгожданной свободой вдали от родного дома и семьи. Так, наверное, бывает со всеми, кому удается вырваться из-под чрезмерной родительской опеки. Я был похож на пса, сорвавшегося с цепи. В первый же месяц обесцветил волосы и, напившись почти до беспамятства, на спор проколол сосок. Тусовки, преимущественно с янки, занимали гораздо больше времени, чем учеба. Прогулы, выпивка в шумной компании, девушки, снова выпивка и снова девушки… Это продлилось ровно до первого крупного промежуточного теста, после которого меня, как и следовало ожидать, отчислили из университета. Вместе с отчислением я потерял место в общежитии и оказался перед выбором: вернуться с позором домой к родителям, оплатившим мое обучение в престижном университете, или остаться и начать по-настоящему самостоятельную жизнь. Разумеется, выбрал второе.   
После недолгого малоприятного разговора с отцом, имея на кармане чуть больше iti man yen(**),я отправился на поиски работы. Но на что может рассчитывать парень с обесцвеченными волосами без образования и определенного места жительства? Правильно. Ни на что.   
Когда в наличии осталось меньше двух тысяч йен, а знакомых-приятелей, у кого можно было бы перекантоваться пару дней, уже вовсе не было, решил сдаться - уехать с повинной домой. Я уже стоял на станции, прикидывая в голове предстоящее воссоединение с родителями, как внезапно меня окликнули по имени. В высоком болезненно худом парне, с выбритыми висками и начесом из разноцветных прядей я сразу узнал Кирияму Нобору. Неизменный красный заношенный шарф был небрежно обмотан вокруг длинной изогнутой шеи. Мы никогда особо тесно не общались, но в тот момент на дежурный вопрос: «Как дела?», я выдал весь перечень накопившихся проблем. Сидя на корточках напротив, Кирияма только молча слушал, сосредоточенно тыкая спичкой в носки своих грязных кед. Так же молча он просидел еще несколько минут после завершения моего короткий рассказа, а потом предложил прогуляться. Это предложение было еще одной отсрочкой от предстоящей дороги домой и поэтому, даже не задумываясь, я согласился. Вспоминая об этом сейчас, понимаю, что именно тогда и был сделан по-настоящему верный выбор.   
Усмехнувшись воспоминаниям, тушу окурок о чистую пепельницу. Уже собираюсь закрыть окно и вернуться в свою комнату – единственное место в квартире, хранящее беспорядок в идеальной неприкосновенности – как взгляд цепляется за притормозившую на углу машину - серебристо-серый Nissan (***). Я видел ее не раз, и остается только ждать, когда откроется пассажирская дверь и появится невысокий худой парень с аккуратной стрижкой… Постукивая пальцами по подоконнику, бездумно повторяю:   
 _To my friends in New York, I say hello_  
 _My friends in L.A., they don't know_  
 _Where we've been for the past few years or so_  
 _Paris to China to Colorado_  
 _Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_  
 _Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now…_  
Проходит, примерно, пара минут, и дверца машины наконец-то распахивается. Для меня остается загадкой, как этот парень в темно-синей рубашке в крупную клетку, в обычной белой футболке, неприметных черных джинсах, больше напоминающих лосины и нелепых кроссовках-дутышах сумел закрутить роман с состоятельной девицей? Хотя… девица ли - это еще спорный вопрос, возможно, на симпатичную мордашку моего соседа по комнате повелась и вполне зрелая женщина. Наблюдая, как парень торопливо направляется к дому, а серебристо-серый корабль отчаливает, со вздохом достаю еще одну сигарету. Только курить совсем не хочется… или хочется?   
За разглядыванием сигареты меня и застает сосед. Я не сразу замечаю его появление, поскольку, подняв взгляд, обнаруживаю, что чуть полноватые губы уже активно двигаются, а правая рука сотрясает воздух в приветственном жесте на уровне лица. Зажав сигарету между средним и указательным пальцем, выдергиваю наушники.   
\- Привет, - расплывается в улыбке. Похоже, у него была удачная ночка.   
\- Ага.   
\- Не спишь? – спрашивает очевидную вещь, стаскивая кроссовки.   
Оттолкнувшись от стены, направляюсь в комнату, запихивая провода наушников в карман свободной рукой. Сигарета все еще зажата между пальцами. Сев напротив телевизора, тянусь за пультом.   
\- Как работа? – войдя в комнату следом за мной, он снимает рубашку и садится рядом.   
\- Нормально. Разбил бутылку мартини. Сцепился с Мимурой. Устал как собака и у меня, похоже, бессонница. А у тебя как?   
Перебирая каналы, не могу остановиться на чем-то конкретном.   
\- Ничего… Могло быть и хуже, - устало вздохнув, откидывается на свой свернутый футон.   
Обернувшись, скептически приподнимаю бровь:   
\- Хуже? А, по-моему, все прекрасно. Твоя подружка довольно страстная, раз не стесняется оставлять засосы на открытых частях тела…   
\- Что? – резко выпрямившись, интуитивно прижимает ладонь к шее, как раз в том месте, где красуется свежий кровоподтек.   
\- Ничего, - все-таки безразлично запихиваю сигарету в рот. – Радуйся, тебе повезло, что девчонка под боком, а не за тысячи километров.   
\- Ты… вроде говорил, что Паола скоро приедет? – участие, сквозящее в голосе, бесит.   
\- Во Франции нелетная погода. - Поднявшись, бросаю пульт на стол, и, сделав глубокую затяжку, медленно выдыхаю: - Ладно. Замазывай свои «украшения», а то на работе не одобрят. Я спать… попробую, во всяком случае.   
Улыбнувшись, он согласно кивает.   
Уже на пороге спальни оборачиваюсь:   
\- И, Мицуру, приготовь что-нибудь пожрать. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * siritori – игра в цепочку слов, напоминает наши «города». Пример: isu-susi-sio. Поиграть можно тут http://siritori.net/  
> ** iti man yen = 10 000 йен  
> *** http://s012.radikal.ru/i321/1109/e6/d3f562951e5d.jpg (photo by Milliaria from Japan)


	15. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26

Сегодня я пришел на работу раньше обычного. Подобное происходит редко и повод, как правило, только один – об этом попросил Миширо. В этот раз телефонный звонок застал меня в кухне, прервав размышления: каким образом привести себя в относительно нормальное состояние – чашкой крепкого кофе или повторным душем? Безусловно, Юми права, что лучшее лекарство от всего – сон. Но, при всей накопившейся усталости, за последнюю неделю, ни разу не удалось нормально выспаться. Сегодня тоже. Черт бы побрал Ёрикаву, которого выставлять за порог пришлось едва ли не пинками. О том, что ключ так и остался у этой шлюхи я вспомнил только перед тем как выйти из квартиры…   
На мой торопливый стук в тяжелую дверь раздается короткое:   
\- Да!   
Войдя в маленький кабинет, застаю Миширо за привычным занятием - обложившись ворохом бумаг, он что-то сверяет, отмечает и вносит в компьютер.   
\- Привет, - бросает беглый взгляд из-за тонких стекол очков. – Дай мне еще пару минут…   
\- Без проблем, - не ожидая приглашения, устраиваюсь в глубоком кресле напротив стола.   
Миширо хмурится, прикусывает нижнюю губу, внимательно изучает в лежащий на столе листок бумаги, затем несколько секунд смотрит в монитор ноутбука и снова возвращается к бумаге… Слишком сосредоточен на своем занятии, чтобы заметить мой пристальный взгляд. Несколько тонких прядей черных волос едва касаются высоких скул, излишне подчеркивая бледность кожи. Ему нужно больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе…   
\- Черт! – тонкая серебристая ручка с глухим хлопком падает на стопку бумаг.   
Откинувшись на спинку кожаного кресла, Миширо сдергивает очки с переносицы и устало закрывает глаза. Пара глубоких вдохов-выдохов и внезапная вспышка раздражения погашена.   
Приоткрыв правый глаз и, чуть склонив голову набок, интересуется:   
\- Может бросить все и уехать на Мальдивы?   
\- Юми тебя не простит.   
\- Твоей сестре давно нет до меня дела, - усмехнувшись, снова прячет темно-карие глаза за стеклами очков.   
\- Сомневаюсь. Ни один наш разговор не обходится без вопроса: «Как Юу?».   
Это правда. Моя замужняя сестра, уже имеющая ребенка, до сих пор питает труднообъяснимую слабость к персоне Миширо Юукихико еще со времен учебы в старшей школе.   
\- Вы давно виделись? – на гладковыбритом лице неожиданно проступает напряжение, длинные пальцы несколько раз коротко ударяют по широкому подлокотнику кресла.   
\- О… - задумываюсь на мгновение. – Недели три назад… С чего вдруг такой вопрос?   
Мой выжидательный взгляд не заставляет Миширо нарушить повисшую тишину. Он словно собирается с мыслями. Наконец, медленно подносит руки к лицу и, аккуратно соединив подушечки пальцев, глухо спрашивает:   
\- Юми не говорила, что… - короткий вздох, - Цуити вернулся в Японию?   
\- Цуити? – недоверчиво переспрашиваю, надеясь, что ослышался.   
\- Да.   
\- И?..   
Я пытаюсь перехватить взгляд, но безуспешно. Миширо так сосредоточенно рассматривает himitsu-bako(*), стоящую на столе, словно кроме нее ничего вокруг не существует.   
\- И он уже дважды за последние сутки приходил ко мне, - голос звучит устало и поддельно равнодушно.   
\- Зачем? Ты вроде говорил, что вас больше ничего не связывает, и нет никаких поводов для общения, - с трудом скрываю мгновенно накатившее раздражение.   
\- Говорил, - он согласно кивает, все еще не отрывая взгляд от himitsu-bako. – И не менял свою точку зрения на этот счет, но похоже у Цуити несколько иное мнение.   
\- То есть? – приподнимаю бровь, отлично помня во всех красках и деталях обстоятельства, приведшие к разрыву их отношений.   
Встав из-за стола, Миширо подходит к окну:   
\- Сам не понимаю. Он почему-то решил, что ничего особенного не произошло. Словно есть возможность все вернуть…   
Мне не нравится, как надломился его голос на последней фразе.   
\- И что ты будешь с этим делать? – спрашиваю напрямую.   
Но ответить Миширо не успевает, поскольку лежащий на столе сотовый начинает вибрировать с глухим гудением. И прежде чем владелец берет его в руки, простая мелодия заполняет маленькое пространство кабинета. Быстрый взгляд на мигающий дисплей, и на лице появляется саркастическая усмешка. Похоже, этот звонок далеко не первый. Сбросив вызов, быстрым движением вовсе отключает сотовый, зажав крохотную кнопку на верхней панели.   
\- Нужно было предупредить Юми, что мой номер не подлежит разглашению. - Вернув телефон на прежнее место, кивает в сторону узкого стеклянного стеллажа: – Хочешь выпить?   
\- Нет, спасибо, – отрицательно качаю головой. – Мне еще десять часов нужно твердо стоять на ногах.   
На бледно-розовых губах появляется секундная улыбка:   
\- Могу дать отгул.   
\- Хм… - откидываюсь на жесткую спинку кресла, в поддельном удовольствии щуря глаза, - было бы неплохо, но тогда я не стану тратить его на бесполезную пьянку.   
Миширо вопросительно приподнимает бровь, наливая широкий стакан на полпальца Suntory Kakubin(**), добавляет содовую и забрасывает лед.   
\- Я бы лучше выспался… или поехал к морю.   
\- Неплохая альтернатива, - согласно кивает, поднося холодное стекло к губам и делая небольшой глоток. - Знаешь, Хироши, мне на самом деле плевать на Цуити, - произносит медленно, чуть растягивая слова, словно пытаясь вникнуть в их смысл. – Плевать. Он давно перестал для меня существовать.   
Сомневаюсь. Очень сильно сомневаюсь в правдивости подобных заявлений.   
\- Если тебе плевать, тогда в чем проблема? Отправь его обратно к жене и ребенку…   
Безусловно, провоцирую, но Миширо не поддается. Лицо остается совершенно непроницаемым, и если бы не интонации в голосе я бы действительно поверил, что ему плевать.   
\- К жене и ребенку? – очередной глоток. - Судя по его поведению, это не аргумент. Почему-то… И вообще, такое ощущение, что Цуити основательно повредил голову…   
\- Он повредил голову в тот момент, когда решил молча исчезнуть из твоей жизни, - получается резко, но искренне.   
Тяжелый стакан с глухим стуком опускается на край письменного стола. Узкая ладонь, на секунду задержавшись у правой щеки, аккуратно скользит по моим волосам от виска к затылку – так, с оттенком легкой улыбки на губах, гладят забавных маленьких щенков или... младших братьев своих школьных подруг.   
\- Поэтому это я должен злиться, а не ты.   
Возникшее желание - крепко перехватить запястье и до боли сжать тонкую кожу пальцами – оказывается не так-то просто подавить.   
\- Я злюсь? – удивленно приподнимаю брови. – С чего ты взял?   
Задержав задумчивый взгляд на лице, он только неопределенно пожимает плечами и снова касается кончиками пальцев моей щеки. Стискиваю зубы, но не достаточно сильно, чтобы проступили желваки. Слишком близко. Запах цветочного мыла, исходящий от теплой ладони едва уловим, но кажется, еще секунда и меня вывернет прямо на, безусловно, дорогие туфли из черной кожи. Такие же идеальные, как и их обладатель. Словно не замечая мой медленный глубокий вдох через ноздри, Миширо резко наклоняется вперед. Ладонь скользнув, замирает на шее…   
\- Хироши, - имя расползается у самых губ запахом только что выпитого Suntory Kakubin, - а ты бы смог?..   
Оборванная на полуслове фраза зависает в неестественной тишине… между полураскрытыми губами Миширо и плотно сжатыми моими. Это не поцелуй, а всего лишь касание. Легкое и ненавязчивое, но мгновенно посылающее холодок вдоль позвонков. Скользкий дерматин подлокотников кресла, коротко скрипнув, прогибается под пальцами. Пара секунд не дольше, а потом так же неожиданно он отстраняется. Поправляет очки, отбрасывает прядь со лба и с виноватым видом давит тихое:   
\- Gomenne(***).   
\- С ума сошел? – провожу по губам тыльной стороной ладони, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно для самоуспокоения.   
Отступив на шаг, Миширо опирается о стол и скрещивает руки на груди. Тонкая ткань белой рубашки натягивается на плечах и груди.   
\- Я… нет, я просто…   
\- Неважно. Но не следует так опроме…   
\- Хироши, - внезапно решительно обрывает на полуслове. – Ты бы смог стать моим партнером?   
Приоткрытые губы смыкаю не сразу. Если бы не серьезность голоса и твердость взгляда, которым Миширо внимательно смотрит в лицо, я бы подумал, что ослышался.   
\- Прости?   
\- Глупо звучит, правда? Наверное, нужно было подобрать иную формулировку… - Тяжелый вздох. – Послушай, Хироши. И только не перебивай, - предупреждающе поднимает указательный палец, не расплетая рук, - иначе я откажусь от этой идеи, а другая уже вряд ли придет в голову… Сколько мы с тобой знакомы? Лет тринадцать?   
Только согласно киваю.   
Отчетливо помню день, когда сестра первый раз привела в наш дом Миширо. Он был в первом классе старшей школы Suishima, я в первом классе средней школы Mitooka. Скромный и вежливый до зубного скрежета. Ничего кроме раздражения во мне не вызывающий… Сейчас я могу признать, что на самом деле это была ревность. Ревность, сохранившаяся до сегодняшних дней, потому что Юми, как и в школьные годы, слишком много внимания уделяет Миширо Юукихико.   
\- И ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Так уж сложились обстоятельства, - Миширо делает паузу, словно давая возможность нам обоим вспомнить ночь шестилетней давности. – Наши отношения с Цуити для тебя не секрет… во всяком случае, какая-то их часть. Поэтому я прошу тебя стать моим партнером на некоторое время.   
Жду продолжения, но Миширо молчит. Плотно сжатые губы, пальцы, мнущие тонкую ткань рубашки. Он тоже ждет.  
Коротко кашлянув в кулак, неловко ерзаю в кресле.   
\- Зачем тебе это? – единственный вопрос, на который я сейчас способен.   
Легко оттолкнувшись от стола, снова берет в руки стакан.   
\- Я уже говорил, что не имею представления, о чем думает Цуити. Единственное что в моих силах – постараться не потерять контроль над ситуацией.   
\- А существует вероятность потери контроля? – от взгляда не ускользает, как напрягается спина Миширо.   
\- Такая вероятность существует всегда, – сухо констатирует неопровержимый факт. – Но дело даже не в этом. Есть кое-что беспокоящее меня куда больше, чем потеря контроля. Мы уже не школьники и секс нам не в новинку, но… - быстрый взгляд, брошенный через плечо, не позволяет прочесть выражение глаз, - в последнюю очередь я бы хотел, чтобы это как-то коснулось Сэна.   
Сэн. Племянник Миширо. Сколько уже прошло времени с тех пор, как он взвалил на себя ответственность за мальчишку? Девять или десять лет? Молодой парень, едва закончивший школу и поступивший в университет… И хотя вариантов было не так уж много: либо оставить при себе, либо сдать в социальный приют, - на мой взгляд, принятое решение было поспешным и необдуманным. Но судя по тому, как фанатично Миширо ударился в заботу об осиротевшем племяннике – для него это был единственный эффективный способ отвлечься от гибели родителей и старшей сестры.   
\- Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с Юкинэ? - я поднимаю голову, отрывая взгляд от своих пальцев, сплетенных на коленях. – У него достаточно опыта, и вопросов он задавать не будет.   
Настенные часы глухими, едва различимыми щелчками отсчитывают секунды нашего молчания. Предложение радикально и, несомненно, будет отвергнуто. Однако Миширо не может не воспользоваться напускным раздумьем для блефа.   
\- Нет, - ожидаемый ответ звучит твердо. – Охрану в это вмешивать – последнее дело. И потом, что может сделать Юкинэ? Пригрозить? Избить? Покалечить? – повернувшись ко мне, отрицательно качает головой. – Угрозы на Цуити никогда не действовали, а физическая расправа – перебор.   
\- Возможно, ты прав, – мягко соглашаюсь, совершенно не разделяя его точку зрения. – Но тогда чего хочешь добиться, предлагая мне стать твоим партнером?   
Приподняв стакан на уровень глаз, слегка наклоняет влево-вправо, заставляя жидкость за стеклом почти переливаться через край. Секунда и большой глоток, после которого Миширо слегка поморщится.   
\- Все просто. Как я понял, Цуити пришел к выводу, что у меня кто-то есть…   
\- На самом деле это не так? – уточнение невзначай.   
\- Так, - звучит совершенно спокойно в ответ. – Но, во-первых, я не хочу афишировать свои отношения, а во-вторых, они не настолько серьезны, чтобы их сюда впутывать.   
\- Тогда какой уровень серьезности предполагают наши отношения?   
\- Сейчас?   
\- Вообще. Вдруг захочу переступить черту?   
Усмешка у Миширо получается кривая. Да, он знает, что я сплю с парнями, а я знаю об их отношениях с Цуити, но эти знания всегда сохранялись в общих рамках. Никаких подробностей. Но мне они и не нужны. Представить Юукихико с разметавшимися по плечам волосами, взмокшего, с проступившими каплями пота на спине и висках, сминающего пальцами простыню, задыхающегося в глухих стонах – не сложно. Под кем именно? Неважно.   
\- Не захочешь, - со вздохом садится в свое кресло. – Хотел бы - давно переступил.   
Он прав. Отчасти.   
Не желая и дальше углубляться в довольно скользкую тему, возвращаюсь к главному предмету разговора:   
\- Цуити… Ты думаешь, он спокойно отойдет в сторону, поняв, что место занято?   
Взгляд Миширо вновь не читаем. Слегка постучав указательным пальцем по стопке бумаг, уверяет:   
\- Что-то в этом роде когда-то было обещано. Я не уверен, помнит ли он, но в любом случае не помешает напомнить. И на случай, если потребуются доказательства, мне нужен ты.   
Уголок губ невольно приподнимается. Интересную игру затевает Миширо Юукихико – спокойный, здравомыслящий, внешне холодный владелец гадюшника с громким названием Insomnia. И отказаться от участия в этой игре – глупо. Однако, играть по чужим правилам не в моем вкусе…   
\- Юукихико, - обращение по имени всего лишь видимость близости, которой вовсе нет, - ты понимаешь, на что именно хочешь подписать себя и меня заодно? Думаешь, увидев рядом парня, в которого ткнешь пальцем и скажешь: «Хей, я с ним сплю!», Цуити запакует чемоданы и отправится обратно к пышногрудой женушке и ребенку в свой замечательный белоснежный коттедж в пригороде Майами?.. Или где он там живет.   
\- Филадельфия, - отвечает на автомате глухим голосом.   
\- Филадельфия, - согласно киваю. Наклонившись вперед и опершись локтями о стол, снижаю голос до доверительного шепота: – Если ты действительно хочешь пойти таким путем, тебе придется сделать Цуити случайным свидетелем очень правдоподобной сцены…   
Не договорив, многозначительно приподнимаю брови.   
Миширо колеблется. Знает, что мои слова справедливы. А я прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас в нем борются желание избавиться от старых воспоминаний в лице Цуити и нежелание подпускать к себе кого-то настолько близко. Пусть даже меня.   
\- Хорошо, – не дрогнувшим голосом соглашается. – Пусть так. Если это сработает – нет проблем.   
Металлические дужки очков складываются с едва слышным щелчком.   
Светлая кожа тыльной стороны ладони с тонкими линиями синеватых вен совсем близко.   
И снова тошнотворный запах цветочного мыла становится почти осязаем...   
В этот раз я позволяю себе перехватить протянутую руку. Крепко - поперек запястья. Для того чтобы, резко дернув, прижать раскрытую ладонь к столу. Удивленный взгляд отпечатывается нечеткой короткой блеклой вспышкой. Неловкое движение, и с легким шелестом со стола летят бумаги. Глубокий и жадный поцелуй не имеет ничего общего с предыдущим соприкосновением наших губ. Сжимаю в кулаке густые волосы, сбивая тонкую резинку, заставляя сильней запрокинуть голову. Коротко прикусываю горячие губы и получаю в ответ стон. Стон боли и удовольствия...   
\- Хироши?..   
С трудом прогоняю не вовремя возникшее видение и отрываю взгляд от аккуратных пальцев, небрежно постукивающих по столу.   
\- Извини, задумался, - резко выпрямляюсь в кресле. – Похоже, ты настроен решительно и отговаривать - нет смысла?   
\- Можешь попробовать, но не уверен, что это к чему-то приведет, - вымученная улыбка искажает лицо.   
Миширо смотрит на фото своего племянника, а у меня в голове неожиданно сама собой складывается общая схема предстоящей забавы. Это происходит так внезапно, что кровь начинает стучать в висках.   
\- Даже не буду пытаться, - прикусываю губу на мгновение, чтобы восстановить спокойствие и унять возбужденную дрожь в голосе. – В целом неплохая идея. Только есть момент, который ты упускаешь. Юмико.   
Короткого пояснения не достаточно. В глазах Миширо появляется недоумение, а пальцы замирают на темной поверхности стола.   
\- О чем ты?   
\- Я не могу выступить в роли твоего партнера. Если ты еще помнишь, Цуити и Юми одноклассники – раз, друзья – два. О моих предпочтениях ей давно известно. Сам понимаешь, скандал, с которым я покидал отчий дом, не прошел мимо нее. – Пауза на короткий вдох. – Но, Миширо, известно ли Юми о твоих грехах?   
\- Нет… я не… нет, - откинувшись на спинку кресла, путается в словах.   
\- И думаю, не горишь желанием ее просветить.   
\- Конечно, - трет двумя пальцами переносицу. Очки, без которых он выглядит моложе, так и лежат на столе. – Но при чем тут вообще твоя сестра?   
\- А тебе не кажется, что Цуити хватит ума и бестактности пойти к ней за подробностями?   
На самом деле, я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Еще свежи в памяти восторженные речи Юми о персоне Цуити Хидео. Рассудительный и сдержанный, не имеющий привычки лезть в чужие дела. Под стать Миширо. Стоило Юми открыть рот об этой парочке и меня начинало трясти через двадцать секунд.   
\- Не знаю, - сокрушенно качает головой. – В прежние времена такое вряд ли могло произойти, но сейчас… Он изменился, и ожидать можно все. Но что тогда делать?   
Не скрываю удовлетворенную улыбку. Оказывается не так уж сложно направить мысли Миширо в нужное русло.   
\- Что делать? Все то же. – Безразлично пожимаю плечами. – Просто вместо меня нужен кто-то другой…   
\- Кто?   
\- Тот, кто гарантированно будет держать язык за зубами и не подумает воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией в свою пользу. Тот, кого будет несложно контролировать, - темно-карие глаза неотрывно смотрят в лицо, а я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не бросить короткий взгляд на фотографию Сэна.   
\- Я не совсем понимаю…   
\- А это и не нужно. Ты можешь просто довериться мне?   
Кончик языка, стремительно скользнув по сухим губам, исчезает и Миширо согласно кивает.   
\- Отлично. Мне нужно немного времени. Но, думаю, к полуночи все решится. – Поднимаюсь из глубокого кресла. – Ладно, я пойду. Нужно еще переодеться и подготовится к смене.   
\- Да, конечно.   
Знаю, что он провожает меня задумчивым взглядом. И на это есть причины.   
Выйдя в коридор, аккуратно прикрываю дверь. Делаю шаг в сторону и приваливаюсь спиной к стене. Холод бетона проникает сквозь рубашку, касаясь лопаток. Я уже ощущаю привкус предстоящей игры и с трудом сдерживаю смех. Остается только расставить пешки и сделать первый ход.   
Доверие. Беспредельное, безграничное и безусловное – самая большая людская ошибка. Ошибка, без которой было бы очень скучно жить…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Himitsu-bako – шкатулка с секретом, состоящая из деревянных движущихся частей, которые при перемещении в определенном порядке, создают определенную комбинацию и позволют получить доступ к содержимому. Как правило выполняются в традиционной японской технике yosegi.   
> ** Японское виски Suntory Kakubin (Сантори Какубин) является одной из основных марок виски в Японии с момента его появления в этой стране.   
> *** Gomenne (сокращенно от gomennasai) – извини, прости.


	16. POV Omi Katsu, 23

Isomnia встречает меня привычным грохотом музыки и духотой. Стрелки едва миновали рубеж в одиннадцать часов, а клуб уже живет в привычном ритме. Мой же ритм сбился со вчерашнего возвращения домой. Ни мягкие губы Акиры, ни его горячее тело так и не смогли отвлечь от нелепой ошибки в темной кладовой.   
Мгновенно сменяясь и наслаиваясь друг на друга, мысли в голову лезли одна за другой. Не в силах уснуть, я ворочался с боку на бок и несколько раз умудрился потревожить спящего любовника. Но вместо злобного выговора с утра я получил лишь сочувственный взгляд и кружку крепкого кофе, который хоть на какое-то время разогнал сонливость. Этого времени хватило, чтобы отвезти Акиру домой, и под хриплый шепот: «Перестань, нас увидят!» жадно прикусить нежную кожу чуть ниже уха, прикрытого волосами. Затем вернуться домой, заглянув по пути в продуктовый магазин, и рухнуть прямо в одежде на кровать. Прислушиваясь к городскому шуму за окном, умудрился все-таки заснуть. Однако, сон был недолгий и беспокойный, смешавший картинки прошлого вечера, и дорисованный подсознанием. Я открыл глаза с полным ощущением реальности происходящего. Казалось, еще секунду назад пальцы прикасались к чужой коже, стаскивали с плеч тонкую рубашку…   
Не обращая внимания на происходящее в просторном зале, заполненном людьми, и на танцполе, направляюсь прямиком к бару. Не сомневаюсь, у Токири есть для меня новости. Ночной клуб – это не многомиллионный город, а если учесть наличие форменной рубашки, то круг поисков максимально узок.   
Сегодня в барной зоне народу меньше, чем вчера… Беглый взгляд и я останавливаюсь в полушаге от стойки. Сократилось не только количество посетителей, но и численность барменов. Человек, из-за встречи с которым я пришел почти на час раньше обычного, отсутствует.   
\- Эй, - окликаю обесцвеченного бармена, в метре от меня наполняющего стакан, - а где Токири?   
Не поднимая головы, он коротко бросает в ответ:   
\- Сейчас подойдет.   
Черт. Ненавижу ждать. Терпение - добродетель, которой меня не наделили при рождении. Вздохнув, поворачиваюсь спиной к стойке. Безразличным взглядом скольжу по разносортным посетителям Inso. Никого и ничего особенного не… Мысль обрывается, теряя логическое окончание.   
Фигура в профиль на фоне темной стены выделяется резким контрастом свободной белой рубашки с закатанными на треть рукавами. Слегка качнувшись, устало приваливается спиной к стене, не поворачивая головы. Мгновение, и ладони, распахнув полы расстегнутой рубашки, под которой надета черная майка, задев широкий, несколько громоздкий клепаный пояс, ловко проскальзывают в карманы до невозможности узких джинсов. Нас разделяет несколько метров и черты его лица размыты полумраком, царящим в зале, но меня привлекает общая картинка. Есть что-то необъяснимо притягательное в резких линиях худощавой фигуры. В том, как чуть наклонена голова и опущены плечи, в скучающем постукивании об пол носком тяжелого ботинка с торчащими «языками» и спутанными шнурками. Наверное, слишком пристально разглядываю этого парня, поскольку, коротко тряхнув головой, через секунду он встречается со мной взглядом. Прямой и тяжелый, при других обстоятельствах подобный взгляд непременно вызвал бы смущение и желание отвернуться. Но я не испытываю неловкости, наоборот - позволяю себе слабую улыбку и легкий приветственный кивок. Кивок, на который получаю ответ. Такой же непринужденный, с некоторым оттенком равнодушия. При этом неровная рваная челка падает на глаза, и парень поднимет руку, чтобы убрать волосы. Левое запястье плотно обхватывает широкий напульсник…   
Я оборачиваюсь на секунду, чтобы убедиться – Токири так и не появился. Ладно, бармен все равно не куда не денется.   
Снова уцепившись взглядом за фигуру у стены, делаю решительный шаг вперед и…   
\- Ай! – короткий вскрик, звон стекла.   
От ощутимого удара плечом в грудь едва не теряю равновесие, но в последний момент умудряюсь не только устоять на ногах, но и подхватить под руку неловкого официанта, так не вовремя появившегося на пути. Поднос же с пустыми бокалами и парой тарелок спасти не удалось, к сожалению. Осколки, мгновенно разлетевшиеся в стороны, заставляют посетителей с недовольным шипением расступиться.   
\- Простите! – темноволосый официант, полный раскаяния, кланяется. – Простите!   
Я отпускаю его руку и отступаю на шаг. Под подошвой тут же раздается хруст битого стекла.   
\- Смотри в следующий раз по сторонам, - даю дельный совет, поправляя рубашку. Повезло, что стаканы были пусты.   
\- Да, конечно. Прошу… - фраза внезапно обрывается на полуслове, и покорный тон сменяется недовольством: – Знаете, а было бы неплохо, если бы вы тоже смотрели куда идете.   
\- Что?   
\- Ничего, - буркнув, парень опускается на корточки и начинает собирать крупные осколки на поднос.   
Минуточку. По-моему, мы подобное уже где-то проходили.   
\- Эй, - скрестив руки на груди, смотрю сверху вниз на наглеца, - подними-ка голову.   
Ноль реакции, только движения рук становятся резче. Торопится собрать осколки и сбежать? Но я не успеваю сказать что-нибудь еще. Из-за барной стойки выходит один из напарников Токири - высокий парень с вечно суровым выражением лица. Черная бандана, крепко завязанная узлом на затылке и опущенная почти до самых бровей, придает ему еще больше мрачности.   
\- Сэн, все в порядке? – бросает на меня хмурый взгляд, держа веник и совок перед собой.   
\- Да.   
Игнорируя мое присутствие, официант отдает поднос с собранными осколками и принимается сметать остатки битого стекла. Волна раздражения и негодования медленно поднимается от солнечного сплетения к горлу. Подобное хамство я встречаю впервые. И, повнимательней приглядевшись, отбрасываю последние сомнения - этот парень с фигурой подростка и черными волосами, задевающими воротничок белой рубашки, и есть вчерашний шутник из-за барной стойки, ловко впаривший мне ром вместо виски.   
\- Послушай, правила хорошего тона никто не отменял. И если к тебе обращаются – будь любезен ответить, - мой голос звучит резко, заставляя официанта прервать свое занятие.   
Медленно и словно нехотя он выпрямляется, расправляет плечи и поднимает голову. Испепеляющий взгляд прошивает насквозь. Невольно захотелось отвернуться или вовсе отойти подальше. С такой ненавистью на меня никто никогда не смотрел. Тряхнув волосами, интересуется глухим голосом:   
\- Правила хорошего тона? Что вам о них вообще известно?   
Кровь мгновенно ударяет в голову, взрываясь в висках. Какого черта?! Уже готовый схватить этого недомерка за шиворот, я в последнюю секунду сжимаю кулаки, выравнивая дыхание.   
\- Ты переходишь все границы, мальчик.   
Презрительная усмешка приподнимает уголки чуть полноватых губ:   
\- Ну, так подайте на меня в суд!   
Ничего не успеваю ответить, потому что из-за барной стойки все тот же хмурый бармен резко окликает:   
\- Сэн! – и в очередной раз смерив меня недовольным взглядом, продолжает: - Хватит копаться, забирай заказ!   
\- Иду!   
Мальчишка, подхватив веник и совок, разворачивается и решительным шагом направляется к бару, словно ничего не произошло. Обескураженный таким поведением я еще с полминуты смотрю ему вслед. В голове крутится только одно: «Что это сейчас было, черт побери?!». С каких пор обслуживающий персонал имеет право подобным образом разговаривать с клиентами? Недомерок едва не сбил меня с ног, а после не просто обвинил в произошедшем, но и преподнес все в такой хамской форме, что волосы дыбом! И он без сомнений полагает, что все так просто сойдет с рук?!   
Администратор клуба – вот кто мне сейчас нужен!   
Решительный шаг в сторону, где обычно можно связаться с администрацией, обрывается. Кто-то крепко сжимает мою левую руку чуть выше локтя и одновременно с этим возле уха раздается спокойный голос:   
\- Может, выпьем?   
Обернувшись, уже открываю рот, чтобы решительно отказаться, но вовремя спохватываюсь и закрываю его. Вся эта бестолковая ситуация с хамовитым официантом вышибла из головы мысль - куда именно и зачем я направлялся. И, откровенно говоря, повезло, что заинтересовавший меня парень сам проявил инициативу и подошел, а не растворился бесследно в толпе…   
\- Так что? – прямой, но какой-то отстраненный взгляд.   
\- Пойдем, - я согласно киваю.   
Парень тут же отпускает мою руку и, не оборачиваясь, направляется к столикам. Отстаю на несколько шагов, позволяя себе рассматривать его фигуру со спины. Длинные ноги, прямая спина, волосы, едва касающиеся узких плеч… Когда освещение меняется, и мы выходим в часть зала с относительно яркими лампами, отмечаю, что он их красит в светло-каштановый цвет и еще есть несколько высветленных тонких прядей.   
Остановившись и быстрым взглядом оглядев имеющиеся варианты, парень выбирает свободный столик в глубине зала у стены.   
Он первым опускается на мягкий диван, обтянутый темной кожей. Помедлив несколько секунд, сажусь рядом, хотя напротив имеется еще пара стульев с высокими изогнутыми спинками.   
\- Что будешь пить? – вопрос звучит привычно и обыденно.   
\- Виски.   
Короткий кивок и, чуть повернув голову, парень нажимает кнопку вызова официанта. Уверенность, скользящая во всех действиях, подсказывает, что он в Inso не новичок. Странно, что мы никогда прежде не сталкивались.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает, блуждая взглядом по полутемному залу.   
\- Оми. Оми Катцу.   
\- Значит, Катцу, - удовлетворено кивает, все так же не глядя на меня. – А я - Рин.   
Коротко и ясно, без официоза. Хотя, глядя на парня, сидящего рядом, смею предположить, что вряд ли это его настоящее имя.   
\- Так чем занимаешься, Катцу?   
\- Ничем особенным – работаю, развлекаюсь, - уверен, такой расплывчатый ответ его устроит. – А ты? Учишься?   
Длинные пальцы без колец несколько раз коротко ударяют по стеклянной столешнице и снова замирают. Внимание привлекает черный лак с глянцевым блеском на всех пальцах кроме среднего, который окрашен на контрасте с остальными – белым. Широкий напульсник с мелкими клепками вдоль края. Он очень плотно обхватывает запястье, и, наверняка, светлая кожа под ним чуть влажная…   
\- Omatase itashimashite(*) – внезапно раздается над ухом.   
Увлекшись рассматриванием руки Рина, не заметил подошедшего официант. Когда же перевожу на него взгляд, спокойно усидеть на месте оказывается непросто. По стечению издевательских обстоятельств наш столик обслуживает тот самый хамоватый Сэн, уже изрядно подпортивший мне настроение. Удивительно, но я уже запомнил, как его зовут и прикрепленная к рубашке позолоченная табличка с именем теперь бесполезна.   
\- Двойной Sasayaku (**), Geisha (***) без лимона. И виски. - Рин переводит на меня вопросительный взгляд: - Двойной?   
\- Двойной.   
Официант быстро черкает в тонком блокноте, сосредоточив взгляд на бумаге.   
\- Интересно, если в стакане вместо виски случайно окажется… ром, на кого я должен подать жалобу? - Мой спокойный вопрос заставляет заметно напрячься мальчишку. - На невнимательного официанта или на того, кто готовил заказ?   
Кажется, отчетливо слышу, как скрипнули ровные зубки, которые тут же обнажаются в фальшиво-приветливой улыбке.   
\- Вы можете просто пожаловаться, а виноватого и так найдут, – отвечает скороговоркой и переводит взгляд Рина: - Gotyuumon wa izyou de yoroshii desyou ka?(****)   
\- Пока все.   
\- Hai, kashikomarimashita. Syousyou omatikudasai.(*****)   
Коротко поклонившись, он отходит от столика, что-то неразборчиво буркнув себе под нос. Странный во всех отношениях мальчишка, и вся его внешняя привлекательность блекнет на фоне отвратительного характера.   
\- Кацу, ты куришь? – Рин цепляет кончиками пальцев тяжелую пепельницу, подтягивает ближе.   
И снова смотрит куда-то в глубину зала, а не на меня. Должен заметить, что выражение лица совершенно не читаемо. На него словно приклеена красивая бесстрастная маска.   
\- Seven Stars Menthol? – кладу пачку на стол.   
Рин бросает на нее короткий взгляд, помедлив, берет в руку. Молча открывает и ловко вытягивает бледными пальцами сигарету. Я наблюдаю, как он, чуть запрокинув голову, подносит ее ко рту… как фильтр касается сухих губ…   
Ловлю себя на мысли, что в этом коротком жесте сексуальность зашкаливает до такой степени, что хочется выдернуть сигарету и прижаться губами к его рту. Инстинктивно, даже чуть подаюсь вперед. Рин же поворачивается ко мне. Волосы падают на лицо, прикрывая правый глаз. Он легко отбрасывает их правой рукой назад и, подхватив сигарету пальцами,спрашивает:   
\- А зажигалка или спички?..   
Спохватившись, достаю из кармана брюк узкую зажигалку. Резко чиркнув кремнием, подношу пламя к кончику сигареты. Но Рин подкуривает не сразу. Пристально смотрит в глаза, а яркий огонь отражается в его зрачках. Я не выдерживаю первым и отвожу взгляд.   
\- Ммм… неплохо, - после короткой затяжки он удовлетворенно откидывается на мягкую спинку. - Первый раз такие пробую.   
\- Первый? А обычно какие куришь?   
Пожимает плечами:   
\- Никакие. Это не привычка, а баловство. Но вообще, - он на секунду задумывается, - предпочитаю Westland.   
\- Ты не куришь, но балуешься и при этом предпочитаешь Westland? – недоуменно приподнимаю брови.   
Кивает, выдыхая дым:   
\- Именно.   
Серебряные браслеты и всевозможные веревочки соскальзывают по запястью, когда Рин поднимает сигарету вертикально вверх, внимательно всматриваясь в тлеющий кончик.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Катцу?   
\- В смысле? – не совсем понимаю, о чем он.   
\- В прямом. Зачем ты сюда пришел? Избавиться от скуки? Снять кого-нибудь? Забыться? Зачем ты здесь? Должна быть причина… Даже самая банальная.   
\- Не знаю… - перевожу взгляд на зал кишащий, посетителями клуба - такими же, как мы. – Возможно, все сразу. А ты?   
\- Я? Ты не поверишь, - короткий смешок, сменяющийся усталым вздохом. – Я здесь, чтобы потрахаться и забыться.   
\- Довольно откровенно, - не пытаюсь скрыть растерянность.   
\- Нет. Откровенность не мой конек.   
Внезапно замечаю, что парень, одиноко сидящий через два столика по диагонали, неотрывно смотрит на нас. Он не отворачивается, даже поняв, что я тоже смотрю на него. Не удивительно. Рин притягивает взгляды многих.   
\- Не хочешь? - кончики пальцев, с зажатой сигаретой, едва касаются щеки.   
Не ответив, просто перехватываю запястье, увешенное шнурками, и притягиваю ко рту. Губы обхватывают фильтр, задевают холодную кожу. Затяжка, медленная и глубокая до головокружения. Совсем не хочется отпускать холодную руку моего нового знакомого. И я не отпускаю, а лишь отстраняюсь сам, на мгновение, чтобы выдохнуть дым, а потом сделать еще одну затяжку.   
\- Погоди! – внезапно Рин придвигается вплотную и прижимает раскрытую ладонь левой руки к моему рту. От неожиданности едва не давлюсь дымом. Пальцы пробегают по контуру губ и ложатся на шею. Прикрыв глаза, тихо произносит: - Выдыхай, но только медленно…   
Раскрыв губы, делаю, как он попросил.   
Задумка была очевидна и проста. Рин ловит сигаретный дым, миллиметр, за миллиметром приближаясь к моим губам. Когда сизые разводы расплываются в воздухе и чужое дыхание касается лица, внутри затягивается тугой узел, скручивая солнечное сплетение. Закрываю глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Холодные пальцы на моей шее, и, кажется, грохот музыки на танцполе становится глуше и дальше… Беглое, изучающее соприкосновение губ… Секундная задержка, и мы целуемся. Медленно, тягуче, неторопливо, только губами. Я оставляю попытку углубить поцелуй, едва почувствовав, как напрягается спина Рина под моей ладонью. Короткое смазанное движение языка только оставляет влажный след на губах. Пусть так, я согласен…   
\- Ваш заказ, - неуверенный голос выдергивает в реальность, напоминая, что мы все еще в клубе.   
Молоденькая девушка с приятной полуулыбкой на губах выставляет на столик высокие стаканы и мой виски. Интересно, а где же хамоватый мальчишка?   
\- Спасибо, - усмехнувшись, Рин откидывается на спинку сидения и, к огромному сожалению, ловко выдергивает запястье из моих пальцев.   
Затянувшись, тушит сигарету о пепельницу и, повернув голову, внезапно произносит:   
\- Сколько можно?..   
\- Ты о чем? – потянувшись за стаканом, пытаюсь проследить за его взглядом.   
\- Ни о чем… Может, уйдем?   
Внезапное предложение совпадает с тем, что я вижу, как тот самый парень, пристально смотревший на нас несколько минут назад, поднимается из-за своего столика. Он выглядит лет на двадцать пять, может, чуть старше. Высокий и поджарый. Аккуратно подстриженные волосы до плеч. Привлекательное лицо с тонким носом и размытым контуром губ. В целом, ничего особенного. Обычный парень, но почему-то столь сильно смутивший Рина.   
\- Ты его знаешь? – киваю в сторону незнакомца, решительно приближающегося к нам.   
\- Да, - отвечает, даже обернувшись.   
Я жду, что пояснит еще что-то, но он молчит.   
Тем временем парень, подойдя к нашему столику, отодвигает стул и садится напротив. Не глядя на меня, он обращается к Рину:   
\- Что ты делаешь? - голос звучит ровно и спокойно, без истеричных ноток и надрыва.   
\- Ничего, что касалось бы тебя, Хару.   
Похоже, они действительно близко знакомы… Или вовсе братья? Не совсем понимаю, что происходит, и могу только выступать в роли молчаливого наблюдателя. Во всяком случае, пока.   
\- Меня касается все, что с тобой связано. Не зависимо от нашего желания. Я обещал твоей матери…   
\- Да прекрати! – внезапно взрывается Рин. – Хватит прикрываться обещаниями! Будь честен – ты просто хочешь отправить меня подальше и со спокойной совестью снять с себя ответственность...   
Хару хмурится и жестко прерывает тираду:   
\- Это ты так думаешь, Рин. Я не хочу тебя никуда отправлять, но выбора нет. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь: либо ты со мной, либо собираешь чемоданы и едешь к матери в Австралию. Без третьих вариантов.   
\- Знаешь что, Хару? – подавшись вперед, Рин сжимает кулаки. – Иди ты к черту! Я буду делать то, что считаю нужным! Никто, слышишь, никто и никогда больше не будет решать за меня.   
\- Ну, конечно, это исключительно твое право – решать за других.   
Я поражаюсь спокойствию, с которым говорит Хару, и тому, как преобразился Рин. От холодного безразличия не осталось и следа.   
\- Да, - согласно кивает и, чуть привстав, нервным движением засовывает руку в карман джинсов. - Это мое исключительное право. И я решил, что не буду ни с тобой, ни с матерью! Вот, забери. Оно мне не нужно.   
Я не вижу, что именно лежит в протянутой ладони, но лицо Хару меняется. Напряженность проступает тонкой маской. Плотно сжимаются губы, проступают желваки, а сурово сдвинутые брови придают глазам выражение ненависти. В какую-то секунду мне кажется, что он сейчас набросится на Рина с кулаками, но вместо этого Хару только перехватывает запястье с широким напульсником. В глаза бросается серебряное кольцо на мизинце.   
\- Тебе двадцать, но ты все тот же упрямый шестнадцатилетний подросток, разрушающий все вокруг собственными руками, - побелевшие костяшки подсказывают, с какой силой он сжимает запястье Рина, кусающего губы. - Принял решение? Хорошо. Пусть будет так. Делай, что хочешь, а я просто позвоню твоей матери и сниму с себя ответственность, как ты и говоришь.   
\- Отлично! - вырвав руку из хватки Хару, нервно кивает. - Звони, только перестань за мной таскаться!   
Совершенно неожиданно вспомнив, что я все еще здесь, Рин опирается локтем о мое плечо и, кокетливо склонив голову, произносит, глядя на Хару из-под челки:   
\- Можешь идти и не беспокоиться, Катцу позаботится обо мне.   
\- Я больше не беспокоюсь о тебе, Рин… - под взглядом Хару чувствую себя неловко и предпочитаю не вмешиваться в происходящее. - Я слишком устал от этого.   
У него не сразу получается снять тонкое серебряное кольцо с мизинца. Рин же, наблюдая за этим, подносит сжатый кулак к лицу и плотно прижимает к губам.   
\- Вот, - кольцо с легким звоном о стекло падает на стол. – Мне оно тоже больше не нужно. Можешь выкинуть… или подарить кому-нибудь.   
С этими словами Хару встает и, уже развернувшись, чтобы уйти бросает через плечо:   
\- И не смей пролить хоть одну слезу, Рин. Это - твое решение.   
Он уходит, а я неотрывно смотрю на кольцо, одиноко лежащее между стаканами с коктейлями.   
Никогда прежде не был свидетелем чего-то подобного… Конечно, Хару и Рин вовсе не братья. Любовники.   
\- Так и должно быть, - едва слышно произносит Рин и, наклонившись, подцепляет пальцем кольцо. Оно медленно скользит по стеклянной столешнице до самого края и падает в подставленную ладонь.   
\- Ты уверен? - вопрос сам срывается с губ, когда я вижу два тонких серебряных кольца.   
Рин поднимает голову и невидящим взглядом смотрит на меня. Пустота в глазах – ответ на вопрос.   
Не пытаюсь остановить, когда он встает и, засунув руку с зажатыми в ней кольцами в карман, уходит, не оборачиваясь.   
Что-то мне подсказывает - этот вечер будет не из легких…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод адаптированный   
> * Omatase itashimashite – извините, что заставили вас ждать/извините за ожидание.   
> ** Коктейль Шепот. Состав: клубничный ликер, манговый ликер, сок лайма и лимона, один персик.   
> *** Коктейль Гейша. Состав: виски, сакэ, лимонный сок, сахарный сироп.   
> **** Gotyuumon wa izyou de yoroshii desyou ka? – Заказ закончен?/Это все, что вы хотели бы заказать?   
> ***** Hai, kashikomarimashita. Syousyou omatikudasai. – Хорошо. Подождите немного, пожалуйста.


	17. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Из последних сил сохраняя на лице улыбку а-ля «Добро пожаловать, чего изволите?», разворачиваюсь и иду к бару. Черт, колпачок ручки ломается, оставляя на пальце не кровоточащую, но сильно пылающую царапину. Рефлекторно сую палец в рот и оглядываю пол вокруг. Гиблое дело, среди босоножек, туфлей и кроссовок нигде даже не отсвечивает прозрачная полоска с черной надписью HI-TEC-C на белом фоне. Ладно, не это сейчас главная проблема вечера.   
Как же бесит! Этот Оми Кацу! Если бы не Мимура, с его неизменным братским покровительством, неизвестно откуда появившемся с самого первого дня работы, сидеть мне у администратора и выслушивать о ненадлежащим поведении с посетителями. А этот невыносимый Оми, как специально, оказывается рядом, чтобы испортить жизнь. Но в данной ситуации чувствую свое бессилие. Завуалированная угроза вполне может быть приведена им в исполнение с большим удовольствием. Еще ни один посетитель не доводил меня до такого нервного состояния. Чувствую, довольно оригинальный заказ его спутника имеет все большую вероятность оказаться не там, где надо. Подумаешь, рука с подносом нечаянно дрогнет.   
Слишком внезапно вспоминается вчерашний вечер: теплая ладонь на груди, сильные пальцы, сжимающие затылок, горячее дыхание в шею и уверенные движения руки вниз… Ярко желтый луч, скользнувший по лицу, отгоняет непрошеные картинки. Ведь об этом сейчас думает Оми? О том, как заменить один немного неудавшийся вечер другим, более… законченным? И для такого симпатичного, но немного отстраненного спутника это маленькое приключение тоже запомнится. Я даже завидую – спокойствие, сдержанность и холодный взгляд – недосягаемые для меня качества характера. «Ты, как спичка – вспыльчивый, и неуправляемый - как пожар»: - сказал однажды Юу, оставшись присматривать за двумя мальчишками; «искорка»: - добавил Юичи. В чем-то они правы… Огонь – ужасный и беспощадный, изменивший нашу жизнь и оставивший шрамы – всегда будет ненавистной частью меня. А тот парень – лёд, холодный, который так и хочется растопить – это ли не первое желание, пришедшее в голову Оми? Управлять и подавлять, подстраивать под себя. С недовольными тоже справляется довольно быстро.   
Смятый лист блокнота летит в урну за барной стойкой.   
\- Двойной Sasayaku, Geisha без лимона и двойной виски. – Мимура-сан поднимает два пальца в знак того, что услышал, но придется подождать, пока он освободится.   
На удивление, парень, сидящий напротив довольного жизнью и почти что облизывающегося Оми, не производит впечатления очередной бабочки клуба, ищущей огонька на ночь. А сам соблазнитель совершенно не вяжется с представлением уютного домашнего камина, ведь сразу ясно, что этого человека не привлекает ничего, кроме тела. И то, только до тех пор, пока это самое тело не распробует. Хотя, может, парню сегодня не хватает именно таких приключений? Тогда остается только позавидовать, сегодня каждый получит то, чего ему не хватает… кроме меня. Потому как мечтам о разбитом лице Оми сбыться, явно, не суждено.   
\- Йо, Сэн! – раздается за спиной. Мишима. Еще одна девушка в нашей компании обслуживающего персонала. Лучшая подружка Харуки, с которой они обсуждают весь здешний контингент.   
\- Привет! - в её блокноте жирной чертой подчеркнута цифра 17, под которым значится длинный список напитков. Наши зоны граничат… Не слишком ли нагло с моей стороны будет попросить об одной услуге? – Слушай, не могла бы ты поменяться со мной столиком?   
Видеть довольное лицо Оми, получившего очередное развлечение, слишком вредно для психики, а вот, думаю, Мишима от посетителей за моим столиком будет просто в восторге…   
\- Хм, да без проблем, будешь должен кофе, – с дружелюбной улыбкой протягивает оторванный исписанный листок. - Какой номер?   
Через пару минут, нагрузившись пятью бокалами и несколькими закусками, с легкой душой от того, что хоть на этот раз от Оми я успешно избавился, отправляюсь исполнять заказ.   
Но провидение решило сыграть очередную злую шутку. И за семнадцатым столиком я вижу вчерашнюю компанию, только немного поредевшую. Девушки и парня, сидевших рядом с назойливым типом, не видно, наверное, решили сменить тишину столиков на более подвижный танцпол. Судя по удивленному выражению лица, сменившемуся потом какой-то хищной улыбкой, из моего появления пирсингованный парень сделал какие-то совсем не те выводы.   
\- Добрый вечер. Ваш заказ, - слегка запинаюсь на последнем слове, когда одним быстрым движением этот тип поднимается и в пару шагов оказывается за спиной. Пришлось почти прижаться к столику, чтобы отклониться от прикосновения чужого тела. Но обвившиеся руки перехватили поднос, не давая отступить в сторону. Я сам себя загнал в ловушку.   
\- Давай помогу, - от сиплого дыхания, коснувшегося уха, захотелось почесаться.   
Надеяться на чью-то помощь – бесполезно. Спутники пирсингованного безразличны к происходящему вокруг, а Мимура слишком далеко, чтобы вступиться и поставить этого урода на место.   
Лучше бы просто забрал коктейли, мудак! Но, похоже, расставлять заказ остается моей прерогативой, и как, позвольте узнать, я должен это сделать?   
Столик слишком низкий, чтобы удалось поставить на него бокалы, не наклоняясь, поэтому при первой же попытке чувствую, как парень недвусмысленно прижимается пахом к моим ягодицам. И судя по ощущениям – ему это нравится! В голове проскальзывают тысяча способов, что бы можно было сделать, не имея ограничений статуса обслуживающий персонал – посетитель. И выбора нет. Приняв совершенно невозмутимый вид, стараюсь как можно быстрее закончить с заказом.   
Уже было выдыхаю с облегчением, ставя последний бокал, но поднос так и остается в чужих руках.   
\- Еще что-нибудь?   
Мое желание поскорей сбежать остается проигнорированным, и горячее дыхание касается щеки:   
\- Ммм, дай-ка подумать, - одна из рук отпускает освободившийся поднос и оказывается на моем животе. Прохладные кончики пальцев ловко проникают в зазор между пуговиц, и, заставляют мышцы рефлекторно сжаться. Почему в клубе слишком жарко для того, чтобы носить майку?   
Неловко пытаюсь локтями избавиться от наглых рук, но его это мало волнует, и расстояние между нами лишь сокращается. Такое чувство, будто старается прижаться всем телом, от макушки до пят. Самое противное – чужое ощутимое возбуждение. Ками-сама, за что?! Раньше удавалось либо отшутиться, либо “нечаянно” наступить на ногу или заехать локтем в бок. Сейчас же начинаю впадать в панику - локти тут не помогут, ноги прижаты к столу.  
Неожиданно, пирсингованный вовсе отбрасывает всякое стеснение и медленно проводит языком по чувствительной коже, оставляя мерзкий влажный след за ухом.   
\- Сладкий мальчик… - прижавшись носом к моему затылку, делает глубокий вдох.   
Новая волна паники захлестывает разум и я уже готов закричать, наплевав на острое нежелание посвящать Юу в подобные «проблемы», как за спиной раздается:   
\- Думаю, Вам стоит отпустить официанта. Некрасиво мешать людям выполнять их работу.   
Хватка пирсингованного слабеет, и я стараюсь не отскочить, а спокойно выскользнуть из ограничивающих «почти-объятий». Удается практически без проблем, только браслет настырного посетителя клуба цепляется за пуговицу, заставляя податься вслед за моим движением. Приходится самостоятельно распутывать несложное переплетение. Пара секунд и я свободен. Почти.   
Высокий незнакомый мужчина лет тридцати, внимательно следит за возникшей заминкой.   
\- А Вам что нужно, дядя? Все остальные официанты оказались заняты? – кажется, пирсингованный не хочет разойтись по-хорошему - в глазах откровенный вызов.   
\- Нет, просто мне показалось, что Вы хотите поближе познакомиться с охраной клуба, - незнакомец знает, на что нужно давить.   
\- Ну что Вы, именно, показалось, они несколько… не в моем вкусе, - кривится в подобии саркастической усмешки. – Спасибо, - мутный взгляд невольно опускается на табличку с именем, - Сэн, было очень приятно быть… объектом твоей работы.   
\- И Вам… приятного вечера, - говорю, вцепившись в пустой поднос, еще не в силах поверить собственному счастью. Неужели, все?   
С так вовремя вмешавшимся мужчиной от столика мы отходим одновременно. Уже на подходе к бару притормаживаю и поворачиваюсь к незнакомцу.   
\- Спасибо, Вы мне очень помогли, - искренне благодарю за возможность избежать скандала.   
\- Пожалуйста, рад был помочь, - и протягивает руку со словами: - Цуити Хидео.   
Так странно, взрослый человек и протягивает руку для знакомства с каким-то мальчишкой. Не привык к такому. Теплая, сильная ладонь слегка сжимает мою утонувшую в рукопожатии руку.   
\- Ридзава Сэн. Еще раз большое спасибо, Цуити-сан.   
Когда наше слегка затянувшееся рукопожатие заканчивается, его широкая ладонь вдруг поднимается к шее, где еще сохранилось неприятное ощущение от прикосновения чужого языка. Уклоняюсь, но скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно. Мужчина лишь озадаченно смотрит, не делая повторной попытки дотронуться.   
\- Простите, щекотно. - Кожа действительно зудит, поэтому легонько чешу, окончательно стирая фантомный влажный след.   
\- Не страшно, - улыбается по-доброму, не давая заподозрить в неискренности. – Может, посоветуешь какой-нибудь коктейль? Я здесь практически первый раз, и хотелось бы попробовать что-нибудь особенное.   
\- Тогда попросите у бармена Saketini, не прогадаете, - думаю, терпкий, «взрослый», как характеризует его Токири-сан, вкус напитка мужчине понравится.   
\- Спасибо, Ридзава-кун, буду надеяться, это не последняя наша встреча, - и легонько проведя по волосам своей большой ладонью, прощается.   
Немного странный человек, выделяется серьезностью среди обычных посетителей - не бросает взглядов по сторонам, словно ища спутницу на вечер. Хотя, многие девушки провожают его заинтересованными взглядами.   
Не смотря в сторону злополучных столиков, давая себе минутную передышку, иду к противоположной стороне бара. Безумно хочется пить.


	18. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26

Резко распахнув дверь, выхожу на улицу. После душного помещения ночная прохлада, коснувшись кожи, заставляет невольно поежиться. Облокотившись о трубу металлического ограждения, смотрю вниз.   
\- Эй! Ты что-то потерял?   
Темная фигура отступает на шаг от моего Kawasaki*. Широкий капюшон падает складками на плечи, когда, подняв голову, Ёрикава спокойно заявляет:   
\- Все может быть… Спускайся, поищем вместе.   
\- Даже не собираюсь. Отвали от мотоцикла, пока руки-ноги на месте.   
\- Хм… - на губах появляется едкая усмешка, - а если нет? Ты ведь спустишься?   
И, прежде чем успеваю что-то сказать в ответ, он медленно проводит ладонью по широкому сидению, наклонившись, открывает рот, чтобы выдохнуть на прямоугольник блестящего зеркала. Испытывающий взгляд с неприкрытым вызовом направлен в мое лицо. Провокация. Очередная. Такая же, как и смс, полученное мною десятью минутами ранее: «Чей Kawasaki у черного входа? Какие-то придурки только что отломали у него зеркала…». Разумеется, поверить в подобное было бы глупо, но еще глупее - оставить без внимания.   
\- Ну же, Хироши, - в умоляющем жесте соединяет ладони перед лицом, - спускайся.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спрашиваю, не двигаясь с места.   
\- А ты не догадываешься? – спокойно встречает мой презрительный взгляд. Сделав паузу, вздыхает и, обойдя стоящий рядом сине-белый Suzuki Мимуры, берется за перила. – Ладно. Если интересно, я скажу… - между нами девять ступеней и Ёрикава неторопливо преодолевает первую. – Хочу сейчас сесть с тобой на этот мотоцикл, пронестись по городу на скорости сто пятьдесят километров в час. Подняться в твою квартиру и заняться сексом: сначала в ванной, потом на кухне, затем на кровати. Проснуться только к завтрашнему вечеру, выпить крепкий кофе… и снова заняться сексом. – Между нами только две узких ступеньки. Легкая улыбка застывает в уголках губ. - Но для начала - было бы неплохо просто поговорить.   
Внезапный порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в узкий проулок, дергает темные пряди Ёрикавы и бросает на глаза, шевелит тонкий капюшон свободной кофты. Ощущаю знакомый аромат дорогой туалетный воды с примесью неизменных Lucia.   
\- Верни ключ от моей квартиры – больше говорить не о чем.   
\- Не понимаю о чем ты...   
Протянув руку, крепко обхватываю Ёрикаву за затылок, моментально стирая широкую улыбку с лица. Однако он не пытается освободиться, даже когда пальцы с силой сжимают темные волосы в кулак. Без сомнения, это должно быть больно, но в лице никаких перемен. Ни одна эмоция не искажает застывшую маску, только в глубине лисьих глаз мелькает секундное беспокойство. Раздражает. Злой хриплый шепот мало напоминает мой собственный голос:   
\- Я устал повторять: держись от меня подальше, - левая рука ложится на шею чуть ниже подбородка, не встретив сопротивления. – Сейчас достаточно одного сильного толчка и ты слетишь с лестницы. Возможно, сломаешь шею. Как считаешь, оно того стоит?   
Ёрикава отводит взгляд и закусывает губу, словно оценивая ситуацию, в которой оказался. Короткое замешательство, и правая ладонь мягко ложится на мою поясницу. В следующую секунду, вскинув голову, он резко отступает назад, делая шаг в пустоту и увлекая меня следом. От падения нас спасает только ограждение, за которое я успеваю схватиться в последний момент. Дернув Ерикаву на себя, откидываюсь на спину, больно ударяясь о металлическую трубу. Мгновенно в глазах темнеет, в голове шумит, сердце… оно не ускоряет ритм, а словно наоборот замедляется и бьется короткими мощными ударами. Застыв, делаю пару жадных вдохов. Ёрикава мнет пальцами тонкую ткань форменной рубашки, а моя ладонь все еще на его волосах…   
\- А если бы мы выжили после падения с лестницы, но потеряли память – все ведь могло бы измениться?.. – глухо в плечо.   
Этот внезапный вопрос возвращает все на свои места. Ёрикава – дешевая, вернее, дорогая, но все-таки подстилка, продажная дрянь, отдающаяся любому желающему и способному заплатить соответствующую цену. Оттолкнуть эту мразь от себя не составляет никакого труда.   
\- Все изменилось бы... - один широкий шаг в сторону, и я тяну тугую металлическую дверь, - если бы завтра было вчера.   
Не оглянувшись, захожу в полутемный коридор клуба. Достав сотовый, вношу номер Ёрикавы в черный список. Нужно было это сделать раньше, а не просто удалять контакт.   
По возвращению в шумный зал меня ожидает приятный сюрприз. Оми, медленно потягивая из стакана свой любимый виски, уже стоит возле барной стойки. Одернув жилет, решительно направляюсь в его сторону. Через пару шагов мимо торопливо проходит Сэн с загруженным подносом. Губы непроизвольно кривятся в усмешке.   
\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Мимура с легкой ноткой беспокойства, когда возвращаюсь на рабочее место.   
\- Что?   
\- С мотоциклом?..   
\- А, да. Ложная тревога. Все в полном порядке.   
Бармен удовлетворенно кивает и, вытерев руки полотенцем, не глядя, бросает его в сторону. Для меня очевидно, что Мимура четко знал, куда именно швырнуть влажную тряпку, потому что она приземляется на голову склонившегося под стойкой Риндзи.   
\- Что за фигня?! – срывает полотенце и вскидывает обесцвеченную макушку.   
Суровый взгляд безошибочно находит обидчика, но Мимура уже с невозмутимым видом принимает заказ.   
Сегодня не так много посетителей, и вдвоем они вполне справляются. Мое присутствие не является жизненно необходимым. Однако, поздоровавшись жестом с Оми, принимаю принесенный официантом листок с заказом. На его выполнение уходит не больше десяти минут.   
\- Я уже заждался, - улыбается Оми, когда наконец-то решаю уделить ему внимание.   
\- Не сомневаюсь.   
Поставив на стойку стакан с почти полностью растаявшим льдом, нервно перекатывает его из одной ладони в другую.   
\- Есть новости?   
Чуть прищуриваюсь, словно размышляя над вопросом, и через секунду позволяю себе глупо уточнить:   
\- Какие именно?   
Оми недовольно морщится и качает головой:   
\- Прекрати. Вечер не располагает к юмору. - В голосе проступают незнакомые металлические нотки: – Если тебе удалось что-нибудь узнать, буду рад послушать. В противном случае - поеду домой.   
\- Эй, да ты не в духе? – не скрываю удивления.   
\- Есть немного, - Оми рассеянно оглядывается. – Сегодня что-то все через одно место…   
\- Брось! – поддельно оптимистичный тон и лживо ободряющая улыбка. – Вечер только начался и, может быть, он преподнесет тебе все-таки парочку сюрпризов?..   
Хочу сказать еще что-нибудь интригующее, но рот внезапно наполняется слюной, и начинает противно тянуть под ложечкой, едва поворачиваю голову вправо. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы забыть эти правильные черты лица с отчетливым европейским отпечатком, но не узнать Цуити Хидео – невозможно.   
\- Добрый вечер. Saketini, пожалуйста.   
Уверенная интонация и максимальная вежливость мгновенно резанули слух. Опешивший Риндзи бросается выполнить заказ, едва не выронив из рук шейкер, а я ловлю беглый заинтересованный взгляд Мимуры.   
Чужие пальцы, коснувшиеся запястья, заставляют вздрогнуть. С трудом перевожу взгляд с Цуити на Оми и пытаюсь одновременно привести мысли в относительный порядок.   
\- Ты что-то хотел мне рассказать?   
\- Да, - кивок получается несколько нервным. – Но не здесь. Пойдем.   
Ухожу, даже не предупредив Риндзи и Мимуру об отлучке. Уверенный в том, что Оми следует за мной, направляюсь к служебным помещениям ни разу не оглянувшись. Несколько быстрых шагов по узкому коридору, и мы оказываемся прямо напротив двери, за которой Сэн вчера лишился своей форменной рубашки.   
\- Я знаю, кто был с тобой в подсобке, - перехожу к делу без длинных предисловий.   
\- И?.. – в глазах Оми тут же появляется знакомый блеск.   
\- И я не уверен, что это хорошая новость.   
\- Почему? – искреннее недоумение.   
\- Потому, что… - устало прикрываю глаза и, легко потерев переносицу, выдыхаю: - владелец клуба вряд ли одобрит тот факт, что ты едва не снял штаны с его племянника.   
Хорошо, что рука все еще прижата к губам, и под ладонью я легко могу скрыть проступившую улыбку. Выражение лица Оми меняется как в калейдоскопе: непонимание, удивление, шок. Он отступает на шаг и прислоняется спиной к стене. Нервно тряхнув головой, запускает пальцы в волосы, убирая пряди со лба.   
\- Подожди… Подожди… - хриплое шипение ударяется о стены. - Хочешь сказать… это был?.. Ты шутишь, да?   
Надежда, с которой Оми сверлит меня взглядом, не оставляет сомнений – его ожидания не оправдались. Разумеется, расчет был прост – знакомство с «чистого листа», короткий флирт и такой же скоротечный секс. Но теперь перед ним открылась неожиданная перспектива навсегда вылететь из клуба.   
\- Никаких шуток сегодня, - совершенно серьезно.   
\- Господи, - откидывается на стену и поднимает глаза к потолку. – Почему именно я?!   
\- Спокойней, - мне приходится одернуть Оми, на которого бросает заинтересованный взгляд одна из официанток. Мы все-таки стоим в коридоре, где бесконечно из кухни в зал и обратно шныряет персонал.   
\- Ладно, хорошо, - после глубокого вдоха Оми удается совладать с эмоциями. – А эта… пиявка, знает, что это был я?   
\- Ну, теоретически, если ты не представился, то нет.   
\- Я не представлялся, но… по-моему, он знает.   
\- Откуда?   
\- Оттуда, что проходу мне сегодня не давал! И все эти приколы, грубость… Он точно знает, - на лице Оми проступает скорбное выражение. – Теперь эта мелочь все расскажет дядюшке, и мы с тобой будем встречаться только где-нибудь за чашкой кофе в обеденный перерыв.   
\- Ммм… не думаю, что Сэну это нужно. На его месте, зная характер Миширо, я бы помалкивал.   
\- Правда? – в глазах снова начинает теплиться надежда.   
\- Да. Если учесть, с каким трудом он сюда попал… Понимаешь, тут двоякая ситуация. Вроде бы Сэн и не виноват ни в чем, наоборот, он - жертва твоих грязных домогательств, а с другой - сам виноват. Вместо того, чтобы дома уроки учить и готовиться к промежуточным тестам, со скандалом вынудил дядю взять его на работу в не самое благопристойное место. Я бы не сказал, что Миширо всегда идет на поводу у племянника, но здесь почему-то дал слабину…   
\- Да, этот пацан - еще та заноза в заднице. Честно, не завидую его дяде. У меня через пять минут общения чуть крышу не снесло, а как его можно сутки вынести?   
\- Ты прав, у Сэна очень тяжелый характер. Но речь сейчас не о том, - задумчиво барабаню пальцами по подбородку, подгоняя в голове окончательный вариант дальнейшего развития событий. – На твоем месте, я бы подумал, как по возможности максимально обезопаситься…   
Оми закрывает глаза и обреченно качает головой:   
\- А что думать? По сути, я на крючке у мелкого засранца… Если ситуация выкрутится в невыгодном для него свете - сдаст и глазом не моргнет. В конце концов, даже в качестве отвлекающего момента. Представь: завалил тест, приходит домой, дядя на него собак спускает, соответственно, никто его сюда больше не пустит… А мальчик: «Да, не особо-то и хотелось! Меня там вообще чуть не трахнули в подсобке!». И все, заваленный экзамен забыт, начинает раскручиваться маховик дознания: кто, когда, почему??? В итоге: малыша жалеют, а меня и, возможно, тебя попутно – казнят. Замечательно…   
\- Меня только не надо сюда приписывать!   
\- Почему это? Ты ведь соучастник.   
И вот он такой необходимый мне поворот разговора. Ощущаю напряжение в спине и нервно облизываю губы.   
\- Я, в отличие от тебя, в более тесных отношениях с Миширо. Прощение моих проступков – чисто технический вопрос.   
\- Да? – темные брови иронично изгибаются. – Завидую. Будь я его другом, тоже бы не стал париться…   
Согласно киваю:   
\- Знаешь, ты прав…   
\- В смысле? – смотрит непонимающе.   
\- В прямом. Если честно… - быстрый приглашающий жест наклониться ближе и глухим доверительным тоном сообщаю: - у Миширо есть некоторые сложности с бывшим, и ты вполне можешь помочь. По-моему, отличный повод завести дружбу.   
Оми выпрямляется и скептически подмечает:   
\- Ты сейчас не оговорился, когда сказал с «бывшим»?   
Отрицательно покачав головой, поправляю и без того идеально сидящий форменный жилет:   
\- Не оговорился, но большего не скажу. Это не совсем мое дело. Все что могу – лично познакомить тебя с Миширо, а дальше, если он сочтет нужным, то сообщит тебе подробности.   
\- Ммм… ладно, допустим, владелец подобного заведения специализируется не только на грудастых девицах, но и на плоскогрудых парнях – это вполне допустимо, но чем именно я могу помочь? Утешить его в постели? А других кандидатов нет? Ты, например.   
\- Прекрати все воспринимать исключительно через призму траха, - недовольно морщусь, - помимо него существуют еще и другого сорта отношения. Я не могу в этом участвовать, поскольку мы – я, он и бывший – слишком тесно связаны между собой. Возникшая деликатная ситуация подразумевает участие человека со стороны.   
Оми в который раз взлохмачивает волосы и, откинув голову, шумно вздыхает:   
\- В общем, вы там в свое время все перетрахались и создали деликатную ситуацию, из которой можно выйти, только втянув еще кого-то? Отлично… - Резкий неожиданный кивок: - А, знаешь, я не против поучаствовать. Почему бы и нет? В конце концов, кто знает, в кого племянничек такой пылкий?   
Последняя фраза заставляет расхохотаться в голос. Оми неисправим.   
\- Ладно, тогда пошли.   
Я первым делаю уверенный шаг по коридору, но Оми почему-то не торопится последовать за мной и внезапно окликает:   
\- Погоди! Есть еще вопрос.   
\- Какой? – оглядываюсь через плечо.   
\- Он ведь симпатичный?   
\- Более чем…   
\- Отлично, тогда идем.   
Оми мгновенно догоняет меня, и, быстро поднявшись по лестнице, мы оказываемся перед плотно закрытой дверью кабинета.   
\- Подожди здесь.   
Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, коротко ударяю костяшками по деревянному полотну.   
\- Да! – тут же глухо откликается Миширо.   
Заглянув, интересуюсь:   
\- Можно?   
\- Конечно.   
Он стоит у стеллажа и изучает корешки книг. Одна уже зажата в подмышке правой руки.   
\- Не занят?   
\- Нет, - отрицательно качнув головой, поправляет очки. – Что-то случилось? Обычно ты не приходишь ко мне в рабочее время.   
Пройдя в глубину кабинета, стараюсь говорить чуть тише:   
\- Ничего не случилось. Просто, ты ведь помнишь наш сегодняшний разговор? – короткий кивок. – Так вот, я привел парня, который сможет помочь.   
\- Да? – на лице Миширо отчетливо проступает замешательство. – Не думал, что ты… так скоро решишь этот вопрос. Он в курсе?..   
Недосказанность в устах Миширо так предсказуема.   
\- В общих чертах. Я просто сказал, что есть кое-какие проблемы личного характера, и было бы неплохо помочь. Расскажешь сам все, что сочтешь нужным.   
\- Понятно, - не глядя выдергивает книгу из неровного ряда на полке и отходит к столу. – Думаешь, ему можно доверять?   
Странный вопрос. Доверять можно, но не нужно. Никому и никогда. Но ведь это Миширо, и лишние гарантии не помешают. И потом, Оми – болван, но не трепло. Маловероятно, что он отправится делиться полученной информацией с кем-то еще.   
\- Думаю, можно. Во всяком случае, мы довольно давно знакомы и пока ничего настораживающего я не заметил.   
\- Хорошо, - глухо соглашается Миширо и, постучав указательным пальцем по форзацу книги, просит: - пригласи его.   
Развернувшись, открываю дверь кабинета:   
\- Входи.


	19. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Конец смены - чуть раньше, чем у всех остальных, но не менее долгожданный. Выходной вечер вытягивает все силы. Сняв рабочую рубашку, прижимаюсь спиной к прохладной дверце шкафчика. Приятно до невозможности. Особенно, если не замечать, что одной лопаткой совершенно не ощущаю металлическую поверхность, только быстро уходящую прохладу. Причиняющие боль воспоминания – это не то, чем хочется закончить день. Поэтому приходится оторваться от уже чуть теплой дверцы и все-таки переодеться. На ходу проверяя содержимое рюкзака, уже у двери вспоминаю про оставленный на верхней полке шкафчика сотовый. Приходится вернуться. Телефон подмигивает белым огоньком - новое смс пятнадцатиминутной давности. «Тебя подбросить до дома, моя золушка?». Юичи как всегда в своем репертуаре. На ходу набираю: «На метро быстрее доберусь, чем на твоем коне, не мой принц», и останавливаюсь у приоткрытой двери.   
Дальше по коридору, только что выглянувший из кабинета главный бармен, делает приглашающий жест. От стены отделяется фигура. Поворот головы, и я застываю не в силах пошевелиться. Оми. Оми Катцу легко и непринужденно исчезает в кабинете Юу! Дверь тут же захлопывается, а я все еще стою, не понимая сути увиденного. В голову не приходит ни одной объективной или даже субъективной причины, по которой здесь мог бы оказаться Оми…   
Внезапно, со стороны лестницы доносится шум шагов и глухие ругательства. Едва успеваю отскочить обратно к своему шкафчику, как в комнату влетает разъяренный Джун. И словно не замечая моего присутствия, с разворота бьет кулаком по дверце шкафчика своего напарника. Тонкий металл не выдерживает такой атаки и заметно прогибается. Не думаю, что Мимура-сан это оценит…   
\- Сукин сын! Чтоб ты сдох! – крик сливается с оглушительным грохотом повторного удара.   
Никогда прежде я не видел Джуна в таком состоянии. Не смотря на несколько вызывающую внешность, он всегда казался уравновешенным и спокойным парнем. Стою, приоткрыв от удивления рот, а бармен внезапно подается вперед и, прижавшись лбом к заметной вмятине, закрывает глаза, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. Только спустя пару секунд позволяю себе задать робкий вопрос:   
\- Что-то случилось?   
Вместо ответа Джун выпрямляется и поворачивается лицом.   
\- Ничего себе, - все, что могу выдавить, оценив внешний вид бармена.   
Когда-то белоснежная форменная рубашка теперь покрыта на груди красочными темно-бардовыми пятнами, а черный жилет распахнут, в виду отсутствия пуговиц. Довершает картину начинающий проявляться внушительный синяк на скуле.   
\- Ты подрался с посетителем? – присев на широкий подлокотник глубокого кресла, наблюдаю, как Джун срывает испорченную форму.   
Даже не пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе, он отвечает:   
\- Нет. С Мимурой.   
\- С Мимурой?!   
\- Да, – выдернув из шкафчика запасную рубашку, ловко просовывает руки в рукава. – Но мы не подрались. Это называется разногласие, Сэн. Просто, кто-то способен решать или вовсе не решать их словесно, а кому-то, в виду полного отсутствия мозгов, остается только швырять в собеседника шейкер и дергать его за одежду.   
\- Он сделал это при посетителях?   
\- Ага, - застегнув рубашку, Джун нервными движениями подкатывает рукава до локтя, - не постеснялся же, урод…  
\- И что ты будешь делать? Расскажешь Миширо-сану? – язык с трудом поворачивается при официальном упоминании Юу, но нарушать данное себе слово о субординации не собираюсь.   
\- Нет, - отрицательно качает головой. – Даже не думаю. Слишком много чести уделять такое пристальное внимание персоне Мимуры.   
\- Но… он ударил тебя.   
\- Это не он. Шейкер. Он просто выскочил из рук и попал мне в лицо, - криво усмехнувшись, Джун заговорщицки подмигивает и, явно не желая развивать тему, спрашивает: - А ты домой?   
\- Да, уже ухожу. Пока.   
\- До скорого.   
Поднявшись на ноги, направляюсь к выходу и тут же вспоминаю то, от чего отвлек меня бармен. Оми в кабинете Юу. Интересно, он все еще там? Выйдя в коридор, обнаруживаю, что дверь кабинета закрыта неплотно. Сделав глубокий вдох, делаю несколько нерешительных шагов и останавливаюсь. Стоп. Почему я крадусь к кабинету Юу, словно какой-то воришка? Это мой родной дядя, и перед уходом моя святая обязанность - попрощаться! Решительно преодолеваю оставшееся расстояние, но когда заглядываю в тонкую щель, все мысли просто вылетают из головы. Юу, присев на стол со стороны посетителя, спокойно и с легкой улыбкой о чем-то тихо разговаривает со стоящим перед ним человеком. Мне мерещится, и это не Оми стоит сейчас просто непозволительно близко для официального разговора и чуть ли не на ухо шепчет что-то, что вызывает у Юу еще больший интерес. Забыв дышать, начинаю задыхаться. Не может быть! Неправда! Этот… этот извращенец, как он может?! Я убью Оми Катцу!   
Делаю судорожный вдох и пытаюсь успокоиться. Тихо, не заметно для находящихся в кабинете, прикрываю дверь. Пару секунд на восстановление дыхания и стучусь, чуть замирая перед тем, как зайти.   
Юу все так же сидит на краю стола и чуть улыбается, увидев меня. А Оми уже совершенно невозмутимо сидит в кресле. Все чинно и пристойно. И не видя того, что происходило несколькими секундами ранее, не обратил бы внимание на внезапно покрасневшие щеки Юу или скользнувший по мне взгляд Оми, который сначала был заинтересованным, но уже через секунду стал таким надменно-презрительным, что, кажется, сейчас прожжет меня насквозь. Я не вовремя?   
\- Извини. Наверное, помешал? - с совершенно невинным видом прохожу в кабинет.   
Юу не настроен разговаривать на людях и сразу переходит к делу:   
\- Все в порядке, ты что-то хотел?   
\- Просто, зашел попрощаться, - останавливаюсь, не сделав до стола всего шага. А хочется подойти, обнять самого родного мне человека и сказать Оми: «Не трогай!». Детское желание.   
\- Вызови такси, - непреклонен, как всегда.   
\- Ну, зачем? Метро же еще работает!   
\- Меня не интересует - работает метро или нет. Я должен быть уверен, что ты доберешься без приключений.   
\- Но все люди ездят, и ничего!   
Наш давний спор, который всегда заканчивается не в мою пользу.   
\- Ты не все, Сэн. И давай прекратим бесполезные препирательства - переводит взгляд на Оми и поднимает трубку стационарного телефона.   
\- Я не особенный, а всего лишь твой племянник…   
\- Сэн, - строгий голос вкупе с таким же строгим взглядом.   
Что такого? Правда, ведь.   
Оми наблюдает за нашими препирательствами с легкой полуулыбкой. Ехидной, как мне кажется. И, возможно, именно она заставляет меня открыть рот и сказать непростительно наглую глупость:   
\- А почему бы не попросить твоего знакомого отвезти меня домой?   
Недоуменные взгляды едва ли не сбивают с ног. Хочется провалиться под землю или вовсе исчезнуть. Как я мог ляпнуть подобное?! Юу, все еще прижимающий трубку к уху, кажется, потерял дар речи…   
\- Если я тем самым сумею разрешить ваш спор - без проблем, - низкий голос Оми неожиданно нарушает образовавшуюся паузу.   
Ты – единственная проблема, и лучшая помощь – самоликвидация! На мой злобный взгляд он только чуть удивленно приподнимает брови.   
\- Не уверен, что это правильное решение, - Юу возражает, но все-таки кладет телефонную трубку.   
\- Нет. Мне действительно несложно. Все равно собирался уходить - твердо и с нажимом произносит Оми, но, может быть, так слышу только я. Юу переводит на меня взгляд, который мгновенно становится суровым, хотя секунду назад не было даже намека на существование тонкой складки между бровями.   
\- Так мне вызывать такси, или ты будешь обременять Оми-сана?   
\- Если Оми… - с невольной задержкой, - сан согласен, то я предпочту обременить его и оставить такси в покое.   
Вымученная улыбка вряд ли выглядит правдоподобно.   
\- Ладно.   
\- Отлично. - Поднявшись из кресла Оми смотрит только на Юу, как будто игнорируя присутствие в комнате третьего человека: - Созвонимся завтра?   
\- Да, конечно. Может, даже встретимся, - смысл разговора приводит в недоумение, и мне определенно не нравится непринужденная улыбка, скользнувшая по губам дяди.   
Встреча? Зачем? И какие у них могут быть общие интересы?   
\- Тогда, до завтра.   
Безумно хочется спросить в чем, собственно, дело, но уверен, просвещать «ребенка» никто не станет. Как они познакомились, вообще? Я твердо уверен, что ни разу не общались раньше, тем более так близко!   
\- Позвоню из дома, - говорю Юу на прощание, когда Оми уже выходит за дверь, не дожидаясь меня. Дядя, лишь махнув рукой на прощание, возвращается за свой стол, придвигая бумаги. Но прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, я замечаю, что взгляд его обращен не на документы, а рассеянно гуляет по крышке стола.   
Дорога до парковки проходит в молчании, Оми лишь раз кинул на меня совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, но уже без злости.   
Серебристый Nissan с сидениями, обитыми серой кожей в темноте почти сливается с асфальтом, мягко трогается едва захлопываю дверцу.   
Первые минуты тишины разбавлены только моим голосом, называющим адрес. В ответ лишь согласный кивок, подтверждающий, что дальнейшее направление движения не вызывает вопросов.   
Как вариант, можно молчать всю оставшуюся дорогу, смотря в окно или на мерное покачивание небольшого серебристого ромбика, прикрепленного тонкой цепочкой к зеркалу заднего вида. Но раздражение и злость, приправленные значительной долей интереса, на дают смолчать.   
\- И что это было? – стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал не слишком вызывающе, но негодующий нотки все равно прорываются.   
\- Где? – отвечает, ни на секунду не оторвав взгляд от дороги.   
\- В кабинете.   
\- Ничего. Я стал свидетелем очередного проявления твоего несносного характера и решил помочь Юукихико избавиться от ненужной головной боли. - Ну, конечно. Ехидные нотки доброжелательности так и чувствуются в каждом слове.   
\- С каких пор его проблемы стали тебя касаться? – до сих пор не дает покоя этот вопрос. – И с какой стати ты называешь его по имени?   
\- Не думаю, что должен отчитываться перед каким-то сопляком, - на губах расплывается улыбка человека, знающего тайну и не желающего ею делиться.   
\- Ты лезешь в мою семью! – пальцы чуть подрагивают, выдавая высокую степень нервозности. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и я готов буду накинуться на него. Желание ударить, отвлечь от этой чертовой дороги и узнать ответ на не дающий покоя вопрос изводит.   
\- С чего ты вообще взял, что я лезу в твою семью?   
\- А как назвать то, что ты вчера облапал меня, а сегодня мило беседовал с Юу?! – слова вырываются прежде, чем успеваю их обдумать. Как дядя говорил? Импульсивность – мой конек? Кажется, он был целиком и полностью прав.   
\- Облапал тебя... вчера? – вот теперь, кажется, я заставил его отвлечься от безумно интересной дороги, владевшей вниманием последние минут десять. Смотрит на меня, приподняв одну бровь и пытаясь прочесть ответ в глазах. Перевожу взгляд на стоящую впереди машину. Светофор, как и мои щеки, горит красным. Он не может знать, что вчера вечером это был я, но лишь одна мысль об этом вгоняет в панику.   
\- Глазами… Ты буквально лапал меня взглядом за стойкой! – даже не ложь, он действительно делал это тогда.   
\- Да? Сомневаюсь. Взглядом я лапаю крайне редко... в исключительных случаях, – еще раз смотрит так… оценивающе, - и ты не попадаешь в рамки исключений.   
\- Безумно рад, особенно, если к исключительности в обязательном порядке прилагаются еще и поцелуи, – кажется, перестаю задумываться о том, что говорю.   
\- Поцелуи?..   
Обхватив меня за затылок, наклоняется.   
\- Что?.. – не успеваю закончить, как оказываюсь заткнут тем самым поцелуем. От неожиданности даже не приходит в голову оттолкнуть Оми, ведь руки остаются свободны, или хотя бы прикусить нагло хозяйничающий во рту язык. Все длится недолго, считанные секунды, слившиеся для меня в одну. Мешающие думать факторы пропадают, оставляя взлохмаченными волосы и горящими губы.   
Оми, внимательным взглядом оценивает мое состояние и выдает:   
\- Нет. Я точно не мог тебя лапать. Связываться с неумелками не в моих привычках... Да и целуешься ты как малолетка - слюней много, толку мало. – И, возвращая внимание к дороге, трогается.   
\- Если я и целуюсь, как малолетка, то это из-за отсутствия опыта. Не привычно, знаешь ли, когда парень в рот язык пихает. Но хочу заметить, с твоим-то опытом, можно было и по круче что-то изобразить. – Ками-сама, что я несу?   
\- Покруче? Ну, не знаю... дяде твоему вполне понравилось... – Оми опять сама невозмутимость.   
\- Понравилось?.. Понравилось?! Не лезь к нему! – огрызаюсь, скорее уже от бессилия. Не хватает сил и слов, чтобы добиться от него ответа.   
\- Почему? Потому что он твой дядя? Потому что мы оба мужчины? Или, может, потому что завидуешь?   
С чего он взял, что подобная участь может быть привлекательна? Меня заботит только одно, о чем и спешу ему сообщить:   
\- Потому что я считаю, что такому извращенцу, как ты, рядом с ним не место!   
\- А я считаю, ты - маленький заносчивый засранец, чье мнение меня совершено не интересует.   
\- Но этот маленький заносчивый засранец не позволит повториться сегодняшней сцене в кабинете.   
\- Хорошо. Попробуй, а я посмотрю, что у тебя из этого получится, – недобро усмехается. Не могу придумать подходящего ответа и бессильно откидываюсь на сидении.   
Оставшиеся десять минут дороги проходят в молчании, и тишину салона нарушает лишь тихое бормотание радио.   
Я с трудом сдерживаю внутреннее ликование, когда за стеклом наконец-то мелькает знакомый перекресток и длинная извилистая дорога к дому, вдоль которой расположены маленькие магазинчики, парикмахерские, кафе с выставленными перед входом дощечками с меню. И только неменяющийся вид деревьев и кустарников приводит к осознанию, что машина уже несколько секунд стоит на месте. Маленький участок зелени, метрах в тридцати от mansyon’а (прим. авт.: манщён – жилой многоквартирный дом), и темно так, что даже не видно, о чем повествует табличка на газоне. Отстегиваюсь. Но уйти молча – выше моих сил:   
\- Я понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, но зачем это Юу? – под конец фразы перевожу взгляд с полюбившегося взору куста на водителя.   
\- Наверное, потому что он тоже человек, и, как всем нам, ему иногда хочется избавиться от одиночества и от... проблем, - отвечает вполне серьезно. Но все равно мне в каждом его слове слышится ложь.   
\- Что ты собираешься делать? – почти не надеюсь на ответ.   
\- Тебе действительно интересно? – смотрит пристально в глаза и улыбается. Что он хочет в них увидеть?   
\- Да, - не смею его разочаровывать, и это ведь, все равно, правда.   
Медлит несколько секунд, все так же пристально смотря в глаза, а потом резким движением, не давая отпрянуть, хватает за шею. Притягивает к себе, впиваясь в губы. Обвивая второй рукой талию, заставляет неловко перебраться к нему на колени. Смятение – вот что в первое время мешает сопротивлению. Боюсь нечаянным движением задеть какую-нибудь кнопку или рычаг, и только локоть, больно упершийся в обшивку дверцы, вынуждает немного сменить положение. Задыхаюсь от шарящих во рту языка и рук по телу. Давлю локтем в грудь находящегося подо мной человека, мычу. Безрезультатно. Положение сверху дает мнимое ощущение власти над ситуацией, но ее нет. Даже поцелуй прервать не могу.   
Но тут объятия слабеют, позволяя чуть приподняться, а глаза опять оказываются в плену.   
\- Я хочу многое сделать с Юукихико. И начну с этого. Думаю, он тоже будет сопротивляться... но только сначала, - тихий ласкающий голос.   
\- Сначала? – почему мысли путаются, не давая сформировать более длинный вопрос?   
\- Да… Есть много способов сломить сопротивление. – Неожиданно касается кончиками пальцев моей щеки. Так поступают с кошкой, когда хотят приласкать. Короткое поглаживание оставляет пылающий след на коже.   
\- Серьезно? – и снова я с трудом выдавливаю только одно слово.   
Мы знакомы с Оми второй вечер, одни в машине в темноте возле безлюдного парка, а я почти безропотно, с тех пор, как он меня отпустил, сижу на его коленях.   
\- Все может быть, - произносит задумчиво и снова с силой притягивает за затылок к себе. Прижимается губами ко рту, не давая даже нормально вздохнуть. Только беспомощно замечаю, как водительское сидение плавно отодвигается вглубь салона, давая чуть больше свободного места. Чувствую широкую ладонь поднимающую край футболки и прикасающуюся к спине. Слегка царапнув ногтями поясницу, пытается провести выше - к лопаткам, но я не даю, отодвигаясь насколько это вообще возможно. Как оказывается - зря, ведь в следующее мгновение его рука уже расстегивает ремень на моих джинсах.   
Перед глазами мелькают черные точки от недостатка воздуха. Задыхаюсь. И ведь все это уже было. Вчера. В темной подсобке. Я так же ничего не мог сделать с реакцией своего тела на жадные глубокие поцелуи. Во всем виновата чертова легкая юношеская возбудимость. Уже все тело ноет, желая расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие, перестать пытаться оттолкнуть руками, зажатыми между нами, или передвинуться так, чтобы как можно меньше соприкасаться. И когда чужие ловкие пальцы наконец-то преодолевает всю кажущуюся сейчас ненужной преграду из надетых вещей и касаются чувствительной кожи, я сам пугаюсь громкого стона, раздавшегося в окружающей нас тишине. Моего стона. Даже свозь такой бешеный поцелуй. Но чем больше увеличивается темп движения руки, тем больше ослабевает нажим его губ, превращаясь в легкие поцелуи и покусывания. Под конец, кажется, ненадолго выпадаю из реальности.   
Гранью сознания отмечаю, как, приведя одежду в порядок и сгрузив меня на пассажирское сидение, Оми плавно трогает машину с места. К моменту, когда мы останавливаемся у входа, уже почти полностью прихожу в себя. Каких-то пять-десять секунд, а все уже поменялось. Полумрак парка - на довольно освещенный сквозь стеклянные входные двери подъезд к дому и чувство наслаждения от впервые доставленного кем-то, а не самим себе удовольствия - на чувство нереальности. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет только сон…   
Тянется через меня, не касаясь, открывает дверь, впуская в салон прохладный влажный воздух. Не спеша отстраниться, все же дотрагивается ладонью до шеи. Одно его движение, и я отдергиваюсь – кожу словно опалило огнем от резко оторванного пластыря.   
\- Не всегда бывает так, как хочешь ты, - касается дыханием уха и целует туда, где со вчерашнего дня красуется свежий синяк.   
Слова действует отрезвляюще. Не могу больше чувствовать его присутствие рядом. Срываюсь с места, останавливаясь только чтобы набрать код для внутренних дверей, и уже у лифта перевожу дыхание. Еще буквально одна минута, разбросанные на ходу вещи, и сверху падают теплые капли душа. Делаю воду погорячее, чтобы избавиться от пробравшейся еще у лифта дрожи. Так хочется убедить себя в том, что это все было только сном, нет, кошмаром или даже просто фантазией, но губы горят, а поясница то и дело чешется, напоминая о прикосновениях.   
Вода, попадающая в рот, становится чуть соленой. Но быстро слезы обиды и жалости к себе переходят в злость. Такому подонку не место рядом с Юу! Плевать, что дядя может даже предпочитает парней! Плевать! Кто угодно, только не Оми Катцу. 

P.S.: немного об устройстве манщенов. Бывают совершенно разные, но в вышеприведенном случае имеется в виду такой: вход, представляет собой широкую лестницу, ведущую к автоматическим стеклянным раздвижным дверям, за которыми находятся еще одни такие же, но открывающиеся уже только при вводе pin-кода, панель для ввода похожа чем-то на панель банкомата. За вторыми дверьми уже, собственно, подъезд, лифты и прочее. Все это ярко освещено даже в ночные часы для удобства жильцов.


	20. POV Mishiro Yuukihiko, 29

\- Доброе утро.   
\- Ага, - Сэн встречает меня вялым кивком и снова утыкается взглядом в стакан с яблочным соком.   
Затянув туже пояс халата, открываю холодильник и, пробежавшись незаинтересованным взглядом по полкам, захлопываю дверцу так ничего и не достав.   
\- Выспался? – обращаюсь к племяннику, рассеянно ковыряющему omu-raisu(*) палочками.   
\- А ты?   
Я? Конечно, нет. Сложно представить, что могло быть иначе после вчерашних событий. Слишком многое нужно было обдумать. Появление Хироши в моем кабинете стало не то чтобы неожиданностью… Просто все, о чем мы говорили в первой половине дня, к вечеру потускнело и перестало казаться таким уж верным и логичным. На самом деле, я уже был готов отказаться от нашей идеи, но знакомство с Оми Кацу заставило все-таки повременить с принятием окончательного решения. К моему искреннему удивлению, через пять минут беглого разговора, стало понятно, что Хироши подобрал действительно достойного парня, способного составить конкуренцию Цуити. Уверенный в себе, но при этом лишенный наглости и вульгарности, Оми оказался даже внешне с ним схож - выше среднего роста, широкоплечий и крепкий… Единственное, в чем он уступает – это возраст. Впрочем, данное обстоятельство неплохо сглаживают хорошие манеры и грамотная речь.   
\- Юууу! – подперев подбородок рукой, Сэн смотрит на меня с искренним сочувствием.   
\- Что?   
\- Ничего. Ты ведь учил меня помогать старикам?   
Не понимая, о чем он говорит, только согласно киваю:   
\- Ну, да…   
\- Отлично. Поздравляю, – лениво сползает со стула, - только что, из-за потери слуха и пространственной ориентации, в моих глазах ты достаточно постарел, чтобы я налил тебе кофе.   
Конец фразы он произносит уже стоя спиной и доставая мою кружку, и поэтому не видит широкую улыбку, в которой непроизвольно растягиваются губы.   
\- Спасибо, - сажусь за стол и, наклонившись, подозрительно принюхиваюсь к omu-raisu. – А с твоим завтраком явно что-то не так, раз, потратив время на готовку, ты не решаешься его съесть…   
\- Просто, проснулся от голода, а пока готовил, аппетит куда-то пропал, - поставив передо мной кружку черного кофе, пододвигает и свою тарелку: - Хочешь?   
Отрицательно качаю головой, делая небольшой глоток:   
\- Что-то тоже нет аппетита…   
\- А он у тебя вообще когда-нибудь бывает? – сурово хмурится, но всего лишь секунду. – Ладно, как хочешь. Что будешь делать сегодня?   
\- Не знаю. Особых планов нет.   
Почему-то Сэн смотрит на меня с недоверием и после паузы уточняет:   
\- Точно? У тебя разве не назначена встреча с тем парнем, который вчера подвез меня домой?   
\- Ну… - отставив кружку, тянусь к коробочке Fran(2*), - может быть, мы и встретимся, но четкого уговора не было. А что?   
Пожав плечами, тоже ловко выхватывает палочку и отправляет в рот.   
\- Просто интересно… Кто он вообще такой?   
Под пристальным выжидательным взглядом чувствую себя неловко. Даже больше. Кажусь сам себе преступником, пойманным за руку.   
\- Знакомый. У меня с ним деловые отношения.   
Для моих ушей эта ложь звучит неправдоподобно и, кажется, Сэн тоже находит ответ сомнительным, потому что уточняет:   
\- Деловые отношения?   
Киваю, и, не желая развивать заданную тему, встаю из-за стола, чтобы вылить недопитый кофе и вымыть кружку.   
\- А ты что намерен делать? Опять будешь без дела слоняться по квартире или сбежишь к Юичи?   
\- Он мне не нравится, - неожиданно резко произносит за спиной.   
Замираю на мгновение.   
\- Кто? – голос звучит спокойно, но внутри растет напряжение.   
\- Этот твой знакомый. Оми.   
Бросаю взгляд через плечо. Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и безжалостным взглядом прожигает мою спину. Отвернувшись, продолжаю крутить идеально чистые бока кружки под струей теплой воды.   
\- Почему?   
Молчание.   
\- Сэн? – откладываю кружку на сушилку и вытираю руки полотенцем.   
\- Он заносчивый засранец с хреновой репутацией!   
\- Не выражайся, - автоматически делаю замечание. – И при чем здесь репутация? Не у всех людей, с которыми мне приходится общаться, кристально чистое личное досье. Но в этом и разница между деловыми и личными отношениями. Пока его репутация не касается меня – все в порядке.   
\- Не касается? А когда коснется? Когда он тебя смешает с грязью?!   
Удар кулаком по столу - последняя капля, вынуждающая повысить голос в ответ:   
\- Сэн, прекрати! Замолчи немедленно!   
\- Не затыкай мне рот!   
Обойдя стол с другой стороны, уже на выходе глухо констатирую:   
\- Ты ведешь себя как капризный ребенок.   
\- Юу! - мгновенно раздается в спину. - Ты просто не понимаешь, какой он!..   
\- Не понимаю? Тогда объясни! Объясни, какая часть этой ужасной репутации заставила тебя вчера сесть в его машину?   
Стоя на пороге кухни, Сэн кусает губы. На его лице появляется замешательство, но быстро исчезает вместе с коротким вздохом:   
\- Никакая. Просто, так получилось… Почему какой-то мало знакомый тип тебе важнее моего мнения?   
Он уже не кричит, а только смотрит с упреком. Рухнув на диван, устало провожу ладонью по лицу. Великолепное начало дня. Если так и дальше пойдет, то к вечеру я поседею…   
\- Сэн, сколько можно идти на поводу у капризов? Ты в последнее время получил даже больше, чем нужно. Если так и дальше пойдет, то вскоре я буду вынужден брать письменное разрешение на общение с кем-либо?   
Дотянувшись до пульта, включаю телевизор, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.   
Верно истолковав мой жест, он разворачивается и уходит. Я только крепче сжимаю челюсти, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх, когда через мгновение оглушительно хлопает дверь его комнаты.   
Мгновенно наваливается чувство невероятной усталости. С каждым днем нам становится все сложнее найти общий язык. Я не знаю в чем причина - в юношеских амбициях Сэна, бьющих через край, или в моем кризисе восприятия племянника? Или может все дело в том, что его мнение не просто важно, а давно превратило меня в заложника?   
Прикрыв глаза и стараясь отвлечься, слушаю прогноз погоды. Ничего сверхъестественного. Все соответствует сезону.   
\- Я ухожу, - бросает коротко на ходу.   
Не меняя позы, только интересуюсь:   
\- Куда и как надолго?   
\- К Юичи. Как получится.   
\- Телефон?   
\- Взял, - долетает уже от входной двери.   
Недолгая возня, щелчок замка, глухой хлопок – звуки, оповещающие о том, что я остаюсь в одиночестве. Палец непроизвольно нажимает круглую кнопку в углу пульта. Экран, коротко моргнув, гаснет, обрывая речь красивой девушки на полуслове. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, возвращаюсь в свою комнату. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, бросаю взгляд на смятую постель. Можно снова рухнуть на подушку и натянуть на голову одеяло. Прихватить для компании с тумбочки плеер или раскрытую книгу, лежащую возле кровати форзацем вверх… и, умирая от тоски и жалости к самому себе, пролежать так остаток дня.   
Шумно выдохнув, откидываю голову назад и пару раз ощутимо бьюсь затылком, пытаясь тем самым вправить мозги на место. Пусть попытка и чисто символическая, но действенная.   
Оттолкнувшись от двери, направляюсь к шкафу. Решительно раздвинув зеркальные створки, выдергиваю одежду прямо на пол. Присев на корточки, провожу отбор. Водолазка, свитер, джинсы, пара носок - отправляются на кровать. Остальное летит обратно в шкаф. На то чтобы одеться, уходит не больше пары минут.   
Сотовый звонит внезапно. Когда я уже убираю документы в сумку и достаю бумажник, чтобы перепроверить его содержимое. Неторопливо подхожу к кровати и, засунув руку под подушку, нерешительно вытаскиваю телефон. Взгляд, брошенный на дисплей, вызывает странное чувство радости с неясной примесью разочарования. Раскрыв аппарат, произношу мягко:   
\- Moshi-moshi(3*).   
\- Привет! – радостно откликается Юмико. – Надеюсь, ты уже не спишь?   
На электронных часах 13:03.   
\- Нет. Собираюсь...   
\- В смысле?   
\- Хочу куда-нибудь выбраться и немного развеяться. Наверное, поеду в onsen(4*)…   
\- Один?   
\- Да. Сэн достаточно взрослый, чтобы обойтись без меня пару дней.   
Шумно вздохнув, Юмико неожиданно интересуется:   
\- А есть ли возможность отодвинуть твою поездку на пару часов? – и прежде чем успеваю что-то уточнить, поясняет сама: - У меня появилось немного свободного времени, и я хотела бы выпить с тобой кофе. Мы так давно не виделись, Юу-кууун!   
Это, действительно, правда. С каждым годом, прошедшим после окончания школы, мы находим все меньше и меньше возможностей и поводов для встреч. И то, как сейчас она заканчивает свое обращение ко мне, вложив максимум жалобных ноток в интонацию, заставляет грустно усмехнуться. Когда-то я слышал это по десять раз на дню.   
\- Хорошо.   
Мягкий смех в трубке звучит легко и непринужденно.   
\- Я знала, что ты не сможешь мне отказать. Тогда встречаемся в Tully’s coffe на Shin-yurigaoka через час.   
\- Договорились, - остается только подтвердить согласие и отключится.   
Отложив сотовый, еще несколько секунд не могу оторвать от него задумчивый взгляд. Пожалуй, Юмико – единственный, по-настоящему близкий мне человек, кроме Сэна. Только она всегда была рядом в самые тяжелые моменты, ни разу не предав и не бросив. Иногда даже кажется, что наш разовый секс – как средство от отчаяния и одиночества - вполне мог бы перерасти в нечто большее. И я точно знаю, что она, в отличие от меня, была к этому готова… Но это в прошлом, а в настоящем - до встречи осталось не так уж много времени.   
Пока привожу в порядок растрепанные волосы, собирая их на затылке, мысленно прикидываю, когда лучше позвонить Сэну. В итоге, прихожу к выводу, что пока не буду на месте, сообщать об отлучке – бессмысленно. Во-первых, еще не знаю, куда именно поеду, а во-вторых, хочу избежать ненужных дискуссий.  
До кофейни решаю добраться на метро, не прибегая к услугам такси и оставив собственную машину на парковке. Последние годы я крайне редко пользуюсь общественным транспортом, поэтому когда, купив билет в автомате и пройдя через турникет, оказываюсь подхвачен людским потоком, появляется странное чувство неуверенности. Но оно проходит к моменту, когда эскалатор спускает меня к платформе, где как раз в это время проносится скорый поезд, ударяя потоком воздуха в лицо. Становлюсь в очередь за двумя школьницами, не расстающимися с формой даже на выходных. Через несколько мгновений бесшумно открываются двери, пропуская людей в вагон. Мне нужно проехать всего две станции и проходить вглубь нет смысла. Взявшись по привычке обеими руками(5*) за поручень и не испытывая ни малейшего желания встречаться взглядом со случайными попутчиками, закрываю глаза. На следующей станции людей уже больше и в вагоне становится теснее. К женскому голосу оповещающему: “Tsugiwa Sin-yurigaoka desu”, примешивается робкое: “Sumimasen”(6*), подвинувшись, пропускаю тех самых школьниц, спешащих занять более удобные места в соседнем вагоне. Пока они переходят, уже другой женский голос на английском объявляет следующую остановку и сообщает о возможности пересесть на другую линию.   
  
 _“- Sin-yurigaoka desu…_  
 _\- Я выхожу._  
 _\- На следующей?_  
 _\- Да._  
 _\- Но… это ведь не наша станция._  
 _\- У меня еще есть кое-какие дела, Юу._  
 _\- Ладно… Увидимся завтра?_  
 _\- Конечно. Как обычно…”_  
  
Открываю глаза, и на мгновение в оконном стекле вагона мне видится отражение Хидео… Короткий прощальный взмах рукой на выходе – жест смазанный, оборванный другими пассажирами, спешащими покинуть вагон. Ведь тогда он уже знал... Знал, что никакого “как обычно” больше не будет. В тот самый момент, когда мы сидели рядом плечом к плечу, когда его ладонь, скрытая от посторонних глаз объемным рюкзаком, сжимала кончики моих заледеневших пальцев, когда недрогнувшим голосом обещал увидеться на следующий день – прекрасно понимал, что все это остается в прошлом. Множество раз прокручивая в голове каждую минуту нашей последней встречи, я анализировал все слова и действия Хидео, пытаясь уловить несуществующие намеки на предстоящий внезапный разрыв. Искал причины в себе - в поведении, в словах и поступках; придумывал сотни оправданий и мнимых поводов, которых просто не было, и быть не могло. Все, чего я удостоился - короткий взмах рукой на прощание, теперь кажущийся отмашкой, легко перечеркивающей полтора года жизни. Да что там? Отбрасывающей меня в сторону, как какую-то ненужную надоевшую вещь, не нуждающуюся в объяснениях… И я до сих пор помню мерзкое ощущение предательства, расползающееся в груди, когда уставший, замерзший и сходящий с ума от беспокойства пришел к Юми со словами:   
\- С Цуити, кажется, что-то случилось…   
\- А что с ним могло случиться?   
\- Мы должны были встретиться сегодня. Я прождал почти три часа, но он не пришел.   
\- Сегодня? Юу, у тебя как с головой? Хидео еще вчера улетел в Штаты к деду…   
\- Вчера?   
\- Он не сказал тебе, что будет поступать в колледж весной? Хидео даже заочно окончил подготовительные курсы. А ты… ты не знал?..   
Не понимаю, каким чудесным образом мне удалось не разрыдаться прямо в уютной комнате Юми. Но за порогом гостеприимного дома Токири сдерживаться больше не было сил. Даже сейчас внутри поднимается волна невыносимой обиды и злости только при воспоминании о том, как я - восемнадцатилетний парень, подобно ребенку давился слезами, стирая их негнущимися от холода пальцами, как натягивал капюшон куртки на лицо, лишь бы никто вокруг не увидел предательски опухших глаз. Все мысли были только о том, как бы скорей очутиться дома в своей постели. Но на стации выяснилось - поезда встали. В очередной раз кто-то, уставший от жизненных тягостей, решил покончить с собой. В ожидании восстановления движения я просидел на скамейке больше двух с половиной часов и окончательно опоздал на празднование дня рождения отца. Последнего, как оказалось…  
На оживленном перекрестке кто-то задевает меня плечом, отвлекая от ненужных размышлений. До Tully’s coffe остается примерно тридцать метров. Бросаю взгляд на часы - без семи минут два, но я все равно опоздал. Наверное, Юмико уже сидит за столиком у окна, вдыхает аромат любимого мокко и нетерпеливо оглядывается по сторонам. Обладательница несвойственной черты для большинства девушек, она никогда не опаздывает на встречи - деловые или дружеские. Так было всегда. Не меняется и в этот раз. Она действительно сидит в зале, но не у окна, а за столиком у стены справа от входа… Мое появление не остается незамеченным. Легкая улыбка и приглашающий жест не оставляют шанса на побег. Прежде чем направится к столику, за которым меня ждут, приходится неловко отступить в сторону, пропуская выходящих посетителей.   
\- Привет. Минута в минуту, - с усмешкой констатирует Юмико.   
\- Миширо всегда приходит вовремя, - коротко подмечает Цуити.   
Есть только один вариант выиграть время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.   
\- Сейчас вернусь, - делаю решительный шаг от столика, но неожиданная крепкая хватка на запястье заставляет остановиться. Непонимающий взгляд Цуити встречает спокойно.   
\- Взять тебе латте макиато?   
\- Нет, лучше американо.   
На мой язвительный тон он только чуть приподнимает брови и разжимает пальцы.   
Захлопнув за собой дверь туалета, включаю воду. Холодные капли обжигают пылающие щеки, стекают по подбородку. Разумеется. Разве могло быть иначе? Юмико не только моя подруга. С Цуити она всегда была ближе, чем со мной… Выдернув несколько бумажных полотенец, прикладываю к лицу. Нужно либо держать себя в руках, либо искать повод, чтобы уйти как можно скорей. Из груди вырывается вздох и застревает в намокшей бумаге, касающейся губ. Ну, конечно, почему бы и нет? Швырнув скомканные полотенца в корзину, торопливо достаю сотовый из кармана джинс. Внесенный вчера в контакты номер отыскивается сразу. Прижав трубку к уху, бросаю взгляд в зеркало и тут же отворачиваюсь, не желая смотреть в глаза отражению.   
\- Moshi-moshi, - раздается прежде, чем решаю что именно сказать.   
\- О… Это Миширо.   
\- Привет. Я уже думал, ты не позвонишь… - хрипло произносит Оми. – Что-то случилось? Или хочешь просто поговорить?   
Приглушенная музыка на фоне его голоса не дает сделать однозначный вывод, где именно он сейчас – дома или нет. Поэтому интересуюсь:   
\- Ты занят? В смысле, я тебя не отвлекаю?   
\- Нет. Нисколько. Думаю, разговор и вождение вполне можно совместить…   
Протянув руку, беру очки, отложенные во время умывания на полку.   
\- Послушай, Кацу, - неуверенно произношу имя, - если у тебя есть возможность, может, заберешь меня из кофейни? Я не стал бы тебя беспокоить, но здесь человек, о котором мы вчера говорили…   
На удивление, он не ударяется в ненужные расспросы, а только уточняет:   
\- Какой адрес?   
Быстро называю район и станцию.   
\- Так… - пауза, словно он сверяется с навигатором. - Подъеду минут через тридцать, не раньше.   
\- Ладно, буду ждать, - торопливо соглашаюсь и вздрагиваю, когда кто-то снаружи коротко дергает дверную ручку. - Мне нужно идти. Если что-то изменится, перезвони.   
\- Обязательно.   
Оми отключается, а я убираю телефон в карман. Наспех поправив волосы и надев очки, выхожу в зал. Внимательный взгляд темно-серых глаз откровенно следит за каждым движением, пока подхожу к столику.   
\- Присаживайся, - Цуити небрежно кивает на свободный стул рядом.   
\- Спасибо, - натянуто улыбнувшись, предпочитаю сесть напротив.   
Юмико заботливо передвигает белое керамическое блюдце с кружкой:   
\- Хорошо, что ты смог прийти...   
\- Едешь за город? – неожиданно спрашивает Цуити.   
\- Да. Хочу немного отдохнуть.   
\- Я бы тоже съездил в onsen.   
\- Еще бы! – подхватывает Юми. - Это тебе не на Калифорнийских пляжах отдыхать. Может, Юу, возьмешь его за компанию?   
\- Это вряд ли…   
Мой отказ звучит размыто и она требует конкретики:   
\- Почему?   
\- Думаешь, хорошая идея оставить жену с ребенком в чужой стране, чтобы уехать на отдых с другом? – максимально гашу в голосе провоцирующие нотки.   
\- Они в Нью-Йорке, - холодно сообщает Цуити, отпивая из чашки. – Кайлин готовится к свадьбе.   
\- Подожди, - Юми задумчиво постукивает указательным пальцем по подбородку. - Твоя жена выходит замуж? Вы что, развелись?   
\- Восемь месяцев назад.   
По позвоночнику словно пробегает короткий разряд. Мне становится не по себе.   
\- А дочка?   
\- Мари живет с матерью, но у нас право совместной опеки. С этим не возникло проблем. Мы расстались по обоюдному согласию.   
Кофе, кажется, комком застревает в горле. Сделав над собой усилие, все-таки проглатываю безвкусную жидкость, а Юми вздыхает:   
\- Неожиданно. Я всегда была уверена, что ты будешь женат только раз.   
\- Почему? - усмехается мягко, так знакомо приподнимая уголки губ.   
Хочу оторвать взгляд, отвернуться, но не могу. Когда-то очень давно я любил наблюдать за Хидео. Смотреть, как он сосредоточенно вчитывается в новый учебный материал, потирая пальцами лоб, пьет жадными глотками воду из бутылки после футбольной тренировки, или, широко раскинув руки, потягивается всем телом. Я любил украдкой изучать причудливый рисунок линий на его ладонях, чувствуя на коже ровное глубокое дыхание…   
\- Юу? – прикосновение к плечу тонких пальцев с аккуратным маникюром.   
\- Извини, я задумался, - коротко кашлянув в кулак, поправляю очки. – Ты что-то спросила?   
Но вместо Юми, отвечает Цуити:   
\- Она спросила, когда ты собираешься жениться?   
\- Я? – растерявшись, не нахожу что ответить. – Не знаю…   
\- Но, Юу, тебе уже пора начать задумываться об этом, – Юмико качает головой и после паузы добавляет: - Хотя, такой завидный холостяк всегда найдет себе пару.   
Смех получается наигранным и нервным.   
\- Слушай, а ты давно видела Асами? – Цуити меняет тему, вспомнив об их с Юмико однокласснике.   
Воспользовавшись тем, что разговор не требует моего прямого участия, достаю сотовый. После звонка Оми прошло уже почти пятнадцать минут. Еще десять минут пролетают незаметно за непринужденной болтовней одноклассников, дополненной моими короткими репликами. В какой-то момент я даже позволяю себе расслабится, и именно поэтому, когда Юмико решительно отодвигает свою чашку и тянется за сумочкой, невольно вырывается обеспокоенное:   
\- Куда ты?   
\- С вами так хорошо, но мне пора, - грустно вздыхает. – Харуоки-кун привезет Иори к шести, а я еще должна к брату заехать.   
\- К Хироши? – зачем-то глупо переспрашиваю.   
\- Да, - Юми встает. – Надеюсь, мы скоро еще встретимся…   
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, - паническое нежелание остаться наедине с Цуити перебарывает здравый смысл.   
\- Юу? – в карих глазах Юмико застывает удивление. – Неужели ты не хочешь еще остаться и поговорить с Хидео? Вы же столько лет не виделись…   
\- В этом-то, наверное, и причина. Он просто отвык и боится, - ровный спокойный голос, лишенный интонаций, вызывающий желание развернуться, броситься вон из чертовой кофейни и бежать, не оглядываясь, пока не упадешь без сил. Но вместо этого неторопливо достаю бумажник и, положив перед Цуити тысячу йен – плата за недопитый американо, выхожу из душного, как мне теперь кажется, помещения.   
\- Юу! Постой! – Юмико торопливо выходит следом и ловит за руку, заставляя прохожих бросить на нас любопытные взгляды. Крепко сжав мои пальцы, она смотрит в глаза и тихо просит:   
\- Юу, не будь таким. Поговори с ним. – Отрицательно качаю головой, но это не останавливает Юми. –Знаю, что ты не можешь простить его за то, что он уехал, ничего не сказав. Но может быть были какие-то причины? Или даже если их не было, поверь, Хидео раскаивается в том, что предал вашу дружбу. Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я люблю вас обоих… - в груди начинает противно ныть, меньше всего хочу увидеть слезы Юми. – Пожалуйста, Юу. Десять минут. Дай ему всего лишь десять минут. Даже можешь ничего не говорить, только выслушай его.   
Мне жаль Юми. Ничего не зная, потому что мы лгали все время, она так искренне верит в мифическую дружбу между мной и Цуити.   
Облизав сухие губы, медленно киваю:   
\- Ладно. Если ты хочешь, - и тут же оказываюсь в крепких порывистых объятиях.   
\- Спасибо.   
Под благодарным взглядом, заставляю себя вернуться в кафе. Цуити все так же сидит за столиком, задумчиво водя указательным пальцем по краю давно опустевшей чашки.   
\- Она всегда обладала даром убеждения, правда? – спрашивает, не поднимая глаз.   
\- Да, - неохотно сажусь на прежнее место. – Попросила дать тебе десять минут.   
\- Ты легко поддаешься на уговоры Юмико и не желаешь слушать меня? Как же все изменилось…   
Мы смотрим друг на друга, и наше молчание тонет в окружающих звуках - шипении кофейных машин, голосах посетителей и городском шуме, приглушенном стеклянной стеной.   
\- Юуко…   
Широкая ладонь накрывает пальцы, крепко прижимая их к гладкой столешнице. Глаза предательски обжигает и хочется часто-часто заморгать, но я не поддаюсь. Только с губ срывается невольное:   
\- Ненавижу тебя, Хиде.   
\- Прости…   
\- Нет, - обрываю, ничего не желая слышать. - Мне не нужны твои извинения. Я вернулся не ради этого, а только из-за Юми.   
От дальнейших объяснений меня спасает телефонный звонок. Выдернув руку, достаю сотовый. Цуити внимательно наблюдает, как нажимаю прием вызова и дерганым движением подношу трубку к уху.   
\- Я уже на месте, - спокойно сообщает Оми. – Мне за тобой зайти?   
\- Нет, не надо. Сейчас выйду.   
\- Хорошо. Я на парковке за зданием. Буду стоять возле машины, чтобы ты точно не прошел мимо.   
Такая забота заставляет улыбнуться.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Все. Жду.   
Закончив разговор, я поднимаюсь.   
\- Мне пора.   
\- Тебя кто-то ждет? - Цуити тоже встает со своего места, оставляя тысячную купюру лежать на столе.   
\- Всего хорошего.   
Не желая устраивать публичных сцен, решительно направляюсь к выходу. Уже на улице бросаю мимолетный взгляд через плечо. Держа руки в карманах брюк, Цуити решительно следует за мной. Ускоряю шаг, едва свернув за угол в узкий проулок. Еще несколько метров вдоль кирпичной стены, и я оказываюсь на небольшой парковке.   
Оми замечает меня сразу. Оттолкнувшись от капота Nissan’a, делает шаг на встречу. Белоснежная рубашка с рукавом три четверти, наброшенный на плечи черный свитер и темно-серые брюки дополняют массивные наручные часы и перстень на безымянном пальце правой руки. Сегодня он выглядит даже старше, чем вчера в клубе.   
\- Привет! – широко улыбается, словно мы старые друзья.   
\- Извини, что заставил ждать…   
\- Это он? – смотрит поверх плеча и чуть склоняет голову, как будто собираясь что-то сказать на ухо. - Парень в светлом пиджаке на выходе с парковки не сводит с нас взгляда…   
Киваю, подтверждая его догадку.   
\- Послушай, ты ведь уверен в том, что делаешь? – Оми поднимает руку и аккуратно отводит волосы от моего лица к ушам, задевая дужку очков.   
\- Да.   
Он улыбается, а я замечаю, что цвет радужки его глаз практически сливается со зрачком…   
\- Извини, - произносит уже у самых губ.   
Простое мягкое прикосновение без напора и попыток получить большее оказывается приятным настолько, что я позволяю себе обнять Оми за плечи, чуть сжав пальцами мягкую ткань свитера. Ладони, лежащие на пояснице, притягивают ближе. Теплые губы раскрываются шире, захватывают мои, оставляя на них влажный след… Еще секунда, две, три… Чужие пальцы осторожно касаются щеки, скользят от скулы к подбородку и оказываются на губах.   
\- Куда тебя отвезти? – отстранившись, спрашивает шепотом.   
\- Домой, - отвечаю рассеянно.   
Оми отпускает меня и обходит машину, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверцу.   
С гулко бьющимся сердцем медленно оборачиваюсь. Взгляд упирается в кирпичную стену, возле которой еще минуту назад стоял Хиде… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Омурайсу (omu-raisu) или омурайс (omurice) - это японское блюдо, представляющее собой поджаренный рис, завернутый в омлет или покрытый им.  
> 2* Fran – палочки шоколадного печенья, политые белым шоколадом.  
> 3* Moshi-moshi – аналог нашему «Алло».  
> 4* Onsen (Онсэн) - название горячих источников в Японии, а также, зачастую, и название сопутствующей им инфраструктуры туризма - отелей, постоялых домов, ресторанов, расположенных вблизи источника. (с) wikipedia.org  
> 5* В Японии есть негласное правило у мужчин – держаться так, чтобы было видно руки, если они свободны. Обычно, в одной руке держат телефон, книгу или портфель, а второй держатся за поручень. Делается это из-за того, что бывали случаи подставы: девушка одна или вместе со знакомыми людьми, заходила в вагон, выбирала подходящего мужчину, вставала рядом, и в один прекрасный момент заявляла, что этот человек - chikan (мужчина, грубо пристающий к женщине; похотливый человек – словарь Concise). Мужчину в таком случае арестовывают и заставляют выплатить штраф пострадавшей, довольно солидный, между прочим, могут еще и на работу сообщить. Поэтому, чтобы не было таких инцидентов (специальных или даже женщине просто показалось), мужчины предпочитают перестраховываться. Кстати, в последнее время мужчины стали требовать «вагоны только для мужчин», вдобавок к имеющимся сейчас «вагонам только для женщин».  
> 6* “Tsugiwa Sin-yurigaoka desu” - Следующая станция - Sin-yurigaoka.  
> “Sumimasen” – Извините.


	21. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26

Едва открыв входную дверь ключом и переступив порог квартиры, вдыхаю легкий сладковатый аромат женских духов. Такой знакомый... Она здесь. Как вещественное доказательство - бежевые туфли с глянцевым блеском, аккуратно выставленные носами к выходу(*). Высота тонкого каблука достаточна, чтобы компенсировать невысокий рост хозяйки и удлинить стройные ноги, но не предельна для обвинения в вульгарности.   
Наконец-то, формальные телефонные разговоры - короткие и пустые - сменяются возможностью обнять ее при встрече. Коснуться длинных темно-каштановых волос, уложенных мягкими волнами. Чуть дольше, чем на мгновение прижаться губами к бархатистой коже щеки и почувствовать ответную теплоту дыхания на шее.   
Оставляю пакет с покупками у двери. Пара торопливых шагов, и останавливаюсь на пороге комнаты. Она сидит на самом краешке разобранной постели. Взгляд невольно задерживается на округлых коленях едва прикрытых светлой юбкой, на которых лежит лист формата А4 с двумя заполненными таблицами. Это было так опрометчиво - не убрать его с письменного стола.   
\- Я что, оставил входную дверь не запертой? - раздраженно и зло.   
Словно только сейчас заметив мое присутствие, испуганно вздрагивает. Бесцеремонно выдергиваю лист предварительной записи из-под узких ладоней.   
\- Что это, Хироши? Ты наблюдаешься в кардиологическом центре? - откровенное недоумение в голосе.   
\- Нет. - Бумага упрямо застревает и мнется, когда нетерпеливо пытаюсь просунуть между журналами, стоящими в ряд на полке. - Как ты здесь оказалась?   
\- Я… я звонила, но у тебя отключен телефон, поэтому приехала без предупреждения. Твой парень открыл и пригласил зайти.   
\- Мой парень?   
\- Да. Он вышел в магазин за сигаретами, – отбрасывает волосы с плеч и рассеянно добавляет: - Кстати, очень милый и… красивый…   
Сняв кофту и повесив ее на плечики, сажусь рядом с сестрой на кровать. Юми устало кладет голову на плечо, позволяя оставить невесомый поцелуй в тяжелых блестящих прядях. На скомканном одеяле изящные пальцы легко находят мои. Нежное прикосновение вызывает желание отдернуть руку, но заставить себя добровольно отказаться от этой невыносимо редкой близости - невозможно.   
\- Что происходит, Хироши?   
\- Ничего серьезного, - окидываю комнату равнодушным взглядом, - поверь.   
\- В детстве ты не умел мне врать... - короткий поцелуй в плечо застывает едва заметным следом от помады на рукаве футболки. - И сейчас тоже не умеешь.   
С этими словами Юми решительно встает, оставляя мне лишь сладковатое облако фруктовых духов.   
Бесполезно противостоять или сопротивляться. Я смиренно наблюдаю, как ловко выдергивает направление и, нахмурив брови, зачитывает вслух:   
\- Эхокардиография, электрокардиография, консультация кардиолога. Ничего серьезного? За дуру меня держишь?   
\- Нет. Просто, тебя это не касается, - констатирую с усталым вздохом. - Давай сменим тему. Как дела?   
\- Не касается? - предсказуемо игнорирует последнюю реплику. С легким шелестом лист рассекает воздух, когда она безжалостно трясет им, привлекая внимание к тонкому запястью, перехваченному широким белым ремешком часов. - Если ты не скажешь сам, я все равно найду способ узнать в чем дело! Не забывай, кто наш отец, и какие у него связи в медицинских кругах.   
Откровенная угроза в голосе заставляет огрызнуться в ответ:   
\- Попробуй узнай! Твой всемогущий папочка и пальцем не шевельнет, если дело касается меня.   
\- Ты снова за старое? Сколько можно? - запрокидывает голову, обреченно посылая вопросы в потолок. - Вы оба хороши…   
\- Да ну?   
\- Да! – отрезает, и все-таки отложив лист на стол, скрещивает руки перед собой. Тонкий шифон слишком откровенно обтягивает полную грудь. - Когда ты был с тем парнем, то действительно полагал, что отец будет восторженно аплодировать, увидев подобное в гостиной нашего дома?   
\- Я не думал. Я просто трахал его, и все.   
Это правда. Мы с Такаучи были слишком увлечены процессом, чтобы вспомнить об осторожности. И потом, отец был в отъезде, а Юми уже переехала к мужу. Их внезапное появление стало сюрпризом. Для всех. На крики отца, от которых казалось стены рухнут, мне было плевать. Сознание захватил один-единственный страх, что старшая сестра вычеркнет меня из жизни и навсегда отвернется. Она молча простояла на пороге комнаты все время, пока я торопливо забрасывал в сумку первые попавшиеся вещи. Но прозрачные слезы, скользившие по лицу, как и быстрое крепкое объятие на прощание значили куда больше любых пустых фраз. Это казалось нереальным и запредельным. Юми любила меня даже такого – грязного и развратного ублюдка, как верно подметил отец.   
\- Ты не очень изящно уходишь от темы, - осуждающе качает головой. – У тебя проблемы с сердцем? Есть диагноз или только подозрения?   
\- Юми, прекрати задавать вопросы!   
Рывком поднимаюсь с кровати, чтобы привести постель в порядок и не видеть обеспокоенного лица сестры. Обсуждать с ней свой диагноз, а тем более говорить, что врачей беспокоит отсутствие ожидаемого эффекта от медикаментозного лечения – не намерен.   
\- Ну почему ты такой эгоист?! - одеяло, вырванное из рук, падает на пол, мягким коконом опутывая наши ноги. - Почему не можешь поделиться со мной? Чего ты боишься? Я никогда не осуждала тебя, не пыталась заставить измениться или стать лучше! Приняла твой образ жизни и желания!   
Ее отчаянный голос с оглушительным треском ломает что-то внутри.   
\- Мой образ жизни и желания? Под этим ты подразумеваешь, что я получаю удовольствие, трахая молодых смазливых мальчиков? Да ты нихрена не знаешь о моих желаниях!   
\- Ну, так скажи хоть раз, чего ты хочешь?! - удар узкой ладонью по груди и слезы в голосе. - Чего?!   
\- Чтобы ты перестала раздвигать ноги под мужиком, годящимся тебе в отцы! - мгновенно срывается с языка.   
Звонкая пощечина, обжигающая болью лицо, застилающая глаза алой пеленой. Короткий вскрик застывает на губах…   
\- Tadaima! - долетает от входной двери, заставляя отпрянуть сестры.   
Отдергиваю руку, за которой тянутся спутанные волосы. В широко распахнутых глазах Юми ужас. Она подносит дрожащие пальцы к лицу и прижимает их к приоткрытым губам с влажным отпечатком моего поцелуя.   
\- Хироши? - в комнату заглядывает Ёрикава, отвлекая на себя внимание.   
И прежде чем успеваю предпринять попытку оправдаться, сестра, оттолкнув меня и сдернув с кровати сумочку, выбегает в коридор.   
\- Юми!!! - отчаянно кричу и бросаюсь следом.   
Но она хватает свои туфли, и, даже не оглянувшись, босиком выскакивает из квартиры.   
\- Юми, подожди!   
\- Не надо! - Ёрикава виснет на плечах. - Оставь ее!   
\- Отвали!   
Пытаюсь освободиться, но он, упираясь из последних сил, толкает меня обратно вглубь комнаты. И только когда, не устояв на ногах, я падаю на кровать и оказываюсь придавлен его телом, тяжело выдыхает в шею:   
\- Сейчас ты ничего не сможешь объяснить. Она не станет слушать.   
Перестав сопротивляться, признаю его правоту. Пустой взгляд упирается в потолок. Не двигаюсь, даже когда Ёрикава сначала приподнимается, внимательно глядя в лицо, а потом и вовсе садится на бедрах. Выгибается, стаскивая через голову широкий свитер крупной вязки и, швырнув его за спину, подхватывает край моей футболки. Пальцы аккуратно обводят контур пупка и медленно поднимаются вверх.   
\- Тебе нужно расслабиться…   
Ёрикава наклоняется, и черные пряди касаются ноющей после пощечины щеки. Выдох с навязчивым запахом Lucia не успевает коснуться губ. Обхватив за шею, с силой сдавливаю горло. Задергавшись, он пытается сбросить мои руки, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями. Царапины на запястьях оставляют пылающие следы, но я не обращаю на них внимания. Не сумев освободиться, Ёрикава давится хрипами и заваливается на бок, увлекая меня следом. Мы падаем с кровати на скомканное одеяло. Широко раскрыв рот, безуспешно ловит воздух. И только когда лисьи глаза начинают закатываться, с трудом заставляю себя отдернуть руки.   
\- Это все из-за тебя! – не сдержавшись, с размаху бью по лицу. - Зачем ты впустил ее?! Зачем?!   
Не переставая кашлять, закрывается от ударов, подставляя предплечья. Выползти из-под меня для тощего Ёрикавы не представляется возможным, но он старается изо всех сил. И ему почти удается перевернуться со спины на бок, только я, грубо схватив за волосы, заставляю откинуться обратно, упираясь ладонью в грудь, глотая слезы, смешанные с кровью из разбитой губы, посмотреть мне в лицо. И он смотрит. Пристально и осуждающее…   
\- Ты - похотливая тварь! – кричу, задыхаясь от ненависти к нему и к самому себе.   
Ёрикава, коротко всхлипнув, зажимает в кулаке ворот моей футболки, крепко обхватывая другой за шею. Притягивает рывком, приподнимаясь на встречу. Жадный безответный поцелуй, заставляющий гореть искусанные губы и оставляющий солоновато-металлическое послевкусие, недолог, но достаточен, чтобы почувствовать острое возбуждение. Снова безвольно откинувшись на спину, едва ощутимо поглаживает пальцами мою шею, задевая кончики волос.   
\- Похоть бывает разной, Хироши, - хрипло шепчет. – И если моя - всего лишь порок, то твоя - уже грех…   
Ужасающая легкость, с которой он произносит это вслух, отдается нарастающим шумом в ушах, который мгновенно путает мысли и вызывает тошноту. Тело словно наливается свинцом. Привалившись плечом к кровати, равнодушно наблюдаю, как Ёрикава выбирается из-под меня и, сев рядом, тоже прислоняется к ней спиной. Быстрыми движениями стирает слезы и ощупывает горло с отчетливо проступившими яркими пятнами, которые вскоре превратятся в багровые синяки.   
\- Черт, - коротко ругнувшись, прижимает пальцы ко рту.   
Этот жест заставляет автоматически провести тыльной стороной ладони по собственным губам.   
\- Убирайся...   
Но он даже не пытается подняться, а только подтягивает колени к груди, опирается о них локтями и вытягивает руки вперед. Черные волосы касаются простыни, когда запрокидывает голову, демонстрируя идеальный профиль, и спрашивает:   
\- Ты понимаешь, что испортил мне товарный вид? Куда я теперь пойду такой красивый?   
Устало закрываю глаза, надеясь, что все окажется просто сном. Дурным бредовым сном, не имеющим ничего общего с реальностью.   
\- Дешевка…   
\- Дешевка?.. – отзывается эхом. - Может быть…   
Чувствую прикосновение ладони, которая ложится на колено и медленно поднимается по бедру.   
\- Прекрати! – открываю глаза, перехватив за запястье протянутую руку.   
\- Почему? – искреннее недоумение. - Почему ты так упорно меня отталкиваешь, Хироши? Между нами не было ничего кроме секса. Я никогда не претендовал на что-то большее…   
\- Ты не понимаешь, почему? - скептически усмехаюсь. - Действительно не понимаешь?   
Отрицательно покачав головой, он резко поддается вперед и обнимает за шею свободной рукой. Крепко. Почти удушающее. Дыхание в шею быстрое и сбивчивое, такое же, как и слова:   
\- Не понимаю. Объясни.   
\- Объяснить? Тогда вставай.   
Покорно подчиняясь, поднимается на ноги и отступает на шаг, давая мне возможность сделать то же самое. Иду в ванную, по пути щелкнув выключателем. Поставив Ёрикаву перед раковиной, над которой висит прямоугольное зеркало, сам отступаю за спину.   
\- Видишь? – спрашиваю у отражения, касаясь правой скулой его виска. – У тебя такие красивые губы…   
Нервный вздох, когда, зарывшись лицом в черные пряди, прикусываю кожу на шее, заставляя чуть наклонить голову. Всего пара секунд, и я отстраняюсь.   
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я целовал их? - Он неуверенно кивает, бросая озадаченный взгляд через зеркало на мои руки, крепко сжавшие предплечья. – Целовал после того, как в твоем рту побывало Бог весть сколько членов?   
Ёрикава замирает и немигающим взглядом следит за тем, как я перехватываю его левой рукой поперек груди, а правой сжимаю подбородок.   
\- Пусти! – запоздалая попытка вырваться.   
\- Ты же хотел понять? - сдавливаю нижнюю челюсть, заставляя зашипеть от боли. - Хотел?! Ну, так посмотри в глаза этой бляди и пойми! Пропустив через себя десятки, а может и сотни мужиков ты стал обычной подстилкой! - мой крик разбивается вдребезги о стены. - Все еще не понимаешь, почему я не хочу пачкаться о такую грязную шлюху, как ты?!   
С силой тряхнув, пытаюсь заставить Ёрикаву посмотреть на свое отражение. Но он, крепко зажмурившись, вскидывает руку, вонзая короткие ногти в мое предплечье. Секундное движение, и обжигающая боль от запястья до локтя заставляет отшвырнуть его в сторону. С глухим звуком ударившись о пластиковую обшивку стены, сползает на пол, а я дергаю кран. Две глубокие пылающие царапины мгновенно набухают, и кое-где выступает кровь. Под упругой струей холодной воды оглядываю запястья, разодранные ранее в комнате. Бешеная сука постаралась на славу…   
Сдернув с вешалки полотенце, отступаю на шаг и, облокотившись о стиральную машину, осторожно промокаю влагу, а Ёрикава, опираясь о стену, медленно поднимается на ноги. Его пальцы заметно дрожат, когда неловкими движениями пытается убрать назад падающие на глаза волосы. Склонившись над раковиной, обхватывает ее руками с обеих сторон.   
Только сейчас замечаю, что его привычная худоба теперь превратилась в болезненную. Знакомые серые джинсы, обычно плотно сидевшие на узких бедрах, сейчас кажутся слишком свободными, словно на размер больше, чем нужно. А черная трикотажная майка, задравшаяся на спине, обнажает выступающие острые позвонки…   
Пока я анализирую изменения в его фигуре, Ёрикава, зачерпнув воду из-под крана, тщательно споласкивает рот и сплевывает. Повторив эту процедуру раз пять или шесть, выдергивает из пластмассового стакана зубную пасту. Зажав открытый тюбик между губами, делает несколько быстрых нажатий, после чего за ненадобностью просто отшвыривает его к моим ногам. Я смотрю на смятую упаковку, не понимая, что происходит, а когда снова поднимаю взгляд, полотенце падает из рук. Ёрикава, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, выдавливает жидкое мыло из дозатора в наполненный зубной пастой рот.   
\- Твою мать! Что ты делаешь?! – ору, выдирая пластиковую бутылку из цепких пальцев. – Сука! Дай сюда!   
Отчаянно замотав головой, он давится и все-таки отпускает. Метнувшись к раковине, содрогается в рвотных спазмах. Отшвырнув мыло на стиралку, придерживаю голову Ёрикавы, прижав одну ладонь ко лбу, а другую к затылку. Трясущимися, непослушными руками зачерпывает воду и подносит к губам, но очередная судорога дергает тело, и поток смывает в водосток густую пенную массу. Это повторяет снова и снова, пока к воде не примешивается ничего, кроме прозрачной слюны. Очевидно, его желудок был пуст, поэтому рвать нечем, и горло раздирает напрасно, заставляя захлебываться в приступах кашля. Постепенно он приходит в себя.   
\- Ты - ненормальная блядь… Приводи себя в порядок и катись к черту.   
Отступаю на шаг, собираясь вовсе выйти из ванной. Но меня останавливает хриплый надломленный голос:   
\- Я уже никогда не стану чище, да? - тяжелый взгляд исподлобья через зеркало. – Только и ты не испачкаешься сильней, чем полчаса назад…   
Намек прозрачен и ощутим. Последняя капля.   
Схватив за запястье, рывком притягиваю к себе. Мокрые тонкие пальцы, метнувшись от шеи к затылку, приподнимают волосы, когда губы впиваются в рот. Холодный, но еще хранящий горечь ментоловой пасты и мыла, которая заставляет неметь кончик языка. Укус в ответ. Болезненный и дразнящий. Потому что вслед за ним мягкий язык утешительно поглаживает и исчезает, чтобы через мгновение появиться вновь. Одной рукой Ёрикава задирает футболку на спине, неловко тянет вверх, а пальцы другой крепче обхватывают затылок. Не позволяет отстраниться и, шире открыв рот, заставляет углубить поцелуй. Обхватив за ягодицы, приподнимаю, чтобы подтолкнув, прижать к стене. Удовлетворенный стон путается между губами и застревает в моих волосах, когда, наклонившись, оставляю жадный засос на шее. Ладонь шарит под тонкой майкой, ищет плоские соски. Тихий вздох – отклик на прикосновение.   
Выпрямившись, замираю на мгновение. Откинув голову, он тяжело и шумно выдыхает, касаясь лица ментоловым запахом. Большой палец с силой прижимается к уголку рта и, задевая ровный ряд нижних зубов, скользит по диагонали к подбородку, открывая свежую рану на внутренней стороне заметно опухшей губы.   
\- Хироши… - смазанное и невнятное.   
\- Заткнись, Ёрикава, - злобно в ответ, рывком дергая черную майку от горловины вниз. Треск рвущейся ткани взлетает под потолок. Позволяю нетерпеливыми движениями помочь мне избавиться от собственной футболки. Отброшенная в сторону, она больше не мешает соприкосновениям обнаженной кожи и теплым ладоням, скользнувшим по бокам, груди и обхватившим за шею.   
\- Наору… пожалуйста, - большие пальцы поглаживают щеки и затуманенный взгляд лисьих глаз отпечатывается в моих зрачках.   
Подхватив под колено, заставляю закинуть ногу на бедро. Плотнее прижавшись пахом, через одежду чувствую его эрекцию.   
\- Заткнись… Наору.   
Короткая удовлетворенная улыбка и, притянув, оставляет слепые секундные поцелуи на подбородке, щеках, губах. Возбуждение захлестывает новой волной, заставляя безрассудно задвигать бедрами. По спине крупными каплями скатывается пот, выступает на лбу и висках. Губы, прижатые к плечу Наору, немеют. Оторвавшись на секунду, снова закусываю бледную кожу, заставляя коротко вскрикнуть от боли. Чувствую его руку между нашими телами, безуспешно дергающую ремень на джинсах. Не позволив повторить попытку, перехватываю узкие запястья одной рукой и рывком поднимаю над головой, пальцы другой еще крепче сжимают напряженное бедро.   
Сиплые стоны Наору превращаются в жалобные вскрики, а я трахаю его, не обращая внимания на тесные джинсы. И мне достаточного этого трения об одежду, горячей кожи под губами и запаха чужого тела, чтобы кончить через пару минут.   
Зажмурившись, восстанавливаю дыхание, но воздуха катастрофически не хватает. Кажется, легкие вот-вот разорвет. Нарастающая боль и тяжесть в груди заставляют в поисках опоры ухватится за плечи Наору, жадно слизывающего пот с виска. Он пытается устоять, но потом все-таки сползает на пол. Длинные ноги оказываются по обеим сторонам от моих, правая рука обнимает за шею, а пальцы левой замирают в волосах. Откинув голову на его плечо, спиной чувствую, как поднимается и опадает грудь при каждом вдохе и выдохе. И только шум потока воды из так и не закрытого крана нарушает тишину...   
Из темного полузабытья выдергивает горячий шепот, коснувшийся уха:   
\- Я пришел сказать, что больше не работаю в Chidzyo.   
Ничего не ответив, с трудом поднимаюсь. Тонкие руки слетают с плеч даже не попытавшись удержать. Закрываю кран и уже на пороге оборачиваюсь. Он все так же сидит, вытянув ноги и привалившись спиной к стене. Растрепанные волосы, пустой взгляд, опухшая губа, шея покрытая синяками, разорванная майка, обнажившая грудь и все еще болтающаяся на плечах. Протянув руку, щелкаю выключателем и закрываю за собой дверь.   
На кухне - привычный стакан воды и несколько таблеток. В комнате - влажные салфетки и смена белья.   
Оставив одеяло лежать на полу, я падаю навзничь на кровать, а из ванной по квартире расплывается запах Lucia, окончательно уничтожая еще сохранившийся сладковатый аромат фруктовых духов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * По принятым в Японии обычаям, гость, разувшись, аккуратно выставляет свою обувь носами к входной двери. Чтобы было удобно обуваться на выходе. Если он этого не делает, то поправляет хозяйка дома.


	22. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Открываю дверь ключом в надежде застать пустую квартиру с темной прихожей. В ходе затяжных боев Gears of War(*), Юичи все-таки выпытал у меня причину ужасного настроения. И предложение остаться с ночевкой оказалось как нельзя кстати. Поэтому, чтобы не вставать завтра намного раньше обычного, приходится победить лень и ехать домой за формой.   
В глаза бьет свет. Жаль, не хотелось сегодня встречаться, чтобы не нарваться еще на одну ссору. Странно. Юу с кем-то… разговаривает. Я не ошибся, это не телевизор и не телефонный разговор, определенно, у нас гость. Что крайне необычно, ведь кто-то третий в нашей квартире – редкость.   
И я оказываюсь прав, но эта правота совсем не радует. Уж кого-кого, а именно его я не ожидал здесь увидеть ни при каких условиях.   
Оми Кацу, нагло развалившись в кресле напротив Юу, спокойно наслаждается напитком и собеседником. Свободная поза, расстегнутый воротничок рубашки, закатанные рукава – совершенно не чувствует себя гостем. Невольно застываю. Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, оба красивые, уверенные и… слишком увлеченные друг другом, чтобы обратить внимание на появление постороннего. Неожиданно - дядя так расслаблен в обществе малознакомого человека, или они уже успели познакомиться достаточно близко? Не удивительно, что я злюсь. Есть причины желать выкинуть Оми из своего дома – так неприятно, почти больно видеть, как они смотрят друг на друга.   
Легкий запах сигарет и тихий смех. Разжимаю ладонь, с зажатыми в ней ключами. Металлический звон и звук удара разрушают мирную картину.   
\- Сэн? Ты уже вернулся? – удивление искреннее. Юу приподнимается с кресла. Оми даже не оборачивается, лишь делает небольшой глоток из маленькой кружки. Только сейчас чувствую аромат свежесваренного кофе.   
\- Я переоденусь и возьму учебники. Переночую у Юичи, мы решили вместе подготовиться к урокам, – не отвожу взгляда от черноволосой макушки. Что он здесь забыл?   
Дядя игнорирует немой вопрос. Но и так могу понять - слишком явно Оми не отрывает от него взгляда, следит за каждым движением, словно хочет коснуться.   
Неожиданный звонок прерывает наше неловкое молчание. Юу, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на сотовый, после некоторых раздумий произносит: «Прошу прощения» и, хлопнув дверью своей комнаты, оставляет нас наедине.   
\- Не слишком быстро для однодневного знакомства ты оказываешься у нас дома?   
Не поворачивается, лишь откидывает голову на спинку кресла:   
\- А кто сказал, что знакомство однодневное? Если ты не видел меня в этой квартире раньше, еще не значит, что меня здесь не было...   
\- Ты не мог!.. – сразу вспоминается чья-то мужская обувь на входе. Это не он! Прохожу в комнату, чтобы удостовериться - в глазах такое же самодовольство, что и прозвучало в голосе?   
\- Можешь утешаться этой мыслью... – на губах ироничная улыбка.   
Два шага и оказываюсь рядом, не сдержавшись, замахиваюсь для удара, чтобы стереть с лица это наглое выражение. Не успеваю. Всего мгновение, и запястье уже в крепком захвате. Притягивает к себе, пока колени не упираются в кресло между его широко расставленных ног, свободной рукой приходится упереться в подлокотник, чтобы не упасть. Злой взгляд черных глаз приковывает.   
\- Твоя агрессия неуместна, – совершенно спокойно. - Я - гость Юукихико, а ты, вроде, зачем-то пришел? Тогда делай свои дела и катись... Третий - лишний, слышал такое?   
\- Отстань от него! – шиплю сквозь стиснутые от боли зубы. Все еще крепко удерживая, чуть ослабляет захват.   
\- Не могу. Мы уже слишком далеко зашли, чтобы я останавливался. Тем более, не имея никаких иных заманчивых перспектив на этот вечер, - подается вперед и продолжает, словно делясь секретом:   
\- Хотя... я мог бы уйти. Но при одном условии...   
\- Каком? – внезапно появившийся шанс закончить их встречу заставляет забыть даже о не слишком удобной позе.  
\- Ты уйдешь со мной, - тихо и уверенно, у самых губ, и почти сразу: - Да или нет?   
Голос Юу слышен более явно – подходит к двери, заканчивая разговор. Нет времени на раздумья.   
\- Да!   
\- Тогда, жди внизу, – отпускает, но слишком поздно, дверь уже открывается, а я просто не успеваю отойти на достаточное расстояние. Спасительный выход - кружка, которую он держал во второй руке в течение всего нашего разговора-препирательства. Одно движение, и на белоснежной рубашке расплывается желто-коричневое пятно, заставляя Оми зашипеть. Надеюсь, кофе был еще достаточно горячий...   
\- Юу! Где полотенце?   
Дядя растерян и просто кивает, направляясь на кухню.   
\- Я тебя убью! – глухо рычит Оми, а на моих губах непроизвольно расплывается улыбка.   
\- Внизу. Через десять минут.   
Ухожу в комнату, оставив его самостоятельно разбираться с появившейся проблемой.   
Переодеваюсь автоматически - рубашка, брюки, форменный галстук, пиджак с нашивками третьего класса старшей школы Suishima. Найти в неаккуратной стопке учебников нужные – дело двух минут. Обведя в последний раз взглядом комнату на предмет забытых вещей, выхожу. Стараюсь не прислушиваться к происходящему в гостиной. Быстро обуваюсь, взяв ключи и бросив громкое: «Ittekimasu!(2*)», запираю за собой дверь. Лишь спустившись по лестнице и остановившись между этажами, прислоняюсь к прохладной стене, прикрыв глаза.   
Только один вопрос занимает сейчас все мысли: «Что? Ну, что я наделал?». Даже не могу представить, как далеко зайдет Оми, чтобы отомстить мне за сорванные планы и испорченный внешний вид. Лихорадочно бьется сердце, поэтому набираю дрожащими пальцами смс-ку вместо звонка. «Прости, я задержусь - появились неожиданные дела». И ответ на обеспокоенное: «Все в порядке?» - «Да, все хорошо». Ложь. Как угодно, только не хорошо. Страшно, отчаянно, немного волнительно. Особенно в тот момент, когда сверху доносится звук шагов.   
Оми замирает на площадке, внимательно смотрит. Рука скользит по перилам, когда через несколько секунд он все-таки делает неуверенный шаг. Только перед последней разделяющей нас ступенькой неожиданно произносит:  
\- Скажи, что это cosplay(3*)...   
\- Что?.. – смотрю на себя и ничего странного не замечаю.   
\- Форма... Я как-то упустил, что ты школьник, – останавливается напротив. Близко, но не касаясь.   
\- Вообще-то, да. Выпускной класс. Это противоречит твоим принципам? - в голосе звучит почти неприкрытое ехидство. Неужели, этот факт остановит его?   
\- Не совсем... Сколько тебе лет? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? – бесцеремонно нарушает мое личное пространство - вытаскивает галстук из-под пиджака и ослабляет на нем узел.   
\- Восемнадцать. Через месяц.   
\- Замечательно, - равнодушно. Окончательно развязав, дергает за широкий конец галстука, и тот, легко скользнув, оказывается в его руке. - Тебе не идет.   
Наблюдая за куском бордовой ткани, исчезающем в кармане темно-серых брюк, пропускаю момент, как его лицо оказывается слишком близко. Целует. Совсем легко, лишь кончиком языка проводя по нижней губе, ловит вдох. Не сопротивляюсь, в надежде, что одним поцелуем расплачусь за загубленную встречу и смогу спокойно поехать к Юичи, проведя остаток дня в подготовке к урокам и компьютерных играх. Поэтому, когда Оми пытается углубить поцелуй, послушно приоткрываю рот и слегка откидываю голову, чтобы было удобней. Но ему, кажется, этого мало. Поцелуй становится ненасытным, жадным. И внезапно прерывается, лишь только стоит мне схватиться за его плечи – в глазах плавают черные точки от недостатка кислорода.   
Ждет, пока отпущу, и, молча развернувшись, спускается по лестнице. Несколько секунд прихожу в себя и, лишь услышав недовольное: «Мне долго тебя ждать?», понимаю, что ничего еще не закончилось.   
Подобрав сумку, плетусь следом. Когда мы выходим на улицу, свежий, еще не такой холодный осенний ветер остужает горящие щеки и приносит немного ясности в мысли. Оми на первый взгляд спокойно ждет, пока устраиваюсь на соседнем сидении, но то, как резко трогается машина, едва успеваю пристегнуться, красноречиво говорит о его нетерпении.   
Тишина в салоне давит, и я не выдерживаю:   
\- Так и будешь все время молчать?   
\- А что я должен сказать? – как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Куда и зачем мы едем, например.   
\- Ммм... Ну, например, мы едем ко мне. Зачем, думаю, сам догадаешься...   
Догадаюсь? Это совсем не сложно сделать.   
\- Останови машину. – Игнорирует, молча продолжая движение и вынуждая повысить голос: - Выпусти меня!   
Неожиданно срабатывает, и он, затормозив, останавливается. Даже не поворачивает головы, когда выскакиваю из машины и хлопаю дверцей. Секунда, и Nissan срывается с места.   
Чувство облегчения длится не долго – проехав несколько десятков метров, Оми разворачивается, не позволяя усомниться в своих намерениях. Он едет обратно. К Юу. Бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам, перебегаю узкую пустынную в данный момент дорогу, но не до конца, а так, чтобы встать на его пути. Секунда, две, три, и плавно тормозит, даже не пытавшись напугать. Этого и не нужно, одного злого взгляда черных глаз хватает – зажмуриваюсь, лишь бы не видеть. Слышу, как открывается дверца, и уже готовлюсь к чему угодно – к удару или тому, что, схватив за лацканы форменного пиджака, оттащит на обочину. Но вместо этого, с силой сжав предплечье, подтаскивает к машине и, затолкав на пассажирское сидение, пристегивает ремнем безопасности. Лишь когда с силой захлопывает дверь, позволяю себе расслабиться.   
Мы снова молчим, пока, на очередном светофоре, покопавшись в бардачке, не роняет мне на колени бутылку Calpis’a(4*):   
\- Отомри.   
\- Спасибо, - в горле действительно пересохло, и белый напиток с дынным вкусом оказывается как нельзя кстати.   
\- Пожалуйста.   
Вот и весь разговор. Отвлекаюсь на окружающую местность, пытаясь понять, где мы сейчас находимся, и упускаю момент, когда резко притормаживаем, пропуская пешехода. Легкий поклон в благодарность или извинение от молодой женщины, не изменяет тот факт, что по темно-синему лацкану и частично по штанам расплываются белесые пятна.   
\- Черт! – вырывается против воли.   
\- Ну что же ты такой неаккуратный, chibi(5*)? – смеется.   
\- Ты специально!   
\- Специально? Нет. Похоже, это провидение мстит тебе за мою испорченную рубашку.   
\- Оно того стоило.   
Только хмыкает в ответ.   
Через двадцать минут от пятна остается только светлый липкий след с легким запахом дыни, и все мои попытки хоть что-то сделать для улучшения внешнего вида обрываются внезапным:   
\- Прекрати ковыряться, мы уже почти на месте, закинешь в машинку – она все сделает.   
И правда, не проходит и двух минут, как останавливаемся на парковке небольшого четырехэтажного манщёна, а ко мне возвращается оцепенение.   
Отсутствие выбора - не та причина, на которую можно свалить то, что сейчас поднимаюсь по лестнице светлого, когда-то почти белого, но посеревшего со временем жилого дома. Четвертый – последний - этаж и крайняя же квартира. Зимой, наверное, трудно согреться в таких апартаментах. На пороге пропускает вперед, легко подталкивая в спину, и упрямо ждет, пока, переобувшись в гостевые тапочки, пройду вглубь коридора. Лишь затем заходит сам.   
\- Вторая дверь направо, - заметил, что я не решаюсь пройти дальше.   
\- Что?   
\- Ванна, стиральная машина, душ. Действуй, - поясняет, как ребенку.   
Не препираюсь только потому, что хочется поскорей скрыться с его глаз. Светлая чистая ванная стандартной планировки. Пиджак и брюки летят в машинку, вытащенный из кармана мобильник пристраиваю на бельевую корзину. Несколько нажатий кнопок для выбора нужной программы, и в машинку шумно заливается вода. Душ, он сказал? Что угодно, лишь бы оттянуть момент встречи. Раздевшись окончательно, быстрее захожу в душевую – в ванной прохладно. Включаю горячую воду и подстраиваю нужную температуру. Горячие капли, бьющие по спине и груди, согревают и расслабляют, унося с собой остатки напряжения. Стараюсь не думать ни о чем, а только наслаждаться теплом.   
Но удовольствие не может длиться вечно - влажный пар уже забивает легкие, а кожа на подушечках пальцев слегка сморщивается, и как никогда хочется глотнуть по-осеннему прохладного воздуха. С сожалением выключив воду, выбираю самое большое из висящих на крючке у двери полотенец, и, не вытираясь, закутываюсь в него почти с головой.   
Выйти в таком виде – ни за что. Уж лучше сидеть в ванной до последнего. Забираюсь на единственную горизонтальную поверхность, более-менее подходящую на роль стула. Сидя на мягко вибрирующей стиральной машине, ловлю свое отражение в зеркале – взлохмаченные влажные волосы, растерянный взгляд. Делаю глубокий вдох и давлюсь им, когда дверь резко распахивается. Не ожидая внезапного появления, лишь испуганно моргаю, а потом, подтянув ноги, чтобы максимально прикрыться полотенцем, спрашиваю:   
\- Тебя тоже постирать?   
Усмехнувшись, делает шаг, позволяя двери плавно закрыться. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, почти осязаемо.  
\- Спинку потрешь? - неторопливо расстегивает пуговицу на брюках, исподлобья наблюдая за моей реакцией.   
Неотрывно слежу за движением пальцев. В горле перехватывает, и получается только громким шепотом:   
\- Выйди!   
Останавливается всего в шаге, и я, чтобы как можно больше увеличить расстояние, отодвигаюсь к стене, почти вжимаюсь в угол.   
\- Не бойся. Ничего я тебе не сделаю...   
Даже вскрикнуть не успеваю, как он уже, схватив в охапку, притягивает к себе. Это было глупо, так заматываться в полотенце, потому что вытащить руки, зажатые между нами, теперь весьма проблематично. Но для Оми это неоспоримый плюс. Когда нагло проталкивает язык в мой открывшийся в возмущении рот, дергаюсь, сопровождая отчаянные попытки освободиться мычанием, благополучно им игнорируемым. Отвлекает, затеяв борьбу языком, который так старательно пытаюсь вытолкнуть. Чувствую лишь легкое скользящее прикосновение к бедру, как вдруг – одним рывком мои колени оказываются по обе стороны от его бедер. Но именно в этот момент удается выдернуть одну руку из полотенца, которой тут же вцепляюсь в густые волосы. Только он все равно не отступает. Наоборот, напор становится яростней, ладонь гладит обнаженное бедро, дразня, подбирается к паху, заставляя совершать глупые попытки отодвинуться назад, еще дальше.   
В крепком захвате рук жарко. Силы бороться заканчиваются внезапно, и, кажется, прекрати я сопротивляться – удушающие болезненные объятия тоже исчезнут. Отвечаю на поцелуй, больше не пытаясь спрятать язык за сжатыми зубами. Ослабляет хватку, но на попытку освободиться не хватает ни сил, ни духа. Ловлю его язык, чуть прикусываю губы и уже сам целую, исследуя чужой рот.   
Как бы невзначай проводит ладонью по члену, от чего я сильней сжимаю пальцы в его волосах, коротко вдохнув, разрываю поцелуй.   
И снова ловлю в зеркале отражение, но теперь уже совсем другое. Незнакомое выражение на своем лице – раскрасневшиеся щеки, искусанные влажные губы, почти черные от расширившихся зрачков глаза. Оми что-то говорит, перемешивая слова с короткими поцелуями в щеку и шею: про то, что я - красивый, про нежную кожу, наивную отзывчивость и возбуждение – одно на двоих. А я не в силах оторвать взгляд от широкой спины, своих обнаженных коленей по обе стороны его узких бедер и бледной, почти белой руки, запутавшейся в коротких черных прядях.   
\- Сэн... – все так же шепотом, задевая горячим дыханием ухо, - не бойся меня…   
Легко целует в губы и замирает, словно чего-то ожидая. Смотрим друг на друга, почти касаясь носами, а мои пальцы все так же перебирают его волосы.   
Закрываю глаза и шепчу едва уловимо, на грани слышимости:   
\- Я не боюсь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gears of War компьютерная игра от третьего лица. Предусматривает возможность командной игры в сплит-скрине.   
> 2* Иттекимасу - "Я ухожу", произносится перед выходом из дома.   
> 3* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosplay   
> 4* Популярный в Японии безалкогольный напиток, без добавок имеющий мутно-белый цвет   
> 5* Сhibi - при обращении к детям, это выражение означает "малыш", "малютка". Оми тут стебется над невысоким ростом Сэна, как бы приравнивая его к ребенку.


	23. POV Omi Katsu, 23

\- Ты сам это сказал.   
Прячу довольную улыбку между нашими губами. Мне нравится его целовать, чувствуя перемены в движении языка - сначала отчаянно выталкивающем, смешанном со стоном, а теперь робком, с легким придыханием. Желая прикоснуться к коже между ключицами, медленно начинаю стягивать полотенце с плеч, но Сэн, внезапно разорвав поцелуй, начинает вырываться.   
\- Не надо! Не трогай!   
\- Что?   
\- Ничего! - подхватив полотенце, крепче сжимает пальцами края. - Просто не трогай…   
\- Вообще-то, ты не в той ситуации, когда можно ставить условия, - нахмурившись, крепко обхватываю пальцами подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.   
Но он отводит взгляд, и, тряхнув головой, вовсе отворачивается.   
\- Это не условие… Просьба.   
\- Просьба? - все еще не понимаю. - И что мне тогда делать, если ты просишь не прикасаться к тебе?   
\- Я не это имел в виду. Делай… - тяжелый вздох. - Делай что хочешь, но только дай мне футболку или что-нибудь типа того.   
\- Зачем? Ты не боишься обнажить задницу, но не хочешь демонстрировать торс? Зря стесняешься. У тебя, вроде, даже есть намек на пресс… - игнорирую свирепый взгляд и, ухватив угол полотенца, медленно тяну на себя. - Ну же, в чем дело?   
\- Хватит! Отвали! Я ухожу! - толкает в грудь и пытается сползти с машинки.   
\- И далеко ты собрался в таком виде? - даже не думаю отступить.   
\- Я… - растерявшись, не сразу находит что ответить. - Я позвоню другу, и он за мной заедет.   
\- Ммм… - опираясь руками по обе стороны бедер, наклоняюсь и интимным шепотом уточняю: - Друг? Или партнер?   
\- Что? - недоумение в голосе, неподдельное. - Ты о чем?   
\- О том, как ты ведешь себя… - вздрагивает от прикосновения губ к подбородку. - Так откровенно и решительно отвечаешь на поцелуи… объятия… ласки… и раньше, и сейчас.   
Поцелуй в плечо. В шею. Один, другой… Подбираясь все ближе к молчащим губам, которые приоткрываются на встречу, но захватывают только пустоту.   
\- Так у тебя кто-то есть? - требовательный укус за мочку уха, шевеля дыханием волосы.   
\- А если да, то что? - вызывающая вспышка в ответ.   
\- Ничего. Это только к лучшему.   
Обхватив руками лицо, притягиваю рывком. Протестующий возглас успешно раздавлен прижавшимися губами и языком. Удары кулаками по плечам неубедительны. Они провоцируют сжать волосы на затылке и с резко оттянуть назад, заставляя сильней откинуть голову. Сэн мгновенно затихает, прижав раскрытые ладони к моей груди. Внезапная покорность и страсть, пропитанная злостью, с которой отвечает на грубый поцелуй, терзающий рот, дурманит голову и отзывается ноющей тяжестью в паху. Желание столь сильно, что, кажется, еще мгновение, и сдерну с машинки, поставлю на колени и трахну прямо здесь - на полу. Без прелюдий и ласк. Просто потому что я устал хотеть его. С того самого вечера в темной подсобке, с первого сдавленного стона в мою шею, и жадного вдоха запаха горького миндаля. Запаха, преследовавшего везде: в машине, в душе, в постели рядом с Акирой…   
\- Нет! Стой! - неожиданно мотнув головой, отстраняется и, с трудом переводя дыхание, подхватывает сползшее полотенце.   
У меня вырывается выразительный раздраженный рык. Сэн испуганно наблюдает, как нетерпеливо стаскиваю расстегнутую рубашку и набрасываю ему на плечи.   
\- Доволен?   
Ловко просунув руки в рукава, кивает. И прежде чем успевает коснуться хоть одной пуговицы, перехватываю запястья. Снова целую. Как и минутой раньше - жадно, глубоко, прихватываю зубами за губы, слегка оттягивая и снова сминая. Забросив его руки себе на плечи, притягиваю ближе, заставляя шире развести колени и почти сползти с машинки. Полотенце падает на пол, и возбужденный член прижимается к моему животу. Это прикосновение и тихий приглушенный стон заставляют, не сдержавшись, выдохнуть в висок:   
\- Хочу тебя…   
Молчит и только крепче обнимает за шею, позволяя подхватить себя под бедра, снять с тихо гудящей машинки и донести до кровати.   
Когда аккуратно опускаю на простыню, Сэн не разжимает рук, словно боится отпустить и на удивление охотно подставляет губы для короткого поцелуя, наверное, окончательно смирившись с происходящим.   
\- Я сейчас, - обещание, заставляющее его дернуть край лежащего рядом одеяла и накрыться почти с головой.   
По-детски наивный жест вызывает улыбку. Сумерки только начали сгущаться, и может быть именно поэтому, стоит мне отойти от кровати, за спиной раздается приглушено:   
\- Зашторь окно.   
\- Пожалуйста? - не могу удержаться.   
Сосредоточенное молчание и попытка отползти подальше к стене все-таки вынуждают уступить и неохотно дернуть широкое черное полотно. Неплотная ткань, перекрыв доступ естественного света, создает уютный полумрак. Не способный ничего скрыть от меня, но достаточный для успокоения обостренного чувства стыда Сэна.   
Сняв одежду и достав из тумбочки презерватив с полупустой бутылочкой смазки, возвращаюсь в постель. Матрац прогибается под тяжестью тела, когда вытягиваюсь рядом с бесформенной массой одеяла. Подцепив пальцами край, резко отбрасываю. Темные пряди, взметнувшись, падают на лицо. Густые ресницы едва заметно вздрагивают, но глаза остаются закрытыми. Даже когда мой указательный палец медленно скользит от виска к губам. Не шелохнувшись, он продолжает лежать на боку, прижавшись щекой к простыне и вцепившись обеими руками в воротничок рубашки. Опираясь на локоть, приподнимаюсь и, склонившись, шепчу:   
\- Osanai... (*)   
Мгновенно поворачивает голову, задевая носом мой подбородок. Застывшее удивление в глазах стирает поцелуй. Ненавязчивый, почти невесомый, не сминающий губ, не лишающий дыхания, но заставляющий невольно потянуться следом, когда отстраняюсь.   
\- Пообещай… - срывающимся шепотом в пустоту, пока язык оставляет влажную дорожку на шее. - Пообещай, что после этого… исчезнешь навсегда.   
Нервно сглатывает - под губами характерно двигается кадык. Наивность, граничащая с глупостью, не перестает удивлять. Неужели он всерьез думает, что происходящее сейчас в этой комнате будет иметь хоть какое-то значение завтра? Приподнимаю голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом снизу вверх. Но он отворачивается к стене и повторяет упрямо:   
\- Пообещай.   
\- Обсудим позже.   
\- Нет!   
Не обращая внимания на протест, решительно скидываю на пол одеяло, сорванное секундой ранее. Навалившись сверху, обрываю неловкую попытку прикрыться полами рубашки.   
\- Отпусти… - безуспешно дергается, силясь вытащить руки, оказавшиеся зажатыми между моей и его собственной грудью.   
Потеревшись кончиком носа о скулу, прижимаюсь губами к щеке. Пальцы легко скользят ото лба к затылку, убирая неровную челку назад и полностью открывая симпатичное лицо. Взгляд напряженный и какой-то испуганный.   
\- Оми… - жалобно и безнадежно.   
\- Тшш… - выдыхаю на разгоряченную кожу под подбородком. - Я отпущу… Сейчас…   
И снова поцелуй. Безумный и страстный. Выкручивающий сознание наизнанку и заставляющий настойчиво проталкивать язык как можно глубже, требуя шире открыть рот, который мгновенно заполняется сдавленными стонами. Поцелуй, длящийся до тех пор, пока Сэн не начнет терять контроль, и затуманенный желанием разум не сбросит всю ответственность на тело. Я знаю, что так и будет. Он не может противостоять сам себе. Мне - да, себе - нет.   
Отпускаю губы, чтобы сделать короткий жадный вдох, а он, оторвав голову от подушки, нетерпеливо тянется следом. И только увидев то, чего так ждал, чуть приподнимаюсь, позволяя вытащить все еще зажатые между нами руки. За проявленное великодушие получаю достойное вознаграждение. Пальцы, мгновенно зарывшиеся в волосы на затылке, сжимают пряди, слегка дергают. Глухой рык невольно выскальзывает из горла, когда, продолжая удерживать одной рукой за голову, другой проводит вдоль позвоночника от лопаток к ягодицам, едва ощутимо касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев.   
\- Сэн… - хриплый шепот в спутанные волосы, - ты ведь хочешь меня.   
И в подтверждение этих слов обхватываю его возбужденный член у основания. Несколько неторопливых движений, и на пальцах остается смазка. Обреченно вздохнув, пытается спрятать лицо в изгибе моей шеи, но я легко выворачиваюсь. Оставив несколько коротких поцелуев на губах, сползаю ниже - языком по шее, через острые ключицы, по очереди лизнув темные соски, прикусив бледную кожу у ямки пупка. Чуть сильнее, чем следовало, но от этого отвлекают поглаживающие движения ладоней вдоль тела. Заставляю шире развести согнутые в коленях ноги. Сопротивление секундное, невнятное и оборванное моим поцелуем, оставленным на внутренней поверхности бедра. Там, где должна быть россыпь мелких родинок, которые я заметил еще в ванной…  
Короткое прикосновение языком к головке, и Сэн не может сдержать жалобный стон. Стон, посылающий мурашки по коже. Желая услышать больше, я жадно обхватываю губами член и стремительно втягиваю в рот. Солоноватый привкус, коснувшийся языка, знаком и привычен. Хриплый гортанный вскрик - приятная неожиданность. Бросив взгляд снизу вверх, жалею, что отсутствие света не позволяет сейчас увидеть выражение лица Сэна, на мгновение приподнявшего голову и снова рухнувшего на подушку. Острые углы локтей, выделяющиеся белым из-за рубашки, взметнувшись, застывают, словно немеющие от напряжения пальцы крепко вцепились в изголовье кровати, а я чувствую легкое головокружение. Эрекция, немного ослабевшая до этого, снова отзывается ноющей болью. С влажным звуком выталкиваю член из наполнившегося слюной рта. Замечаю, как невольно приподнимается вслед за губами. Оставив еще несколько безостановочных неконтролируемых то ли поцелуев, то ли укусов на бедре и, задержав дыхание, беру в рот почти полностью. Затылок пронзает боль, когда Сэн вцепляется в волосы, сжимает пальцы, инстинктивно пытаясь притянуть мою голову еще ближе к паху, больше не позволяя полностью отстраниться. Задыхаясь, я плотнее сжимаю губы, а скользящие движения языком по контуру головки, заставляют его через несколько минут надорвано выдохнуть:   
\- Onegai!   
Эта просьба отзывается в сознании неожиданным умоляющим эхом, ударившимся о стены темной подсобки. Он упирается пятками в матрас, словно пытаясь отползти, но я тут же перехватываю руками за бедра, дернув, прижимаю к своим плечам. Одной ладонью все еще придерживая за живот, другой принимаюсь яростно дрочить, смешивая хлюпающие звуки и отчаянные придушенные всхлипы Сэна, готового кончить в любую секунду. И точно предугадываю момент, когда нужно выпустить изо рта член и отстраниться. Густая сперма, брызнув на живот, застывает белесыми потеками. Несколько капель попадает на мои пальцы. С довольной улыбкой провожу ладонью по горячей коже, смазывая отчетливый след полученного только что оргазма.   
Переводя дыхание, сажусь, опираясь на пятки. Пока рука слепо ищет смазку, которая вместе с презервативом должна быть где-то рядом, не могу оторвать взгляд от Сэна, неподвижно лежащего передо мной с закрытыми глазами… Рубашка, сползшая с плеч, скомкалась под спиной, оставив в плену рукавов только согнутые в локтях раскинутые руки. Резко поднимающаяся и опадающая обнаженная грудь с четким контуром ребер, подчеркиваемых каждым шумным вдохом. На плоском животе еще хранится запах спермы, постепенно впитывающийся в кожу…   
Наверное, почувствовав пристальный взгляд, Сэн неловко пытается свести колени и задевает мои бока. Усмехнувшись, резко наклоняюсь вперед, заставляя, наоборот, шире раздвинуть ноги. Молчаливое согласие, с которым позволяет это сделать, вынуждает крепче сжать найденную бутылочку. Сухие мягкие губы раскрываются легко, без сопротивления впустив язык. Охотно отвечает на поцелуй, наверняка чувствуя на моем языке уже поблекший привкус своего тела. Провожу ладонью по груди, прошептав в приоткрытый рот:   
\- Перевернись.   
Он медлит, но потом все-таки поворачивается, не забыв поправить рубашку. Придерживая рукой за плечи, заставляю встать на колени. Терпеливо ждет, пока раскатываю презерватив, и вздрагивает, едва вязкая смазка попадает на кожу. Стекая между ягодиц, она капает на свежую простыню, оставляя заметные пятна…   
Я целую и слегка прикусываю ягодицу в попытке отвлечь Сэна, который только тихонько постанывает, пока преодолеваю сопротивление плотно сжатых мышц, проталкивая средний палец. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, решаюсь через пару минут попробовать добавить еще один, невольно подумав, что в свое время с девственником Акирой церемоний было и то меньше. Но едва стоит начать двигать ими внутри, растягивая вход, шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы:   
\- Больно…   
\- Все хорошо… Просто расслабься.   
\- Не надо, - просит, подавшись вперед всем телом, словно пытаясь отползти, но я ловлю за бедра, заставляя остаться на месте.   
\- Потерпи.   
Под приглушенные болезненные стоны терпеливо разрабатываю его, не жалея смазки, только Сэн по-прежнему остается тугим и узким.   
\- Пожалуйста… Я не могу.   
\- Можешь… - опираясь руками у его плеч, прижимаюсь грудью к спине, и рубашка мгновенно впитывает проступивший пот. – Можешь, chibi. Тебе больно, я понимаю, но придется потерпеть… Чуть-чуть.   
Утешающие поцелуи в шею, и выпрямляюсь, чтобы, надавив на поясницу, заставить сильней прогнуться. Мелкая дрожь пробегает по телу, пока непослушными пальцами распределяю смазку по болезненно напряженному члену. Уже приставив головку к входу, ловлю себя на мысли, что безумно хочу сейчас увидеть силуэт его белой спины с острыми лопатками.   
\- Сэн, - хриплым срывающимся голосом, - вытяни руки вперед…   
Как только раскрытые ладони замирают у изголовья кровати, толкаюсь вперед, проникая в его тело мучительно медленно. Так кажется мне, но не Сэну, раздирающему пальцами простынь и захлебнувшемуся в крике. Он так плотно обхватывает член, что дыхание мгновенно перехватывает. Жадные вдохи совпадают со стремительным движением рук. Схватив край рубашки, рывком перекидываю ее через голову, накрывая запястья, которые мгновенно путаются в ткани.   
\- Оми! Нет! - дергается и тут же жалобно заскулив, замирает. Так же как я секундой ранее.   
В темноте невозможно разглядеть все детали, но не увидеть шрам, покрывающий почти половину спины – невозможно. Уродливый отпечаток, протянувшийся от плеча через лопатку, обрывается в нескольких сантиметрах над поясницей.   
\- Не смотри… - Коротко всхлипнув, умоляюще просит: - Не смотри!   
Мне хочется спросить: почему? Но вместо этого лишь протягиваю руку и обвожу подушечками пальцев нижнюю рваную границу.   
\- Оми…   
\- Просто расслабься.   
Крепче ухватив за бедра, начинаю двигаться мелкими толчками. Откинув голову и закрыв глаза, стараюсь не обращать внимания на жалобные вскрики.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Osanai (с яп.) – детский; наивный; неопытный.


	24. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Не могу определить, сколько проходит времени. Минута, пять или десять? Кусаю губы, чтобы не закричать в голос от глубоких отрывистых толчков. Так больно, что даже плевать на пальцы, поглаживающие изуродованную спину. Руки, спутанные в рубашке, все время соскальзывают вперед. Устав бороться, прижимаюсь горячим лбом к простыне, и почти ненавижу себя за отчаянно вырвавшееся:   
\- Хватит… не могу больше…   
Оми останавливается, и я прикрываю глаза от удовольствия, ощущая на коже прикосновение прохладного воздуха, почти мимолетного, стираемого уверенным прикосновением широкой ладони. Вверх по позвоночнику, вдоль неровной границы шрама, зарываясь в спутанные влажные волосы.   
\- Можешь… Успокойся… - шепчет на ухо и отстраняется, крепко сжав талию, подтягивает ближе к себе.   
Короткий щелчок, и через мгновение снова всхлипываю от очередного болезненного проникновения.   
\- Тшш, - прижимается всем телом, чуть прикусывает кожу на шее почти у кромки волос, тяжело дышит в затылок.   
И опять боль, еще сильнее, чем раньше, раздирающая на части, что даже невозможно вдохнуть.   
\- Черт, да не зажимайся же так, - шипит сквозь зубы, а я захлебываюсь в собственном крике, когда делает очередной глубокий толчок.   
Кажется, он везде – крепко сжав бедро, заполняет внутри, нависает сверху, целует то в ухо, то в щеку. И даже воздух при попытке вдохнуть - всего лишь продолжение его стона.   
К горлу подкатывает комок, и слезы, давно застилавшие глаза, теперь впитываются в простыню.   
\- Пустиии, - все, на что способен, прежде чем всхлипы переходят в рыдание. Давлюсь слезами и воздухом, совершенно не разбирая, что говорит Оми. Когда переворачивает на спину, успеваю только закрыться руками в бесполезной попытке стереть влагу с щек и хоть как-то успокоиться.   
\- Перестань, - освобождает от рубашки и отбрасывает её куда-то на пол, перехватив запястья, открывает лицо. Окидывает быстрым взглядом и склоняется для поцелуя. Но стоит ему только провести рукой вдоль тела, коснуться кончиками пальцев бедра, как слезы с новой силой текут по щекам.   
\- Что ты, как в первый раз? - шипит разозлено, не пытаясь больше дотронуться.   
Кусая губы, осторожно касаюсь пальцами гладковыбритой щеки, медленно провожу по шее, влажной от проступившего пота, чувствуя его бешеный пульс.   
\- Я п-правда… не могу…   
При одном воспоминании о боли и беспомощном положении из груди вырывается очередной всхлип. Неожиданно, Оми снова целует, слегка обхватывая губами губы, и ласкает рот кончиком языка. Но горло сжимает спазм, и я отворачиваюсь, разорвав поцелуй. Не сдержавшись, громко икаю. Хмыкнув куда-то в шею, он встает с кровати и, ничем не прикрывшись, выходит из комнаты.   
Я лежу несколько минут, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, а потом все-таки заставляю себя подняться. Поморщившись, с трудом сажусь. Ко всему прочему добавляется еще и неприятное мокрое ощущение между ног – даже бедра в вязкой гелеобразной смазке. Кое-как стянув с кровати испачканную темно-синюю ткань, заворачиваюсь в нее и, еще пару раз выразительно икнув, тоже плетусь в ванную.   
Оставив простынь, застилающую едва ли не половину пола, свисать с машинки, захожу в душевую и, сам удивившись своей смелости, закрываю дверь. Мелкие брызги попадают на ноги, согревая замерзшие ступни. Если не звук защелкнувшегося замка, едва слышимый за шумом воды, то поток холодного воздуха привлекает внимание Оми. Оборачивается. Чувствую, как начинает гореть лицо под его пристальным взглядом.   
Повернувшись спиной, чтобы скрыть смущение, почти хватаюсь за ручку. Но тут же разворачиваюсь обратно, вспомнив про шрам, который сейчас можно рассмотреть во всех подробностях. В школе, когда в первый раз увидели, замучили вопросами, и если бы не Юичи… Не могу рассказать, не хочу, чтобы смотрели или трогали. Он как клеймо, разделившее жизнь на до и после. Мою и Юу.   
Но Оми лишь усмехается, глядя на эти метания и, протянув руку, касается щеки. Длинные пальцы, широкая, по сравнению с моей - все еще почти детской, мужская ладонь. Капли воды блестят на смуглой коже. В меру накаченные мышцы на руках и груди, пресс и крепкие ноги – фигура, которой могу только позавидовать.   
\- Отчаянный, – обхватывает ладонью затылок, притягивая к себе.   
Делаю шаг и попадаю под горячие струи воды. Как-то само получается, что мы меняемся местами, и теперь выход лишь виднеется за широкими плечами. Невольно опускаю взгляд – Оми все еще возбужден. Не полностью, но впечатлений все равно хватает, чтобы зажмуриться.   
Отодвигаться уже некуда. Он упирается руками по обе стороны от лица и прижимается всем телом, заставляя теперь уже почувствовать увиденное только что возбуждение. Но легко отступает, когда отталкиваю от себя.   
\- Ты говорил, что мы обсудим… - напоминаю, с надеждой ожидая так необходимых сейчас слов подтверждения.   
\- Конечно, обсудим, chibi, как только я смогу думать о чем-то еще… - недвусмысленный намек.   
Не знаю. Не понимаю. Не могу объяснить почему, но ноги внезапно слабеют, и, кажется, без малейшего сопротивления съезжаю по стене на пол под давлением опустившихся на плечи ладоней. Чувствую, как от лица отливает вся кровь. Поднимаю взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть прямо перед собой. Но Оми, словно еще больше возбуждаясь от одного моего вида на коленях у своих ног, придерживает член рукой и подается вперед. Касается головкой моих плотно сжатых губ. Внимательно смотрит, слегка изогнув бровь. И я, безвозвратно проваливаясь в густую вязкую черноту его глаз, медленно приоткрываю губы, позволяя мягко толкнуться внутрь, а Оми хрипло выдыхает:   
\- Умница…   
Это последнее, что четко отпечатывается в сознании, дальше все происходит словно во сне. Только бесконечное ощущение гладкой горячей кожи на языке и неудобство широко открытого рта. В какой-то момент приходится вцепиться во влажные бедра, не позволяя проникать так глубоко, как ему хочется, почти задевая стенку горла.   
\- Спрячь зубы, - неожиданно шипит и уточняет в ответ на мой удивленный взгляд: - Губами прикрой.   
Делаю, как он велит, но после нескольких ритмичных толчков понимаю, что больше так не выдержу. Ноет челюсть и уголки губ, а удушающий приступ кашля заставляет решительно оттолкнуть руками и одновременно языком. Прокашлявшись, шумно глотаю и облизываю онемевшие губы. После этой короткой передышки, зажмурившись, сам снова подаюсь вперед. Слегка касаясь языком головки, обхватываю у основания ладонью. Оми со стоном зарывается обеими руками в мои волосы, отводя со лба прилипшие пряди. Поглаживает затылок в такт движениям – чуть сжимает, когда беру глубже, и слегка массирует, стоит выпустить, чтобы сделать очередной глоток воздуха. У него странный, но не неприятный вкус, теплая упругая кожа с проступившими венами и совершенно незнакомый осипший голос, когда неожиданно приказывает:   
\- Посмотри на меня.   
Я отвлекаюсь, поднимаю голову и тоже возбуждаюсь - от лихорадочного блеска его глаз. Легко касается щеки, проведя большим пальцем по нижней губе, проникает внутрь. Рефлекторно облизываю, аккуратно касаясь кончиком языка подушечки. Неторопливо обвожу по кругу и, обхватив губами, слегка прикусываю, заставляя его прикрыть глаза и застонать. И именно этот стон - короткий и резкий - рождает чувство удовлетворения от того, что делаю. Сейчас, в эту минуту Оми целиком и полностью сосредоточен на своих ощущениях и получаемом удовольствии. Удовольствии, которое зависит от меня…   
\- Кацу… - выдыхаю внезапно, прижавшись щекой к широкой ладони.   
Он открывает глаза и облизывает губы:   
\- Повтори…   
Молчу. Крепко сжав волосы, резко тянет наверх, но я не замечаю боли. Ноги затекли от неудобного положения, поэтому, встать не удается. Подхватив под мышками, рывком поднимает и, не давая опомниться, прижимает к стене. Целует, впихивая язык так глубоко, будто пытается достать до горла. Скользнув по рукам, заставляет обхватить возбужденный член обеими ладонями и сам задает темп. Бешеный. Языком словно насилует рот. Не в силах сдержаться, постанываю в такт движениям его бедер. Не знаю, как долго происходит это безумие, но Оми замирает неожиданно. Навалившись, вжимает всем телом в стену и разрывает поцелуй. Откинув голову, тяжело дышит, а я почему-то прижимаюсь болезненно пульсирующими губами к его шее, чувствуя, как по моему животу стекает теплая сперма.   
Склонившись, целует в висок и шепчет:   
\- Ведь можешь, когда хочешь. - Но следующая фраза разбитая на паузы, заставляет отвлечься от собственного возбуждения: - Это было неплохо… Только запомни, chibi, я никогда... никому... ничего... не обещаю.   
Оттолкнувшись от стены, встает на несколько секунд под душ и с усмешкой бросает через плечо уже пред выходом:   
\- Как справиться со своей маленькой проблемкой ты ведь знаешь? – обдав потоком холодного воздуха, оставляет меня одного.   
Никем не удерживаемый, сползаю по стене на пол. Уткнувшись лбом в колени, позволяю горячим слезам свободно течь по щекам, лишь зажимаю ладонью рот, не давая вырваться громкому рыданию.   
Я, действительно, наивный.   
В том, что случилось, некого винить, кроме себя. Сам все надумал. Да, Оми действительно ничего не обещал. Значит, и не обманул? А даже если обманул… Так поступают тысячи людей. Тысячи… Но почему же именно из-за него чувствую себя таким растоптанным? И дело не в сексе… совсем не в нем.   
Через неопределенное время и после нескольких попыток подняться, не держась при этом за стену, все-таки встаю. Делаю воду еще горячее - на грани терпения, чтобы смыть все – и следы прикосновений, и воспоминания. Набрав полные ладони геля, провожу по шее и плечам, а затем тру живот и бедра, все в красных отметинах – следах его пальцев и губ. И, кажется, бесконечно долго стою под обжигающими струями, пока не начинаю задыхаться от влажных паров.   
Вне душевой холодно, поэтому, мгновенно покрывшись мурашками, быстро вытираюсь. Пара плечиков на уже давно отключившейся машинке напоминают о забытой форме.   
Как есть - в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце и слегка влажной одеждой в руках - возвращаюсь в темную комнату. Пристраиваю на дверь вешалки – к утру как раз просохнет. С трудом делаю шаг к кровати.   
Оми лежит на животе с краю, прикрывшись одеялом и отвернувшись к стене. Оставив полотенце на полу, как можно быстрее, не очень аккуратно перебираюсь через него.   
\- Твоя грация слона просто убивает. В прямом и переносном смысле... – набросив одеяло, обхватывает рукой, прижимая к себе, и продолжает куда-то в затылок, ероша дыханием волосы: - Ох, и не повезло же кому-то - тебя еще столькому учить надо… Даже в рот нормально взять не можешь без подсказки.   
\- Иди к черту! - шиплю сквозь зубы, пытаясь отодвинуться.   
Но Оми, словно не слыша, продолжает:   
\- Можешь не мучиться угрызениями совести. И, кстати, умирать от постыдной мысли, что я тебя поимел... почти поимел, тоже не стоит. Жаль, конечно, что ты оказался таким узким. – Искренний разочарованный вздох. - Но ничего. Может, еще повторим? Когда ты повзрослеешь и… поумнеешь. Хотя, нет… это вряд ли…   
Задыхаюсь, не в силах выдавить ни слова. Снова текут слезы, поэтому, уткнувшись носом в подушку, стараюсь ничем не выдать своего состояния. Не дождавшись отклика, Оми так и засыпает, закинув на меня руку и дыша в затылок. А я еще долго лежу, глядя в стену. С ненавистью вспоминаю свою несдержанную реакцию на его прикосновения. И мечтаю оказаться где угодно, только не в этой постели, не рядом с этим человеком... Хочу домой...


	25. POV Rindzi Jun, 21

Чьи-то руки грубо хватают за шею сзади и с силой толкают вперед. Не устояв на ногах, падаю, и меня словно затягивает густая мягкая бесформенная масса. Онемевшими губами зову на помощь. Только вместо оглушительного крика из груди вырывается сиплый стон. Еще секунда и задыхаюсь, придавленный чужим телом. Запястья сжаты мертвой хваткой, пальцы мгновенно немеют. Тяжелое дыхание касается кожи между лопаток, а я с ужасом чувствую нарастающую тяжесть в паху. Становится невыносимо жарко. Этот жар исходит от лежащего на мне мужчины, чья широкая крепкая грудь прижимается к спине. Грубо раздвинув коленями ноги, оставляет жадный укус на плече. Влажные губы, скользнув по шее, касаются уха. Хриплый, надломленный голос произносит с издевкой:   
\- Я ведь предупреждал, Белоснежка…   
Распахнув глаза, резко сажусь на постели. Пот струится по вискам, а рваное дыхание удается выровнять с трудом. Это сон. Просто сон…   
Отбросив скомканную простыню, оцениваю свой недвусмысленный стояк коротким и емким:   
\- Kuso(*)!   
Рухнув обратно на подушку, безразлично разглядываю потолок. Проходит пара минут, и рука сама по себе тянется к члену. Все кажется знакомым и привычным. Плавные скользящие движения… Закрыв глаза, сосредотачиваюсь на ощущениях, и чтобы поскорей кончить, рисую в воображении образ Паолы. Обнаженной, широко раскинувшей ноги, с разметавшимися светлыми волосами… Она кусает пухлые губы в бесполезных попытках сдержать стоны удовольствия. Эта картина столь детальна и правдоподобна, что через несколько минут зарываюсь носом в подушку, но в тот момент, когда тело дергает сладкая судорога, Паола неожиданно ухмыляется и шепчет:   
\- Белоснежка…   
\- Сука! - откинувшись на спину, несколько раз бьюсь затылком о матрац.   
Сделав глубокий вдох, приподнимаюсь на локтях и выдергиваю бумажные салфетки из коробки, стоящей в изголовье кровати. Наспех вытираю испачканную ладонь и живот.   
Утренний стояк? Обычное явление. Эротические фантазии? Вполне закономерно. Голос Мимуры в голове? Похоже, я чокнулся…   
Уже встав с кровати, с разочарованием обнаруживаю, что простыне тоже досталось. Недолго думая, комкаю постельное белье, предварительно вытряхнув подушку из наволочки.   
На пороге комнаты встречает радостное:   
\- Ohayo! – сосед по квартире с широким полотенцем на бедрах, сушит волосы руками.   
Бросаю хмурый взгляд на часы.   
\- Утро давно закончилось. Я в душ.   
\- Хорошо…   
Он отступает на шаг, чтобы пропустить меня. Выйдя из комнаты, все-таки оборачиваюсь. Мицуру стоит спиной и не может видеть мой изучающий взгляд, скользящий по его сухим плечам, цепляющийся за контуры лопаток и наконец, останавливающийся на заднице, плотно обтянутой темно-синей махрой. Эта картина не пробуждает в теле никакого интереса. Все низменные инстинкты равнодушно молчат. Пожав плечами, захожу в ванную.   
После того, как небрежно забрасываю белье в машинку, поворачиваюсь к зеркалу. Отражение не радует. Помятое после беспокойного сна лицо украшает заметный кровоподтек и начинающая пробиваться синева щетины. Последнее особенно отвратительно смотрится на фоне взлохмаченных выжженных с желтоватым оттенком волос.   
Уже почти год я не тусуюсь с янки (2*), но привычка выбеливать едва отросшие корни никуда не делась. Почему? Хрен его знает. Возможно, кусок сознания или подсознания не желает расстаться с отголосками недавнего прошлого. Времени, когда казалось - весь смысл существования заключался в том, чтобы раздобыть пару тысяч и зависнуть в старом заброшенном отеле ровно настолько, насколько хватит растворителя и дурманного сна. Компания “трудных подростков”, “отбросов”, в которую прямо со станции меня привел Кирияма, состояла из десятка парней. Но периодически там появлялись и “сложные девушки”, моментально соглашавшиеся на все с теми, кто готов был поделиться не только бутылкой с прозрачной, резко пахнущей жидкостью, но и другим, более редким “счастьем” – спидами(3*). Обдолбаться и трахаться под кайфом – тогда для всех это было основным развлечением. Главным способом отдыха от жизни. Тяжелой и несправедливой. Благо, на окраине города в старом здании, нас никто не искал и не тревожил. Из брошюр, валявшихся в просторном холле, я узнал, что Okabe Hotel имел шестьдесят номеров и был рассчитан на двести пятьдесят три постояльца. Только, судя по состоянию, последний посетитель выехал из него лет пятнадцать назад. Охраной тоже давно не пахло. Именно поэтому мы беспрепятственно торчали в двух комнатах на последнем пятом этаже, свалив вдоль стен найденные там же старые футоны и одеяла, пропахшие сыростью… Однажды я отрубился на них почти на двое суток. Кирияма даже подумал, что это был мой последний “цветной сон”...   
Дикий нарастающий крик, гулким эхом разлетевшийся по пустому отелю, внезапной острой вспышкой воспоминания пронзает мозг. Резко плеснув холодной водой в лицо, поднимаю голову. Капли скатываются по лбу, щекам и носу, срываются с подбородка, а из отражения на меня обезумевшим взглядом смотрят широко распахнутые глаза. Глаза Кириямы Нобору.   
Кто тогда принес спиды – не знаю. И сколько он принял – тоже. Я пришел позже остальных, когда Кирияма уже лежал на футоне, приоткрыв сухие обветренные губы и продавливая потолок бессмысленным взглядом. Красный шарф, расстелившийся вдоль тела, казалось, стал еще длиннее. Стоя на пороге, я о чем-то говорил с Ивато и не мог отвести взгляд от этой старой затасканной шерстяной тряпки, покрытой мелкими катышками… А пятнадцать минут спустя этот самый шарф, шлейфом тянущийся за мчащимся по узкому коридору Кириямой, стал последним обрывком кадра, навсегда застрявшего в памяти. Таким же как и отчаянный крик, полный животного ужаса, разрывающий привычную тишину… Те кто был еще в состоянии стоять на ногах и хоть что-то соображать отпускали плоские шутки, наблюдая за тем, как Кирияма сначала заметался по номеру, безжалостно избивая себя по плечам, груди и бокам, а потом практически вывалился в коридор, сбив меня с ног. Я так и остался сидеть на грязном полу, даже не попытавшись подняться или схватить его за рукав длинного пальто… Хлопнувшая дверь пожарного выхода, ведущего на наружную проржавевшую металлическую лестницу… Испуганное: «Нобору! Подожди!», сорвавшееся с губ Мияко – девчонки Кириямы, единственной, кто побежал следом… Еще один хлопок дверью, и снова крик. Густой, с визгливыми нотками, приподнимающий волоски на руках… Иногда я думаю, что если бы только Мияко могла быстрей шевелить своими тощими ногами, обтянутыми ярко-голубыми колготками и засунутыми в дурацкие тяжелые ботинки со спутанными шнурками… Хотя… Кирияма все равно бы вылетел. Слишком низкое ограждение. И хорошо, что Мияко не успела догнать его, иначе под окнами заброшенного отеля могло бы оказаться сразу два мертвых тела.   
Провожу ладонью по лицу, задержав ее на губах. Несколько капель воды попадают в рот и пробуждают дремавшую до этого жажду. Взяв с полки пену для бритья, встряхиваю баллон. Нужно привести себя в порядок.   
Полчаса спустя наконец-то выхожу из ванной. Гладко выбритый, пахнущий мятой, с привкусом зубной пасты во рту и с полотенцем на голове, небрежно наброшенным на мокрые волосы. Мицуру, одетый в синие шорты и белую футболку, сидит перед телеком. Он поднимает голову и следит, как, протянув руку, сдергиваю с полки пачку Seven Stars.   
\- Джун?.. – звучит неуверенно.   
\- Что?   
Постукивая фильтром по ногтю большого пальца, поворачиваю голову, но полотенце закрывает половину лица, и поэтому я вижу Мицуру только одним глазом.   
\- Ничего, - резко мотает головой. – Ничего… Просто подумал, если ты голодный, на кухне есть пара пачек рамена. Я утром в магазин сбегал.   
\- Нет, не хочу. Сам-то ел?   
Смущенная улыбка растягивает губы, заставляя появиться на щеках маленькие ямочки. Глядя на них, сложно предположить, что Митцуру уже двадцать.   
\- Да, - он кивает и подтягивает ноги, позволяя мне пройти к столу.   
Сажусь на пол и, тяжело вздохнув, вставляю сигарету в рот. Зажигалка валяется прямо передо мной, но я не тороплюсь закурить. Подхватив полотенцем несколько капель воды, соскользнувших с волос на шею и грудь, отбрасываю его в сторону.   
И только после того, как вдыхаю сигаретный дым, оборачиваюсь, чтобы спросить:   
\- Слушай, а ты почему дома? Сегодня же понедельник… У тебя нет занятий?   
\- Ну… - ерошит волосы на затылке. – Есть, просто проспал.   
\- А работа?   
\- Работа? – глухо переспрашивает, ковыряя пальцем пол. – Ты же знаешь, это всего лишь baito(4*). Наверное, поеду после пяти… Ближе к вечеру. Нужно показать кое-какие эскизы…   
На это я только хмыкаю, крепче сжав фильтр губами. Эскизы? Как же… Наверняка поедет ублажать свою бабу на Nissan’е. Не знаю, но, по-моему, не будь Мицуру таким зажатым, вполне мог пойти в хосты. Разводить одиноких дамочек на выпивку и бабки с его-то мордашкой - проще не бывает. Впрочем, при всех прочих обстоятельствах он - везунчик. Завалился при попытке устроиться в клуб вместе со мной, не получив должность официанта. Но Токири-сан, проводивший собеседование, наверное, под впечатлением от глубоко несчастного вида Мицуру, дал ему визитку. Визитку какого-то знакомого, остро нуждающегося во внештатном дизайнере. Уже через неделю Мицуру носился с кипой распечаток разнообразных проектов, изображая бурную деятельность, сопряженную с частыми отлучками и ночевками вне дома. Просто baito? О чем он? О сексе с начальницей по свободному графику?   
Снова развернувшись к столу, придвигаю учебное пособие и словарь. Пока мозги свежи и не забиты дерьмом, можно попробовать разобраться в паре юнитов, которые прошли мимо меня из-за пропуска курсов на прошлой неделе.   
Не докурив, оставляю окурок в пустой чисто вымытой пепельнице. Мицуру в это время выключает телевизор и, подхватив с пола мое мокрое полотенце, выходит из комнаты, чтобы повесить его сушиться. Знаю это наверняка, как и то, что минуту спустя он вернется, сядет в самый дальний угол и уткнется в какой-нибудь учебник. И вовсе не затем, чтобы восполнять пробелы в знаниях, а просто, чтобы не мешать мне.   
Спустя примерно четверть часа я, подперев подбородок рукой, сижу в безуспешных пытках сосредоточиться и продраться сквозь правила и примеры их применения. Мнимая ясность в голове испарилась в неизвестном направлении, оставив четкий отпечаток из мыслей об увиденном во сне. Точнее, о реакции, а если уж быть совсем точным - эрекции, которую он спровоцировал. Можно попытаться оправдать произошедшее полуторамесячным отсутствием секса, но как объяснить незапланированное появление Мимуры в эротической фантазии, главной героиней которой была, по идее, Паола? Я так отчетливо слышал его голос, что даже сейчас невольно передергивает от этой реалистичности…   
\- Вот же задница! – отшвырнув карандаш, закрываю ладонями лицо.   
Неловко задетая скула, отзывается болью, вызывая еще больше негативных эмоций.   
\- Джун, - не вовремя раздавшееся за спиной, заставляет вызвериться:   
\- Чего тебе?!   
\- Сотовый звонит… в комнате.   
Оборачиваюсь. Мицуру, сидящий противоположном углу с открытой книгой на коленях, опускает взгляд. С тяжелым вздохом поднимаюсь на ноги. Тщательно потянувшись всем затекшим от сидения в одной позе телом, плетусь в спальню, где действительно надрывается телефон.   
Но ответить не успеваю. Звонящий сбрасывает вызов до того, как вытаскиваю мобильник из кармана валяющейся на полу возле кровати сумки. С коротким щелчком откидываю крышку. Один пропущенный. Шимицу-сан? С чего вдруг администратор клуба звонит в мой законный выходной? Помедлив, решаю перезвонить и узнать в чем дело. Нажав вызов, едва подношу трубку к уху, как звучит привычное:   
\- Moshi-moshi.   
\- Здравствуйте. Это Риндзи.   
\- О, хорошо, что ты перезвонил, - облегченный вздох. – У нас возникли некоторые непредвиденные обстоятельства… Не мог бы ты выйти сегодня в смену?   
\- Сегодня?   
\- Да. Ёшитаки взял отгул по семейным обстоятельствам. Я хотел вызвать на подмену Токири, но у него отключен телефон. – И, прежде чем успеваю что-то сказать, торопливо заверяет: - Оплата, как за сверхурочные.   
Протянув руку, подвигаю ближе свои наручные часы, валяющиеся на тумбочке. 15:27. Смена начинается в 17:00, а еще собраться, доехать…   
\- Я могу опоздать?.. – произношу неуверенно.   
\- Без проблем! – мгновенно соглашается Шимицу-сан. – Думаю, Мимура первый час справится один. До встречи.   
Он отключается, а я только успеваю выдавить:   
\- Ми… - и заканчиваю, уже отнимая телефон от уха: - мура?   
Тупо смотрю на дисплей сотового, пока он не гаснет. Какого хрена там делает Мимура? Сегодня.   
Мы работаем сменно - два через два. Сейчас у нас выходной, а в баре должны хозяйничать – Ёшитаки и Кисано. Токири-сан работает по свободному графику, но в основном выходит в наши смены и обязательно в пятницу, субботу, когда наплыв посетителей особенно высок… Не понимаю. Если я подменяю Ёшитаки, то Мимура третий или подменяющий? Конечно, первое маловероятно, а второе – катастрофа. Потому что вариантов развития событий всего два: или он меня убьет, или я его. В субботу даже временное отсутствие сдерживающей силы – Токири-сана – уже имело плачевные последствия. Пальцы невольно, касаются скулы. Все началось с незначительного замечания, которое я позволил себе бросить в сторону Мимуры, забравшего мое полотенце вместо того, чтобы достать свежее с полки под стойкой. Ничего не значащие фразы цеплялись одна за другую, с незамедлительным переходом на повышенные тона. В итоге, на свое раздраженное: «Да заткнись ты, наконец!», просто получил удар шейкером в лицо. Мимура швырнул его с такой силой, что от боли я едва устоял на ногах и даже не понял, как этот сукин сын оказался рядом. Схватив, тряхнул так, что пуговицы на жилете дружно хрустнув отвалились. После смены только одна нашлась под стойкой, куда делись еще две – неизвестно… 

Отложив телефон, сдергиваю с крючка футболку, черную толстовку и джинсы. Осталось не так уж много времени, и опаздывать не в моих интересах. Давать Мимуре лишний повод для выплеска ненормальной агрессии нет никакого желания. Наспех причесав растрепанные волосы и прихватив сотовый, выхожу из комнаты.   
\- Ты куда? - Мицуру идет следом за мной в коридор, сжимая в руках книгу.   
\- На работу. - Торопливо впихиваю ноги в кроссовки, вытряхиваю из кармана висящей куртки мелочь, ключ от квартиры и карточку suica(5*).   
Уже на пороге вспоминаю, что хотел предупредить:   
\- В душе кран с холодной водой подтекает.   
\- Да. Я видел. Надо подать заявку…   
Набросив на голову капюшон толстовки, выскакиваю за дверь, даже не ответив на растерянное: «Ja mata». Вставив наушники и сунув руки в глубокие карманы, в одном из которых лежит плеер, привычным движением щелкаю пальцем кнопку play. Под Placebo я сбегаю по лестнице и быстрым шагом направляюсь на станцию. Если расписание не сбито и нет задержек в движении, существует шанс опередить Мимуру и прийти гораздо раньше. Подстегиваемый этой мыслью, заскакиваю в электричку за секунды до того, как ее двери закрываются. Еще через сорок минут почти бегу вдоль многочисленных пестрых вывесок и витрин, едва не сбиваю с ног зазевавшегося на перекрестке парня, но не трачу время на извинения. Через два десятка метров сворачиваю в проулок и, взлетев по лестнице, дергаю тугую дверь черного входа. В темном коридоре выдергиваю наушники и сбрасываю капюшон на плечи. Хватаюсь за перила, намереваясь сделать последний рывок, чтобы через считанные секунды оказаться в комнате персонала на втором этаже. И именно в этот момент за спиной раздается насмешливое:   
\- Куда так спешишь, Белоснежка?   
Резко обернувшись, злобно спрашиваю:   
\- А ты тут как оказался?   
Уже в униформе, Мимура стоит, скрестив руки на груди и широко расставив ноги.   
\- Вообще-то, подменяю Кисано…   
\- В смысле, что-то не заметил твою железяку у входа.   
\- Мотоцикл? Одолжил другу на пару часов. К концу дня должен вернуть, – неожиданно охотно поясняет и конечно не может не заметить: - но я и без него пришел раньше тебя…   
\- Мне поздно позвонил Шимицу-сан!   
\- А, ну, разумеется, - бросает взгляд на массивные наручные часы: - Так поздно, что ты примчался за сорок минут до начала смены? По-моему, не очень правдоподобное оправдание.   
Господи, лучше бы я опоздал! Бросив на Мимуру испепеляющий взгляд, бурчу:   
\- Оправдание? Да с чего бы? Больно надо, - и, развернувшись, взбегаю по ступенькам, не желая продолжать бессмысленный разговор.   
Я захожу в комнату персонала и когда уже снимаю толстовку, едва не вырвав молнию замка, за спиной глухо хлопает дверь. Даже не оглядываясь, могу точно сказать, что это Мимура.   
\- Что за?.. - непонимающе смотрю на содержимое своего шкафчика.   
Кожаная куртка, болтающаяся на плечиках, не принадлежит мне, как и темно-синяя футболка, объемная сумка и тяжелые ботинки.   
Короткий отрывистый стук по металлу заставляет обернуться. Мимура, секунду назад привлекший внимание, постучав костяшками пальцев о дверцу, погнутую мною вчера, опускает руку и отступает на шаг. Разумеется, я мгновенно понимаю этот прозрачный намек, но так просто смириться не могу.   
\- Ты издеваешься, да?   
Он только отрицательно качает головой и подходит вплотную. Невольно напрягаюсь, ожидая чего угодно. С трудом выдерживаю пристальный взгляд в глаза, и стараюсь не обращать внимания на то, как протягивает руку куда-то за мою спину, чуть склоняется, задевая дыханием плечо. Горький запах сигаретного дыма забивает ноздри. Резко захлопнув дверцу, Мимура наконец-то отходит, сжимая пальцами кусок черной ткани без рисунка.   
\- С какой стати твои вещи в моем шкафу?   
\- С какой стати я должен отчитываться перед тобой, Белоснежка? - Мрачный взгляд исподлобья, пока завязывает концы банданы на затылке. - Захлопни пасть и переодевайся.   
\- Пасть - у тебя, животное! - огрызаюсь в ответ, даже не успев задуматься о возможных последствиях.   
Мимура молчит. Только одного вида плотно сжатых губ и сурово сдвинутых бровей достаточно, чтобы не усложняя и без того непростую ситуацию, все-таки отойти в противоположный угол комнаты. Открыв теперь неплотно закрывающуюся дверцу, зашвыриваю кофту на полку и раздраженным рывком стаскиваю через голову футболку. Бросаю взгляд на униформу, висящую на тонких плечиках. Невольно мелькает мысль, что если она окажется разрезанной на лоскуты – не удивлюсь. С губ срывается нервный смешок, одновременно с которым, весело галдя, в маленькую комнату вваливаются два официанта. Отомэ и Шинтаро.   
\- Yo(6*)! - широко улыбаясь, черноволосый Отомэ вскидывает руку и тут же тушуется, увидев развалившегося в кресле Мимуру.   
Он обменивается с пришедшими только короткими невыразительными кивками, а я пожимаю широкую ладонь Шинтаро, подмечающего:   
\- Сегодня же не ваша смена.   
\- Да, - киваю. - Я вышел за Ёшитаки, а Мимура подменяет Кисано.   
\- Ничего себе… А что случилось? – плюхнувшись в свободное кресло, Отомэ достает из сумки полупустую бутылку LL vitamin C(7*) и делает глоток.   
\- У Ёшитаки отгул по семейным обстоятельствам, а Кисано… - перевожу вопросительный взгляд на Мимуру, но он даже не думает поддержать беседу. В итоге заканчиваю сам: - Без понятия, что с ним.   
Шинтаро, пристроившийся на широком подлокотнике кресла, неопределенно хмыкнув, отнимает бутылку у Отомэ и тоже делает пару глотков тонизирующего напитка. Расцепив скрещенные на груди руки, я поворачиваюсь, чтобы достать форменную рубашку.   
\- О! Риндзи! - неожиданно выкрикивает Отомэ и вскакивает на ноги. - Sugoi! Sugoi!(8*)   
\- Что? - не понимая причину такого оживления, оглядывая себя сверху вниз.   
\- Он заметил твой пирс, - спокойно поясняет Шинтаро. - Придурок помешан на этой теме, но сам никак не может решиться даже ухо проколоть.   
Я усмехаюсь, глядя на его левую мочку с двумя серьгами. Еще одна в хряще сейчас спрятана под светло-каштановыми крашеными волосами.   
\- Отвали, Эйджи! - отмахивается Отомэ, и, подойдя ближе, наклоняется, чтобы лучше рассмотреть черную штангу в моем соске. - Sugoi… Больно было?   
\- Не помню, - отвечаю честно. - Слишком пьяный был. Но когда протрезвел, болело адски.   
\- Не, я такое точно никогда не сделаю… Можно потрогать? – темно-карие глаза умоляюще смотрят снизу вверх. – Пожалуйста!   
Я с улыбкой смотрю на Шинтаро, который пожимает плечами и крутит пальцем у виска за спиной Отомэ. Вместе с тем невольно в глаза бросается каменная маска на лице Мимуры, которому уж точно происходящее не доставляет никакого удовольствия. Еще бы. Его брезгливое отношение ярко контрастирует с безудержными восторгами Отомэ.   
\- Ладно, - снисходительно киваю. – Только быстро, мне уже нужно одеваться.   
Закусив губу, медленно протягивает руку и теплые подушечки пальцев, аккуратно скользнув по металлической перемычке под соском, касаются сначала одного шарика пирса, а потом другого.   
\- Kakkoii(9*)… - Выдыхает и оборачивается: - Эйджи, сделай себе такой же!   
Долговязый Шинтрао закатывает глаза и встает.   
\- С какой бы радости? Тебе нравится? Вот и делай. - Ухватив Отомэ за руку, тащит за собой к шкафчикам. - Переодевайся давай. И другим не мешай.   
\- Я не мешаю! И почему раньше не обратил внимание?   
\- Наверное, потому что вечно смотришь не в ту сторону…   
Усмехнувшись, вытаскиваю наконец-то рубашку. Когда застегиваю последнюю нижнюю пуговицу, Мимура поднимается с кресла и направляется к выходу. Уже открыв дверь, оборачивается:   
\- Пошевеливайся.   
Едва его шаги стихают на лестнице, Отомэ бурчит:   
\- Какой же он все-таки…   
\- Какой? – уточняет Шинтаро, поправляя ворот рубашки.   
\- Злой какой-то... Мрачный. Вечно всем недоволен, и слова ему поперек не скажешь…   
\- Почему это? – интересуюсь, надевая жилет.   
Официант морщится, безуспешно пытаясь застегнуть манжеты.   
\- Черт!   
\- Дай сюда.   
Дернув за руку, Шинтаро решает помочь справится с непростой задачей, а Отомэ, выглядывающий из-за его широкого плеча, удивленно округляет глаза:   
\- Шутишь? Ты слышал, какие про Мимуру разговоры ходят?   
\- Нет. - Закрываю свой шкафчик. - И какие?   
\- Ясуо.   
Но предупреждающие нотки в голосе Шинтаро не имеют никакого эффекта.   
\- Мимура отсидел два года и вроде вышел досрочно. Избил какого-то парня так, что тот всю оставшуюся жизнь будет слюни пускать и есть через трубочку…   
\- Ладно, хватит!   
Отомэ замолкает, получив ощутимую затрещину от Шинтаро, а я стою, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Прежде мне никогда не доводилось с кем-либо обсуждать персону Мимуры и уж тем более интересоваться его биографией. Если он отсидел два года, то… был осужден лет на шесть?(10*)   
\- Ну? За работу? - Шинтаро хлопает по плечу Отомэ и подталкивает к выходу. - Ты идешь, Риндзи?   
\- А… Да, иду.   
Стряхнув растерянность, выхожу из комнаты следом за официантами. Они направляются на кухню, а я решаю заглянуть в туалет перед началом смены. Неизвестно когда потом удастся отлить.   
Когда уже тщательно мою руки, дверь резко распахивается, и на пороге появляется Мимура. Окинув взглядом помещение, заходит, держа руки в карманах брюк. Все три кабинки свободны, но, похоже, они его не интересуют. Уверенным шагом, пересекает узкий проход и останавливается рядом со мной. Выключаю воду и выпрямляюсь, прижимаясь к раковине, предполагая, что Мимура направляется к открытому окну. Он делает еще один шаг и неожиданно останавливается за моей спиной. В отражении зеркала четкий профиль с бесстрастным выражением на лице. Проходит с десяток секунд, прежде чем достает из кармана синюю пачку Mild Seven. Вытащив одну сигарету, вставляет в рот и, чиркнув зажигалкой, наконец-то делает еще один шаг вперед. Я невольно выдыхаю с облегчением, но звучащее в следующее мгновение:   
\- Риндзи… - заставляет обернуться на хриплый голос.   
Мимура стоит вполоборота. Длинные смуглые пальцы держат сигарету у самых губ. Шумный выдох, и густое облако горького дыма выскальзывает изо рта. Жду, что скажет что-то еще, но он молчит и делает очередную затяжку. И только когда я, мотнув головой, словно избавляясь от гипноза, тянусь за бумажными полотенцами, совершенно спокойно и тихо спрашивает:   
\- Риндзи, ты… Ты действительно гордишься этим дерьмом?   
Мимура не кричит, не угрожает, но внутри почему-то поднимается отвратительная волна дурного предчувствия.   
\- Ты о чем?   
И снова молчание. Напряженное. Искрящееся. Дергающее каждую нервную клетку. Оно длится не дольше одной сигареты, докуренной глубокими затяжками и наспех затушенной.   
Я изучаю свое искаженное отражение в широкой поверхности блестящего крана и отчетливо слышу тяжелый вздох. Мимура поворачивается и прислоняется плечом к стене. Внутренний голос отчаянно кричит, что сейчас нужно развернуться и уйти. Это следовало сделать еще несколько минут назад, но ноги почему-то словно приросли к полу. Пальцы, которые так и не вытер, сцепляются в замок, и я заставляю себя поднять голову. Тяжелый внимательный взгляд, проникающий сквозь радужку зрачков, заставляет сознание оцепенеть в тот момент, когда широкие ладони, крепко обхватив за затылок, рывком притягивают к себе и сухие губы вжимаются в мой рот.   
Секунда… может быть две. И, упершись мокрыми руками в мощные плечи, неожиданно легко отталкиваю от себя Мимуру. Он отступает на шаг, но прежде чем успеваю сказать хоть слово, вцепляется в ворот рубашки и, дернув, с силой толкает в сторону. Я буквально влетаю в центральную кабинку, больно ударяясь локтем о дверь. Схватившись за ушибленное место, вскидываю голову, намереваясь высказать этому недоумку все, что думаю, но… проглатываю слова, уже готовые сорваться с языка.   
Мимура, загораживающий собой выход, смотрит на меня исподлобья со странным выражением на лице. Точнее, с его полным отсутствием, словно кто-то стер ластиком все знакомые эмоции – гнев, презрение, сердитость, недовольство… Даже в глазах нет ничего. Ничего, кроме пустого безликого равнодушия. Он делает решительный шаг вперед и, не глядя, прикрывает тонкую дверь за спиной.   
\- Слушай… - начинаю я, но сразу замолкаю, бросив взгляд на ладонь, упершуюся в стену над правым плечом.   
Сжимаю кулаки, пытаясь игнорировать руку, скользнувшую под лацкан жилета, и большой палец, прижавший писингованный сосок.   
\- Давай скорей! - голос Отомэ звучит так неожиданно, что даже Мимура едва заметно вздрагивает и косится в сторону двери кабинки. Она закрыта неплотно, с зазором в пару сантиметров.   
Шаги. Торопливые. Через все помещение. Наверное, к окну.   
\- Успокойся. Еще десять минут до открытия, - отзывается Шинтаро.   
Мы стоим, не шелохнувшись, чутко вслушиваясь в происходящее снаружи. Судя по возне, официанты решили устроить перекур перед началом работы. Спустя несколько секунд мои догадки подтверждает недовольное бурчание Отомэ:   
\- Эйджи, ты - скотина. Сам куришь, а мне не даешь…   
\- Хватит. Ты свое откурил. И вообще, за пять лет тебе надо вырасти сантиметров на десять, а то так и останешься недомерком…   
Глухой удар и болезненное шипение.   
\- Шпала!   
\- Трепло.   
\- Почему это?   
Тяжелый вздох определенно принадлежит Шинтаро.   
\- А на кой хрен ты растрепал про Мимуру?   
Невольно перевожу взгляд с приоткрытой двери кабинки на бармена. Нахмуренные брови возвращают бесстрастному лицу привычное суровое выражение.   
\- Растрепал? - искреннее недоуменнее. - Я не сказал ничего такого… Вообще странно, что Риндзи был не в курсе.  
\- Ну и что? Человек не лезет в жизнь других, поэтому и не знает.   
\- Это намек, что я лезу?! – взрывается Отомэ.   
\- Нет. Но иногда тебе нужно быть сдержанней, Ясуо…   
\- Я итак предельно сдержан.   
\- Правда? - наигранный смех. - Если бы я вовремя тебе по шее не дал, Риндзи узнал бы еще много интересного.   
\- Например? Что сестра Мимуры лежит в закрытой клинике для наркош?   
Понимаю, что это – правда, по тому, как резко он отворачивается, чуть склоняя голову, закусывает губу и внезапно подается вперед, а у меня перехватывает дыхание. От боли.   
\- Да что ты привязался к нему? - звенящее недовольство в голосе Шинтаро пересекается с насмешливым:   
\- Ревнуешь?   
\- Иди ты…   
Я кусаю губы, вцепившись в широкое запястье Мимуры, изо всех сдерживая рвущийся крик. А он, не сводя взгляда с моего лица, продолжает безжалостно сдавливать и выкручивать пальцами сосок. На какую-то долю секунды кажется - сейчас вовсе вырвет металлическую штангу. Мало того, предплечье, оказавшись под подбородком, давит на горло, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Становится трудно дышать, и я уже решаюсь ударить ему под дых, тем самым выдав наше присутствие в кабинке, но останавливает неожиданный шепот на ухо:   
\- Только дернись еще раз, и через час весь клуб будет говорить, что ты - моя шлюха.   
Я понимаю - он прав. Слишком двусмысленная ситуация, а вникать и разбираться никто не станет. Все это просто обрастет кучей домыслов и предположений, которые будут легко выдаваться за действительность.   
\- По-моему, там кто-то есть… - неуверенный голос Отомэ заставляет застыть, вцепившись пальцами одной руки в бок Мимуры, а другой еще плотней сжав запястье.   
Не успеваю ничего понять, как влажный язык, коротко мазнув по моим губам, исчезает. Оттолкнувшись, Мимура резко дергает слив унитаза. Выходит из кабинки, предусмотрительно прикрывая за собой дверь.   
\- Перекур окончен, - констатирует сухим тоном.   
Отомэ только ойкает, а Шинтаро отчетливо обещает:   
\- Язык вырву, чтобы не болтался. Бестолочь.   
Мой облегченный вздох, когда они наконец-то торопливо покидают туалет, оказывается преждевременным. Тонкая дверь кабинки плавно открывается под давлением пальцев вытянутой руки Мимуры, и в этот момент у меня сдают нервы:   
\- Ты - идиот ненормальный?! Совсем без мозгов и чувства страха?! – Но на мой крик он только прижимает палец к растянувшимся в улыбке губам, напоминая о необходимости сбавить тон. - Что это за дерьмо вообще было? Я не какая-то пидорская дырка и не подстилка, с которыми ты в тюряге сношался! Ублюдок! Еще хоть пальцем тронешь – убью! Понял?!   
Лицо Мимуры моментально меняется. От улыбки не остается и следа, а злой прищуренный взгляд прошивает насквозь. И прежде чем уйти, он произносит ровно и спокойно:   
\- Да, ты - не подстилка. Ничтожество. Жалкий снаружи, гнилой внутри. И поверь, я раздавлю тебя. Так или иначе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kuso (произносится как «Ксо») – дословно: «Дерьмо», но также имеет экспрессивно-эмоциональную трактовку «Черт!».   
> 2* Янки (Yanki) – альтернативная субкультура, особенно широко распространенная в Японии в 90-х годах среди старшеклассников. Характерные черты представителей янки – осветленные волосы, сбритые брови, одежда ярких цветов. В настоящее время янки утратили часть своих характерных признаков, и термин янки стал собирательным для молодежи и подростков, склонных к хулиганству, мелкому воровству, токсикомании и наркомании.   
> 3* Спиды – термин, означающий амфетамин (сокр. от альфаметилфенилэтиламин). Психоактивное вещество, стимулятор центральной нервной системы, структурно подобен адреналину и норадреналину.   
> 4* Baito (сокращение от arubaito) - подработка; приработок (из Conscise). Работа на неполный рабочий день с почасовой оплатой, чаще всего официантами в кафе или продавцами в магазине, на которую берут учеников школ и университетов, в том числе, иностранцев. Кстати, работа хостес/хостел (и тп) тоже считается байто и является одной из самых высокооплачиваемых (прим. авт.)   
> 5* Suica - электронная карточка, размером чуть больше визитки, на которую кладутся деньги, и с которой происходит автоматическое высчитываение стоимости проезда. Прикладывается на входе и выходе из метро.   
> 6* Yo! - "Привет". Исключительно неформальный мужской вариант приветствия.   
> 7* LL vitamin C - тонизирующий газированный напиток, содержащий витамин С. Используется для снятия усталости, а также для повышения тонуса организма во время больших физических нагрузок или занятий спортом.  
> 8* Sugoi – в просторечии: "Круто". Поразительный, необыкновенный (из Conscise).   
> 9* Kakkoii – крутой; красивый. Является в какой-то степени синонимом subarashii – прекрасный; великолепный; удивительный.   
> 10* В Японии условное освобождение из тюрьмы допускается тогда, когда лицо, осужденное к лишению свободы с принудительным трудом или без него, "проявляет подлинное исправление" и отбыло треть срока при лишении свободы, назначенном на определенный срок. Согласно УК Японии (ст. 204) нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений карается лишением свободы с принудительным трудом на срок до десяти лет.


	26. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

От невозможности вникнуть в суть урока, лишь бездумно вожу по листу карандашом. Перед глазами стоят отрывки утра: как проснулся, почувствовав холод из-за сорванного одеяла, как одевался под равнодушным взглядом черных глаз и глотал горячий чай, не ощущая вкуса. Еще через полчаса городской пейзаж, мелькавший за окном машины, сливался в сплошной смазанный, нечеткий отпечаток. И только вопрос с откровенной насмешкой вывел из оцепенения, когда я уже открывал дверцу машины, чтобы выйти у ближайшей станции:   
\- Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание?   
И в тот момент проснулась злость. Потому что я еще долго буду пытаться стереть из памяти прошедшую ночь, а он забудет обо всем к полудню. Или уже забыл… Обернувшись, спокойно и неторопливо обнял Оми обеими руками за шею. С легкой улыбкой смотрел в его глаза, наслаждаясь удивлением, которое вызвала моя смелость. Я делал вид, будто еще раздумываю, хотя на самом деле точно знал, что именно сделаю через несколько секунд. Приблизившись, не позволил Оми первому коснуться моих губ. Отклонился, чтобы поцеловать самому, а не отвечать на поцелуй. И стоило только прижаться губами к его рту, почувствовать ленивое, неохотное движение языка, как сил сдерживаться уже не осталось. Глубокий поцелуй, со всей возможной страстью, заигрывая, уходя от прикосновений. Он сжимал руки на моей талии, но я не давал возможности притянуть себя ближе. Вымещая остатки злости, прикусил Оми за нижнюю губу так, что он сам меня отпихнул. Тяжело дыша, прижал пальцы ко рту, а я смотрел на него и сожалел о том, что не удалось прокусить до крови...   
\- Это что еще за херня, chibi?   
\- В смысле? Не то, что ты ожидал? Странно… Юичи нравится.   
\- Юичи?   
Поняв, что, кажется, уже и так перегнул палку, вписав в наше выяснение отношений своего лучшего друга, просто улыбнулся и вышел, плавно захлопнув дверцу машины. Я ни разу не обернулся пока шел к станции, но почему-то был уверен, что Оми смотрел мне в след. Не мог не смотреть. И бросив короткий взгляд через плечо уже у самого турникета, увидел, что серебристый Nissan остался стоять на том же месте…   
\- Спишь с открытыми глазами? - неожиданно раздается за спиной.   
Я пропустил звонок на перемену, и Юичи уже подошел к моей парте – второй в ряду у окна.   
\- Нет… - отрываю взгляд от исчерканного листа. - Просто…   
\- Просто?.. Что?   
Садится на свободный стул передо мной, а я только качаю головой, не находя нужных слов.   
\- Я тебе звонил вчера. Весь вечер. Хотел узнать все ли в порядке, а ты трубку не брал… - Юичи наклоняется как можно ближе и, понизив голос, интересуется: - Миширо-сан тебя отшлепал? Поэтому ты такой потерянный?   
Улыбается, ожидая реакции. Хочу тоже улыбнуться в ответ, ведь не думал, что не приду, не представлял, чем все обернется… Кусаю губы и понимаю, что еще немного, и не выдержу.   
Со скрипом отодвинув стул, встаю, а Юичи удивленно приподнимает брови:   
\- Ты куда? – И кричит уже в спину: - Сэн! Подожди!   
Догоняет в дверях и молча идет рядом по длинному коридору. В самый конец, где с правой стороны мужской туалет.   
Не проронив не слова, оперевшись плечом о стену возле раковин, наблюдает, как я, набрав полные ладони холодной воды, окунаю пылающее лицо. И только когда выдергиваю бумажные полотенца, произносит:   
\- Сэн, что случилось? - в голосе больше нет шутливых ноток.   
Лишь качаю отрицательно головой, не в силах выдавить ни слова. И тогда Юичи, выхватив из рук скомканную мокрую бумагу, швыряет ее в корзину и неожиданно притягивает к себе. Обнимает, позволяя спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи. Обнимаю в ответ. Чувствую, как гладит по волосам, успокаивая.   
\- Может, все-таки расскажешь?   
\- Только не здесь.   
Раздается звонок.   
\- Никуда не уходи, - отстраняется и, дождавшись согласного кивка, выходит из туалета.   
Я снова умываюсь холодной водой, не сдержавшись, делаю пару глотков.   
\- Пойдем, - Юичи уже стоит на пороге, держа в руке обе сумки – свою и мою. - Отпросил нас на сегодня.   
Он уходит, а я еще несколько секунд смотрю в пустой дверной проем. Спохватившись, догоняю и перехватываю длинные ручки. Даже не взглянув на меня, Юичи не отпускает их. Так и ведет, словно за руку, до самого выхода.  
Мы не разговариваем в дороге. Я лишь получаю легкий толчок в плечо, когда, задумавшись, едва не пропускаю нужную станцию.   
В доме Авацу светло и прохладно. Сбросив обувь, проходим на кухню, где Юичи заваривает чай. Только сев рядом за стол и обхватив обжигающие бока чашки, позволяет себе спросить:   
\- Что с тобой?   
Под внимательным взглядом разноцветных глаз, разглядываю чаинки, собираясь с мыслями.   
\- Юичи, ты когда-нибудь совершал необдуманные поступки?   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Делаю небольшой глоток, а он терпеливо ждет моих пояснений.   
\- Что-то такое… о чем потом сожалеешь, но, кажется, что по-другому не могло быть.   
\- Да, случалось. И не только со мной, поверь.   
Киваю, хотя понимаю - он так говорит только чтобы успокоить. Молчание затягивается, и Юичи все-таки не выдерживает:   
\- Сэн! Может, скажешь, что такого страшного ты совершил?   
\- Переспал с парнем. - Позволяю себе кривую вымученную улыбку: - Страшно?   
Юичиро смотрит на меня, не моргая. Пристально и испытывающее.   
\- Ты сейчас прикалываешься?   
\- Нет. Серьезно, - качаю головой и, откинувшись на стуле, закрываю глаза. - И мне так… хреново. Просто сдохнуть хочется…   
\- Не пори чушь, - обрывает зло. - Тоже мне нашел проблему…   
\- А, по-твоему, это нормально? - закрываю ладонями лицо. - В порядке вещей?   
\- Нет. Не в порядке. Но бывает. Не со всеми, конечно. - Коротко фыркает. - С избранными.   
\- Да уж… знал, что на твое понимание можно рассчитывать, - невольно усмехаюсь, склонив голову набок, и открываю глаза. - Как я мог в такое вляпаться, Юичи?   
\- Ты? Мог, - уверенно кивает и, протянув руку, убирает с моих глаз челку. - Запросто. У тебя же талант влипать во всякие истории. Но эта, конечно, выбивается из привычного ряда… - Он снова становится серьезным: - Тебя заставили? Или может ты?..   
\- Что? – не понимаю, что он имеет в виду.   
\- Ну…   
\- Ну?   
Юичи обреченно вздыхает, пропуская мои пряди между пальцами и запрокидывает голову. И только резко наклонившись вперед, так, что его собственная челка прикрыла разноцветные глаза, почти шепотом спрашивает:   
\- Ты был сверху? Снизу?   
\- Эээ… - отвожу взгляд. - Второе… И не спрашивай, как это было!   
\- Даже не собираюсь. Лучше расскажи, как так вообще получилось?   
Закусываю губу и поглаживаю пальцем бок кружки. Это слишком сложно, вот так все объяснить. Я и сам до конца не понимаю, что именно меня подтолкнуло к Оми. К тому, чтобы легко оказаться с ним в постели… И говорить о том, что как-то замешан Юу тоже не хочу. Юичи - мой друг, но это не дает мне право посвящать его в чужую личную жизнь. Помедлив, выдаю урезанную и подкорректированную версию событий:   
\- Мы познакомились в клубе. Он… он постоянный посетитель, мы несколько раз пересекались… В общем, он меня клеил. - Юичи приподнимает бровь, а я хватаю чашку и делаю маленький глоток еще неостывшего чая. - Не смотри так. Просто... не знаю. Меня никогда эта тема не цепляла, а тут… Короче, вчера мы встретились в городе, он предложил подвести меня домой. В итоге мы приехали. Но не ко мне, а к нему… - снова наполняю рот чаем, не в силах закончить.   
\- Он тебя изнасиловал? - голос Юичи приобретает жесткость.   
\- Нет! Я сам… Я сам с ним пошел…   
Оми лишь целовал грубо, не давая шанса отвернуться, но заставлял? Нет. Уговаривал, ласкал, по большей части мне даже нравилось. И уж точно никто не заставлял меня, стоя на коленях, доставлять ему удовольствие.   
\- Тогда почему тебе хреново, Сэн? Если ты сам…   
\- Потому что… - Медлю с ответом, а когда открываю рот, поток слов вырывается наружу, освобождая голову от навязчивых мыслей: – Потому что я его не переношу. Надменный, заносчивый ублюдок, считающий, что может получить все, что захочет! И знаешь, что самое дерьмовое? Он получает. Я ему даром не нужен, все так – на раз было! Прекрасно это понимаю сейчас, да и тогда понимал, но ничего не мог сделать. Конечно, сначала пытался оттолкнуть, но потом уже сам обнимал его! Сам! Понимаешь, Юичи? Обнимал, целовал, прижимался. И…   
Моя речь прерывается… поцелуем. Губы в губы. Не успеваю опомниться, как горячий язык уже аккуратно касается моего, наполняя рот сладковатым виноградным привкусом любимых конфет Юичи. Он целуется совсем не как Оми. По-другому. Не требовательно и нагло, а… успокаивающе, даже нежно. Не могу пошевелиться. Не могу отпустить сжатый в кулаке рукав рубашки лучшего друга. Он сам разрывает поцелуй и спрашивает, поглаживая пальцами щеку:  
\- Теперь лучше?   
\- Что?   
\- Тебе было хреново, - спокойно поясняет. - Теперь стало лучше? Или хуже?   
Отталкиваю от себя и отодвигаюсь как можно дальше.   
\- Ты сдурел?   
Улыбается по-доброму, что совсем не вяжется с его действиями.   
\- Ну, так как это было?   
\- Что? – не понимаю вопроса.   
\- Поцелуй был. Так, как с ним? Я ведь тебе не отвратителен? Я - не урод, не твой брат, и целуюсь, говорят, не плохо. Тебе понравилось?   
\- С ним не так. Ты пусть и не брат, но… почти! Причем тут вообще ты?!   
Юичи только хмыкает и встает из-за стола, прихватив свою кружку. Выплеснув чай в раковину, спрашивает, не оборачиваясь:   
\- И что теперь у тебя с тем парнем?   
\- Ничего. Не хочу о нем даже вспоминать. И надеюсь, он того же мнения обо мне… - вздыхаю, а Юичи оборачивается и опирается ладонями о стол. Под пристальным взглядом чувствую себя неловко, но все-таки решаюсь спросить: - Зачем ты это сделал?   
\- Сделал что? - протягивает руку, чтобы погладить по голове, но я уворачиваюсь.   
\- Поцеловал меня… Зачем?   
\- Потому что захотелось. - От такого простого и нехитрого ответа застываю, и ему все-таки удается дотянуться и взъерошить мои волосы. - Глупый, все хорошо. Пойдем, тебе нужно поспать, и все пройдет.   
Взяв за руку, заставляет подняться и уверено ведет наверх. В свою комнату, обстановка которой так привычна. Большой шкаф, забитый вещами и книжками, которые не поместились на столе напротив, телевизор на низкой подставке и аккуратно убранный x-box с джойстиками. Пушистый темно синий ковер на полу заменил предыдущий - бледно-зеленый, после того как мы полгода назад пролили на него литр клюквенного сока.   
Сняв пиджак, ложусь на кровать, стоящую у стены, а Юичи укрывает меня мягким тонким покрывалом. Повернувшись к окну, задергивает короткие шторы и уже собирается уйти, но я останавливаю:   
\- Посиди со мной.   
\- Хочешь сказку перед сном? – усмехнувшись, садится на пол возле кровати.   
\- Ага. Расскажи что-нибудь, ты ведь умеешь.   
Увлекающийся историей еще со средней школы Юичи частенько делится своими знаниями, но особенно мне нравится слушать его лежа под одеялом и закрыв глаза. Сосредоточившись на тихом низком голосе, медленно погружаться в сон... О чем он мне только не рассказывал: и о Минамото Ёритомо, и о введении Дзёэй Сикимоку, и о сёгунате Муромати(*), и о…   
Коротко кашлянув в кулак, Юичи выдергивает из размышлений и заставляет перевести взгляд с собственных пальцев, лежащих поверх покрывала, на его профиль. Сидит, обхватив колени руками и чуть отклонившись назад. Мягкие губы, которые касались моих, едва заметно двигаются, когда произносит:   
\- Я тоже был с парнем… - У меня пропадает дар речи, а Юичи продолжает тихим голосом: - Весной. Помнишь тот день, когда отмечали начало нового учебного года? Последнего. Ты еще раньше всех ушел из караоке…   
Прекрасно помню, как мы веселились и пели до хрипоты. Я несколько дней после этого ходил осипший. Но отвлекаться на воспоминания не хочу и поэтому отзываюсь только утвердительным:   
\- Угу.   
\- Мы тоже стали расходиться через час. Уже стояли на улице, прощались, и внезапно Чисато предложил завалиться в клуб, в котором его брат подрабатывает охранником. Скинулись вчетвером, и нас пропустили без лишних вопросов. - Юичи вздыхает. - Там было классно. Выпивка, танцы, взрослые девушки. Откуда-то появился пакетик с таблетками и пошел по рукам... Не знаю, каким местом тогда думал, но не отказался. Потом все продолжилось – танцы, девушки, выпивка. Но немного по-другому. Ярче, острее что ли, и словно тормоза отключились. Совсем. Даже когда на танцполе кто-то прижался к спине, и я увидел мужские руки на своей талии – не воспринял это, как что-то неестественное или… неправильное? - Пауза, заставляющая меня от нетерпения закусить губу. Юичи, чему-то усмехнувшись, наклоняет голову, и густая челка падает на глаза, которые так нравятся девчонкам. - Он был немного выше ростом и… Если честно, не помню его лица. Хотя в толчее танцующих смотрели друг на друга прежде, чем этот парень схватил меня за руку и потащил прочь… Мы целовались в темном углу у стены. Сосались, как ненормальные. И его руки – на бедрах, под рубашкой, - качает головой и хмыкает: - В общем, у меня встал. И хрен знает, как мы очутились в лав-отеле(2*). Но я чертовски замерз по дороге, и после горячего душа меня развезло…   
Замолкает.   
\- Юичи?.. - не выдерживаю.   
\- М? – повернув голову, наталкивается на мой вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Ты… - подбираю слова, но в итоге просто выдыхаю: - Тебе было больно?   
Удивление на его лице, а потом легкая улыбка. Протянув руку, касается моих волос.   
\- Нет. Мне было очень хорошо… И ему потом, вроде, тоже все понравилось.   
\- Но… - начинаю я и спохватываюсь, запоздало поняв, о чем речь. Конечно, сложно представить, чтобы с ним, встречающимся с девчонками лет с пятнадцати, могло бы быть по-другому. - Но разве ты знал, что будешь… сверху.   
\- Не знал. Просто так получилось.   
\- А что было потом? После… секса.   
Юичи пожимает плечами:   
\- Ничего. Я отрубился. Когда проснулся, его уже не было.   
\- И вы больше не встречались?   
\- Нет.   
Вздыхаю с завистью. Вот бы мне так – никогда больше не увидеть Оми. Мы молчим какое-то время. Юичи перебирает пряди моих волос, а я ковыряю пальцем покрывало.   
\- Что и имени его не знаешь?   
\- Не знаю. Да и какая разница? Мы вообще не разговаривали… Точнее, он говорил. Чушь всякую. Не буду повторять даже в общих чертах, а то у тебя уши опухнут. - Хмыкает: - Самое приличное – что-то про мои глаза… Ну, это как всегда. Даже не интересно.   
\- Почему ты мне раньше не рассказал? – в голосе нет обиды. Действительно не понимаю.   
\- Зачем? Я забыл об этом… И ты забудь. Обычный трах, - в голосе Юичи звучит уверенность человека, давно расставшегося с традиционной девственностью. - В этом нет ничего хорошего, но и плохого тоже нет. Мы оба – и ты, и я – просто развлекались… Тебе было хоть немного хорошо? – дождавшись слабого кивка, продолжает: - Вот и ладно. Считай, приятно провел время. Можешь сказать тому парню спасибо и забыть. Был такой человек, была совместная ночь, и все. Это не конец жизни.   
Закрываю глаза, мысленно соглашаясь с его словами. И внезапно накатывает чувство совершенного спокойствия. Юичи прав, эта ночь уже прошла и не имеет никакого значения. Глубоко вдыхаю еле уловимый знакомый запах от подушки. Оми больше нет…   
\- Все. Спи. Я буду внизу, - поднимается с пола и оборачивается уже в дверях на мое тихое:   
\- Юичи… Спасибо. 

 

Когда просыпаюсь, в комнате намного темнее - сквозь шторы почти не пробивается свет.   
Я лежу еще какое-то время, позволяя сну окончательно уйти. Взгляд цепляется за широкую металлическую фоторамку на письменном столе. Протянув руку, подношу к глазам. В ней уместились сразу две небольшие фотографии. На одной - мы в средней школе. Широкие улыбки… Я с тех пор почти не изменился, а вот Юичи не только вырос и раздался в плечах, отпустил волосы и подстриг челку, теперь прикрывающую карий глаз. Он стал другим - ответственным, серьезным, сосредоточенным на учебе. И если раньше мы оба болтались где-то в середине списка успеваемости, то за год-два он поднялся на первую строчку в классе, оставив меня далеко позади. В этом году вступил в студенческий совет и был назначен старостой класса. Иногда кажется, что только я вижу прежнего Авацу Юичиро – немного безалаберного, ироничного и отчасти безбашенного. Такого, каким он был четыре года назад... Я перевожу взгляд на соседний снимок. Красивый парень лет двадцати, может, чуть старше. Густые черные волосы убраны назад и не закрывают лицо. Прямой уверенный взгляд, едва заметная улыбка. Совсем не похож на Юичи, у которого и глаза шире, и губы заметно полнее... Наверное, посторонний человек, увидевший это фото, вряд ли смог бы предположить, что парень на снимке - старший брат Юичи. Авацу Канохиро. Я практически ничего о нем не знаю... Разница в возрасте почти в пятнадцать лет не давала поводов для тесного общения. Наверняка, она же служила барьером и для Юичи, который всегда с восторгом говорил о каких-то бытовых мелочах, связанных со старшим братом, так редко приезжавшем в гости после женитьбы. Безусловно, он любил Канохиро и хотел быть ближе… И я прекрасно помню, как Юичи отчаянно надеялся, что брат выйдет из комы, поправится после нелепого несчастного случая, и как потом тяжело переживал его смерть.   
Вздохнув, ставлю фоторамку на место и поднимаюсь с постели. Оправляя мятую одежду и, позевывая, спускаюсь вниз.   
Юичи, развалившись на диване, читает очередную книжку, но сразу отвлекается, стоит мне показаться на пороге.  
\- Ты голоден? Я приготовил обед.   
\- Угу, - согласно киваю сквозь очередной зевок. - А где родители?   
\- Отца отправили на лечение, и мама поехала с ним. Их еще две недели не будет, так что я хозяйничаю. - Расставив тарелки с misoshiru(3*) на столе добавляет: - Может, останешься сегодня?   
\- Я? С удовольствием. – Взяв в руки палочки, жадно вдыхаю аромат еды. - Спасибо, Юичи. Itadakimasu(4*).   
\- Не за что, - улыбается искренне. – Ешь, а то остынет.   
Болтаем о каких-то мелочах, делимся впечатлениями, ни разу не затронув утреннюю тему. Потом спорим о последней порции риса и прибегаем к помощи Jan-Ken-Po(5*). Эта игра даст ответ: кому доедать оставшийся рис, а кому мыть посуду. Победа, к сожалению, достается не мне.   
Уже домываю последнюю чашку, когда Юичи напоминает:   
\- Не забудь предупредить Миширо-сана, что остаешься, а то потом получим по первое число.   
\- Ага, - и, вытерев руки, тянусь к белому прямоугольнику в правом кармане брюк. Но на звонок Юу не отвечает, и я с легкой душой отправляю короткое сообщение.   
Потянувшись всем телом, Юичи одергивает задравшуюся футболку и спрашивает:   
\- По-моему, кому-то пора заняться уроками?   
Я недовольно морщу нос, но все-таки обреченно соглашаюсь:   
\- Пошли.   
Устроившись в комнате Юичиро на полу за низким столиком, обкладываемся учебниками - физика, английский. Принимаемся за учебу.   
Звонок отвлекает, когда я пытаюсь в очередной раз подглядеть ответ на особо неподдающуюся решению задачку.  
Открываю телефон с уверенностью, что это Юу, но на экране только набор цифр.   
\- Moshi-moshi?   
\- Привет, chibi, - раздается знакомый голос, и даже динамик не может исказить издевательское «малыш».   
Резко отдернув от уха, жму на отбой. Не понимаю, откуда у него мой номер? Совершенно точно мы не обменивались контактами… Перезванивает, но лишь смотрю на пересекающие экран цифры, не в силах повторно нажать кнопку, а Юичи поднимает голову, отрываясь от изучения параграфа. Покачав головой, прячу звонящий телефон в карман. Когда хватаюсь за автоматический карандаш, раздается короткий звук принятого сообщения. И я просто не могу заставить себя его проигнорировать.   
Нажимая на иконку с конвертом, уже предчувствую - ничем хорошим настойчивость Оми для меня не закончится.   
Фотография хорошего качества, сделанная на дорогой телефон, не искажена, не размыта и не затемнена. Двое полуобнаженных парней – один, прижавшийся щекой к плечу другого - я и Оми. Только мое лицо - спящее и безмятежное - в фас, а его - в профиль, губы и кончик носа спрятаны в моих волосах, словно целует в макушку. Еще в кадр попало тонкое предплечье на широкой груди.   
\- Что там? - в голосе Юичи волнение.   
Тянется заглянуть в экран сотового, в то время как я не могу оторвать взгляд от иероглифа под фотографией(6*) – «Поговорим?».   
С учащенно бьющимся сердцем непослушными пальцами выделяю в списке последних вызовов первую строчку и, помедлив несколько секунд, нажимаю кнопку.   
Заставляет прослушать ровно три гудка(7*). Не дожидаюсь приветствия:   
\- Когда ты сделал это фото?   
Смеется над нетерпеливым вопросом.   
\- А сам не догадываешься? Утром. Проснулся, а ты рядом. Такой милый, сладко спящий chibi. Вот подумал, что нужно щелкнуть на память…   
\- Ты - сволочь, Оми, - не обращаю внимания на Юичи, отложившего учебник и не сводящего с меня внимательного взгляда.   
\- Правда? – разочарованный вздох. – Черт, обидно, что ты обо мне такого мнения… Надеюсь, у Юукихико после секса останутся другие впечатления.   
\- Пошел ты!..   
\- Попридержи язык! - резко обрывает и уже мягче добавляет: - Он тебе еще пригодится.   
От этого откровенного намека перехватывает горло. Кусаю губы, крепче сжав трубку, и голос почти не дрожит:   
\- Что тебе нужно?   
\- Ты, – уверено и твердо. - Сегодняшнее прощание убедило меня, что мы расстаемся слишком рано. Ты можешь дать гораздо больше, чем то, что я получил этой ночью. Понимаешь? - Не дав возможности огрызнуться в ответ, поясняет, растягивая, словно пробуя на вкус слова: - И поверь, я заставлю тебя снова стонать подо мной, заливаться слезами и умолять, только уже не отпустить, а наоборот - не останавливаться, двигаться быстрее, сильнее, глубже…   
\- Заткнись! Заткнись! – кричу в трубку, задыхаясь от подступающих слез.   
И Юичи не выдерживает. Выдернув телефон, нажимает громкоговорящую связь и оставляет его на низком столике. Пальцы крепко сжимают запястья, не позволяя вернуть обратно сотовый. Меня бьет нервная дрожь, а на глазах пелена, не дающая моргнуть. Не хочу, чтобы Юичи видел, и поэтому низко наклоняю голову, а хриплый смех Оми из динамика разлетается по комнате.   
\- Osanai… - на выдохе, с такой знакомой интонацией. - Ты дома?   
Я закрываю глаза. Слезы срываются с подбородка, оставив на щеках отчетливый влажный след.   
\- Нет, - совершенно неожиданно отвечает вместо меня Юичи. - И до утра там точно не появится.   
В комнате повисает тишина. Из динамика доносится только легкое шуршание. Я уже начинаю надеяться, что на этом разговор окончен, как через несколько секунд совершенно спокойно Оми уточняет:   
\- А ты, должно быть, Юичи?   
Вскидываю голову и встречаюсь с его удивленным взглядом, но на уверенном, спокойном голосе никаких отпечатков недоумения:   
\- Рад, что ты запомнил имя. Значит, Сэн обо мне вспоминал...   
\- Не так часто, как тебе хотелось бы, поверь. Просто у меня феноменальная память на незначительные мелочи, - откровенная издевка в голосе заставляет меня попытаться вырвать руки из крепкого захвата, чтобы отключить телефон. Но Юичи реагирует мгновенно - резко дернув, притягивает к себе, прижимает спиной к груди и теплая ладонь зажимает рот, лишая возможности что-либо сказать.   
\- Слушай, советую тебе по-хорошему - сотри из своей феноменальной памяти такую мелочь, как этот номер телефона и все, что с ним связано.   
\- Прости, не получится, - мгновенно отзывается с наигранным сожалением. - Кстати, хотел тебе посочувствовать…  
\- По поводу?   
\- Тяжело, наверное, с парнем, который даже толком в рот взять не умеет? Или ты сам недостаточно стараешься, раз он рыдал подо мной, как в первый раз… - вцепившись в запястье у лица, безрезультатно пытаюсь оторвать ладонь от немеющих губ, а Юичи, до боли стиснув меня руками, отзывается ледяным тоном:   
\- Может, проблема не в нас, а в тебе? Может, в постели ты способен довести только до слез? И если Сэн в чем-то не такой опытный, как тебе хотелось бы... так не всем же по вкусу умелые шлюхи. Меня все устраивает, а на твое мнение - плевать.   
Я тяжело и шумно дышу через нос, чувствуя нехватку кислорода. Перед глазами все плывет, и в голове бьется только одна мысль: "Господи, пусть они заткнутся. Оба."   
\- Да вы отлично подходите друг другу! - искренний смех Оми разрывает секундную тишину. - Ты – что, такой же наивный, Юичи? Или chibi постеснялся рассказать, как кончил в моей постели? И что готов был кончить второй раз, после того, как, пусть и не умело, но старательно отсосал у меня в душе?   
Крепко сжимаю веки до появления цветных пятен на черном фоне, и почти удается сдержать рвущийся всхлип. От унижения, стыда и ненависти я просто хочу умереть. Видимо, почувствовав на ладони слезы, Юичи отпускает меня. На короткое мгновение - чтобы, развернув лицом, обнять за плечи и прижать голову к своей груди.   
\- Хватит, - хочу закричать, но губы двигаются беззвучно. - Хватит…   
Юичи сжимает пальцами мой затылок и уверенно произносит:   
\- Говори все, что угодно – это всего лишь слова. Мне плевать. И Сэну тоже. Повторяю: забудь про него и найди достойную шлюху. Я не позволю тебе втянуть Сэна в какое-то дерьмо.   
Оми хмыкнув, отвечает серьезно:   
\- Поздно. Я уже его втянул. – И прежде чем отключиться, коротко обещает: - Еще увидимся… chibi.   
От этого отчетливого обращения замираю, чувствую, как холодеют кончики пальцев. Он знал… Он знал, что я все слышу, и говорил такую грязь… Больше не в силах сдерживаться, даю волю слезам, которые режут глаза, попадают в рот и растворяются соленым привкусом на языке.   
\- Сэн?   
Юичи отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, но я, обхватив голову руками, наклоняюсь, прижимаюсь щеками к коленям, пытаясь заглушить рыдания.   
\- Сэн! – Трясет за плечи. – Перестань… Сэн, слышишь?   
Слышу, но не могу ничего сделать с удушающим комком в горле и слезами, льющимися против воли. Никогда прежде я не чувствовал себя так мерзко и грязно. Не из-за откровенных слов Оми о его желаниях, а потому что глубоко внутри что-то отозвалось на эти слова. Слова, мгновенно всколыхнувшие еще не забытые ощущения его крепких объятий, жадных поцелуев на губах, сбивчивого дыхания и коже…   
\- Прости, Сэн, - голос звучит глухо, когда, схватив меня за запястья, толкает вперед.   
Я откидываюсь на спину, а Юичи наваливается сверху. Руки, прижатые к полу, тяжесть его тела, дыхание на щеке… Не вижу - чувствую. Невозможно открыть глаза и посмотреть на лучшего друга, касающегося моих соленых губ своими. И этот поцелуй так похож на предыдущий. Мягкий, неторопливый и осторожный. Юичи, словно наслаждаясь, аккуратно прихватывает нижнюю губу, слегка посасывает и отпускает, чтобы повторить тоже самое с верхней. Легкие движения языка, проскальзывающего в рот, заставляют разжать зубы и коснуться своим в ответ, позволяя продлить поцелуй до тех пор, пока не остановятся слезы, текущие по вискам…   
Уже позже, когда мы лежим плечом к плечу, глядя в потолок, Юичи нерешительно накрывает ладонью мои пальцы на мягком ворсе темно-синего ковра. И долгую немую тишину нарушает откровенное:   
\- Тогда в отеле… я представлял тебя на его месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Минамото Ёритомо (сёгун, утвердивший сёгунат (военное правительство) Камакура) и введение Дзёэй Сикимоку (японский свод законов сёгуната Камакура) относятся к эпохе Камакура (1185-1333гг.).   
> Сёгунат Муромати (1338—1573) — самурайское правительство во главе с сёгунами из рода Асикага. По имени этого рода он также известен как сёгунат Асикага.   
> 2* Love-отель – отель, в который приходят японцы, но не только для того, чтобы заняться сексом (хотя это его прямое предназначение). Из-за того, что в Японии дома фанерные, а перегородки между комнатами едва ли толще картона, то слышимость в них прекрасная. Поэтому родители, чтобы не смущать детей, а порой и своих родителей, которые тоже часто живут вместе с детьми, ходят расслабиться именно в такие места. Хотя там могут остановиться и люди даже просто опоздавшие на электричку. В номерах с различным антуражем помимо кроватей всевозможных форм и размеров могут наличествовать так же караоке и игровая приставка. Поэтому скоротать время можно как угодно.   
> 3* Misoshiru – легкий в приготовлении суп. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мисосиру   
> 4* Itadakimasu – не имеет аналогов в русском языке, но по значению близко к «Приятного мне аппетита». Произносится перед приемом пищи.   
> 5* Jan-Ken-Po – японское название игры «камень-ножницы-бумага».   
> 6* «Я не могу оторвать взгляд от иероглифа под фотографией - «Поговорим?»» - на самом деле иероглиф Hanashi является существительным и переводится как «разговор», но интерпретировать можно как «поговорим»   
> 7* «Заставляет прослушать ровно три гудка» - по японским правилам приличия звонящий не ждет дольше, и после трех гудков сбрасывает вызов. На практике, конечно, бывает и по-другому, но не до победного.


	27. POV Mishiro Yuukihiko, 29

\- Ты уже дома? - Сэн в домашних штанах и свободной футболке со стаканом молока в руках выглядывает из гостиной.   
\- Да.   
Разувшись, прохожу в комнату, ослабляя узел галстука. Рухнув на диван, вовсе стягиваю его через голову и освобождаюсь от пиджака.   
\- Как тест? - спрашиваю, уже откладывая очки на низкий журнальный столик.   
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами и садится рядом, подогнув под себя одну ногу. – Результаты будут через пару дней. Но вроде неплохо написал…   
\- Вроде?   
\- Угу, - кивает и делает глоток. - Не переживай, в первую сотню попаду… Эй! - звучит возмущенно, когда, наклонившись, прижимаюсь губами к стеклу с противоположной стороны. - Только не увлекайся! Юу, и ты еще что-то говоришь мне о хороших манерах? - недовольно бурчит, но все-таки приподнимает край, позволяя отпить немного больше, чем я изначально хотел.   
Молоко оставляет мягкое сладковатое послевкусие. Глядя на то, как залпом Сэн допивает остатки любимого лакомства и удовлетворенно вытирает рот рукой, невольно усмехаюсь, забыв и обо всех проблемах, и разыгравшейся головной боли. Сейчас он выглядит по-детски милым и каким-то… домашним. Полная противоположность субботнему образу. После скандала мы так толком и не поговорили. И я чувствую неловкость, разбавленную чувством вины. Из-за этой глупой ситуации, когда он вернулся и застал у нас Оми, которого я пригласил на кофе в качестве знака признательности.   
\- Не поедешь сегодня в клуб? - отставляет пустой стакан.   
\- Нет. Без меня справятся.   
Вздохнув, поворачиваюсь спиной и медленно ложусь, предоставляя возможность отодвинуться. Однако Сэн остается сидеть на месте, не сопротивляясь тому, что устраиваю голову на его бедре. Только фыркает:   
\- Что-то ты сегодня совсем обнаглел.   
\- Да… есть немного.   
Проводит ладонью по моим волосам, убирает пряди со лба и обеспокоенно спрашивает:   
\- Ничего не случилось?   
\- Нет, - вру. - Ничего. Просто устал… Голова раскалывается.   
С закрытыми глазами наслаждаюсь заботливыми прикосновениями тонких пальцев, которые аккуратно массируют виски против часовой стрелки.   
\- Так хорошо. Может, в массажисты пойдешь?   
\- Даже не мечтай, - пауза длиной в пару минут, после которой неуверенно произносит: - Юу…   
\- Ммм?   
\- Извини. Я… был не прав тогда. Не должен был кричать на тебя, и все такое…   
В голосе звучит неподдельное сожаление. Вздохнув, произношу примеряющее:   
\- Мы оба погорячились, - и меняю тему, чтобы ненароком не разрушить восстановленное равновесие: - Как там Юичиро? Торчишь у него сутки напролет.   
\- Ну… он нормально. Родители уехали, так что скучает в одиночестве, - отвечает неуверенно и, на несколько секунд прекратив массировать виски, спрашивает: - Не хочешь поспать? Я приготовлю ужин.   
Открываю глаза, а Сэн приподнимает брови, глядя сверху вниз.   
\- Ты? Ужин? С трудом верится… - неохотно сажусь, поморщившись от резкой боли в затылке. - Может, лучше закажем что-нибудь?   
\- Ладно, - кивает с хитрой улыбкой. - Иди ложись. Я сам сделаю заказ на вечер.   
\- Yoroshiku ne(*), - с этими словами я встаю и направляюсь в свою комнату, расстегивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Мне действительно нужно поспать. Слишком вымотался за сегодняшний день.   
\- Юу! - в спину, когда уже открываю дверь спальни.   
\- Что?   
\- Тебе как всегда? Травы побольше, мяса поменьше?   
\- Да-да. Все как всегда. Ты же знаешь…   
В комнате прохладней, и воздух кажется легче из-за открытого окна. Помедлив, решаю все-таки закрыть его, чтобы заглушить монотонный шум города, который, безусловно, помешает заснуть.   
В ванной достаю из шкафчика обезболивающее и забрасываю в рот две таблетки вместо одной. Несколько мелких глотков холодной воды из-под крана, и возвращаюсь в спальню. Оставляю сотовый на тумбочке, чтобы, раздевшись, снова взять его в руки и забраться под одеяло. Дисплей вспыхивает, когда палец касается кнопки разблокировки. Ничего. Пусто. Только крупные цифры часов в центре экрана и мелким шрифтом дата в углу. Нет пропущенных вызовов или новых сообщений. Прошло уже три дня… Хидео оставил меня в покое. Забыл. Снова. Как я и хотел…   
Выключаю телефон и откладываю под подушку. Повернувшись на бок, закрываю глаза. Таблетки еще не подействовали, и по-прежнему пульсирующая боль волнами распространяется от висков ко лбу. Опущенные жалюзи не создают комфортной темноты, и приходится уткнуться лицом в подушку. Хочу уснуть как можно скорей, чтобы не думать о телефонных звонках, встречах, займе, неустойке, откровенных угрозах Мичиги…   
  
С трудом открываю глаза. Внезапно навалившийся сон все еще путает мысли. В комнате темно, только из-под двери пробивается тонкая полоска света. Лежа на спине, наслаждаюсь ощущением легкости во всем теле. От головной боли не осталось и следа… Тихий, едва различимый смех доносится из гостиной. Прижав ладони к лицу, прислушиваюсь. Да, это Сэн. Наверное, смотрит очередное TВ-шоу. Повернувшись на бок, снова закрываю глаза, позволяя себе еще немного поваляться. Проходит пара минут, и я отчетливо слышу, что к сдержанным смешкам примешивается еще и голос… Более низкий… Юичиро. Кроме него по вечерам к Сэну никто не заваливается в гости.   
Проходит не меньше получаса, а я все еще лежу в уютном ворохе одеяла среди разбросанных подушек, которые скрадывают пространство слишком большой для одного кровати…   
\- Юу? - возбужденный шепот в приоткрытую дверь сгоняет дремоту. - Юу, ты еще спишь?   
\- А если да? Тебя это остановит? - вздыхаю, даже пальцем не шевельнув.   
\- Конечно… Нет! - и снова смех, но теперь громкий и искренний, накрывающий приятной волной. Я люблю, когда Сэн вот так беззаботно радуется непонятно чему, словно окунаясь в отголоски детства. И остается только глухо охнуть, когда с разбегу запрыгивает на кровать и падает плашмя, придавливая к матрацу.   
\- Сэээн, - поддельно недовольно, пытаясь неловко перевернуться на спину.   
Прячу улыбку в складках одеяла, утонув в порывистых объятиях.   
\- Просыпайся, Юу. Уже почти девять, - зарываясь носом в волосы.   
\- Зачем меня будить, если у тебя Юичиро? Он что не может тебя развлечь?   
Опираясь на руки, Сэн приподнимается и переспрашивает:   
\- Юичи?   
\- Ну, да. Я вроде слышал его голос…   
\- Вроде, - передразнивает и заваливается на бок рядом, освобождая от тяжести. – Это не Юичи.   
\- А кто? - поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сэна, и тут от двери доносится сдержанное:   
\- Привет, Юу...   
Ухватив пальцами угол одеяла, натянутого до самого подбородка, резко вскидываюсь на постели. Волосы падают на глаза, но это не мешает увидеть темный силуэт в дверном проеме. Широкоплечая фигура подсвечена тусклым светом, попадающим в коридор из гостиной.   
\- Ты… что ты тут делаешь? - растерянно выдыхаю, а Сэн садится рядом.   
\- Да, вот… решил заглянуть в гости. - Привалившись плечом к косяку, держит руки в карманах брюк. - Извини, без приглашения. Не смог дозвониться…   
Не смог? Даже не пытался! Наглое спокойное вранье так легко слетает с губ Хидео, что я закусываю щеку изнутри, чтобы не заорать в ответ: «Катись ко всем чертям!». И единственное, что сдерживает от открытого возмущения – племянник, с интересом уточняющий:   
\- Юу, почему ты не рассказывал, что у тебя школьный друг живет в Америке?   
\- Потому что не знал, - отзываюсь холодно. - И мы не друзья.   
\- А Хидео сказал, что вы и после школы общались, пока он не уехал.   
Плотно сжимаю губы от злости. Что еще он растрепал Сэну? И…   
\- Хидео? - переспрашиваю, подумав, что ослышался.   
\- Да. Мы договорились, что будем на ты, – он вмешивается в разговор и делает шаг через порог. - Я отвык от всех этих формальностей…   
\- Это твое личное дело, - огрызаюсь в ответ. - В моем присутствии будь любезен не выходить за общепринятые рамки. Тебя это тоже касается, - обращаюсь к ошарашенному Сэну.   
Решительно спускаю ноги с кровати и рывком встаю.   
На мне мягкие черные домашние брюки. И я искренне радуюсь своей лени, не позволившей стянуть их перед сном, когда под пристальным взглядом Цуити, который стоит у стены, скрестив на груди руки, поправляю одеяло. Выпрямившись, щелкаю выключателем ночника, стоящего на тумбе. Вспыхивает тусклая лампочка, выхватывает полукругом абажура кровать и оставляет густые тени в углах.   
\- Что там с ужином? - проходя мимо Хидео, не обращаю внимания на короткое соприкосновение моего плеча с тонким трикотажем его темного кардигана.   
\- Порядок. Я поел, - вздыхает Сэн, - а твой куриный салат ждет расправы.   
\- Сделай omuraisu, - отзываюсь уже из ванной.   
\- Omuraisu?!   
Недоумение в голосе заглушает шум воды. Подставив пальцы под ледяной поток, смотрю на кончики и чувствую, как они начинают постепенно неметь. Кусаю губы, пытаясь унять всколыхнувшееся волнение. Хидео здесь, и я не знаю, чего ожидать. Только одно странно – внутри медленно, капля за каплей, заполняется пустота, не имевшая до сих пор формы, объема и цвета…   
\- Юуко? - вполголоса за спиной.   
Не обращая внимания, склоняюсь над раковиной и тщательно умываюсь, обжигая холодной водой щеки и лоб, стряхиваю на мгновение все мысли. Промокнув мягким полотенцем лицо и не поднимая взгляд, чтобы не видеть через зеркало Хидео, беру с полки ментоловый бальзам, поласкаю рот после сна.  
\- Ты и сейчас будешь меня игнорировать? - ироничный вопрос в затылок, тягучими движениями поглаживая живот, невзначай задевая резинку штанов.   
Сплюнув, вытираю запястьем губы и, стараясь не растерять остатки самообладания, молча отталкиваю горячие ладони. Но, кажется, его это совершенно не смущает, потому что через секунду длинные пальцы уже крепко сжимают бока, до боли стискивают кожу. Выдох в волосы. Короткий и несдержанный. Языком от плеча к изгибу шеи с парой коротких остановок на поцелуи – влажные, неспешные. Укус, едва прихватив зубами тонкую кожу, и еще один – сильней, с оттенком грубости, посылающий приятную пульсацию по венам. Медленно поднимаю взгляд. Глубокие тени под глазами, острые скулы, полные светло-розовые губы, распущенные черные волосы и слишком бледная кожа – мое отражение, в которое вплетается рука, плавно скользнувшая вверх по обнаженной груди… Отстраняется, оставив отголосок болезненного ощущения. Не синяк, но почти.   
\- Зачем?..   
\- А ты против? - шепчет, рассматривая мой профиль. - Неужели не хочется?..   
Не договаривает, а я не могу оторвать немигающий взгляд от зеркала, в котором вижу, как, ухватив за подбородок, заставляет чуть повернуть голову и тянется приоткрытыми губами к моим… Наверное, мне никогда не удастся оправдаться за этот поцелуй - резкий, глубокий, вполоборота, нетерпеливо впуская влажный язык и захлебываясь на вдохе, цепляясь за его запястье, поддаваясь пальцам на затылке, крепко прижимающим голову к широкому плечу. Целоваться с Хиде всегда было не просто приятно… Я готов был часами не отпускать его губы, умело ласкающие рот, наполняющие трепетом область солнечного сплетения… Ничего не изменилось, наоборот – чувства как будто обострились в сотни раз, не позволяя сопротивляться, заставляя отчаянно ловить каждое движение… И только волна острого возбуждения, медленно стекающая с губ к паху, заставляет опомниться. Но прежде чем оттолкнуть, я все-таки позволяю себе напоследок жадно втянуть и слегка пососать кончик его языка… Когда-то эта ласка сводила Хиде с ума…   
\- Отойди от меня, - выдыхаю, резко отворачиваясь так, что волосы падают на лицо.   
Обведя подушечками пальцев контур пупка, все-таки убирает руку с моего живота, но от второй, обнимающей за шею, освободить не торопится. Не дожидаясь, сам ее сбрасываю и собираюсь выйти из ванной. Однако стоит только сделать шаг, как Хидео, схватив за плечо, с силой толкает к стене, и дверь закрывается с оглушительным хлопком.   
\- Ты совсем тронулся?   
\- А ты? - неожиданно обхватывает ладонями лицо, чуть приподнимает, прижимая затылком к стене. Смотрит в глаза долго и пристально, прежде чем тихо спросить: - Что ты делаешь, Юу?   
Мой ответ - усталый и почти равнодушный - впитывается в воздух:   
\- Ничего. Я ничего не делаю. В том-то и дело. Оставь меня уже в покое, а? Возвращайся в свой теплый уютный мир и живи, как жил все это время. Без меня.   
Перехватываю запястья и, оторвав руки от своего лица, толкаю ладонями в грудь. Рывком распахиваю дверь так, что поток воздуха приподнимает пряди волос, и выхожу в комнату. Не оборачиваясь, бросаю через плечо:   
\- Уходи. Ты только зря теряешь время…   
\- Зря? Уверен?   
Ничего не отвечаю, потому что в следующую секунду лечу плашмя на кровать. Лицо тонет в одеяле, а правое запястье пронзает острая боль от удара о массивное деревянное изголовье.   
\- Цуити, - выдыхаю, вскинув голову.   
Я успеваю перевернуться на спину и попытаться отползти до того, как он наваливается сверху. Бесцеремонно раздвигает бедрами мои колени и раздраженно шепчет:   
\- Заткнись, Юу. И даже не пытайся открыть рот.   
\- Какого черта?! - упираюсь левой рукой в подбородок, не позволяя сократить оставшееся между нами ничтожное расстояние. - Слезь с меня!   
И кажется, прежде чем его ладонь прижимается к моим губам с такой силой, что под головой пружинит матрац, я отчетливо вижу отчаяние его глазах. Секундной вспышкой, гаснущей с резкой пронзительной болью в ушибленной руке, когда Хидео сжимает запястье мертвой хваткой.   
\- Сказал же - заткнись. И слушай внимательно. Повторять не буду. – Тряхнув, шипит в лицо: - Ты не хочешь возвращаться в прошлое? Хорошо. Замечательно. Пусть так. Только есть один спорный пункт. У нас было много сложностей в отношениях, но не в постели. И именно это устраивало нас обоих. Правда? Ты всегда любил хороший качественный секс не меньше меня. Уверен, что за прошедшие годы в этом плане ничего не изменилось. Поэтому… Давай не будем устраивать сцен и усложнять элементарные вещи? Я больше не собираюсь бегать и уговаривать. Пойми одну истину, Юуко, если я захочу тебя сейчас трахнуть – ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Так было всегда. Так будет и в этот раз… Если сейчас же не соберешься и не уйдешь со мной - разложу прямо здесь на этой кровати, не постеснявшись присутствия милого наивного мальчика. И никто тебе не поможет…   
Отвесить пощечину лежа – сложно, левой рукой – практически невозможно, и, разумеется, мне это не удается. Пальцы лишь смазано цепляют подбородок, потому что Хиде, наверняка предвидя мое желание дать ему по морде, ловко уворачивается. Его губы плавно растягиваются в сдержанной улыбке.   
\- Ты такой глупый, Юуко, - звучит разочарованно.   
На какую-то долю секунды мелькает надежда, что на этом все и закончится, потому что отпускает ноющее запястье и отнимает ладонь от моего лица. Но…   
\- Нет! Нет! - умоляюще шепчу немеющими губами, боясь сорваться на крик, когда решительно начинает стаскивать с меня штаны. - Не надо!   
Отчаянно хватаюсь за резинку обеими руками, не позволяя легко завершить начатое. Не обращая внимания на боль в запястье, тяну на себя, чувствуя неприятный холодок ужаса, скользящий вдоль позвоночника. Я заигрался. Хидео всегда был таким – жестким, решительным и бескомпромиссным. Просто за прошедшие годы из памяти стерлись нюансы и детали. Инициатор наших отношений, он безраздельно контролировал каждый их этап - от короткого поцелуя до первого секса почти через полгода - и никогда не отступал от принятого решения…   
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - бросаю короткий взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни. Сэн уже наверняка заканчивает готовку. Наши силы не равны, и, теряя остатки самообладания, разжимаю пальцы, чтобы, обхватив за шею, притянуть и глухо выдохнуть: - Хидео… Хиде… отпусти. Не делай этого.   
\- Хиде? - зло переспрашивает, просунув руки под поясницу. - Неужели ты вспомнил мое имя? Очень вовремя…   
\- Перестань, слышишь? Ты ведь хотел поговорить? Я выслушаю, обещаю.   
\- Нет, Юуко. Я уже все сказал. Ты можешь или согласиться, или… обойдусь без твоего согласия. Решай.   
Решать? У меня нет выбора. Никакой альтернативы. Закрываю глаза, когда дергает резинку штанов вниз и одновременно больно прикусывает кожу над ключицей. Немного приподнимается и, подхватив ладонями под ягодицы, притягивает рывком, заставляя шире развести колени. Упираюсь ладонями в плечи, а головой в матрац и не даю возможности приоткрытым губам обхватить мои. Отворачиваюсь, но это лишь секундная отсрочка, потому что кончик языка все равно касается уголка рта. Скользит по нижней губе несколько раз, оставляя влажный след и не пытаясь проникнуть глубже. Наваливается сверху, прижимается грудью. Пальцы сжимают бедро, а мягкий трикотаж кардигана скользит по коже. Задыхаюсь от прикосновения губ к щеке, жаркого вздоха на ухо и тихих слов:   
\- Удобно? Или твои вкусы изменились, и теперь ты предпочитаешь колено-локтевую позу?   
Мои вкусы не изменились. Не могли измениться. Конечно, после отъезда Хидео я пробовал завести отношения с парнями… Хотя бы разовые. Но все заканчивалось быстрее, чем мы добирались до постели, потому что находился тысячу и один повод не продолжать начатое. И лишь однажды, уже на третьем курсе университета, я встречался с парнем довольно продолжительный отрезок времени. И даже считал нас парой. Высокий и симпатичный Макото учился на моем потоке. Мы не особо тесно общались, но в какой-то момент совершенно неожиданно сошлись. Легко и быстро… Я искренне верил, что в этот раз смогу переступить внутренний барьер, а Макото был достаточно терпелив. На уровне поцелуев и активных ласк все было прекрасно, но когда же дело дошло до секса… Я оттолкнул его.   
«Лучше завязывай с парнями, Юу. Похоже, тебе никто не заменит бывшего…» - слова Макото на прощание, как ушат ледяной воды.   
Но даже после этого я окончательно не оставил затею найти замену Хидео… И если бы не первый опыт с женщиной, оказавшийся удачным, благодаря тому что это была Юмико, наверное, мои вкусы действительно изменились бы.   
\- Так как ты хочешь, Юуко?   
\- Я хочу… - пальцы левой руки зарываются в короткие волосы на затылке, сжимаются, а все еще ноющее правое запястье безвольно падает на лежащую у плеча подушку, когда выдыхаю: - Чтобы ты убрал от меня свои вонючие лапы!   
Хиде легко поднимается стремительным и коротким движением. Хватает одной рукой за предплечье, второй за бок. Как безвольную куклу, дергает в сторону и заставляет уткнуться носом в скомканное одеяло. Кусаю губы, чувствуя, как стаскивает уже до колен мои штаны. Когда пальцы цепляют резинку сползших трусов, глухо прошу:   
\- Только не здесь… Пожалуйста.   
\- Значит, ты сейчас одеваешься и едешь со мной.   
\- Да…   
\- Не слышу.   
Сжимаю челюсти и, обернувшись, бросаю в лицо Хиде, сидящему на моих бедрах:   
\- Поеду. Хочешь потрахаться, как в старые добрые времена? Давай. Мне, в принципе, плевать. Это просто секс. Такой же, как с другими. Не лучше, не хуже!   
Сложно выдержать презрительный взгляд, но я, поборов желание отвернуться, справляюсь.   
\- У тебя пять минут, - произносит сухо, встав с кровати, и уже двери замечает: - Кстати, в гостиной отличный диван… Не заставляй меня слишком долго ждать.   
Короткий, едва слышный щелчок замка, и он выходит из комнаты.   
\- Сукин сын, - рычу в скомканное одеяло.   
Я был уверен, что дверь не заперта, и поэтому не хотел поднимать шум, который мог бы привлечь внимание Сэна, а Хидео предусмотрительно ее запер… Однажды уже было подобное. В доме Цуити. Это была просто «дружеская» помощь сенпая в подготовке к предстоящему тесту. Но, как это часто бывало, в очередной раз наше интеллектуальное занятие плавно перетекло в физическое. Я взмок не столько от страсти, сколько от страха быть пойманными. В просторном кабинете отца Хидео, за стеной которого его всегда приветливая мама смотрела телевизор.   
  
 _“- Нет… Что ты делаешь?  
\- Не бойся.   
\- Хиде, пойдем в твою комнату.   
\- Уже слишком поздно.   
\- Подожди…   
\- Тшш… Расслабься, Юуко…   
\- Но дверь…   
\- Плевать.” _  
  
Я выхожу в гостиную с маской спокойного безразличия на лице не через отведенных пять минут, а почти через двадцать. Волосы тщательно расчесаны и перехвачены тонкой резинкой в небрежный пучок на затылке, черный свитер с широкими горлом, рукава подняты до локтя, серые джинсы и на запястьях едва ощутимый пряно-фруктовый аромат от Yohji Yamamoto(2*). Очки все так же лежат на столике в гостиной, но я даже не обращаю на них внимания… Потому что уже надел контактные линзы.   
Останавливаюсь на пороге – напротив дивана, на котором сидит Сэн. Хидео, рассматривая корешки книг, стоит у стеллажа, с которого недавно во время борьбы мы сбили фото…   
\- Это здорово, что все разрешилось, - с легкой улыбкой произносит племянник и отмечает мое появление: - Юу… Kakkoii…   
На это тихое восхищение Хиде поворачивает голову. Игнорируя оценивающий взгляд, холодно предлагаю:   
\- Может, подождешь внизу? Я спущусь через пару минут.   
\- Пожалуй, откажусь от этого предложения, - отзывается с мягкой улыбкой. - Боюсь, что если тебя не подгонять – пара минут растянется в часы.   
В его глазах отчетливо читается логичное недоверие. Понимаю. Хиде просто опасается, что не сдержу слово и останусь дома. Наверное, так и следовало бы поступить, но у меня нет выбора… Разве не так?   
\- Извини, Сэн, что зря заставил готовить, но мы поужинаем в городе…   
\- Не извиняйся, Юу, - поднимается на ноги. - Я не готовил. Хи… Цуити-сан сказал, что вы поедете в Izakaya(3*), когда ты в ванну пошел…   
На мой гневный взгляд Хиде реагирует просто - чуть приподнимает брови, и, как ни в чем не бывало, направляется к выходу.   
\- Я вернусь… поздно, - говорю уже у двери, обуваясь. - Не засиживайся, завтра на занятия.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает, но это вовсе не означает согласие.   
\- Спасибо за понимание, Сэн, - Хиде протягивает широкую ладонь для короткого рукопожатия. - Было приятно поболтать. Извини, что свалился так внезапно…  
\- Ничего. Тоже было очень интересно с вами познакомиться поближе, - натолкнувшись на мой вопросительный взгляд, сворачивает прощание: - Позаботьтесь о Юу. Он голодный и еще… совершенно не умеет пить.   
\- Сэн…   
\- Хорошенько повеселитесь, - желает, уже прикрывая за нами дверь.   
Я медлю, но Хиде произносит в спину:   
\- Идем.   
Вздохнув, нехотя плетусь следом. Когда выхожу на лестничный пролет, он уже стоит несколькими ступенями ниже. Руки в карманах брюк, короткий взгляд и скупое:   
\- Шевелись.   
Спускаемся до третьего этажа в гнетущей тишине, приправленной только легкими отголосками наших шагов. Меня начинает это напрягать, и поэтому негромко задаю первый попавшийся вопрос:   
\- Давно пришел?   
\- Ммм… примерно за час до того, как ты проснулся.   
\- И почему Сэн тебя впустил? Вы ведь не знакомы... - спрашиваю в полголоса скорее сам себя, но Хиде отвечает:  
\- Мы уже знакомы. Виделись в твоем клубе… не самое удачное место для мальчика-подростка.   
\- Я знаю…   
Рассматривая собственные ноги, обтянутые джинсами, которые давно валялись в шкафу без дела именно по причине того, что были слишком узки на мой вкус, не успеваю заметить, что Хидео, шедший впереди, остановился на площадке. Из-за этого приходится оборвать свой собственный шаг и, неловко качнувшись, с трудом удержать равновесие.   
\- Ты что? – подняв голову, натыкаюсь на взгляд темно-серых глаз, которые смотрят снизу вверх, поскольку я все еще стою на предпоследней ступени.   
Инстинктивно сжимаю телефон в кармане джинс, когда Хиде, обхватив ладонью за шею, притягивает к себе, заставляет склониться.   
\- Ничего… - приоткрытые губы обводят теплым прикосновением дыхания контур моих.   
Сердце предательски дергается, когда неожиданно нежно целует несколько раз, а потом отстраняется и, не раздумывая, сжимает мою ладонь в своей.   
\- Отпусти… - звучит неуверенно.   
Но он не отпускает ни на лестнице, ни на выходе из подъезда, ни на парковке. Ведет за собой уверенно и решительно. Хорошо, что сейчас уже вечер, и на пути нам не попадаются другие жильцы, потому что Хиде благополучно игнорирует все попытки освободиться. Так и доводит за руку до самой машины - дорогого темно-синего Lexus’a.   
Через несколько минут мы выезжаем на ярко-освещенную четырехполоску…   
В светлом кожаном салоне пахнет гелевым освежителем воздуха – белый мускат и сигаретным дымом. Хиде курит… Я ощущал горечь на его губах, но даже не обращал внимания. Нажав кнопку, опускаю стекло на треть. Поток встречного воздуха мгновенно влетает в салон, разгоняет дым, бьет в лицо и треплет волосы. Откинувшись на сидении, закрываю глаза.   
\- Ты не куришь?   
\- Нет…   
\- А я уже лет семь собираюсь бросить.   
Губы едва двигаются, когда спрашиваю:   
\- Что ты наговорил Сэну?   
\- О чем?   
\- Вообще…   
Молчит. То ли раздумывая, то ли не желая отвечать. И я открываю глаза. Сигарета почти докурена.   
\- Сказал, что ты обижен и избегаешь меня. Попросил дать возможность поговорить наедине, потому что в школе мы были друзьями. Хорошими друзьями. Проводили много времени вместе… Ходили в гости друг к другу. Так было, пока однажды не влюбились…   
\- Что? - переспрашиваю, вскинув голову.   
\- …в одну девушку, - продолжает тем же ровным тоном, а я с облегчением выдыхаю. - Дружбе пришел конец, потому что в итоге она предпочла встречаться со мной.   
Хмыкаю.   
\- А почему не наоборот?   
Затушив сигарету в пепельнице, усмехается:   
\- Тогда тебе пришлось бы прийти и извиняться передо мной…   
Внезапно салон заполняет нарастающая мелодия звонка. С трудом просунув пальцы в карман, выдергиваю сотовый. Я смотрю на дисплей, и только сдержанное: «Не ответишь?» - заставляет поднести трубку к уху.   
\- Moshi-moshi.   
\- Привет, Юукихико. Ты звонил? Извини, был в душе и не слышал…   
Да. В каком-то отчаянном порыве я схватил лежащий под подушкой сотовый и набрал номер Оми Кацу, едва за Хиде закрылась дверь. Но он не ответил… А теперь даже не знаю, что сказать.   
\- Ничего такого… просто хотел узнать, когда мы встретимся?   
\- Встретимся? - в голосе Оми удивление, но уже через секунду он разочарованно вздыхает: - Опять тот парень появился?   
Перевожу взгляд на Хиде, который сосредоточенно следит за сменой цветов огней на светофоре.   
\- Да… именно.   
\- Может, мне за тобой подъехать?   
\- Наверное… Я не знаю, Кацу, - его имя так легко срывается с языка, что невольно крепче прижимаю трубку к уху.   
\- Тоже скучаешь по мне? - внезапно спрашивает и, предвосхищая мое удивление, поясняет: - Просто ответь. Он ведь рядом? Пусть знает, что тебя есть кому развлечь…   
Медлю, но потом отворачиваюсь к окну, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что порыв воздуха размажет слова, выдыхаю в трубку:   
\- Да. Я тоже скучаю по тебе.   
Острое, почти осязаемое чувство неловкости накрывает с головой. Слишком уверенная ложь.   
\- Отлично, – непринужденный смех. - Как бы я хотел, чтобы это было действительно так. Ммм… что еще? Может быть, спасибо за прошлую ночь?..   
\- Это слишком…   
\- Почему? - искреннее недоумение. - Мы же вроде «любовники». Разве нет?   
\- Если это не деловой звонок – клади трубку, - внезапно требует Хиде.   
Медленно поворачиваюсь - он бросает короткие взгляды то на меня, то на дорогу. Сурово сдвинутые густые темные брови, сжатые губы, побелевшие костяшки пальцев…   
\- Кацу, я не могу сейчас говорить. Встречаюсь со школьным другом, но… спасибо за прошлую ночь, - заканчиваю мягко с довольной улыбкой.   
\- Дай сюда, - Хиде выдергивает из пальцев телефон, прихватив волосы, и я шиплю от резкой боли.   
\- Эй! Не смей! - все, что успеваю выкрикнуть, перед тем как сотовый стремительно вылетает в окно, и стекло снова ползет вверх. - Ты - идиот! Псих! Какого хрена?! Кто тебе позволил?!   
\- Успокойся, Юу!   
\- Иди к черту! - пнув боковину приборной панели, закрываю ладонями лицо. - Поверить не могу… Ты выбросил мой телефон…   
\- Я куплю тебе новый.   
\- И контакты восстановишь?!   
Хиде молчит, наверное, поставленный в тупик очевидным последствием своего поступка. Откинувшись на сидении, делаю несколько глубоких вдохов. Телефон… Контакты… Черт бы с ними, все равно по привычке дублирую в записную книжку, а уж купить новый сотовый - дело десяти минут. Просто…   
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.   
Хиде отвечает, даже не повернув головы:   
\- Затем, что в моем присутствии никогда не смей разговаривать в таком тоне с другими мужчинами. И тем более благодарить их за секс.   
\- Это не твое дело - с кем и о чем я разговариваю!   
\- Ошибаешься…   
\- Займись своей личной жизнью и не лезь в мою! – не желаю ничего больше слушать.   
Хиде только бросает на меня беглый нечитаемый взгляд.   
Оставшаяся часть дороги – почти пятнадцать минут - проходят в гробовом молчании. Когда машина наконец-то останавливается, я выхожу первым и, не сдержавшись, сильно хлопаю дверцей. Хиде игнорирует этот жест. Ставит машину на сигнализацию и снова хватает меня за руку.   
\- Идем, - тащит за собой, не давая возможности даже толком осмотреться.   
После теплого салона вечерняя прохлада забирается под свитер и пробегает по телу ознобом.   
\- Замерз? - спрашивает, уже нажимая кнопки электронного замка и ловко пропускает свои более широкие и длинные пальцы между моих. Переплетает, сжимая крепче ладонь.   
\- Какая разница? - отзываюсь раздраженно, чувствуя, как внутри что-то переворачивается. - Снимаешь здесь квартиру?   
\- Нет. Купил. Недавно.   
Мы заходим в просторный холл элитного небоскреба. Шаги разлетаются гулким эхом… Я замечаю молодую пару и еще троих мужчин на лифтовой площадке. Распрямляю пальцы и пытаюсь выдернуть руку из цепкого захвата, но безрезультатно. В ответ, не глядя, только рывком дергает меня к себе и останавливается. Я, неловко уткнувшись в плечо, чувствую, как к щекам приливает кровь. Отступаю на шаг, а он, безразлично глянув на ряд электронных табло, выбирает соседний лифт с тем, который уже ждут. Ловлю короткий удивленный взгляд девушки, когда Хиде, вытянув руку, стискивающую мою, касается плоской кнопки указательным пальцем. Не быстрым дерганным движением, а плавным и неторопливым, задержав прикосновение на пару секунд, как будто давая возможность всем желающим рассмотреть, что мы держимся за руки. Точнее, он меня держит. Опускаю голову, стараясь спрятать лицо в объемной горловине свитера. Хочу провалиться сквозь землю и, зажмурившись, просто жду, когда приедет чертов лифт…   
\- Хватит, Цуити! Отпусти мою руку! Я уже никуда не сбегу! – возмущение прорывается, едва за нами закрываются металлические двери.   
Хиде устало откидывает голову и, чуть повернувшись ко мне, вздыхает:   
\- Знаю. Просто у тебя ладонь холодная.   
\- Правда что ли? – огрызаюсь в ответ. – Я и сам в кармане могу ее согреть.   
\- Можешь. Но я не хочу.   
Один шаг, и мы стоим лицом к лицу.   
Его пальцы, коснувшиеся щеки, и мягкая улыбка, с которой отводит за ухо волосы… Мои губы, невольно приоткрывшиеся, и вдох, на котором принимаю поцелуй… Плавный… Тягучий… Заставляющий невольно сжать в кулаке мягкий трикотаж кардигана и отзывающийся во всем теле… Хиде знает мои слабости и пользуется этим… Так же как и я раньше в ванной.   
Короткий звуковой сигнал оповещает, что мы прибыли на нужный тридцать седьмой этаж в тот момент, когда, крепко обнимая меня за плечи, прикусывает нижнюю губу и отстраняется.   
\- Ты… - выдыхаю, но так и не договариваю.   
Хиде стремительно выходит из лифта. Мне приходится практически бежать следом по длинному коридору, пока не останавливаемся возле массивной двери. И только отперев замок, отпускает мою действительно холодную руку…   
Он почему-то не включает свет, и мы проваливаемся из ярко освещенного коридора в темноту широкой прихожей, когда за спиной резко захлопывается дверь.   
\- Хочешь выпить? - спрашивает, пока разуваюсь.   
\- Да… пожалуй.   
Хиде исчезает за углом, и я неуверенно иду следом. Всего несколько шагов, и замираю на пороге практически пустой комнаты, размеры которой могут сравниться с моей трехкомнатной квартирой. Свет так и не включен, но и без него достаточно уличного освещения. Потому что через прозрачное стекло, которое заменяет одну из четырех стен, без труда проникают отблески городских огней.   
\- Проходи… Я еще не успел обставиться, но можешь присесть на кровать, - предлагает из-за узкой стойки, которая, судя по всему, не только отделяет зону готовки, но и заменяет обеденный стол.   
Не успел обставиться – это мягко сказано. В комнате нет ничего, кроме телевизора прикрученного к стене, узкого шкафа и кровати. Точнее – матраца, на треть утопленного в деревянный подиум в углу между стеклянной и обычной стеной. С трудом отвожу взгляд от смятых простыней и небрежно разбросанных подушек…   
Предпочитаю подойти к стойке и принять широкий стакан из рук. Янтарная горечь обжигает язык. Большой глоток… И еще один поменьше. Я жду, что алкоголь, скользнув в желудок, притупит чувство голода и, впитавшись в кровь, предсказуемо придаст мыслям легкость.   
\- Как тебе квартира?   
\- Большая… - отвечаю рассеянно.   
\- Думаешь? А мне кажется, как только здесь появится вся необходимая мебель, техника, будут разложены вещи… - тяжелый вздох, - места совсем не останется.   
\- Ты планируешь задержаться в Японии? - взгляд останавливается на объемном чемодане и раскрытой спортивной сумке.   
Опираясь локтями о белоснежную столешницу, наклоняется вперед и, погоняв во рту виски, спрашивает:   
\- Это имеет какое-то значение? Для тебя.   
Прежде чем ответить, двумя глотками осушаю стакан и с коротким отрывистым стуком ставлю на стойку.   
\- Нет. Никакого.  
Пальцы на шее. Крепко. Жадно. Губы в губы. Это не алкоголь. Это мое желание. Нет прошлого. Нет будущего. Есть только сейчас. И неважно что потом - через мгновение, минуту или день. Сожаление, ненависть, боль, страх – все это еще вернется, придавит, выжмет, перекрутит и почти уничтожит. Знаю. Ну и пусть будет так. Когда угодно, но только не в эту секунду…   
Потому что я…   
Все слишком остро. Почти на грани. И его губы, обхватывающие мои, и язык, проскальзывающий глубже, и ладони, сжимающие затылок, притягивающие ближе… Едва уловимый запах от кожи и даже шепот:   
\- Юуко…   
Разделяющая нас стойка упирается жестким краем под ребра, и приходится разжать пальцы, отпустить Хиде. Всего на несколько секунд, на пару шагов… Стремительный рывок, и я притиснут к широкой груди. С закрытыми глазами впитываю каждое движение мягкого языка в моем рту. И горечь выпитого виски уже одна на двоих.   
Задыхаюсь, обхватываю за шею, касаюсь влажными губами щеки. Чувствую, как пальцы стягивают с волос неплотно сидящую резинку, как зарывается носом в рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди и жадно вдыхает, сжимая в объятиях до боли.   
\- Твой вкус и запах стали только лучше с годами… - опалив дыханием ухо, прихватывает мочку, прикусывает и отпускает: - Совсем как у вина…   
И я не могу сдержать хрип, когда ладонь проскальзывает под свитер, гладит спину, лопатки. Чуть прогнувшись, сам решительно впихиваю язык в его жаркий рот. Обнимаю то за плечи, то за шею, то запускаю пальцы в волосы, глажу, дергаю, сжимаю. Секунды стремительно сливаются в минуты, а мы, отчаянно глотая дыхание друг друга, все не можем оторваться, остановиться, прекратить. Даже когда Хиде легко подталкивает вперед, заставляя попятиться. Не сопротивляюсь, тяну за собой, точно зная направление…   
И прежде чем упасть на жесткий матрац, успеваю стянуть с крепких плеч кардиган и непослушными пальцами расстегнуть две верхние пуговицы тонкой рубашки, от которой через несколько секунду Хиде избавляется сам, отшвырнув на пол. Рваное дыхание и ни капли смущения, когда опускается на колени между моих согнутых и широко разведенных ног… Пауза. Минутная передышка. Его руки, поглаживающие ноги сквозь плотно сидящие джинсы от колен до ягодиц. Мой изучающий взгляд снизу вверх и раскрытая ладонь, неторопливо скользящая по широкому плечу, гладкой мускулистой груди... Из молодого угловатого парня Хиде превратился в хорошо сложенного мужчину… Руки стали заметно крепче. Кусаю губы, очерчивая кончиками пальцев контур сначала светло-коричневого соска, а затем впалого пупка… Дорожка темных жестких волосков уходит под пояс брюк. Я смотрю в затуманенные глаза Хиде, пробегаю языком по нижней губе и, коротко сглотнув, аккуратно вытягиваю конец кожаного ремня из петли, открываю металлическую пряжку. И прежде чем продолжить, накрываю ладонью затвердевший член, наслаждаясь тем, как откидывает голову, перехватывает за запястье с хриплым стоном. Рывком склонившись, накрывает губами губы, жадно вылизывает рот, задирает свитер и шепчет:   
\- Иди ко мне...   
И я поддаюсь рукам, ухватившим за плечи, тянущим к себе и заставляющим сесть.   
Свитер, наконец-то стремительно сдернутый, падает рядом, открывая для жадных поцелуев шею и плечи. Хиде сбивается на рваные вдохи, словно пытается ухватить мой запах, а я цепляю пальцы в замок за широкой спиной, не позволяя себе снова упасть на простыню. Плавные движения теплых ладоней вдоль линии позвоночника заставляют прогнуться, придвинуться еще ближе. В узких джинсах становится просто невыносимо тесно… Меня трясет. По телу одна за другой пробегают ощутимые волны неконтролируемой дрожи.   
С отчаянным хрипом наклоняюсь вперед. Мои волосы на плече Хиде скрывают жадный укус в шею. Прихватываю зубами кожу, втягиваю в рот, заставляю зашипеть от боли…   
\- Я так по тебе скучал, - сбивчиво дышит в висок, путая пальцы в волосах, - Юуко…   
И не в силах больше сдерживаться бездумно шепчу:   
\- Хиде… пожалуйста, дотронься… Хиде…   
\- Тшш… потерпи. Еще немного…   
Удерживая ладонями за шею, легко находит мои губы. Невыносимо долго ласкает языком рот… В какую-то секунду меня накрывает мутной пеленой, и кажется, сознание ускользает, потому что эрекция сводит с ума. Ухватившись за запястья, пытаюсь заставить Хиде опустить руки между нами и расстегнуть чертову молнию на джинсах. Нетерпеливо ерзаю по простыне, пытаясь прижаться, но он, будто ничего не замечая, продолжает крепко удерживать за шею, не позволяя даже отстраниться. Наплевав на все, решаю сам избавиться от одежды. Но едва пальцы расстегивают металлическую пуговицу, Хиде перехватывает кисти рук и заводит их за спину.   
\- Я же сказал - потерпи еще чуть-чуть… - шепчет в ноющие, почти онемевшие от поцелуев губы.   
\- Не могу… - прижавшись лбом к его плечу, сипло выдыхаю: - Больше терпеть…   
\- Почему? - мягко трется щекой о волосы, оставляет пару легких поцелуев на виске. - М? Почему не можешь, Юуко? Потому что хочешь меня?   
Давно…   
  
 _“ - Ты хочешь меня, Юуко?  
\- …   
\- Ответь… Ты хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе?   
\- …   
\- Значит, не хочешь? Ну, раз нет, тогда мы можем просто продолжать…   
\- Хватит! Я… я хочу тебя…” _  
  
Хиде всегда нужно было это услышать. Признание… Моей слабости перед ним…   
Вскинув голову, смотрю в глаза, кажущиеся сейчас почти черными из-за расширенных зрачков.   
\- Да, потому что я хочу тебя.   
Так - уверено и четко - ставлю последнюю точку в любых попытках отрицать неоспоримое.   
И мои опухшие губы болезненной пульсацией отзываются на очередное прикосновение. Грубое, жесткое, отчасти безжалостное. Заставляющее жалобно застонать, но дающее силы вырвать руки из ослабевшего захвата и до безумия крепко обнять за шею. Я отзываюсь несдержанным вскриком, когда широкая ладонь наконец-то накрывает ноющий член и крепко сжимает через джинсы. Гладит, трет и снова сжимает.   
\- Еще… - приподнимая бедра, прошу в ответ на короткую паузу.   
\- Еще? - горячее дыхание плавит кожу.   
\- Да…   
Неожиданно, схватив за плечи, резко отталкивает от себя. Матрац пружинит под спиной, а в горле застревает вдох. Я даже не успеваю отбросить упавшие на лицо волосы, как Хиде, дернув короткую молнию, стремительно стаскивает с меня джинсы вместе с бельем.   
После этого остается только шире развести колени и задыхаться в стонах, эхом бьющихся в стены пустой квартиры, чувствуя, как сначала кончиком языка осторожно касается головки, обводит плавным движением и скользит то вверх, то вниз по всей длине… И потом обхватывает губами, позволяя коротким движением бедер толкнуться в свой рот. Плотно. Тесно. Влажно и глубоко. Закусываю тыльную сторону ладони, боясь закричать в голос от этих знакомых, но в тоже время запредельных ощущений. От одной мысли, что именно Хиде делает мне минет, я уже готов кончить. Не замечая моих метаний на простыне, повлажневшей от проступившего пота, он сосет, лижет, ласкает безостановочно… Чувствую накатывающую волну приближающегося оргазма и на пике, вцепившись в его руку, лежащую на моем животе, коротко вскрикиваю, когда, крепко сжав член у основания, выпускает изо рта.   
\- Ты почти кончил, Юуко… - тяжело дышит и трется щекой о бедро, задевая кожу влажными губами. - Но лучше не торопиться…   
Эти слова долетают, как через ватную подушку, и пока я пытаюсь понять, что происходит, Хиде уже поднимается с кровати. Мне становится холодно. Весь жар мгновенно вылетает из тела. Внезапно нахлынувшее чувство неловкости заставляет свести колени, а потом и вовсе отвернуться к стене. Облизнув пересохшие губы, невольно спрашиваю не вовремя дрогнувшим голосом:   
\- Куда ты?   
\- Никуда. Я здесь.   
С закрытыми глазами прислушиваюсь к тихому шелесту бумажного пакета, приближающемуся звуку шагов, шороху брюк, упавших на пол возле кровати.   
\- Юуко, - ладонью по спине перед тем, как лечь рядом. - Посмотри на меня… Слышишь?   
Короткий поцелуй в плечо и плавно губами по коже, а я не могу пошевелиться. Задержав дыхание, чувствую сумасшедшие удары своего сердца и горячий твердый член, прижавшийся к ягодицам.   
\- Ю-ю-юу-ко, - зовет, скользнув ладонью по животу, снова обхватывает, сжимает и двигает рукой.   
Я медленно поворачиваю голову, и в следующую секунду влажные мягкие губы обхватывают мои. Хиде легко вовлекает в очередной страстный безудержный поцелуй. Заставляет тянуться следом и перевернуться на спину. Крепко обняв за шею, не могу сдержать задушенный стон, когда ложится сверху, трется членом о живот, оставляя на коже влажный след. Это длится так долго, что я не выдерживаю и уже собираюсь оттолкнуть его от себя, но в следующую секунду Хиде отстраняется сам. Ухватив лежащую без дела подушку, подкладывает под ягодицы, с сосредоточенным видом берет в руки блестящий квадратик упаковки с презервативом. И уже надорвав край, неожиданно спрашивает:   
\- В машине по телефону… Ты имел в виду, что вчера занимался сексом?   
Растерявшись, отвечаю не сразу:   
\- Да…   
\- И ты всегда предохраняешься?   
Спокойствие, с которым Хиде задает такие вопросы, ставит в тупик, но отмолчаться не удастся – это факт. Отвожу взгляд и невнятно отзываюсь:   
\- Разумеется…   
\- Замечательно. - Надорванная, но так и не вскрытая до конца упаковка падает на грудь. - Можешь надеть, если хочешь…   
\- А ты?   
\- Не хочу. Не переживай, я здоров. И, уверен, ты тоже следишь за собой.   
Перевожу непонимающий взгляд с презерватива на Хиде, бесцеремонно раздвинувшего мне ноги и уже выдавливающего смазку из тюбика. Даже в полумраке отчетливо вижу каждую линию его тела... И только теперь в голове вспыхивает запоздалая мысль, что я еще морально не совсем готов к происходящему.   
\- Хиде… - шепчу непослушными губами, собираясь сознаться во лжи, но он уже, склонившись, задевает дыханием кожу между ключицами:   
\- Надеюсь, ты вчера хорошо повеселился.   
Влажный палец, едва коснувшись ануса, бегло гладит напряженные мышцы и нетерпеливо проталкивается внутрь.  
\- Ннн…   
\- Юуко, - поцелуи в шею, - только не зажимайся.   
Но я не могу. Зашипев, вздрагиваю, когда чувствую, как двигается несколько раз вперед-назад и… все. Не успеваю вздохнуть с облегчением, как Хиде сползает ниже и меня накрывает такой знакомый и почти забытый поток ощущений - нарастающее давление и резкая тянущая боль, скручивающая солнечное сплетение, отдающаяся во всем теле.   
\- Ааа-ах! – мой собственный вскрик стремительно разлетается по комнате.   
Я тяжело дышу, ухватившись за подушку под головой. Хиде останавливается, гладит ладонью живот и член, мгновенно потерявший эрекцию, но даже это не может отвлечь. Приоткрыв глаза, наталкиваюсь на внимательный взгляд… и опять проникающая в каждую клетку боль. Невыносимая. Беспощадная. В моей памяти она не сохранилась так ярко, как чувствуется сейчас… Все глубже и глубже… Челюсти сводит, а перед зажмуренными глазами плывут цветные пятна.   
\- Юуко, нет, - хватка на подбородке. - Только не губы.   
\- Хиде… - задерживая дыхание. - Мне больно…   
Но он не обращает внимание ни на мои слова, ни болезненные стоны и начинает двигаться. Назад. Я шиплю и снова сжимаю зубами губу… Передышка в несколько секунд, чтобы добавить смазки, и Хиде толкается вперед, подхватив под колени, наваливается сверху, вдавливает в матрац. Откинув голову, задыхаюсь под тяжестью его тела и мучительного давления внутри.   
\- Подожди… - прошу, стиснув еще крепче немеющими пальцами подушку. - Пожалуйста, не двигайся…   
\- Все… Я уже полностью в тебе. Потерпи, сейчас пройдет, - едва слышу успокаивающий шепот. - Открой глаза, Юуко.   
С трудом заставляю себя сделать это. Испарина на лбу и висках… почти черные глаза, тонкий нос, высокие скулы и губы… Обхватив рукой за шею, целую. Долго и жадно, заново привыкая к нему… К Хиде…   
И когда он начинает постепенно двигаться, осторожно, неторопливо, придерживая плечами мои ноги, кажется, что ничего страшного и не было… Никакой безумной боли… Только тянущее давление.   
\- Давай, Юуко… - он берет мою ладонь и опускает на ослабший член.   
И я обхватываю, сжимаю, ласкаю себя сам, пока Хиде с глухими стонами двигается в моем теле. Кусает за подбородок, целует в уголок рта и, уткнувшись в шею, ставит болезненный засос. Рывками, с тихими всхлипами, цепляясь одной рукой за влажные плечи, подстраиваюсь под его темп. И в какую-то секунду в теле остается только животное желание, чтобы это не прекращалось - бесконечное лихорадочное движение, заполняющее, стирающее грани рассудка. И на хриплое: "Тебе нравится, Юуко?" - мне остается лишь простонать:   
\- Да… Да… Не останавливайся…   
С каждой секундой я хочу стонать еще громче, прижиматься крепче и сходить с ума снова и снова. И я чувствую, что это взаимно. По тому, как проталкивает язык глубоко в мой рот, вылизывает губы, сжимает пальцами бедро, заставляя в какую-то секунду мрак, окутывающий нас, внезапно рассыпаться на острые цветные вспышки. По телу пробегает дрожь, судорогой дергая пальцы на ногах и, вцепившись в короткие волосы, жалобно вскрикиваю:   
\- Хиде!   
Он замирает, чувствуя, как мои мышцы сжимаются, а брызнувшая сперма попадает на живот и грудь. Каким-то отголоском сознания отмечаю, что наверняка, как только я смогу сделать вдох, и волна удовольствия плавно схлынет, она мгновенно размажется между нашими телами. Так и происходит… Я задыхаюсь, обхватив ногами за талию, кусаю в шею, царапаю спину, заставляю двигаться еще быстрей, глубже, отрывистыми резкими толчками… Почти кричу сам в секунду, когда выходит из меня, оставляя вместо удовольствия только пустоту и боль в растянутых мышцах, и, зажмурившись, с гортанным стоном кончает мне на живот. Повалившись рядом, утыкается носом в плечо. Я лежу, чувствуя горячее рваное дыхание, тепло его тела и тяжесть руки поперек груди. И не хочу думать, что будет теперь…   
В комнате становится так тихо, что кажется, даже в ушах звенит. Слабость моментально разливается свинцом. И только чувствуя накатывающую сонливость, заставляю себя сипло спросить:   
\- Где у тебя ванная?   
Хиде мгновенно поднимает голову, как будто ожидая этот вопроса.   
\- Сейчас. Подожди.   
Скатившись с матраца, уходит и возвращается через несколько минут. С трудом приподнимаюсь на локтях, когда влажное теплое полотенце прикасается к животу. Конечно, я бы предпочел все-таки собрать всю волю в кулак и заставить себя подняться, чтобы добраться до ванной, встать под горячие струи воды и смыть все, а главное - пряный терпкий запах секса. Но помня про привычку Хиде ходить за компанию, решаю не настаивать …   
\- Не смотри на меня так, - произносит, не поднимая головы и тщательно обтирая мой живот. - В ванную сходишь позже… когда придешь в себя.   
\- Не надо, я сам, - тут же перехватываю полотенце, демонстрируя, что не так уж и беспомощен.   
Хмыкнув, Хиде отстраняется. Беглое движение пальцев по моим волосам, и встает. Исподлобья слежу, как наклоняется, поднимая с пола белье, и ловко надевает. Да уж, он никогда не был любителем разгуливать с голым задом. Хоть в чем-то мы похожи… Невольно кошусь на собственные джинсы, валяющиеся неподалеку. Сейчас они кажутся недосягаемыми.   
\- Полотенце просто брось на пол… - говорит, не оборачиваясь, и после паузы из противоположной части комнаты спрашивает: - Хочешь есть?   
Уже собираюсь отказаться, но внезапно понимаю, что желудок давно дергают голодные спазмы. Я не ел с утра… и ужасно хочется пить.   
\- Немного. И можно воды?   
Прикрывшись простыней, с коротким вздохом переворачиваюсь на живот. Положив подбородок на сложенные руки, смотрю на вид, открывающийся за прозрачным стеклом. Город. Ничего особенного. Много огней, рекламы, и бесконечные разнонаправленные потоки машин… Интересно, сколько времени? Вряд ли больше полуночи.   
\- Держи.   
Приподнявшись, я принимаю протянутый стакан и сразу делаю несколько жадных глотков, сбиваясь с дыхания. Когда отнимаю стекло от губ, Хиде оставляет возле меня плоскую тарелку с тремя онигири(4*).   
\- Спасибо, - опуская взгляд, протягиваю полупустой стакан.   
\- Поставь туда, - указывает на достаточно широкий выступ подиума, вплотную прижатый стеклу, на котором уже лежит пара журналов и книга.   
Но прежде чем успеваю отвернуться, Хиде, наклонившись, обхватывает мою голову руками. От неожиданности я дергаюсь, едва не расплескав остатки воды. Почему-то испугавшись, что сейчас он поцелует меня, задерживаю дыхание, но ничего не происходит. Хиде только внимательно смотрит и вдруг произносит:   
\- Черт… Ты снова это сделал… Не так сильно, но все-таки.   
\- Что? - не понимаю, но предпочитаю освободиться от горячих ладоней.   
Вздохнув, Хиде подвигает тарелку ближе и отходит.   
\- Твоя нижняя губа.   
Отставив стакан, невольно пробегаю по ней языком. Ощутимо припухла и… с правой стороны обнаруживаю свежую ранку, похожую на небольшую трещинку.   
\- Ну и что? - пожимаю плечами и беру рисовый треугольник в руки.   
Коротко чиркает зажигалка, осветив на несколько мгновений сосредоточенное лицо с сигаретой во рту.   
\- Не помнишь? В самый первый раз… Ты прокусил губу до крови, но даже не пискнул, не разрыдался, не остановил меня… После этого мы всегда занимались сексом только так, чтобы я видел твое лицо.   
С трудом проглатываю мгновенно ставший поперек горла кусок. Да… действительно. Тогда я сам попросил Хиде взять меня сзади. Потому что не хотел смотреть ему в глаза и умирать от смущения. Слишком силен был страх, что он увидит помимо удовольствия, которое доставляют откровенные прикосновения, поцелуи, объятия, но и слезы, если не смогу сдержаться. Не только от боли, которая, безусловно, тоже будет – эту мысль в меня прочно вбил сам Хиде, но и от счастья. Счастья, что наконец-то мы перейдем черту и уже больше никогда не будем чужими… Может, по наивности, а, может, по глупости я действительно полагал, что секс сможет нас сплотить еще больше. Что, получив все, Хиде никогда не откажется от меня. И я действительно хотел плакать от дикого, почти нестерпимого жара в груди, сплетающегося с болью, которую, несомненно, можно было стерпеть… И я стерпел. Только губу прокусил. Сильно. Так, что когда Хиде увидел, у меня уже подбородок был перемазан кровью, и несколько бурых мазков осталось на его подушке… Маме пришлось сказать, что подрался…   
В повисшей тишине я медленно пережевываю безвкусный рис, а он курит возле стойки. И только когда в тарелке остается половина от последнего онигири, а запах сигаретного дыма почти рассевается, Хиде спрашивает:   
\- Тот парень на стоянке. Что у тебя с ним?   
\- Какая разница?   
Отодвигаю тарелку, поняв, что голод утолен, а аппетита нет.   
\- Если я спрашиваю, значит, разница есть. Вы встречаетесь?   
\- Отвезешь меня домой? – намеренно игнорирую вопрос, и, положив голову на руки, закрываю глаза. - Или вызови такси…   
Я бы и сам вызвал, благо, в кармане джинсов лежит несколько наспех засунутых купюр, но отсутствие сотового не оставляет возможности самостоятельно решить этот вопрос.   
\- Ты останешься. До утра.   
Чувствую безумную усталость, не оставляющую сил на споры, и поэтому только подмечаю:   
\- Мне нужно быть дома до того, как Сэн проснется. То есть, до семи…   
Волосы закрывают лицо. Считаю это за оправдание, чтобы не открыть глаза, и когда слышу легкие приближающиеся шаги, и когда садится на край матраца, и когда начинает медленно стягивать простынь с моей спины.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - вздыхаю в сгиб локтя.   
\- Давай повторим?   
\- Не смешно, - поднимаю голову, и, ухватив пальцами угол уползающей ткани, тяну обратно. - Я устал. Прекрати.   
\- Ты можешь не двигаться, - гладит ладонью поясницу. - Я сам все сделаю. Похоже, тебя не часто балуют сексом… анальным точно. Сказал бы честно, я бы был поласковей.   
Кровь моментально ударяет в лицо. Стараясь не замечать саднящую боль, сажусь и бросаю презрительно:   
\- Кому нужна твоя ласка?   
\- Тебе.   
\- Мне? Спасибо, обойдусь. Тем более… – мне хочется ужалить посильней и я это делаю, не задумываясь: - Ты с годами стал только хуже. Что это было? Что еще за “потерпи”? Ведешь себя в постели, как конченая скотина…   
\- Дааа? Ну, извини, что “конченная скотина” не торопилась тебе вставить, когда ты разложился, как недотраханная сучка…   
На этот раз пощечина удается превосходно. Хлесткая, с размаху и с оттяжкой по гладковыбритой щеке так, что голова Хиде мотнулась в сторону. Ладонь, вспыхнувшая обжигающей болью, отвлекает от чувства гадливости, которое вызвали его слова. Мне становится обидно. Потому что я, наверное, действительно хотел Хиде гораздо сильней, чем он меня, и не смог подавить свое желание, позволив ему выплеснуться наружу. Реакция же на пощечину нисколько не удивляет. Кончики пальцев немеют, и перед глазами растекаются чернильные пятна, когда Хиде рывком притягивает к себе, свободной рукой сжимая в кулак волосы на затылке.   
\- Мне надоели твои оплеухи. Еще раз поднимешь руку, и я ее сломаю, - тряхнув, швыряет на матрац. - Своих кобелей по морде шлепай, чтоб трахали качественней.   
\- Как же я устал… - шепот комком застревает в горле и выталкивается криком: - Почему ты не оставляешь меня в покое?! Какая тебе разница с кем я трахаюсь и сколько?! Хватает мне ласки или нет?! Десять лет тебе было плевать на мое существование! Что изменилось?! Что?!   
От бессилия и злости бью кулаком по лежащей рядом подушке.   
\- Ничего! В том то и дело! Я ничего не смог изменить за десять лет! - выкрикивает в ответ, но мгновенно берет себя в руки и уже спокойней говорит: - И если все, что я смогу получить от тебя – секс, значит, так и будет. Но делить твое тело с кем-то еще… даже не надейся.   
Замираю и приподнимаюсь, отбрасывая с лица волосы. Хиде сидит на краю. Опущенные плечи, спина… к которой так хотелось бы прижаться и закрыть глаза, вдыхая знакомый запах. Если бы я только мог…   
\- Ничего не изменилось? Смеешься? - ровно, почти безразлично. - Ты бросил меня. Предал. Оставил замерзать в ожидании, что придешь «как обычно». Исчез, даже не соизволив объяснить причину. Ничего не изменилось? - нервный смешок. – Ты жалкий эгоистичный ублюдок... Где ты был, когда я оплакивал свою семью и не понимал зачем и ради чего жить дальше? Где ты был, когда я стоял и прикидывал - сколько секунд лететь с крыши больницы до асфальта? Где ты был, когда Юми держала мою руку и умоляла вспомнить о Сэне, который лежал в реанимации шесть бесконечно долгих недель? Где ты был, когда я сходил с ума от горя и одиночества? Где ты был?! – все-таки срываюсь на крик. - Кто дал тебе право вернуться теперь и сказать - ничего не изменилось?!   
Обхватив себя за плечи, отворачиваюсь и мутным взглядом смотрю на поплывшие разноцветные огни, которые, кажется, стали ярче…   
\- Я… ничего не знал. Не хотел знать. О тебе. О твоей жизни. Просто пытался стереть из памяти все. Даже с Юмико не общался… Помнишь, Айзаву? – Конечно, помню – одноклассник Хидео, самый шумный в их компании. – Он был в командировке в Штатах четыре года спустя… и рассказал, что ваш дом сгорел.   
Сгорел не только дом. Вся моя семья. Родители, сестра, ее муж. Сэн чудом спасся, но на его спине навсегда остался след от случившегося… Я до сих пор помню это состояние ирреальности происходящего, когда свернул за угол и увидел в конце улицы черный дымящийся изломанный скелет собственного дома, в котором прожил восемнадцать лет. Я бежал к ему, не чувствуя асфальт под ногами, задыхаясь от накатившего липкого страха, и странным ощущением полного бессилия… «Какой кошмар… Четверо погибли, только ребенок живой». Сухая рубленая фраза, долетевшая от кого-то из зевак, ударила в грудь, проникая в самое сердце пониманием, что больше нет не только дома. Я упал на колени и закричал… или, наверное, завыл…   
Прикусываю кожу на предплечье, чтобы не выдать себя. Горячие слезы, которых не должно быть, потому что они давно уже высохли, текут по щекам и падают на простыню.   
\- Юуко… - хриплый, надломленный шепот, больше похожий на болезненный стон, слышу отчетливо, потому что плачу совершенно беззвучно. - Ты всегда был таким – холодным и отстраненным, почти равнодушным. Что бы я не говорил - ты смотрел безразлично. Словно тебе было плевать рядом я или нет. Иногда вообще не понимал - почему мы вместе? Почему ты со мной? В школе шарахался, едва завидев меня в коридоре, в людных местах тоже - даже смотреть не мог, но когда мы оставались наедине, с охотой отвечал на поцелуи, объятия… - Хиде говорит тихо, вкрадчиво, позволяя вникнуть в смысл каждого слова. - И секс… Я хотел тебя все время до зубного скрежета, до черных точек перед глазами, потому что только в постели чувствовал, что по-настоящему нужен тебе. Но вскоре начал думать, что еще немного, и твои ощущения притупятся, появится привычка, и больше ничего не останется… Так и оказалось в итоге.   
\- Почему? - кажется, беззвучно шевелю губами, но он отвечает:   
\- Потому что… Ты помнишь, осенью я уезжал к деду на три недели? Мы еще разругались из-за того, что ты не хотел ехать в аэропорт меня проводить? И на последок сказал, что если хоть что-то значу для тебя, ты приедешь…  
\- Помню, - отзываюсь глухо. – Я не поехал. Потому что посчитал твой ультиматум детской глупостью.   
\- Эта детская глупость стала началом конца, Юу… Последней каплей в чаше моего терпения.   
\- Из-за этого ты бросил меня почти через три месяца?   
\- Почему ты ничего не ответил на Снежном фестивале в Саппоро? Почему сделал вид, что не слышишь меня? – спрашивает так обреченно и устало, что у меня невольно сжимается сердце.   
Саппоро… За несколько недель до того, как Хиде исчез, мы большой компанией выбрались на фестиваль. Долго бродили между снежных скульптур, а потом остановились перед огромной совой, раскинувшей крылья. Было ужасно холодно. Я переминался с ноги на ногу, прятал руки в карманах куртки и никак не мог согреться… Внезапно Хиде снял свой шарф, намотал поверх моего, скрыв половину лица, и прошептал:  _“Я люблю тебя, Юукихико…”_    
Никогда прежде он не говорил ничего подобного. Даже банальное “Ты мне нравишься” ни разу не прозвучало за полтора года. И я… смутился. Глупо чувствуя, как к щекам прилила кровь. А Хиде смотрел так внимательно, испытующе, выжидающе. И под этим взглядом внутри что-то съежилось, выпустило иголки и не позволило открыть рот. Потому что вокруг были люди. Его бывшие одноклассники, Юмико… И он опять так себя вел. Открыто при посторонних… На глазах любых случайных свидетелей. Хиде совершенно не думал о том, что кроме нас есть еще и другие люди. Никогда. Даже в первый раз поцеловал меня в библиотеке… Слишком несдержанный, он сам заставлял меня избегать случайных встреч в школе. Невозможно было пройти мимо, чтобы не почувствовать его пальцы на запястье или тыльной стороне ладони – едва ощутимое беглое касание, которое, казалось, замечали все вокруг. Я даже хотел бросить занятия в киноклубе, потому что каждый раз, сидя рядом с Хиде, приходилось удушливо краснеть, когда он, ненароком потрепав по волосам, задерживал ладонь на моем затылке и, что-то увлеченно обсуждая, перебирал пальцами пряди. Так было постоянно. Мы то и дело влипали в двусмысленные ситуации перед его родителями, хотя нас и ни разу не поймали…   
Мои руки безвольно падают на простыню.   
\- Разве мой ответ, каким бы он ни был, смог бы повлиять на твое решение уехать?   
Горячая ладонь накрывает пальцы и сжимает. Крепко. До боли. Не поднимаю головы, ни когда придвигается ближе, ни когда отводит волосы за ухо, открывая лицо. Мне плохо. От того, что все так… Может если бы мы могли понять друг друга, если бы я не боялся открыться Хиде, а он был чуть сдержанней в своих порывах…   
\- Нет, конечно, – уверенно топчет проскользнувшую было надежду. – Но тогда мне, наверное, было бы легче с тобой расстаться и обо всем забыть.   
Дыхание растекается жаром по шее… Только внутри все застывает, и сердце, кажется, тоже. Тоска. Необъяснимая, глухая и беспросветная медленно заполняет грудь. Давит. Ноет. Я не могу вдохнуть или выдохнуть, а Хиде целует мои безответные губы. Долго и удушающе нежно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yoroshiku ne – не имеет дословного перевода, по значению близко к «Сделай, пожалуйста», но носит более неформальный вариант. Присоединяется к выражению, означающему какую-то просьбу.   
> 2* Yohji Yamamoto – всемирно известный дизайнер одежды, создатель линии парфюмерных ароматов.   
> 3* Izakaya – не название, а, скорее, имя нарицательное, подразумевающее под собой распространенную сеть ресторанов с большим ассортиментом алкоголя и закусок. Но в нем так же можно и вкусно покушать. Работает в вечернее и ночное время. Среди японцев популярно, как место, где можно хорошо посидеть и выпить после тяжелой трудовой недели.   
> 4* Онигири - блюдо японской кухни из пресного риса, слепленного в виде треугольной или круглой формы. Обычно в онигири кладут начинку и заворачивают в лист сушёных водорослей нори. Начинка также может быть равномерно примешана в рис, а в качестве обёртки вместо нори иногда используются листья салата, омлет и даже ломтики ветчины. (Wiki)


	28. POV Ridzawa Sen, 17

Я медленно выныриваю из сна под тяжестью одеяла и обнимающей поверх руки. Лежу, не шевелясь, сначала просыпаясь, а потом просто наслаждаясь моментом. Моментом, когда можно, ни о чем не задумываясь, разглядывать мятую ткань пододеяльника, расслабленные длинные пальцы и светлые без рисунка обои на стене. Не мучать себя, не обманываться, притворяясь, что все хорошо, что ничто не беспокоит, будто за эти четыре дня вся жизнь не пошла кувырком. Зажмурившись от нахлынувшего потока малоприятных мыслей, я переворачиваюсь на другой бок и прячу лицо на знакомой груди, прижавшись щекой к мягкому свитеру. Совсем как раньше, когда был ребенком, беззащитным и слабым, у которого не осталось ничего, кроме объятий единственного близкого человека. Прости, Юу, я снова превратил твою кровать в убежище от ночных кошмаров, не желающих забыть о моем существовании…  
Вчера вечером мы долго разговаривали с Юичи по телефону. Ничего особенного. Обычная болтовня. Обо всем и ни о чем. Точнее, о чем угодно, но только не о нас. Не о том признании на темно-синем ковре, когда мои губы дрогнули, но я так и не смог заставить себя хоть что-то произнести в ответ… В итоге, договорившись увидеться завтра в школе, мы распрощались.   
Позже, в своей комнате, сидя за письменным столом, я раздумывал, что перечитать перед сном – параграф по физике или все-таки историю, как сотовый зазвонил снова. Без четверти двенадцать. Короткого взгляда на мигающий дисплей оказалось достаточно, чтобы захотеть исчезнуть, спрятаться, забиться в угол от навязчиво долго играющей мелодии. Даже выключив аппарат и забросив его под подушку, мне все еще казалось, что Оми продолжает настойчиво звонить. Я захлопнул дверь своей комнаты и тоже самое сделал, войдя в спальню Юу. Рухнул на огромную кровать, забрался под мягкое одеяло и уткнулся носом в подушку, желая, чтобы дядя вернулся домой поскорей…   
И вот теперь я лежу в теплых объятиях, вдыхая знакомый, едва уловимый сладковатый аромат его любимого парфюма, в который вплетается непривычно резкий горький табачный запах. "Цуити-сан" - мелькает мысль. Они ведь вместе напивались этой ночью. Я невольно принюхиваюсь. Пытаясь уловить оттенок алкоголя, приподнимаю голову, почти касаюсь носом подбородка. Ничего. Юу или не пил вовсе, или сделал лишь пару символических глотков. Улыбнувшись, открываю глаза и несколько раз моргаю. Конечно, я отметил, что он спит прямо в одежде, словно завалился в кровать с порога, чего обычно не происходит никогда, но это не первое за что цепляется взгляд. Губы. Припухшие и красные, с размытым контуром, истерзанные, искусанные… Мне становится не по себе. Тупо смотрю на запекшуюся свежую ранку на нижней губе и стараюсь не строить никаких предположений… Однако, съехавший свободный ворот свитера навязчиво открывает простор для воображения и дает устойчивую почву для самых смелых умозаключений. Отчетливые кровоподтеки на шее Юу. Два очень крупных - один над другим - немного выше левой ключицы, еще несколько чуть меньше и бледнее… И это только на небольшом, не скрытом одеждой участке кожи. Невольно хочется ухватить пальцами ворот, чтобы стянуть его ниже. Я уже почти готов это сделать, но тут, не знаю, что именно - мой взгляд или сон заставляет Юу тихо застонать и заворочаться. Ухоженные волосы падают на лицо, прикрывая правую щеку и появившуюся едва заметную тонкую складку между бровями. А мне невольно вспоминается звонок Оми… Что он хотел? Искал Юу? И нашел? Нет. Все что угодно, только не это!   
Зажмуриваюсь крепко-крепко и считаю до десяти, стараясь успокоить забившееся быстрей сердце. Нет. Юу был с Цуити-саном. Они наверняка заглянули в Roppongi(*). И нашли себе развлечение… на всю ночь. Ну, да. А что такого? У Юу стабильно и постоянно менялись девушки. Он старался не афишировать свои отношения, но даже тот принципиальный момент, что Юу не приводил своих подружек домой, не препятствовал мне замечать следы помады, периодически появляющиеся на одежде, запах женской парфюмерии, походы на вечерние «переговоры» и ночные отлучки «по делам». Даже в самом клубе нет-нет, да какая-нибудь девица с радостным: «Юукихико!» висла у него на шее. На шее, которая теперь вся в засосах… Если честно, раньше я никогда ничего подобного не видел... Нет. Видел. В отражении зеркала в ванной. Несколько дней назад, когда тщательно клеил пластырь на похожий кровоподтек. Мысленно застонав, крепче прижимаюсь и, вытащив руку из-под одеяла, обнимаю за талию.   
\- Я слишком тебя люблю, чтобы позволить ему все разрушить, - шепчу тихо-тихо, но уверенно и даже зло.  
Пальцы невольно сжимаются, сминают неплотную вязку черного мягкого свитера, прихватывают кожу на спине, заставляя Юу что-то невнятно пробормотать. Побоявшись нарушить и без того тревожный сон, замираю на пару минут, впитывая тепло и запах родного человека, а потом аккуратно выбираюсь из-под одеяла, оставляя вместо себя подушку. На счастье, подмена остается незамеченной.   
Зевая, плетусь в ванную, удивляясь, почему, обладая достаточно чутким сном, я не проснулся, когда Юу забирался в постель и укладывался рядом.  
Быстро принимаю душ, стараясь не обращать внимания на побледневшие, но еще заметные следы на теле. Интересно, я когда-нибудь смогу снова смотреть на себя, не думая о жадных руках и губах, так несдержанно оставляющих болезненные синяки и засосы? Поцелуях, совсем не похожих на те - другие…   
Невольно вспоминается вчерашнее утро после полного откровений понедельника, когда проснулся от легких прикосновений прохладных пальцев. Задравшаяся футболка не мешала и не препятствовала широкой ладони неторопливо исследовать живот и бока. Спросонья хотелось возмутиться наглости Оми, воспользовавшегося утренней слабостью и так уверенно проникающего языком в рот, но вместо этого я лишь зарылся пальцами в волосы, позволяя себя целовать. И пока чужие губы прижимались к моим, пришло медленное постепенное осознание действительности. Что волосы слишком длинные - пальцы застревают в спутавшихся кончиках, что ладони несколько уже и мягче, что под спиной тонкий футон, вместо упругого матраца, и это Юичи, а не Оми, разорвав поцелуй, тихо и смущающе шепчет на ухо: «Ohayo».   
Не понимая внезапно накатившего странного чувства - если не разочарования, то чего-то очень близкого, я застыл. Замер на несколько секунд, прежде чем все же обнять за шею и, резко притянув к себе, обвести контур давно знакомых губ языком. Ощущая, как ненормально бьется сердце, я отстранился, тоже пожелал доброго утра, легко толкнув в плечо, опрокинул Юичи на бок и сбежал в ванную.   
Стоит только вспомнить, и весь завтрак не покидают мысли, что уже скоро мы опять встретимся, а я так и не знаю, как себя вести и как реагировать, когда на занятиях, о чем-то задумавшись, Юичи опять не будет сводить с меня взгляда.   
Из спальни Юу не доносится ни звука, ни когда перерываю весь шкаф в поисках запасного галстука, ни когда, оставив бесполезные попытки и пару раз уронив то сумку, набитую учебниками, то связку ключей, все же ухожу в школу.  
Я выхожу на улицу и, обреченно вздохнув, плетусь к станции. Только через пару минут вспоминаю про телефон наспех заброшенный в карман синей школьной сумки. Вытащив его на ходу, прикусываю губу, глядя в черный экран. Как глупо. По-детски. С какой стати я должен бояться своего собственного сотового? Разозлившись, вдавливаю кнопку в корпус. Дисплей вспыхивает, цветные круги расплываются в разные стороны, и появляется приветственная надпись, вслед за которой высвечивается привычная абстрактная сине-белая заставка. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем, коротко запищав, телефон принимает сообщение. Не давая себе возможности задуматься о его содержании, выбираю иконку с конвертом.   
“Не опаздывай завтра, засоня! (^^)”.   
Юичи. Я невольно улыбаюсь и выбираю следующее смс, которое заставляет губы плотно сжаться. Один пропущенный. Оми.   
Даже не удивляюсь, когда сотовый принимает еще одно сообщение.  
«Как Юукихико? Крепко спит? Позаботься о нем, chibi. Эта ночь была длинной»  
Вздрагиваю, как от пощечины, мгновенно чувствуя кровь, прилившую к лицу. Практически вбегаю по ступенькам на станцию, наспех прижимаю карточку к турникету и радуюсь, что, даже не смотря на это, срабатывает сразу, пропуская к платформам. Поезд только что подъехал, и лишь войдя в вагон и устроившись в углу, набираю негнущимися пальцами:“Спасибо за заботу, но иди ты к черту, скотина”.   
И перед тем, как спрятать телефон обратно в сумку, все же позволяю себе прочесть смс, пришедшее меньше, чем через минуту: “Как грубо. Тебе придется извиниться”.  
Криво усмехнувшись, отвлекаюсь на разглядывание мелькающего за стеклом привычного городского пейзажа. Я не хочу думать об Оми… об Оми и Юу. Ничего не было. Не могло быть. Вытащив из бокового кармана плеер, вставляю наушники и сосредотачиваюсь на текстах звучащих песен. Это помогает. В голове не остается места для посторонних мыслей из-за музыки Eastern Youth и голоса Hisashi Yoshino(2*), столь любимого Юичи.  
Выдергиваю «таблетки» уже в воротах школы, с досадой подумав, что на занятиях речь сенсея точно не будет такой же эффективной…  
Успеваю сделать всего пару шагов, как неожиданно кто-то тянет за рукав пиджака в сторону от потока спешащих на уроки школьников. Не успеваю даже удивиться, как Юичи, зажав мой рот ладонью, шипит на ухо:  
\- Тихо. Пошли, - и, схватив за руку, тянет за собой.  
Мы идем вдоль кованой решетки школьного забора, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания, лишь изредка бросая беглые взгляды по сторонам. Но учительское крыло выходит на другую сторону, а калитка на стадионе не закрыта и позволяет легко и незаметно покинуть территорию школы.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашиваю шепотом, когда останавливаемся на несколько секунд у светофора, хотя вокруг нас и нет никого.  
\- Ничего особенного, - тоже шепчет, передразнивая, а потом продолжает уже нормальным голосом: - Просто я решил, что мы сегодня погуляем.  
\- Юичи!  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты же врешь?  
Ничего не отвечает, а еще через несколько десятков метров я вижу припаркованную у Lawson'a(3*) знакомую черную Subaru.  
\- Подожди! - останавливаюсь, пытаясь сопротивляться, упираюсь пятками в асфальт, но он все равно продолжает тянуть. – Что это значит?   
Уже открыв дверцу пассажирского сидения и видя, что садиться добровольно я не намерен, все же отвечает:  
\- Просто сочинил небольшую сказочку и получил нам выходной, клятвенно уверив, что лично прослежу за выполнением тобой всех домашних заданий.  
\- Ну, ты и…  
\- Что такое? – вскидывает брови и, приподняв рукав пиджака, смотрит на часы. - Хочешь вернуться? Мы еще успеваем, если бегом, конечно. О, точно! Ты же наверняка не хочешь прогулять из-за доклада по литературе, который…  
Закончить издевательскую фразу не даю. Сажусь в машину, захлопываю дверцу и решительно забрасываю сумку на заднее сидение.  
\- Мы едем, или как? - нетерпеливо подгоняю Юичи, все еще стоящего на улице, а сам, устроившись поудобней, пристегиваюсь.   
Он тут же ныряет в салон. Опускает стекло на половину, вставляет ключ в замок зажигания, плавно поворачивает и замечает с улыбкой:  
\- Ты как всегда готов променять учебу на все, что угодно…  
\- А ты как всегда этим пользуешься, - подхватываю и не могу не улыбнуться в ответ.   
Машина плавно двигается с места, оставляя школу, одноклассников и учителей в параллельной реальности за кованным ограждением.  
\- Эх, тогда мне придется искупить свою вину за то, что не наставляю тебя на путь истинный?   
Не глядя, тянется рукой взъерошить мои волосы, но я отстраняюсь и получаю лишь смазанное прикосновение к шее.  
\- Так что ты задумал? Куда мы едем? – меня распирает от любопытства, но Юичи лишь загадочно бросает:  
\- Секрет. Но уверен, тебе обязательно понравится.  
Пока он, не отвлекаясь, следит за дорогой, я привычно принимаюсь перебирать радиостанции. Безостановочно клацаю кнопкой перехода, пока Юичи не хмыкает:  
\- Слушай, от того что ты пойдешь на пятый круг, новые станции не появятся. Лучше поройся в бардачке. Там флешка должна валяться с музыкой.  
Вздохнув, открываю черную пластиковую крышку.   
\- О, черт! - подставляю ладони, подхватывая моментально вываливающиеся барахло. - Юичи!  
И если диск, какую-то погнутую железку, резиновую ленту, прозрачный скотч и две пачки влажных салфеток поймать удается, то блокнот, узкая картонная, запаянная в целлофан коробочка презервативов и еще несколько тонких с серебристо-синим отблеском квадратиков проскальзывают мимо пальцев и падают под ноги.  
\- Что?   
\- Это точно твоя машина? - свалив все на колени, ищу на ощупь в глубине ящика под ворохом каких-то мятых бумажек флешку. - Откуда тут такая свалка?   
\- Мне просто лень разобрать, – пожимает плечами и, похоже, на автомате произносит: - На место только все сложи.  
\- На место? Прикалываешься? - безрезультатно повозив ладонью еще несколько секунд, вздыхаю: - Нет здесь флешки.  
\- Точно? Странно… вроде должна была быть…  
Я уже готов сострить на тему: «Не от любви ли память потерял?», но вовремя прикусываю язык и молча запихиваю содержимое бардачка обратно. Когда очередь доходит до того, что оказалось на резиновом коврике, сгребаю пальцами скользкие блестящие упаковки, подхватываю запаянную коробочку и пытаюсь прогнать невольно возникшее чувство неловкости. Поднимаю голову и, как ни в чем не бывало, неторопливо убрав презервативы, захлопываю крышку. Вздохнув, откидываюсь на сидении, наплевав на музыку. И почему я так удивился? Юичи, пользующийся бешеной популярностью у девушек, вполне может позволить себе заняться сексом с подружкой на заднем сидении машины. Не всегда же есть возможность тащиться в лав-отель, да и домой так просто не приведешь…  
\- Это не мои.  
\- А? - вздрагиваю от неожиданности.  
\- Резинки. Точней, коробка моя – на всякий случай, а остальное валяется еще с поездки.  
\- С какой поездки? – переспрашиваю, не понимая о чем речь.  
\- Ну, помнишь, мы собирались за город с Шинкавой, Исуей и Токиакой?   
Да. Точно. На золотую неделю(4*) планировали выбраться куда-нибудь отдохнуть компанией, но в последний момент я заболел и провалялся дома все выходные.  
\- Помню, - киваю, глядя на то, как ветер шевелит и приподнимает темные волосы Юичи.   
\- Так вот, эти придурки набили полные карманы презервативами, полагая, что там им точно повезет… Сам понимаешь, чем все закончилось. В итоге я потом еще месяца полтора натыкался на эти «остатки роскоши» то между сидениями, то под ними, то под ковриками. Надо было выкинуть, но я по привычке забрасывал их в бардачок.   
\- Понятно… Только звучит, как оправдание.  
\- Это и есть оправдание, - согласно кивает и, протянув руку, все же включает радио.   
Под музыку, тихо звучащую на фоне, мы болтаем и подкалываем друг друга еще около часа, и я чувствую себя так легко и комфортно, так расслабленно и уютно рядом с Юичиро, что даже не сразу обращаю внимание на открывшуюся картину. Почти забытую, но неуловимо знакомую с детства. Крутанув ручку радио, погружаю салон в тишину и опускаю стекло, чтобы лучше слышать нарастающий, приближающийся с каждой секундой звук и, закрыв глаза, почувствовать запах соленой свежести. На губах играет блаженная улыбка.  
Море. Бесконечное, сливающееся с небом, подстраивающееся под его оттенок и цвет на линии горизонта. Такое изменчивое, непредсказуемое. Оно никогда не бывает одинаковым. И даже шум волн, набегающих на берег, так похож на дыхание, которое учащается, становится громче под порывами шквалистого ветра…  
\- Приехали, - констатирует Юичи, выбирая удобное место для парковки. Благо, что в будни, да еще и в облачную, а на побережье даже пасмурную погоду таких счастливчиков, как мы, оказывается всего пара, да и то в другом конце пляжа.  
Не дожидаясь, первым выскакиваю из машины и, хлопнув дверцей, сбегаю по светлым бетонным ступеням. Не обращая внимания на липнущий к обуви песок, иду к самой кромке воды. Позволяю небольшим волнам лизнуть подошву. Сцепив пальцы в замок на затылке, откидываю голову и жадно вдыхаю полной грудью.  
\- Ну как? Не зря прогулял? – даже не замечаю, когда Юичи подходит и останавливается на полшага позади.  
\- Не зря… - киваю, бросая довольный взгляд через плечо.  
\- Узнаешь?   
\- Конечно. Только странно видеть берег таким пустынным, - под порывами холодного ветра прячу руки в карманы брюк. - Сколько нам было? Лет по десять?   
\- Ага.  
\- Помнишь, как искупавшись прямо в шортах и футболках, прятались потом от Юу? - отступаю, становлюсь рядом, задумчиво всматриваясь в едва различимую границу неба и воды. - Он зарекся ездить с нами куда-нибудь после этого.  
\- Точно-точно, а я тебя еще выгораживал… Кричащий и отчитывающий нас Миширо-сан - зрелище незабываемое. Но для тебя, наверное, привычное? - шутливо толкает локтем в бок, а я, вместо того, чтобы дать сдачи, лишь прислоняюсь к его плечу.  
\- Кажется, это было совсем недавно… Но мы уже не дети, правда? - улыбка получается невеселой.  
\- Спорно… По-моему, кое-кто навсегда останется ребенком.  
Я не сопротивляюсь, когда Юичи обнимает со спины. Прижимает к груди, закрывая от порывов холодного ветра с влажными солеными брызгами, прячет свои ладони на моем животе под полами незастегнутого пиджака. Вздохнув, откидываю голову на удобно подставленное плечо и из-под полуопущенных ресниц безразлично наблюдаю за тем, как вода жадно лижет песок, стремясь добраться до нас, беспечно стоящих так близко. И совсем не страшно, если в следующую секунду очередная набежавшая волна все-таки накроет ноги, омоет морской солью и снова откатится, чтобы вернуться еще раз. Я не хочу шевелиться, внутренне чувствуя защиту и поддержку некрепких объятий лучшего друга… Друга, который всегда был рядом и остается со мной даже теперь…  
И кажется, проходит не меньше десятка минут, пока мы стоим неподвижно, думая каждый о чем-то своем. Лицо уже щиплет, то ли от соли, то ли от холода, но я все еще не хочу прерывать такие необходимые сейчас покой и умиротворение, разливающиеся внутри. Порыв ветра резко отбрасывает челку со лба и снова швыряет на глаза, но не успевает унести с собой тихое:  
\- Сэн…   
Это не вопрос, не оклик, не просьба, не зов. Просто имя шепотом, задевая дыханием кожу, прикасаясь губами к щеке. И мне не стыдно стоять во так: в объятиях Юичи, пусть и на пустынном пляже, но все же среди дня, чувствуя, как плавно ведет кончиком носа от скулы вверх… Закрываю глаза.  
Поцелуй в висок, глубокий вдох, и моя ладонь, выскользнув из кармана и взметнувшись вверх, опускается на спутанные волосы Юичи. Этот жест не позволяет ему отстраниться, заставляя и дальше вплетать вдохи-выдохи один за другим в мои пряди. До тех пор, пока я, все же набравшись смелости, поворачиваю лицо и оставляю легкий поцелуй на его губах.   
Наверное, именно сейчас, в эту секунду наша дружба плавно перетекает во что-то иное… Потому что мне самому хочется перейти тонкую грань. Развернуться в неплотном кольце теплых рук легко. Скользнуть пальцами от затылка к шее - тоже. Но намного сложнее, рассматривая идеальный контур его губ, произнести:  
\- Ты… тоже мне нравишься, Юичи.  
И чтобы подкрепить свои слова, осторожно целую. Едва касаясь, замираю на несколько секунд, понимая, что этого будет недостаточно. Отстраняюсь и еще раз прижимаюсь к мягким губам, чтобы скользнув языком по нижней, заставить их разомкнуться. Обхватив за талию, крепче прижимает меня к себе и уже сам уверенно проникает языком в рот. От прикосновений ладоней к пояснице по спине под тонкой форменной рубашкой верх бегут мурашки. Тихий стон теряется где-то между соединенных губ. И если я начал этот поцелуй, то Юичи его прерывает, и, шумно вдыхая, смотрит в глаза.   
\- Холодно. Пошли греться, - произносит хрипло, а я ощущаю жар ладони, крепко сжимающей мою.  
И остается только смотреть в спину, стараясь не отстать и не сбиться с шага, увязая в песке, когда Юичи решительно ведет меня за руку, будто боясь, что потеряюсь по дороге.  
В машине прохладно, сухо и пахнет лимонным освежителем.   
\- Тебе, похоже, придется делать потом генеральную уборку, - хоть и постарался отряхнуться перед тем, как сесть, но половик в ногах все равно весь в песке.  
\- Не смертельно, - нажимает кнопки на приборной панели, регулирует направление и силу потока воздуха из кондиционера, наполняющего теплом салон.  
Через несколько минут, проведенных в молчании, Юичи снимает пиджак, а я все еще продолжаю кутаться в свой. Протянув руку, гладит по волосам, но даже не пытается сделать что-то еще. Только смотрит… И у меня невольно мелькает мысль, что почему-то уже через пару дней знакомства я оказался в постели Оми, а Юичи после стольких лет не решается на какие-то активные действия, ограничившись поцелуями. Наверное, он не хочет меня торопить или давить, понимая, что прошло слишком мало времени, но… Почему Оми мог так бесправно и бесцеремонно получить желаемое, не сделав для меня и сотой доли того, что сделал Юичи?  
Привстаю, опираясь коленями о сидение, и медленно наклоняюсь к удивленно смотрящему на меня другу.   
\- Это нечестно…   
\- Что? - успевает спросить перед тем, как закрываю ему рот поцелуем.   
Не таким мимолетным, как вчера утром, и не таким нерешительным, как несколько минут назад. С удивлением Юичи справляется быстро, начиная мне отвечать. Пытается перехватить инициативу, но я не даю. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, заставляю откинуться на сидении, легко массирую затылок и шею, а он обнимает меня за талию, придерживая. Не разрывая поцелуя, приподымаюсь и перебрасываю левую ногу через его бедра, удобно устраиваясь на коленях. Разъединяю наши губы на несколько секунд, чтобы, нашарив рукой переключатели, отодвинуть сидение вглубь салона и наклонить спинку.  
\- Сэн, ты?.. - снова целую, не позволяя ему закончить. Не хочу ни о чем говорить, ничего обсуждать. Все равно найти ответ на любой заданный сейчас вопрос не смогу. Просто… я люблю его и хочу сделать приятно. А Оми… тогда его просто не будет...   
Мы целуемся долго и неторопливо, пропитываясь непривычными ощущениями от такой уже не дружеской близости. И мне нравится мягкость губ Юичиро, легкость его рук, плавно поглаживающих поясницу, вытягивающих рубашку из брюк и знакомый запах от волос, в которые снова и снова погружаю пальцы.   
\- Сними, - шепчет сиплым голосом в губы, помогает выбраться из рукавов, а потом отбрасывает мой пиджак куда-то в сторону.   
Ладони поднимаются вверх, задирают рубашку, обнажая шрам. Но мне все равно, потому что только его прикосновения и Юу к неровной коже, не смущают и не вызывают желания спрятаться. Упираюсь полусогнутыми руками в спинку сидения и приподнимаюсь, смотрю сверху вниз на влажные приоткрытые губы. Убираю челку, открывая высокий лоб. Черный зрачок почти полностью перекрыл серую радужку - светлый и неестественный цвет, он не раз становился причиной драк в младшей школе, и предметом воздыхания многих девчонок в средней и старшей. Теперь, без линз они кажутся практически одинаковыми - одно время он пытался замаскироваться таким образом, но Канохиро сказал, что эти глаза - подарок, которым хочется любоваться каждый день. А Юичи боготворил старшего брата. И перестал прятаться.  
Прижимаюсь лбом ко лбу - близко так, что не скрыться. Не только от него, но и от себя в отражении его глаз.  
Провожу пальцами по гладкой коже выбритой щеки, по шее, и жесткому краю воротничка форменной рубашки, очерчиваю вычурный вензель на нагрудном кармане. Улавливаю короткий тяжелый вздох, когда целую в щеку, задеваю губами кончик носа.  
\- Юичи? - обеспокоенно спрашиваю, скользнув пальцами по пуговицам.  
\- Сэн… - опускает ладони на мои ягодицы и притягивает к себе, демонстрируя возбуждение. - Ты слишком близко.  
Подавшись вперед, прижимается губами к моему подбородку, прикусывает кожу, заставляет довольно улыбнуться.  
Я знаю, что нужно делать. Одной рукой расстегнуть брюки не получается. Поэтому приходится отпустить мягкие волосы и в неудобном полусогнутом положении справиться с пуговицей и молнией темных форменных брюк.   
\- Сэээн-ннн, - разорвав поцелуй, стонет мне в шею, когда, прижавшись своим виском к его, обхватываю ладонью член. Горячий, твердый… Невольно сравниваю – больше чем мой, но все же уступает Оми. Чуть сжимаю и начинаю двигать рукой, целуя подставленную шею и заодно пряча пылающее лицо. Закрываю глаза, уткнувшись носом в темные волосы, сосредотачиваюсь на движениях повлажневшей ладони. Плавные и размеренные - они постепенно становятся все более резкими и быстрыми, заданный темп меняется в соответствии с реакцией Юичи, который подается бедрами на встречу, сдавленно постанывая. Не сдержавшись, кусает в плечо, скользнув руками по бокам и животу. Ремень и пуговица моих брюк подаются легко, справиться с молнией – дело одной секунды.   
\- Юичи..., - невольно давлюсь стоном, чувствуя теплые пальцы, обхватившие, погладившие влажную головку.   
Он находит мои губы, жарко выдыхая в рот. Мы жадно целуемся, давимся всхлипами, прижимаясь друг к другу все тесней, отчаянно двигаясь и сбиваясь с ритма, почти мешая друг другу. Он первым не выдерживает - впивается зубами в плечо над правой ключицей, стараясь заглушить короткий вскрик. Дернувшись, замирает, расслабляясь подо мной. А я торопливо вытягиваю из коробки мягкие, легко рвущиеся бумажные салфетки, лежащие между сидениями и чудом не упавшие, когда перебирался на водительское место.  
\- Черт… форму испачкали, - хрипло сообщаю, стирая пятна с брюк Юичи.   
Скомкав использованные салфетки, пытаюсь отстраниться, но внезапно крепкие объятия не дают.   
\- А ты? - шепот, и ладонь снова обхватывает член.  
Отбросив бумажный комок на соседнее сидение, обнимаю за шею, благодарно целуя подставленные губы. Мне так хорошо… Возбуждение плавит сознание, проникает в каждую клетку, заставляет через несколько минут нетерпеливо выгнуться и простонать:   
\- Быстрее… Я хочу… быстрее…  
Задыхаясь от первых волн приближающегося оргазма, вцепляюсь немеющими пальцами в спинку сидения. Еще несколько беспорядочных поцелуев, громких стонов, сильных резких движений ладонью, и я, уткнувшись носом в повлажневший висок Юичи, кончаю, до боли сжав губы и с трудом сдержав рвущееся с них имя. Прижавшись губами к соленой коже на шее, слышу тихий шепот в волосы за ухом, но не разбираю слов…  
Теперь его очередь достать из коробки несколько салфеток. Пока приводит меня в порядок, немного сползаю, прижавшись щекой к груди. Не шевелюсь, невидящим взглядом уставившись на незакрытый дверной замок, даже когда Юичи начинает лениво перебирать пряди моих волос. Он не пытается нарушить тишину, и я искренне благодарен за это. Чувство стыда и обиды, захлестнувшие мгновенно, хорошо ложатся и совпадают с приглушенным шумом волн. Так же, как морская соль соответствует набежавшим слезам, которым я, конечно, не позволю пролиться. Просто… в последний момент вспыхнувшие мысли о совсем другом человеке, о черных глазах и грубых, болезненных прикосновениях оставили горький привкус во рту. И сейчас, лежа в объятиях Юичиро, пытаюсь убедить себя - совсем-совсем не важно, что это не Оми Кацу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Roppongi - район в Токио. Известен своей ночной жизнью, клубами и увеселительными заведениями.  
> 2* Eastern Youth является японским панк-рок трио. Несмотря на влияние панк-рока их звук смешивает много различных стилей.  
> Состав группы:   
> Hisashi Yoshino - vocals, guitar   
> Atsuya Tamori - drums   
> Tomokazu Ninomiya - bass  
> 3* Lawson - очень распространенная сеть круглосуточных магазинов с богатым ассортиментом, начиная от распираторной маски и зубной пасты, до молока и овощей. К тому же, можно заказать доставку к ближайшему Лоусону интернет-покупки, купить билет на концерт в специальном автомате, заплатить по некоторым счетам, сходить в туалет, разогреть только что купленную еду или налить горячей воды.  
> 4* Золотая неделя - праздничные дни, как правило с 29 апреля по 5 мая, плюс в зависимости от года могут прибавляться еще выходные. Такая практика по переносу рабочих дней на выходные и выходных на рабочие для увеличения продолжительности отдыха, как в России, в Японии не применяется. Напоминает чем-то наши новогодние праздники. В это время отдыхают все, начиная от школ и университетов, заканчивая фирмами и организациями. Время массового путешествия Японцев по стране и за рубеж. В некоторых местах совпадает по времени со знаменитым Ханами (любованием цветущей Сакуры).


	29. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26 (part 1)

Короткий глухой хлопок входной двери, сопровождаемый резким щелчком замка, неожиданно нарушает затянувшуюся тишину. Тишину, в которой я провел уже два… нет, три дня. Свесив руку с кровати, цепляю пальцами бутылку воды, стоящую на полу у кровати. Не открывая глаз, подношу незакрытое крышкой горлышко к губам, чтобы сделать всего пару маленьких глотков и вернуть бутылку на место. За эти дни воды в ней убавилось лишь на четверть, в отличие от совершенно пустых пяти Hakutsuru(*), валяющихся у стола. Устроив тяжелую голову на подушке, прислушиваюсь к возне в тесном коридоре, которая сменяется шорохом жесткой джинсовой ткани, сопровождающим легкие приближающиеся к кровати шаги.   
На какую-то сотую долю секунды во мне отчетливо вспыхивает непреодолимая надежда, что сейчас на самый край постели осторожно присядет Юми, и узкая теплая ладонь, едва коснувшись щеки, оставит ощутимый аромат сладких духов. И все происходит почти так, как хочется: матрац за спиной чуть прогибается, кончики пальцев нерешительно касаются кромки волос на шее… Только вместо пряного запаха фруктов, меня накрывает волна смеси из сигаретного дыма и незнакомого глубокого резкого мужского парфюма. А шепот Ёрикавы с растягивающей гласные интонацией совсем не похож на быструю звонкую речью Юми.   
\- Ты спишь?   
Не сплю. Спал первые сутки, провалившись в необходимый, долгожданный, но какой-то тяжелый мучительный сон. Я даже не знаю, как и когда Ёрикава ушел. На самом деле, все это время в моих мыслях для него не было места. Совсем. Единственное, что беспокоило и до сих пор волнует сознание – Юми и то, как в одно короткое мгновение я все разрушил секундным неконтролируемым порывом, захлестнувшим здравый смысл. У меня больше нет и никогда уже не будет заботливой старшей сестры, способной понять и принять гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо заслуживал. Горло предательски перехватывает спазм, и захлестывает чувство такой бессильной ненависти, что приходится крепче сжать веки - до цветных мелькающих пятен. Слишком долго тая и подавляя в себе "неправильное" желание, я все же позволил ему взять верх, вырваться наружу. Но презирать себя и заниматься самобичеванием за поцелуй с Юми – кровной сестрой – глупо и бессмысленно. Я все равно не смогу заставить себя разлюбить и перестать желать ее. Единственное, что на самом деле не дает мне покоя – это бесконечно переворачивающийся внутри липкий скользкий комок страха. Страха больше никогда не получить даже братской близости с единственной женщиной, существование которой имеет хоть какое-то значение в этой чертовой жизни. За короткое, пусть и безумно желанное соприкосновение наших губ, не оставившее никакого послевкусия, кроме горечи, мне придется заплатить чересчур дорого. Лишиться надежды получить нечто большее - невообразимая жестокость…   
\- Хироши? – склонившись, Ёрикава скользит гладко выбритым подбородком по обнаженному плечу   
Уместиться вдвоем на узкой кровати сложно, но для него нет ничего невозможного. Устроившись за спиной, крепко прижимается всем телом, в точности повторяя контур моих согнутых в коленях ног. Уже позволив невзаимное объятие со спины, я не вижу ничего страшного в том, чтобы чужие пальцы на ощупь нашли мою ладонь на тонком покрывале и крепко сжали. На несколько секунд, после которых тихое едва слышное бормотание согревает кожу между лопаток:   
\- Если ты спишь, это хорошо… Сон - лучшее, что может быть в этой жизни. Я тоже хочу спать. Долго. Очень долго. Без чувства вины… одиночества… сожалений…   
Открываю глаза, упираясь взглядом в светлую стену. Сожаление. Оно всегда приходит поздно, когда уже есть о чем сожалеть. Заранее никто и никогда не просит прощения, не извиняется и не признает свои ошибки. И я даже не предпринял ни одной попытки извиниться перед Юми, не прикоснувшись за три дня к отключенному сотовому. Хотя, казалось бы, что сложного? Из-за страха, что не станут слушать, повесят трубку или вовсе не ответят, не можешь набрать номер? Отправь смс. Короткое. Всего в одно слово: «Прости». Только за что я должен извиняться? За невыносимо сильное чувство, приносящее боль исключительно мне? За то, что не могу от него избавиться, растоптать и уничтожить? Или может быть просто за то, что мы дети одних родителей?   
Теплые кончики пальцев плавно, рассеянно гладят тыльную сторону моей ладони. Тихим вздохом Ёрикава словно напоминает о своем существовании, не понимая, что при всем желании о нем уже не удастся так легко забыть...   
Мы встретились в Бессоннице. Он был просто еще одним из сотни других посетителей. Молодой, смазливый и доступный – это лежало на поверхности, легко читалось в каждом жесте, беглом взгляде, скользящем по окружающим. И единственное преимущество Ёрикавы над всеми прочими – самоуверенность, тонко граничащая с холодной презрительностью, почти соприкасающаяся с наглостью. Наглостью, позволившей ему легко и без тени сомнения пресечь мою попытку подсунуть новую симпатичную мордашку Оми. Прямой взгляд цепких лисьих глаз и короткая жесткая фраза, обрывающая заученную речь на полуслове: «Мне не интересно». И ему действительно было не интересно. Даже когда Оми, не знающий отказов, вылизанный до блеска, идеальный во всех отношениях «партнер на раз» сам попытался заклеить «очередного красавчика» у стойки, все, чего он удостоился – безразличный пустой взгляд, после которого Ёрикава продолжил пить свой Jiano, медленно, затяжка за затяжкой, уничтожая тонкую Lucia. И именно тогда, с того самого наплевательского щелчка по носу Оми во мне проснулось любопытство. Банальное, непримечательное, плоское и безликое. Не обещающее ничего, кроме короткой интрижки в каком-нибудь самом простом и дешевом лав-отеле. Сомнений на этот счет у меня не было никаких, потому что Ёрикава, не стесняясь отшивать всех, кто предпринимал нелепые попытки завести с ним хоть какое-то знакомство, неприкрыто демонстрировал заинтересованность во мне. Слишком откровенные взгляды, слишком тягучие нотки в голосе, слишком небрежные, словно случайные, с задержкой прикосновения тонких пальцев к моим на прозрачном стекле стакана с заказанным напитком. Все было слишком…   
Но на самом деле, за внешней определенностью скрывалось нечто иное. Никто из нас не торопился сделать первый шаг, хотя мы оба – и я, и Ёрикава – прекрасно понимали к чему эти встречи в клубе, часовое молчание, разбавленное перебросом общими, ничего не значащими фразами и наблюдение друг за другом из-за противоположных сторон барной стойки. Ёрикава с переменным успехом то появлялся в клубе едва ли не каждый день, то периодически вовсе пропадал. Это продолжалось недель шесть-семь, а потом я вдруг заметил, что странным образом жду его… и тоже прихожу в клуб каждый день. Работая в свободном графике, для меня принципиальными были только пятница и суббота – полная смена без всяких разговоров, остальные дни – по желанию и настроению. В итоге, поняв, что меня стало затягивать бесцельное по своей сути общение с Ёрикавой, я разозлился. С легкостью наплевав на все, не появлялся в Бессоннице почти неделю - с субботы до следующей пятницы. И если честно, без особого энтузиазма снова пришел на работу. В конце смены раздражение, а не разочарование от того, что Ёрикава не объявился в тот вечер, предательски засело внутри, но, отгоняя прочь любые мысли, касающиеся этого, я просто вышел на улицу через служебный вход и не спеша спустился по лестнице. Прежде чем что-то почувствовать, я успел заметить тень, отделившуюся от кирпичной стены. Через мгновение кто-то стремительно налетел на меня, обхватил за шею и, даже не дав возможности опомниться, прижался губами к губам. Я целовался и трахался с парнями со времен старшей школы, но никогда прежде не испытывал такого спектра ощущений, пугающего своей яркостью. За какую-то жалкую пару минут, пока чужой язык влажно скользил во рту, накатившая неизвестно откуда липкая нежность сменилась глубокой терпкой похотью… Секс, как основа основ, фундамент и завязка наших отношений. Мы практически не разговаривали, совершенно не интересовались прошлым и настоящим друг друга, не строили планов на будущее. Никаких обещаний, объяснений и обязательств, лишь обоюдное молчаливое согласие воспринимать действительность через призму измятых простыней, впитывающих наш пот и сперму.   
Я не испытывал иллюзий на счет Ёрикавы. По тому, как умело, страстно и, главное, раскованно он вел себя в постели, не сложно было понять и догадаться, что под меня лег определенно не девственник. Только вот представить, как охотно Ёрикава продает себя всем желающим в элитном притоне, я не мог. К тому же на его теле никогда не было чьих-то еще следов, кроме засосов и царапин, оставленных мною.   
За спиной раздается тихий глухой стон, сменяющийся звуком, очень похожим на всхлип. Короткий и невнятный. Хочу обернуться, но Ёрикава лишь теснее прижимается к спине. Облизнув сухие губы, негромко окликаю:   
\- Эй… ты чего?   
Не дождавшись ответа, медленно поворачиваю голову. Успеваю на несколько секунд зацепиться взглядом за черноволосую макушку, прежде чем, отпустив мою руку, узкая ладонь накрывает правое ухо и с твердой настойчивостью заставляет снова отвернуться к стене.   
\- Просто сделай вид, что спишь… - запястье сползает по щеке и оказывается на шее, а пальцы рассеянно оглаживают изгиб моего небритого подбородка. - Пожалуйста, Хироши.   
Я смотрю на светлую стену и жду. Жду, что дрогнувший тихий голос зазвучит снова или может быть повторится сдержанный всхлип. Но нет. Ничего. Звенящая тишина, в которую не проникает даже звук моего собственного дыхания. Совсем не удивительно, потому что кто угодно может позволить себе выплеснуть эмоции в крике или слезах, кто угодно, но не Ёрикава. Единственное, что может заставить выступить слезы на лисьих глазах – сильная, нестерпимая физическая боль. Простая физиология, не имеющая никакого отношения к душевным переживаниям. Это я понял уже давно.   
Он не пытается удержать меня, когда, сбросив узкую кисть с плеча, сажусь на кровати. Развернувшись, приваливаюсь спиной стене, подтянув ноги. Беглый изучающий взгляд, под которым Ёрикава лежит неподвижно, выхватывает отдельные детали – черная водолазка с отворотом плотной горловины, одна ладонь под щекой, другая - раскрытая, тепло которой я чувствовал под подбородком - безвольно лежит на скомканном покрывале, задравшийся рукав, узкая полоска обнаженной кожи.   
\- Не надо, - просит уже после того, как, прижав левую ладонь к покрывалу, задираю рукав выше, почти до локтя.   
Что всегда и без сомнений мне особенно нравилось в ухоженном Ёрикаве – светлая, не по-мужски нежная и гладкая кожа, не имеющая заметных изъянов (три крупных родинки на спине между лопатками не в счет). И сейчас я не могу оторвать взгляд от темно-бурого кругового следа, изуродовавшего тонкую кожу запястья сильно, но не так, как десяток маленьких воспаленных ожогов с оплывшим контуром. Они рассыпаны по всей внутренней стороне предплечья и, в отличие от синяка, уже никогда не исчезнут бесследно.   
\- Откуда?..   
Приходится прокашляться, чтобы стряхнуть с голоса излишнюю хриплость. Ёрикава молча прячет лицо в подушку и не сопротивляется, когда решительным бесцеремонным рывком оттягиваю плотный ворот водолазки. Следы, оставленные моими пальцами, побледнели и на их фоне хорошо различимы совсем свежие темные кровоподтеки. Мягкий трикотаж горловины сминается в кулаке.   
\- Чертова шлюха…   
Вымученная фальшивая улыбка касается губ Ёрикавы за мгновение до того, как он осторожно подносит к ним мою легко раскрывшуюся ладонь.   
\- Хочешь ударить? – горячее дыхание на кончиках пальцев. – Бей... Если это хоть как-то поможет.   
Дрогнув, черные ресницы поднимаются, и мой презрительный взгляд разбивается о пустое равнодушие лисьих глаз. Но почему-то именно в эту секунду я чувствую, как внутри начинает неприятно колыхаться сомнение, еще нечеткое и до конца не сформировавшееся, но уже зародившееся.   
\- Это расплата за уход из Чидзё?   
Горькая усмешка – ответ на мой вопрос. С трудом приподнявшись на локте, Ёрикава садится рядом, запутавшись ногами в покрывале. Привалившись горячей щекой к обнаженному плечу, он поднимает голову и тихо спрашивает, оставляя влажный след своих губ на небритом подбородке:   
\- Разве тебе не все равно?   
\- Чертова шлюха, - обреченно повторяю в который раз и, притянув за плечи, позволяю уткнуться носом в изгиб шеи.   
Мы опять погружаемся в молчание. Возможно, имеет смысл наорать на Ёрикаву или даже ударить, как он и сказал, но что это изменит и чем поможет? Избавиться от него, вышвырнуть безвозвратно и никогда больше не увидеть вновь – невозможно. Указательный палец рассеянно скользит вдоль линии поднятого рукава водолазки, почти касается самого верхнего ожога.   
\- Шрамы останутся…   
\- Наверное.   
\- Точно.   
\- Плевать, - пожимает плечами и, накрыв ладонью мою руку, уверенно повторяет: - Плевать.   
Возможно, не имеет смысла спрашивать о чем-то или уточнять, потому что меня это не касается. Уже не касается. Жизнь Ёрикавы не имеет никакого значения. Так должно быть и так есть, отчасти. Но обычное человеческое любопытство все же заставляет соскользнуть с губ предсказуемый вопрос:   
\- Что случилось?   
Помедлив, Ёрикава отстраняется и, откинувшись на стену, запускает пальцы в волосы. В крепко сжатом кулаке сминаются мягкие пряди и на какую-то секунду кажется, что сейчас он с силой дернет рукой. Однако напряжение в кисти исчезает так же внезапно, как и появилось.   
\- Ничего особенного, - бросает на меня короткий взгляд и отворачивается к окну.   
В Ёрикаве не чувствуется напряжение, и попыток отстраниться он тоже не предпринимает, когда я подцепив эластичную горловину водолазки, оттягиваю ее вниз, обнажая шею.   
\- Правда? – скептически хмыкаю, надавив пальцем на темный кровоподтек с заметным отпечатком тонкой кромки чьих-то зубов.   
\- Правда. Просто не всех обрадовала новость, что я больше не буду работать.   
\- Вот как? Кто-то из твоих клиентов по-настоящему расстроился.   
Ёрикава плавно поворачивает голову. Облизнув губы, сжимает их и снова облизывает. Не моргая, смотрит в глаза дольше, чем я могу выдержать.   
\- Чего уставился?   
Не обратив никакого внимания на грубый вопрос, он медленно, словно прожевывая каждую фразу, произносит, наконец-то опустив взгляд на наши все еще соприкасающиеся руки:   
\- Это не клиент. У меня был собственный сопровождающий… вроде охранника…   
Отпускаю ворот водолазки, который снова плотно обхватывает шею, скрывая следы чьих-то грубых ласк.   
\- И?.. У него не было денег, чтобы тебя купить?   
\- Были. Почему ты никак не поймешь, что дело вовсе не в деньгах, Хироши? - неожиданно жестко отзывается Ёрикава, и, сдвинувшись на край, спускает ноги с кровати. – Вовсе не в них.   
\- Тогда в чем же? – скрестив руки на груди, я впиваюсь взглядом в прямую спину.   
\- В том, что даже если ты считаешь меня шлюхой, дешевой продажной дрянью, это не означает, что так и есть на самом деле!   
Внезапная острая вспышка раздражения, взорвавшая спокойный ровный голос Ёрикавы, заставляет недоуменно вскинуть брови.   
\- Прости, но я, наверное, просто не так все понял, да? Ты на самом деле не работал в Чидзё? Точнее, работал, но исключительно в качестве посудомойки. Так? И ни с кем не трахался за деньги? Да? Ну, давай же, скажи, что ты просто жертва обстоятельств!   
\- Не жертва, - к Ёрикаве самообладание возвращается быстрее, чем ко мне. – И что касается моего рода занятий в Чидзё – все так и есть, как ты думаешь. С одним лишь уточнением: с кем спать за деньги, а с кем ради удовольствия я всегда решал сам.   
\- Ты меня конченным идиотом считаешь?! – сдержать накатывающее раздражение уже практически невозможно и, вымещая злобу, я пихаю ногой сидящего на краю постели Ёрикаву. – Что ты, шлюха, можешь выбирать?! Твое единственное право в Чидзё – хорошо и качественно обслуживать тех, кто заплатит!   
\- Откуда тебе знать о правах в Чидзё?   
\- Я достаточно наслышан об этом притоне. И только не рассказывай, что в Тройку ты попал за умение вести светские беседы, милую улыбку и редкой красоты глаза!   
\- Разумеется не за это…   
\- Разумеется. Твоя задница должна была быть достаточно востребована и хороша, чтобы за приличный доход Мичиги предоставил тебе привилегии.   
\- Насколько хороша моя задница – тебе виднее, - многозначительный взгляд через плечо. – Что касается Чидзё… Я работал там всего лишь семь месяцев. И пришел сразу в Тройку, а не в обычные хаслеры, которым нужно зарабатывать, чтобы подняться. – Он умолкает, и после невыразительной паузы продолжает: - Просто подвернулся удачный момент. Первый Номер перешел из Чидзё в Хакусу… Я знал, что только парни из Тройки имеют право самостоятельно решать как, с кем и сколько времени им проводить. Пить, разговаривать, позволять себя лапать, отсасывать или трахаться.   
\- Ёрикава, - недовольство в голосе звучит достаточно явно, но он, не обратив на него ровным счетом никакого внимания, поправляет:   
\- Наору. Прекрати обращаться ко мне по фамилии. Это раздражает, Хироши, - поднявшись на ноги, выходит в прихожую.   
\- Меньше всего меня заботит твое раздражение. - И, помедлив, с нескрываемой издевкой добавляю: - Ёрикава.   
\- Наору, - спокойным тоном поправляет в очередной раз, уже стоя на пороге со знакомой светлой пачкой сигарет.  
\- Так хочешь сказать, что поставил какие-то условия Мичиги? - возвращаюсь к основной теме разговора. – Думаешь, я поверю хотя бы в сотую долю вероятности подобного?   
О Мичиги Орусаве среди держателей и завсегдатаев индустрии ночных заведений ходят самые разнообразные слухи, главный из которых – бескомпромиссный, жестокий владелец Чидзё является активным членом Yamaguchi-gumi(2*) и занимает положение komon’а(3*) в «семье». Не знаю, правда это или нет, поскольку никогда лично не встречался с Мичиги, но множество скандалов, связанных с финансовыми махинациями, отмыванием денег, проходящих через игорные дома Чидзё, свидетельствует в пользу сплетников. Несколько раз Мичиги фигурировал в инцидентах, связанных с распространением порнографии, но полиция так и не выдвинула против него официальных обвинений.   
\- Это твое дело - верить или нет, - Ёрикава равнодушно пожимает плечами и вставляет тонкую Lucia в рот. - Я познакомился и переспал с Мичиги до того, как узнал кто он такой и чем занимается. Мы случайно встретились в одном парке… В общем, на протяжении почти года он платил мне и хотел, чтобы я перешел с улицы в Чидзё. В принципе, это предложение было довольно заманчивым, но мне вовсе не хотелось лишиться права выбора и относительной свободы. И потом, у меня уже были постоянные клиенты. Надежные, но не дотягивающие до уровня Чидзё.   
\- За каким хреном ты сейчас об этом говоришь? – обрываю откровения и, запустив пальцы в волосы, сокрушенно качаю головой. – Неужели не понятно, как отвратительно осознавать, что человека, с которым ты регулярно спишь, параллельно трахает еще пол-Токио?  
\- Когда мы стали встречаться, я отказывал всем… Кроме Мичиги.   
\- Да? Это очень лестно – оказаться на одном уровне с якудза и удостоиться чести разделить с ним элитную подстилку, - в моем голосе нет ни намека на радость.   
Коротко вспыхивает спичка. Пока Ёрикава неторопливо подкуривает, отмечаю отсутствие старой потрепанной зажигалки. (прим.Milly: попрощаемся с зажигалкой Хару Т_Т) Резко выдохнув, он поднимает голову.   
\- Скажи, Хироши, а все те, с кем ты спал… - по моему лицу скользит задумчивый взгляд, и, приподняв бровь, спрашивает, растягивая гласные: - Они что были безгрешными ангелами, из задниц которых текла мирра и пахло исключительно ладаном?   
\- Никто из моих постоянных партнеров до тебя не зарабатывал на жизнь, обсасывая чужие члены…   
Не дав договорить, он хмыкает:   
\- Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка.   
\- Я знаю, - произношу с нажимом и встаю с кровати, чтобы, натянув джинсы, валяющиеся на полу, отправиться в ванную. - Что касается тех, кого снимал на один раз – плевать. Пусть у них там хоть ладаном пахнет, хоть артиллерийский снаряд помещается.   
Провожая меня задумчивым взглядом, Ёрикава снова хмыкает, постукивая по губам безымянным пальцем. Отведенная сигарета между средним и указательным едва заметно вздрагивает у его лица.   
Щелкнув выключателем, вхожу в ванную и, мельком глянув на безрадостное отражение в зеркале, поворачиваю кран.   
\- Значит, так ревностно ты относишься только к тем, кто получает длительную прописку в твоей постели? – доносится из комнаты через пару минут, когда я уже сплевываю зубную пасту в раковину.   
\- Какая разница?   
\- Просто интересно…   
Поворачиваю голову в сторону Ёрикавы, стоящего спиной ко мне. Опираясь о светлый наличник, он молчит, пока я заканчиваю чистку зубов. Взяв с полки тубу с бледно-голубым гелем для бритья, неторопливо размазываю по щекам и подбородку холодящую кожу массу, то и дело бросая взгляд через зеркало. Затяжка за затяжкой накачиваясь горько-кислым дымом, Ёрикава плавными тягучими выдохами выпускает его под потолок. Пару раз дергает фильтр, отработанным движением большого пальца стряхивая пепел в лежащую на ладони небольшую пепельницу, в то время, как новый бритвенный станок с тремя лезвиями без труда соскребает жесткую щетину по линии скул, освобождая мое лицо от следов трехдневного забытья.   
\- Знаешь, Хироши, - внезапно произносит Ёрикава и замолкает, заставляя снова перевести на него вопросительный взгляд.   
Продолжая подпирать спиной дверной косяк, тщательно и неторопливо вдавливает окурок в пепельницу, сосредоточенно разминая фильтр о тяжелую керамику, пока я не спрашиваю:   
\- Знаю что?   
\- Ты прав, - едва заметно кивает склоненной головой. – На твоем месте я бы тоже себя послал. Без шанса на оправдание.   
\- Неужели? – скептицизм в моем голосе похож на вызов.   
\- Да, – отвечает твердо и без колебаний.   
\- Радует, что ты разделяешь мою точку зрения.   
Возвращаюсь к бритью, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что Ёрикава преступает порог ванной и отставляет пепельницу с размазанным в ней пеплом и остатками от окурка на тумбе возле раковины. Краем глаза замечаю знакомую неторопливость и уверенность в коротком жесте. Раньше, частенько наблюдая за тем, как он раздевается, ложится на постель, потягивается спросонья или просто проходит по комнате, я ловил себя на мысли, что все это похоже на тихую изящную грацию ленивой кошки. Неумелая, наигранная, отчасти похабная - в других, естественная и полноценная - в нем.   
Приподнимаю голову выше, чтобы сбрить оставшуюся щетину, а Ёрикава делает еще один шаг и оказывается за моей спиной. Незнакомый запах мужского парфюма опять кажется слишком резким и навязчивым. Отнимаю станок от горла, когда теплые ладони оказываются на моей груди, ловко проскользнув под руками.   
\- Ты мешаешь, - бросаю недовольно.   
Проигнорировав замечание, он крепче прижимается к моей спине. На обнаженной коже над правой лопаткой остается тонкий влажный след от горячего прикосновения кончика языка. Дернув плечом, перехватываю свободной рукой запястье, скользнувшее от груди к животу, и тут же получаю ощутимый укус над лопаткой.   
\- Какого хрена? - выдыхаю, резко оборачиваясь.   
\- Мне больно, - поддельно равнодушно, глядя прямо в глаза.   
В ответ лишь сильнее стискиваю пальцы.   
Сколько он выдержит?   
Когда вцепится в мою руку и взвоет?   
Как скоро начнет умолять отпустить?   
Я не получаю ответы на эти вопросы. Равно, как и не успеваю заметить эмоциональных перемен в бесстрастном лице.   
Станок со стуком падает на пол, отскакивает и, ударившись о мою ногу, оказывается где-то под раковиной. Но даже двумя руками оторвать от себя Ёрикаву, обхватившего за шею, беспорядочно кусающего мои губы и нетерпеливо вжимающегося в рот – невозможно. Ярость, с которой он пытается удержать меня в своих объятиях, и жестокость, с которой я пытаюсь от них освободиться - переплетаются, сталкиваются, вспыхивают и разлетаются острыми осколками, погребающими под собой здравый смысл.   
И по тому, как мои пальцы зарываются в мягкие волосы на затылке, сжимают, притягивают ближе, а губы жадно открываются, впускают горячий скользкий язык, понимаю, что за всем тем презрением и брезгливостью, что так плотно опутали мое отношение к Ёрикаве, где-то в глубине все еще сохранилась страсть. Страсть разрушительная, глубокая и неудовлетворенная, которая никогда не подчинится доводам рассудка.   
Это осознание пульсирует в голове, пока наш несдержанный поцелуй постепенно тускнеет, смягчается и перетекает в неспешную ласку. И теперь уже я сам прижимаю Ёрикаву к себе, чувствуя осторожное нежное поглаживание скользких пальцев по щекам. Гель для бритья, стертый и размазанный, перебивает ментоловой волной запах нового парфюма Ёрикавы.   
\- Прими душ, - говорю между двумя беглыми соприкосновениями наших губ.   
\- Утром я проторчал в ванной два с лишним часа…   
Переплетая пальцы в замок на моей шее, отстраняется, подставляя гладкую щеку для поцелуя, который так и не получает.   
\- Прими душ. Мне не нравится, как от тебя пахнет, - убираю руки со спины, обтянутой тонкой водолазкой. - И отойди, в конце концов. Дай закончить с бритьем.   
На этот раз без дополнительных убеждений он отступает в сторону.   
\- А что не так с моим запахом? – прямой вопрос звучит, когда наклоняюсь под раковину в поисках станка.   
\- От тебя несет странным тошнотворным парфюмом.   
На губах Ёрикавы, быстро ополоснувшего перемазанные гелем ладони под краном и уступившего мне место, проскальзывает сдержанная улыбка.   
\- Это новый аромат от Kenzo. Брату подарили, а я решил попробовать.   
\- У тебя есть брат? – спрашиваю, осматривая зазоры между лезвиями.   
\- Вроде того.   
\- Живете вместе?   
\- Видимся… иногда, - сухой сдержанный кашель в кулак, и, оттянув водолазку на груди, прижимается носом к ткани. - Так мне обязательно принимать душ? Может, просто переодеться?   
\- Обязательно.   
Под суровым взглядом Ёрикава, очевидно поняв бесполезность споров, отталкивается от стены. Отвернувшись, медлит, прежде ухватить край водолазки и стянуть ее через голову. Пальцы, повторно наносящие слой геля, замирают под подбородком. Несколько подсохших тонкой корочкой глубоких царапин на лопатках выглядят мелочью, по сравнению с обширным, налитым темно-бардовым кровоподтеком на правом боку. Стаскивая джинсы, Ёрикава нерешительно оборачивается, но я успеваю за долю секунды перевести сосредоточенный взгляд на собственное отражение. И только когда он, уже полностью обнаженный, переступает порог душевой, тихо окликаю:   
\- Наору…   
Так странно. Кажется, я почти разучился произносить это имя, и теперь оно звучит непривычно. Гортанная мягкость режет слух, хотя раньше мне нравилось вплетать в собственные отчаянные стоны и несдержанные вскрики Ёрикавы.   
\- Что?   
\- Он… - не получается не смотреть на множество заметных синяков на плечах, - тебя изнасиловал?   
\- Изнасиловал? – непонимающе переспрашивает, не поворачивая головы, но я замечаю, как тонкие пальцы крепче сжимают створку душевой. – Нет. Я же говорил, что сам выбираю с кем мне спать…   
Понять, что именно подразумевается под этими словами невозможно. Но почему-то хочется верить спокойному обыденному тону без истеричных ноток и лживого надрыва, которым Ёрикава отвечает.   
На самом деле, мне всегда казалось, что он обладает одной редкой достойной чертой в характере – прямолинейностью. Да, где-то и в чем-то не договаривал, но, как я думаю, лишь только потому что в наших разговорах не было ничего глубоко личного. У Ёрикавы никогда не водилась привычка уходить от вопросов или отмалчиваться, в отличие от меня.   
\- Я могу идти? – вопрос выдергивает в реальность, напоминая, что мы молчим уже с полминуты.   
Не испытывая острого желания выяснять подробности кто, как и что с ним делал, отвечаю:   
\- Иди.   
Переступив порог, он придерживает рукой закрывающуюся дверь и просит:   
\- Хироши, одолжишь что-нибудь переодеться? Водолазка пропахла Kenzo.   
Раньше в квартире были вещи Ёрикавы. Немного. Пара футболок, шорты, зубная щетка и бритвенный станок – на всякий случай, но от них уже давно ничего не осталось. Даже воспоминаний.   
\- Посмотрим, - отзываюсь и сосредоточенно соскребаю одним длинным плавным движением гель, давно смягчивший щетину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hakutsuru - традиционный японский напиток саке. Содержание алкоголя - 16%. Состав: рис, вода, койи (рисовая закваска).   
> 2* Yamaguchi-gumi является самой крупной семьей якудза с численностью свыше 39000 членов, разделённых на 750 мелких кланов, которые составляют около 45% от всех якудза в Японии.   
> 3* Komon – "старший советник". Одна из самых высоких “должностей” в иерархии якудза. Подчиняется непосредственно кумитё (глава клана).


	30. POV Tokiri Hiroshi, 26 (part 2)

Минут через десять уже в комнате я выдвигаю верхний ящик пластмассовой стойки для хранения одежды. Не раздумывая, достаю самую верхнюю футболку. Обычная, темно-синяя без принтов и надписей - она, конечно, будет велика Ёрикаве на пару размеров, но какое это имеет значение? Отшвырнув на постель, направляюсь к навесному кухонному шкафчику, в котором стоят таблетки, предусмотрительно пересыпанные в пластиковые баночки без этикеток. Просто не хотелось, чтобы Наору или, еще хуже, Юми, вдруг заинтересовались названиями пусть даже случайно попавшихся на глаза лекарств.  
Забросив таблетки в рот, дергаю кран. И хотя стакан наполняется за считанные секунды, на языке уже чувствуется почти забытая мерзкая горечь, вынуждающая торопливо и жадно глотать холодную воду. Сбившись с дыхания, отставляю на стол опустевший стакан и стираю ладонью влагу с губ и подбородка, задержав задумчивый взгляд на застывших каплях за прозрачным стеклом. В голове почему-то навязчиво всплывает: «Зачем жрать эту бесполезную химию? Какой смысл? Все равно ты уже покойник…». Мысль обрывается внезапным коротким переливом звонка. Перевожу настороженный взгляд в сторону темного коридора. Ко мне никто и никогда не приходит без приглашения или предупреждения. За исключением Ёрикавы. Прежде чем я решаю сделать шаг в сторону входной двери, трель повторяет еще дважды. И с каждым разом, кажется, звучит дольше и настойчивей. Громкий отрывистый стук заставляет быстро пересечь комнату и, не задав обычного в подобных обстоятельствах вопроса, распахнуть входную дверь.  
Мгновенное оцепенение растекается по телу от затылка до кончиков пальцев, крепко сжавших холодный металл дверной ручки. Не в силах скрыть удивление, я пристально смотрю на стоящего передо мной мужчину. На его пепельно-серую седину и глубокую сетку морщин вокруг рта и глаз, ставшую еще более заметной за три минувших года. Примерно столько времени прошло с нашей последней встречи…  
\- Долго будешь держать меня на пороге? – звучит в неизменно суровой манере.  
Под хмурым взглядом из-под тяжелых складок век, я медлю, но потом все же, нацепив на лицо безразлично-наплевательское выражение, отступаю на шаг и пропускаю Токири Фумиё в квартиру. Неспешно закрыв дверь, позволяю гостю разуться и, не дождавшись приглашения, пройти в комнату. Длинные пальцы, рано разбитые артритом, привычно исчезают в карманах идеально отглаженных брюк. Из-за болезни ему пришлось оставить хирургию раньше, чем хотелось бы, и целиком погрузиться в управленческие функции главы крупнейшего лечебно-диагностического центра Itsuban.  
\- Я знал, что увижу нечто подобное… - Презрительный, брезгливый взгляд скользит по маленькой комнате размером всего в восемь татами(*), по ее скупой дешевой обстановке, несравнимой с роскошью, в которой прошли двадцать с лишним лет моей жизни, а потом останавливается на не застеленной кровати. - Ты один? Нам нужно поговорить.  
Подойдя к письменному столу, скрещиваю руки на обнаженной груди и, умышленно пропустив мимо ушей первую часть реплики, спрашиваю, не сумев погасить откровенный вызов в голосе:  
\- Поговорить? О чем?  
\- О гипертрофической кардиомиопатии. Тебе ведь не нужно объяснять что это?  
Легкость и скучающая интонация, с которой Токири Фумиё произносит мой диагноз, дергает что-то внутри.  
\- Как ты узнал?  
\- Юмико запомнила название кардиологического центра, в котором ты наблюдаешься, - короткое безразличное пожатие плеч, – остальное - дело пары звонков. Если честно, я не хотел и не собирался вмешиваться, но твоя сестра всегда была слишком настойчива…  
Пальцы, лежащие поверх левого плеча, невольно сжимают кожу до боли. Юми… Могу без труда представить, как сначала она спорила с отцом до хрипоты, а потом, поняв тщетность попыток, униженно умоляла его узнать через свои связи, что именно происходит.  
\- Это никак не объясняет твое появление в моем доме. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что речь не идет об отцовском беспокойстве? - Взгляд исподлобья цепляется за бесстрастное лицо. - В конце концов, телефонного звонка было бы достаточно, не стоило тратить свое драгоценное время на личное общение со мной.  
Тонкие выцветшие губы Токири Фумиё сжимаются на пару мгновений, а потом приходят в движение, произнося с неприкрытой иронией:  
\- С радостью бы отделался телефонным звонком, но твой сотовый отключен уже несколько дней. Только ты не нервничай, Хироши. Побереги сердце и не реагируй так остро на каждое слово. Если, конечно, не планируешь умереть в двадцать шесть.  
Развернувшись, делает шаг к стеллажу, на полке которого я недавно прятал лист предварительной записи. Пробежав кончиками изуродованных болезнью пальцев по ярким корешкам музыкальных журналов, задумчиво добавляет:  
\- Хотя для такой никчемной жизни это был бы неплохой финал. Как думаешь?  
\- Так ты пришел просто позлорадствовать? - в голосе нет ничего, кроме усталости. - В таком случае, думаю, самое время попрощаться. Я не в настроении терпеть твое присутствие.  
Оттолкнувшись от стола, успеваю сделать пару шагов по направлению к входной двери, как в спину раздается:  
\- Почему ты категорически отказываешься от имплантации кардиостимулятора?  
О том, что существует высокая вероятность необходимости оперативного вмешательства, доктор Мамору сообщил еще на одной из первых консультаций. По его словам, вообще огромная удача, что болезнь не протекает скрытно и проявилась сразу в целом перечне явных признаков. От внезапных колющих болей в сердце, на которые я сначала даже не обращал внимания, до обмороков, заставивших в итоге обратиться за медицинской помощью. На самом деле, о пороке сердца, подобном моему, зачастую узнают по одному главному симптому – внезапной смерти. Разумеется, процент летального исхода довольно низок, но вряд ли это может служить утешением. Имплантация же кардиовертера-дефибриллятора(2*) практически сводит все риски к нулю, но…  
\- Не хочу, поэтому отказался, - отвечаю, не оборачиваясь, и почти физически ощущаю удивленный взгляд.  
\- То есть, как не хочешь? – откровенное недоумение в голосе Токири Фумиё заставляет плавно скользнуть в стороны уголки губ.  
Не скрывая этой непринужденной улыбки, я медленно поворачиваюсь, чтобы, прислонившись плечом к стене, спокойно объяснить очевидное положение дел:  
\- Так. Не хочу. Не считаю необходимым. Зачем? Думаешь, я цепляюсь за жизнь? – отрицательно качнув головой, смотрю в не по-старчески ясные глаза, испытывая странное чувство удовлетворения и злорадства. – Иди к черту! Лучше сдохнуть в двадцать шесть, чем дожить до немощной одинокой старости, возненавидев себя и все вокруг из-за навязанного кем-то шаблонного существования…  
\- Что ты несешь?! – внезапный гневный окрик звоном звучит в ушах. – Ни на что не способный, жалкий, эгоистичный ублюдок! Ты просто трус, который не в силах взвалить на себя ответственность за чью-то еще жизнь! Все правильно, зачем тебе женщина, дети, семья, если можно прикрыться отказом от «шаблонного существования» и связаться с педиками?  
С трудом сглотнув набежавшую слюну, бессильно сжимаю кулаки.  
\- Семья? – мой голос больше всего сейчас похож на шипение, преисполненное желчью. – Какая семья? Подобная твоей? В которой жена сбежала, не прожив и десяти лет в браке, сын - ничтожный гомик, а любимица-дочь залетела от женатого? Да, я лучше буду безответственно трахаться с мужиками, чем проживу хоть день, как ты!  
\- Заткнись! Не смей открывать свой поганый рот! - За яркой вспышкой ненависти и презрения в постаревшем изможденном лице Токири Фумиё отчетливо читается беспокойство. И если первое, безусловно, относится ко мне, то последнее касается только Юми. Так было всегда. - Мне плевать, умрешь ты сейчас или через двадцать лет. Не имеет никакого значения. Если бы не эта дурочка Юмико, все еще видящая в грязной мрази своего младшего брата, меня бы здесь не было!  
Я судорожно подбираю слова, но мысли, не желая складываться в логичный ответ, ударяются одна о другую и разлетаются.  
\- Хироши? – хрипло и тягуче, неожиданно звучит мое имя с чужих губ.  
Мы с отцом поворачиваем головы одновременно. В проеме неслышно открывшейся двери ванной стоит Ёрикава.  
\- Ты быстро, - моя нелепая фраза нарушает почти осязаемую тишину.  
\- Да. Одежда… Дашь что-нибудь?  
Киваю, но продолжаю подпирать стену, не в силах сразу отвести от него взгляд.  
Прозрачные застывшие капли воды на обнаженных плечах и груди, не стертые узким полотенцем, которое обернуто вокруг бедер, вызывают желание прикоснуться к коже. Мокрые взъерошенные волосы, очевидно наспех зачесанные назад пальцами, не скрывают лицо. Без привычной удлиненной челки Ёрикава выглядит еще моложе, а чрезмерная худоба, подчеркнутая отсутствием одежды, приближает его телосложение к среднестатистическому старшекласснику. На фоне этой поддельной юности наличие множества синяков на шее, плечах и темные широкие отчетливые круговые следы на запястьях наталкивают на самые смелые фантазии и предположения…  
\- Вдобавок ко всему ты садист? – с нескрываемым удовлетворением уточняет Токири Фумиё.  
Разумеется, еще один значимый мазок к общему портрету сына-ублюдка.  
Сказать что-нибудь едкое, дерзкое, грубое в ответ не позволяет почему-то настороженный, почти гипнотический взгляд лисьих глаз и тихое:  
\- Хироши?..  
Наконец оттолкнувшись от стены, я подхожу к кровати и сажусь на матрац. Рука, потянувшаяся было к лежащей рядом футболке, опускается на складки покрывала, так и не коснувшись синей ткани. Откинувшись назад, киваю Ёрикаве, давая знак подойти, и холодно констатирую, обращаясь к Токири Фумиё:  
\- Тебе самое время уйти.  
Но он лишь плотно сжимает губы и неотрывно, с брезгливым высокомерием наблюдает за тем, как Ёрикава, в одном полотенце, медленно, неторопливо, шаг за шагом, искусно игнорируя присутствие постороннего, подходит ко мне вплотную, чтобы остановиться между широко расставленных ног. Выпрямляюсь навстречу, и тут же кончики влажных пальцев накрывают губы, обводят контур, замирают. А я не могу удержаться и отказать себе в удовольствии позлить Токири Фумиё еще больше. Притянув Ёрикаву за талию, оставляю короткий поцелуй на теплой чуть влажной коже плоского живота. Обмен столь интимными жестами, разумеется, не оставит равнодушным, но это далеко не все представление... На цепкий взгляд снизу вверх Ёрикава отвечает понимающей полуулыбкой и через пару секунду поудобней устраивается на моем правом колене, поддавшись несдержанному рывку, которым я его усадил. С удовлетворением отмечаю легкий аромат знакомого геля для душа, уничтожившего резкий запах Kenzo. Под суровым взглядом Токири Фумиё я, не раздумывая, запускаю руку между краями светлого полотенца и устраиваю ладонь на гладкой коже внутренней поверхности бедра. Ёрикава, всегда чувствительный к подобным прикосновениям, отзывается тихим вздохом и, не стесняясь, обнимает за шею.  
\- Долго еще собираешься здесь торчать?  
Мой грубый вопрос вызывает лишь кривую усмешку.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? Смутить или унизить меня подобным поведением тебе уже не удастся. А уйду я не раньше, чем подпишешь это, - глядя мне в глаза, Токири Фумиё запускает руку во внутренний карман темно-серого пиджака и извлекает узкий, сложенный лист. Небрежно швырнув его на письменный стол, поясняет, не дожидаясь вопросов: - Предварительное согласие на имплантацию. На самом деле, оно не имеет никакой юридической силы. Уговаривать и просить тебя сохранить свою собственную жизнь не входит в мои планы. Хочешь умереть – дело твое. Просто было бы неплохо, если бы ты понимал, что операция - последняя возможность продержаться еще какое-то время… Я встречался с твоим лечащим врачом и знаю, что медикаментозное лечение не принесло никаких результатов. Лекарства, снимающие общие симптомы и облегчающие острые приступы, с точки зрения выздоровления в твоем случае уже бесполезны. Эта бумажка имеет значение только для Юмико…  
\- Я не буду ничего подписывать! - зло выдохнув, безжалостно вонзаю ногти в бедро Ёрикавы, спина которого ощутимо напрягается под ладонью.  
Длинные пальцы стремительно зарываются в волосы и крепко сжимают затылок. Отчетливо слышу отрывистые глухие удары его сердца…  
В комнате повисает напряженное молчание. Упрямство и острое нежелание подчиняться не позволяют мне сбросить с колен Ёрикаву, чтобы вытащить из ящика стола печать(3*) и поставить на поддельном согласии свое имя.  
\- Убирайся, - повторяю глухо. – Я занят.  
\- Чем? Тискаешь очередную дрянь? Подумай о сестре хотя бы раз! – приказной отрывистый тон отзывается ощутимой пульсацией в висках.  
Вскинув голову, с ненавистью смотрю в побагровевшее лицо с россыпью мелких, проявившихся с возрастом пигментных пятен на лбу. Да, теперь Юми известно гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы, но… Даже острое неприятное ощущение, которое царапается в груди при мысли, что ненавистная жалость, наверняка, затмила в сестре чувство отвращения, рожденное совсем не братским поцелуем, не может отвлечь от очередного противостояния.  
\- Я поговорю с Юми. Так что убирайся ко всем чертям, - наконец отвечаю твердо и безо всяких сомнений добавляю: - Проваливай!  
Тихий вздох касается виска, когда пальцы снова безжалостно сжимают тонкую кожу под полотенцем. Сдержанно усмехнувшись, я перехватываю взгляд отца, направленный на заметное движение моей ладони.  
\- Что уставился? Тоже хочешь полапать эту, как ты верно выразился, дрянь? Без проблем. Заплати и забирай. Это просто шлюха, хоть и дорогая…  
\- Хироши, - предупреждающий жаркий шепот на ухо, - хватит.  
Но, не обратив никакого внимания на дернувшегося в руках Ёрикаву, продолжаю:  
\- Так что? Хочешь? Ты еще хоть на что-то способен? Или медсестрички в Itsuban уже могут спокойно ходить по коридорам?  
За бравадой и откровенной издевкой скрывается лишь одно – напряженное ожидание. Спустить дерзость, унижения, оскорбления? Никогда. Сила размашистого удара, как и ощущение немеющего лица и пылающих, порой рассеченных губ навсегда останутся частью воспоминаний о днях, проведенных в доме Токири Фумиё. Поэтому, внутренне готовый обороняться и нападать в ответ на незамедлительную взрывную реакцию на фоне потока отборной брани, я оказываюсь в замешательстве от молчаливого равнодушия в темных глазах.  
Не проронив ни слова, Токири Фумиё просто берет со стола сложенные листы, сминает бумагу пальцами с почти негнущимися фалангами и бросает под ноги. Перешагнув через поддельное согласие на операцию, выходит из комнаты, не обернувшись. Я успеваю коротко выдохнуть, как из коридора доносится:  
\- Надеюсь, твоя смерть не будет мучительной, хоть ты и не заслуживаешь такого милосердия.  
Ёрикава вздрагивает. Я не слышу, как хлопает дверь, потому что узкая ладонь накрывает мое левое ухо, а правое оказывается крепко прижато к плоской груди. Удары чужого сердца – ровные, быстрые, четкие - они один за другим проникают в меня, заглушая все прочие звуки, наполняя странным неуместным спокойствием. Мы сидим неподвижно с полминуты, за которые вскипевшая обида растекается бесцветными мазками. Плевать. Это просто внезапная встреча с ненавистным прошлым. Ничего больше… Не сопротивляюсь, когда Ёрикава осторожно приподнимает ладонями мое лицо. Прямой взгляд глаза в глаза и никакого мнимого сочувствия или лживого сострадания. Он смотрит уже знакомым заинтересованным, изучающим взглядом, словно пытаясь рассмотреть что-то только ему понятное.  
\- Практически никакого внешнего сходства, но у вас гораздо больше общего, чем кажется.  
\- Возможно.  
Соглашаюсь, не видя причины для спора, и, удерживая ладонями за талию, притягиваю ближе, заставляю устроиться верхом на моих сведенных бедрах. Пара жадных вдохов, касаясь кончиком носа обнаженного плеча. Но Ёрикава отстраняется и, отбросив со лба упавшую влажную прядь, хмурится.  
\- Зачем ты предложил меня своему отцу? Он не похож на того, кому интересно подобное – раз, а во-вторых, выглядело довольно мерзко по отношению ко мне…  
\- Ну и что? Даже если ему не интересно, а тебе мерзко? В конце концов, он бы все равно не согласился, а ты… мог бы и согласиться. Денег у него достаточно, чтобы купить три десятка подобных тебе за один раз.  
\- Ошибаешься, - скользит пальцами от моих висков к затылку, заставляя сильней откинуть голову. – Я не согласился бы, даже если бы это было условием или единственным шансом остаться с тобой.  
\- Вот как? Уверен?  
\- Да, - выдыхает у приоткрывшихся на встречу губ и отворачивается, так и не коснувшись их своими.  
Мои ладони, неторопливо поглаживающие его спину, замирают под лопатками.  
\- Значит, я не особо тебе и нужен?  
\- Почему? – снова склоняется и горячо шепчет в уголок рта: – Нужен. Может быть чуть меньше, чем… кому-то еще. Но во всем есть свои пределы и границы, которые лучше не переступать. Это касается и унижений.  
\- Чувствуешь себя униженным? – скептически приподнимаю бровь.  
\- Нет. Но мне начинает надоедать, что ты не понимаешь очевидных вещей и продолжаешь смешивать меня с грязью. А ведь я уже сделал даже больше, чем мог… Теперь только от тебя зависит, к чему мы придем.  
Обхватив руками за затылок, не даю возможности отстраниться и, пристально глядя в лисьи глаза, насмешливо спрашиваю:  
\- От меня зависит, будешь ли ты ложиться под кого-то еще?  
\- Отчасти. На самом деле ты выматываешь так, что уже никого и ничего не хочется. - Задумчиво перебирая пальцами волосы на моем затылке, тихо продолжает после короткой, но многозначительной паузы: – Знаешь, Хироши… люди не способны меняться. Такие, как я – точно. Бессмысленно давать пустые обещания и клясться, что больше никогда не вернусь к Мичиги, не пойду снова в Чидзё или не начну опять встречаться с кем-то ради денег. Не вижу смысла тебе врать. Не хочу.  
\- Тогда к чему все это?  
Попытка сбросить с себя Ёрикаву оказывается безуспешной. Крепко обхватив за шею, не позволяет подняться.  
\- Потому что ты мне нужен. Я ведь говорил. Какая разница в чем причина? Меня тянет к тебе, и этого достаточно, - сиплый вздох, вырвавшийся из прижавшихся к щеке губ, пахнет горечью Lucia. – Зачем искать поводы, придумывать объяснения?  
\- Затем, что я не верю тебе.  
\- Вера - слишком скользкая субстанция, Хироши, чтобы так просто о ней рассуждать. Она может быть сумасшедшей – для тебя, а для кого-то другого – просто жалкая подделка. И так с любым чувством. Какой смысл забивать себе голову, анализировать, прокручивать, копаться и размышлять, если пройдет какое-то время, и это все утратит силу? Поэтому… - горячий язык, влажно скользнув по кромке уха, исчезает, и мягкие губы на секунду прихватывают мочку. - Пока нам хорошо вместе… Пока мы так остро ощущаем друг друга – наслаждайся…  
Ёрикава замолкает, приподняв голову, смотрит в глаза. Узкая ладонь, плавно скользнув по плечу, останавливается на моей груди. Подушечка большого пальца медленно обводит сосок по часовой стрелке и замирает, когда мой собственный палец, очертив линию скул, касается сухих теплых губ.  
\- Ненормальный, - притягиваю ближе, удерживая за шею.  
Легкий безвкусный поцелуй, проникающий между губ лишь горячим дыханием, шевелит в груди давно забытое, стертое и, казалось, потерянное чувство… Меня снова, как и тогда - у черного входа в клуб, затапливает глупая, неуместная, ненужная, но такая терпкая нежность, что сдержаться и не скользнуть языком глубже в жадно приоткрывшийся рот невозможно. Наверное, так и должно быть? Целеустремленности и настойчивости Ёрикавы можно позавидовать. Терпя откровенные оскорбления, он не отказался от безумной идеи вернуть отношения, не имеющие никакой серьезной обстоятельной перспективы… Секс ради секса? Есть над чем подумать…  
Спустя какое-то время с трудом заставляю себя прервать затянувшуюся ласку и сесть. Ёрикава приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и, слегка поморщившись, сообщает с довольно редкой, совсем чужеродной широкой улыбкой:  
\- Я бы сейчас закурил...  
Вздохнув, киваю на россыпь ожогов:  
\- Как рука?  
\- Болит, - он пожимает плечами. - Я обработал какой-то мазью, но она жутко воняла… Пришлось выкинуть.  
\- Выглядит хреново. Тебе бы в больницу надо.  
\- Не надо. Само заживет. – Похоже, совершенно уверенный, что так и будет, Ёрикава меняет тему, едва встаю с кровати: - Не подкинешь сигареты и спички?  
Проигнорировав выжидательный взгляд в сторону стеллажа, сдергиваю со стула и надеваю черную майку, набрасываю поверх полосатую кофту на замке.  
\- Куда ты?  
\- В магазин. Куплю какой-нибудь еды...  
\- Возьми еще пачку сигарет. Мои почти закончились.  
Молча кивнув, выхожу из квартиры.  
Спустившись по узкой лестнице, останавливаюсь на последнем пролете из-за неожиданного препятствия на самых нижних ступенях – девушки. О том, что это именно девушка, можно судить только по длинным, примерно до пояса, ухоженным волосам, собранным в толстый хвост, небрежно переброшенный через правое плечо, и еще по черной лямке бюстгальтера, откровенно выглядывающей из-под проймы растянутой блеклой майки. Девушка почти полностью перегородила проход, привалившись спиной к стене и устроив на разных ступенях полусогнутые ноги, между которыми в вертикальной стойке замер потрепанный, явно не первой свежести скейт. Мое появление не вызывает никакой реакции. Незнакомка, которую прежде я точно никогда не видел в окрестностях, остается неподвижной и даже не поворачивает головы. Кажется, она вовсе спит, низко надвинув выгнутый козырек выцветшей бейсболки и почти касаясь подбородком груди, но тонкий провод наушников, тянущийся от правого кармана широких штанов цвета хаки, проясняет ситуацию. Очевидно, просто ждет кого-то из жильцов…  
Когда прохожу мимо, с трудом попав ногой в узкий зазор между стеной и прорезиненным носком черного кеда, девица только ближе к себе сдвигает доску, коротко шаркнув декой о бетон. Даже не оглянувшись, я решительным шагом направляюсь в сторону ближайшего Tokyu на соседней улице.  
Чтобы купить необходимый минимум продуктов приходится потратить почти час. Сжимая в руке ручки объемного пакета, я сворачиваю с проулка и сразу замечаю, что девушки уже нет на прежнем месте. Теперь она стоит у лестницы и, опираясь одной ногой о скейт, небрежно покатывает его влево-вправо. Белые наушники болтаются на фактически отсутствующей груди, местоположение которой обозначено двумя невыразительными выпуклостями. Когда между нами остается не больше пяти шагов, скейтерша вскидывает голову, отвлекаясь от разглядывания чего-то крайне занимательного на асфальте. Тень от низко надвинутого козырька бейсболки скрывает тонкий нос, пухлые губы и острый подбородок. Разделяющее нас расстояние стремительно сокращается, но девушка не спешит снова опустить голову. Я тоже не предпринимаю попыток смущенно отвести взгляд, испытывая неподдельный… интерес. Еще пара шагов и скейт замирает, резиновая подошва кеда соскальзывает с потертой деки. В моих глазах вспышкой отражается отблеск широкого серебряного кольца на указательном пальце правой руки, не сразу попавшей в боковой карман широких брюк.  
Напряжение, исходящие то ли от странной скейтерши, то ли от меня самого, кажется, пропитывает воздух, вызывает непреодолимое желание поскорей пройти мимо и оказаться на лестнице, от которой меня отделяет всего шаг. Мысленно укорив себя за излишнюю впечатлительность, бросаю на девицу последний злобный взгляд и уже наступаю на первую ступеньку, как звучит неожиданно резкое и в тоже время мелодичное:  
\- Yo!  
\- Что? – удивленно переспрашиваю, обернувшись.  
\- Yo!(4*) – повторяет снова и указательным пальцем слегка приподнимает козырек, позволяя увидеть насмешку в темно-карих глазах, искусно подкрашенных черным карандашом.  
\- Мы знакомы?  
Под моим откровенно изучающим взглядом, успевшим ухватиться за мочку правого уха с тремя сережками-гвоздиками, соединенными тонкой цепочкой, отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда…  
Не договорив, молча наблюдаю, как девушка резко наклоняется – блестящие на солнце черные волосы едва ли не касаются земли - и снова выпрямляется. Небольшой целлофановый пакет, все это время неприметно лежавший у стены и подхваченный ловким движением, впечатывается в мою грудь. Опешив, едва успеваю подставить свободную руку и не дать ему упасть.  
\- Вот. Отдашь Наору, - произносит отрывисто, словно это приказ, не подлежащий обсуждению.  
Скрыть удивление по поводу того, что у Ёрикавы имеется подобного сорта знакомая, которая к тому же, судя по всему, в курсе кто я такой – невероятно сложно. Сжав пальцами тонкий целлофан, под которым явно угадывается пластиковый бутылек, спрашиваю, глядя сверху вниз на девушку, ненамного уступающую мне в росте:  
\- Я похож на посыльного?  
Прежде чем ответить, она, сложив губы бантиком, слегка морщится, будто этот вопрос вызвал какие-то затруднения.  
\- Ты похож на засранца, который распускает руки. И поверь, если Наору еще хотя бы раз явится домой в подобном состоянии… - узкая ладонь сжимается в крепкий кулачок, а через секунду на первый взгляд невесомые пальцы с силой хлопают по моему плечу, - я лично оторву тебе яйца, Хироши. Усек?  
По-девичьи милая, почти нежная улыбка, растянувшая на мой вкус слишком полные губы, могла бы показаться искренней, если бы не откровенное презрение в глазах.  
\- А ты вообще кто такая? Госпожа адвокат?  
\- Коу, – звучит в ответ без задержек и сомнений, словно это должно открыть мне не просто имя, а глаза на Вселенную.  
Не дождавшись никакой реакции, девица, тряхнув головой, хмурится:  
\- Что ни разу не слышал обо мне?  
\- Нет.  
Удивление на симпатичном, но каком-то слишком заурядном лице выглядит очень правдоподобно. Нервно облизнув губы, она растерянно тянет:  
\- То есть?.. Наору никогда не говорил обо мне?  
\- Ни разу.  
Коу странно замирает, мгновенно превращаясь в каменную статую. Даже взгляд, направленный в мое лицо, становится стеклянным. Единственное движение – тонкие пряди у лица шевелит слабый прохладный ветерок… И я чувствую едва уловимый, но очень знакомый неприятный аромат. Трудноопределимая смесь чего-то терпкого с оттенком кислого цитруса. Невольно принюхиваюсь, только понять, почему мне столь знаком этот запах, не успеваю. Повисшую короткую паузу внезапно нарушает громкое:  
\- Вот засранец! Чертов говнюк!  
Звенящие нотки искажают мягкий голос, а на лице проявляется злая гримаса. Грязно ругаясь, Коу пинает скейт. Дернув козырек бейсболки вниз, она бросает на меня короткий злой взгляд и, вскочив одной ногой на деку, другой резко отталкивается от серого асфальта. И пока она не исчезает за плотным кустарником у пешеходной дорожки, ведущей к дому, я не могу оторвать взгляд от тяжелого длинного хвоста черных волос, ритмично бьющегося об узкую спину с острыми лопатками под тонким трикотажем растянутой майки, так откровенно демонстрирующей бесполезный бюстгальтер.  
Медленно поднимаясь по ступеням, почему-то несколько раз оглядываюсь в пролеты, не в силах избавиться от странного беспокойства. Недоумение, легко замаскированное в присутствии загадочной подружки Наору, навязчиво крутится внутри, приподнимая что-то в области солнечного сплетения. И этот запах…  
Почему именно он показался мне таким неуловимо знакомым, я понимаю, едва преступаю порог квартиры. Поставив тяжелый пакет на пол, протягиваю руку и снимаю с вешалки тонкий вельветовый пиджак мягкого кофейного цвета.  
\- Да… Не волнуйтесь, все будет в порядке. Я позабочусь о Хироши… Конечно. Нет, мне тоже было приятно поболтать… Всего доброго.  
Когда я появляюсь на пороге, Наору, обложившийся одеялом, поворачивает голову и плавным движением небрежно отбрасывает сотовый. Мой сотовый. Не отрывая взгляда от аппарата, я прохожу в комнату и спрашиваю, крепче сжав в кулаке ворот пиджака:  
\- С кем ты разговаривал?  
Оставив пакет, переданный Коу, на письменном столе, делаю еще один шаг - к кровати. Под моим испытывающим взглядом, Наору хмурится, сжимает губы и наконец нехотя отвечает:  
\- Мне нужно было позвонить. Срочно. Но я забыл свой сотовый и…  
\- Я спросил, с кем?  
Не знаю, возможно, он что-то видит в моих глазах или может быть чувствует сдерживаемые эмоции за поддельным спокойствием в голосе и поэтому упреждающе поднимает руку:  
\- Слушай, только не злись…  
Договорить не успевает. Плотная ткань, с размаху хлестнувшая по лицу сверху вниз, заставляет, задохнувшись на полуслове замолчать. Вижу, как дергаются желваки под высокими скулами, а когда поднимает взгляд, то даже через упавшие на лицо волосы отчетливо читается… нет, не ненависть, но что-то очень близкое. Объемное и глубокое, почти искрящееся.  
\- Что смотришь? Мало? Добавить? – на вызывающее шипение Наору ничего не отвечает и лишь откладывает провонявший Kenzo пиджак в сторону.  
Мои пальцы накрывают лежащий на подушке сотовый одновременно с тем, как босые ступни касаются пола. Задев меня плечом, Наору отходит к окну и, рывком отдернув короткую светлую занавеску, отодвигает раму. Пока он безуспешно чиркает тонкой спичкой, которая тут же ломается о коробок, я открываю список звонков. Последний – входящий. Минута семнадцать.  
\- Она очень беспокоится…  
\- О чем вы говорили? – закрыв телефон, устало сажусь на кровать.  
Жадно затянувшись, Наору молчит, словно не желая выпускать дым из легких. Лишь через секунд десять, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову, резко выдыхает.  
\- О чем мы говорили? – переспрашивает, ткнув кончиком сигареты в пепельницу. – По-моему, и так понятно. О тебе… Ты действительно можешь умереть? Все настолько серьезно?  
Никакой заинтересованности или любопытства. Вопрос о смерти звучит так, словно Наору спрашивает: «Завтра, наверное, будет дождь?». Ему наплевать. Какой бы ответ не прозвучал – это не имеет никакого значения, потому что он все равно останется дома.  
\- Может быть умру, а может и нет. Какая разница?  
\- Кому? Мне или твоей сестре?  
\- Вообще.  
\- Хм... Не знаю. Просто она просила, чтобы я присматривал за тобой… - короткая затяжка. – Не самая разумная просьба по отношению к человеку, который и о себе-то не всегда может позаботиться, правда? Но знаешь, Хироши… возможно, тебе уже говорили сегодня, что ты… эгоистичный ублюдок.  
\- Даже если так, дальше что? Хочешь записаться в моралисты?  
Отрицательно покачав головой, Наору касается указательным пальцем губ и, чуть повернув голову, пристально смотрит, прижавшись щекой к плечу.  
\- Нет. Просто подумай о том, что ты делаешь. Иногда это полезно.  
\- Прости, я правильно расслышал? – наигранный смешок получается слишком резким. - А ты часто задумываешь о том, что делаешь?  
\- Каждый день, Хироши. Я думаю о том, что делаю или сделаю каждый день.  
Снова отвернувшись к окну, Наору тушит окурок о пепельницу и, глядя прямо перед собой, глухо произносит со странным оттенком обреченности в голосе:  
\- Твое право не обсуждать со мной свою болезнь, но что касается ваших отношений с сестрой…  
\- Наору…  
\- Я всего лишь хочу понять, что происходит, Хироши.  
\- Не лезь туда, куда не должен, если не хочешь усложнить наши и без того непростые отношения.  
\- Почему? Между вами действительно что-то было или есть?  
Так сложно не наорать в ответ, не заставить заткнуться силой, сдержаться и… Рывком поднявшись с кровати, подхожу вплотную к Наору, все так же стоящему неподвижно. Короткий мимолетный взгляд на заполненную окурками пепельницу. Он слишком много курит. Гораздо больше, чем раньше. И этот тонкий спичечный коробок…  
\- Где твоя любимая игрушка?  
\- Что?  
Опираясь локтями о подоконник, не пытается отстраниться, когда мои пальцы, скользнув под густые мягкие волосы, ложатся на шею.  
\- Зажигалка, - склонившись, касаюсь дыханием гладкой щеки.  
\- Потерял… - совсем тихо, едва слышно в ответ, прижимаясь губами к моему подбородку. – Может быть, сделаешь мне подарок на день рождения?  
\- Когда?  
\- День рождения? В январе… еще успеешь выбрать самую лучшую…  
Чуть прогнувшись в спине, Наору наклоняет голову вперед, позволяет зарыться носом в мягкие пряди и жадно вдохнуть запах его волос. Рука легко оказывается под свободной футболкой, ладонь неторопливо гладит плоский теплый живот, грудь. Не желая сдерживаться, я прихватываю зубами кожу у основания шеи, еще хранящую аромат моего геля для душа. Короткий сдержанный вздох, и Наору, оттолкнувшись от подоконника, ловко поворачивается лицом. Секундный взгляд лисьих глаз, прежде чем обхватить свободной рукой за шею и, рывком притянув, прижаться губами к губам. Судорожный выдох наполняет мой рот вкусом его любимых сигарет. Несколько раз пробежав кончиками пальцев от основания шеи к затылку, ерошит волосы, посылая вдоль позвоночника легкий озноб. Наш глубокий поцелуй обрывается внезапно в момент, когда в комнате раздается короткий мелодичный сигнал принятого сообщения. Переводя дыхание, поворачиваю голову в сторону лежащего на постели сотового, а Наору, прижавшийся лбом к моему плечу, хрипло произносит:  
\- Если между вами никогда ничего подобного не случалось, сделай вид, что этого вовсе не было.  
С гулко бьющимся сердцем, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу, я спрашиваю, едва шевельнув губами:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Он лишь пожимает плечами и, отстранившись сам, в который раз тянется к Lucia, лежащим на подоконнике.  
\- Мне кажется, то, что я увидел здесь между вами – просто пустышка. Какая-то глупая нелепая случайность, произошедшая… - сосредоточенно рассматривая пустую пачку, делает короткую паузу и уверенно добавляет: - по твоей вине. И, очевидно, мнение Юмико совпадает с моим, раз она так настойчиво пытается снова связаться с тобой, беспокоится, вместо того, чтобы ненавидеть, презирать… Похоже, твоя сестра решила забыть о произошедшем. Я прекрасно понимаю почему. И ты тоже пойми, если все действительно обстоит так, как мне думается, твое желание, Хироши, не имеет никакого права на воплощение. Юмико никогда не станет твоей женщиной. Поэтому позволь ей остаться хотя бы твоей сестрой. Забудь о том поцелуе. Вот и все.  
Молча кусая губы, отступаю на шаг и прячу в карманах джинс моментально повлажневшие ладони. Наору продолжает неподвижно стоять вполоборота, опираясь о подоконник и зацепившись задумчивым взглядом за пакет от Коу, который стоит на столе. Внутренне чувствуя его правоту и прекрасно зная, что понять природу чувств к Юми невозможно, и лучшее решение – по-прежнему держать их при себе, я все же грубо отзываюсь:  
\- Шлюха из борделя дает мне советы? Думаешь, ты что-то в этом понимаешь?  
Не переводя взгляда, Наору облизывает и без того влажные губы, а потом совсем тихо и рассеянно отзывается:  
\- Возможно, даже больше, чем хотелось бы…  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Длинные пальцы коротко звучно ударяют по подоконнику, сгоняя с меня секундную растерянность.  
\- Ничего, - его мягкая успокаивающая улыбка почему-то не кажется мне искренней. - Понимаю я что-то или нет, просто… В любом случае, не обременяй сестру своими переживаниями. Она вряд ли сможет с этим справиться. Ты заходил в аптеку?  
Наору так неожиданно меняет тему, что я даже не сразу нахожу что ответить. И только поняв, что он имеет в виду небольшой целлофановый пакет с крупными буквами HAC(5*), отрицательно качаю головой:  
\- Нет. Это просили тебе передать…  
\- Мне? – неподдельное удивление в голосе, и Наору тут же оказывается рядом со столом.  
\- Тебе, - с усмешкой сажусь на кровать, чтобы, протянув руку, взять сотовый.  
Шурша целлофаном Наору торопливо извлекает содержимое, а я открываю пришедшее от Юми сообщение.  
«Привет, братик. Как ты себя чувствуешь?».  
\- Анастетик… Эластичный бинт… Пластырь… Презервативы?  
Отрываюсь от дисплея сотового и наталкиваюсь на недоумевающий взгляд лисьих глаз. Квадратная упаковка обтянутая прозрачной пленкой вздрагивает в тонких пальцах. Усмехнувшись, пожимаю плечами:  
\- Похоже, Коу очень заботливая девушка…  
\- Кто?  
\- Я бы тоже хотел задать тебе похожий вопрос: кто такая Коу? И откуда она знает мой адрес, имя…  
\- Коу была здесь?! – голос срывается, а презервативы с глухим шлепком падают на стол.  
\- Да. Встретила меня на лестнице. Сунула пакет, пообещала оторвать яйца, если я еще хоть раз подниму на тебя руку, и ушла. Кстати, похоже, она очень разозлилась, что мне ничего о ней не известно. Сказала, что ты… засранец.  
С лицом Наору происходит что-то странное, словно кто-то выключил цветопередачу - бледность растекается ровным слоем по щекам, и даже приоткрытые губы, кажется, выцветают. Однако в лисьих глазах вспыхивает лихорадочный блеск.  
\- О, Господи, - рухнув рядом со мной на постель, он сцепляет пальцы в замок на шее и, склонив голову, тихо бормочет: – этого еще не хватало. Дура. Сколько раз просил не вмешиваться – все без толку…  
\- Слушай, а почему от нее пахло теми же Kenzo, что и от тебя? – задаю вопрос, занимавший мои мысли еще на пороге квартиры.  
\- Kenzo?  
\- Да. Только не говори, что она и есть «брат». Хотя, если бы не волосы и лифчик, ее вполне можно и за парня принять…  
\- Нет-нет! – торопливо отказывается от подобного предположения. – Мы просто друзья. Хорошие… Близкие друзья. А Kenzo… это парфюм ее парня.  
\- Твой брат ее парень?  
\- Ну… нет. Просто… Не такая уж редкость эти духи. – Тряхнув головой, просит: - Просто забей, хорошо? Я с ней потом разберусь.  
\- Ладно, - безразлично пожимаю плечами и поднимаюсь на ноги. – Хочешь есть?  
\- Да.  
\- Рамен?  
\- Вполне.  
Оставив Наору лежать на кровати и прихватив сотовый, ухожу на кухню. Щелкнув кнопкой на чайнике, достаю из шкафчика два пластиковых стаканчика с Noodle. Помедлив, все-таки запускаю пальцы в карман джинс и достаю телефон, чтобы снова перечитать смс от Юми… Легкая внутренняя дрожь, пробежавшая от затылка к пояснице, заставляет нервно сглотнуть и закусить губу. Братик… Прогнать внезапную досаду, которая мгновенно сплетается и путается с неясным чувством разочарования, оказывается не так-то просто. Тряхнув головой, тихо цежу сквозь зубы:  
\- Kuso!  
Так или иначе, но ведь я, не заслуживающий прощения, тем не менее, его получил. И нужно быть благодарным за очередной шанс сохранить отношения. Вздохнув, я разворачиваюсь и, опираясь одной рукой о тумбу, другой набираю ответ: «Все в порядке. Не переживай». Едва на дисплее загорается оповещение об успешной отправке, как за спиной раздается:  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Нет, - отзываюсь, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Хорошо…  
Наору соглашается, но все равно подходит вплотную, и я делаю вид, что не замечаю осторожно проскользнувшую под плечом руку. Но когда длинные пальцы, зажатые в кулак, плавно раскрываются у моей груди, невольно спрашиваю:  
\- Что это?  
\- Ключ, разумеется, - поясняет совершенно серьезно, приподнимая выше раскрытую ладонь. - Держи.  
\- Почему вдруг?.. – нерешительно забираю тонкий блестящий ключ от квартиры. – Ты ведь не хотел его отдавать.  
\- Да, - кивает, дождавшись, когда я повернусь к нему лицом. – Будет довольно тоскливо ждать тебя под запертой дверью, но ничего… Переживу. А когда-нибудь потом ты мне снова его дашь. Когда сочтешь нужным.  
Стоя так близко друг к другу, что можно почувствовать не только запахи, исходящие от кожи, но и ощутить ее тепло, мы безвозвратно вязнем в секундах до тех пор, пока на столе за спиной не раздается короткий сигнал нового принятого сообщения.  
Обернувшись, беру сотовый, отбрасываю верхнюю панель и успеваю прочесть еще одно сообщение от Юми, прежде чем Наору оставляет короткий влажный поцелуй на моих губах.  
\- Пойду почитаю что-нибудь… Видел у тебя свежий номер RR(6*).  
\- Наору, - окликаю уже на пороге.  
Плавный поворот головы, пальцы, осторожно коснувшиеся светлого наличника, настороженность в лисьих глазах – все это уже столь знакомо и привычно, что, кажется, было даже глупо пытаться вычеркнуть из жизни отчасти наглого, отчасти самоуверенного, но естественного Ёрикаву Наору. Парня, живущего по одним ему известным принципам и правилам.  
\- Держи.  
Ловко пойманный в полете ключ, легко выскользнувший из моих пальцев, заставляет нас взаимно улыбнуться. Едва заметно, но искренне. На удивленный взгляд лисьих глаз, коротко отвечаю:  
\- Он твой.  
Короткий согласный кивок, и Наору выходит, оставляя меня наедине с сотовым. Я не сомневаюсь, что поступил правильно. И подтверждение тому слова, которые сейчас невозможно прочесть на погасшем черном дисплее.  
«Надеюсь, у тебя все сложится с Наору. Он мне нравится»…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Татами - в Японии площадь комнат традиционно измеряется в татами (=1,62 м²),  
> 2* Кардиовертер-дефибриллятор - это имплантированное устройство (больше напоминающее большой ритмоводитель), которое контролирует электрический ритм сердца, чтобы обнаружить и излечить опасный учащенный сердечный ритм.  
> 3* Печать. В Японии без личной печати вы не сможете даже завести счет в банке. Она может быть куплена в магазине или сделана на заказ, официально регистрируется и является более распространенным вариантом, нежели подпись.  
> 4* Yo! - "Привет". Исключительно неформальный мужской вариант, как правило, никогда не употребляемый девушками для приветствий.  
> 5* HAC - Health and Care - распространенная сеть магазинов промышленных товаров, в которых помимо шампуней, жидкостей для мытья посуды и салфеток, можно купить еще и лекарства, отпускаемые без рецепта.  
> 6* RR – Rock&Read популярный журнал, посвященный японской рок музыке.


	31. POV Rindzi Jun, 21

Меня будит какой-то глухой резкий звук… Может, соседи слишком громко хлопнули дверью, может, наверху уронили что-то тяжелое на пол. Не знаю. Да это и не важно. Важно, что вместе со мной, вынырнувшим из глубокого сна, больше похожего на забытие, просыпается и жажда, безжалостно облепившая нёбо и щеки кисловато-горькой пленкой.  
С трудом приоткрыв один глаз, фокусирую взгляд на темном циферблате наручных часов. На стекло попадает солнечный луч и яркий блик заставляет зажмуриться. Через несколько секунд повторяю попытку и с удивлением отмечаю, что широкие стрелки показывают всего лишь без четверти одиннадцать. Снова уткнувшись носом в подушку, даю себе отсрочку еще на пару минут. Хотя жажда никуда не исчезла, вот так сразу подняться с постели не представляется возможным, потому что меня уже приветствует еще один синдром похмелья – головная боль. Тяжелая, ноющая, давящая на виски. Сделав глубокий вдох, улавливаю какой-то незнакомый аромат, впитавшийся в ткань наволочки, и поминаю недобрым словом Шинтаро. Чертов придурок. Надеюсь ему еще хреновей…   
Вчерашняя – третья по счету – смена закончилась вполне удачно - без эксцессов, связанных с Мимурой. Он вообще словно забыл на три дня о моем существовании… Это было странным, но лишь отчасти: я тоже упорно его игнорировал, стараясь даже рабочие вопросы решать исключительно с администратором.   
И вот вчера, уже предвкушая предстоящие выходные, преисполненные бездельем, я торопливо переодевался в комнате персонала. Неловкое молчание, возникшее после того, как официанты вышли за дверь и оставили нас с Мимурой наедине, осязаемо повисло воздухе и, кажется, даже перекрыло еще чувствующийся в помещении резкий запах мужского парфюма Собы.   
Выхватив футболку из шкафчика, я старался не обращать внимания на то, что Мимура, обычно «медитирующий» в своем любимом кресле, пока все не разойдутся, на этот раз неспешно поднявшись на ноги, пересек комнату, едва не задев меня плечом. Старался, но все-таки не удержался и бросил один опасливый взгляд в тот момент, когда черный жилет уже оказался в шкафчике, а белоснежная форменная рубашка сползала с широких плеч. Она повисла на уровне локтей, пока Мимура расстегивал мелкие пуговицы на манжетах, а я изумленно застыл, чувствуя, как сердце учащает ритм.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, столь яростно относящийся к простому пирсингу в соске, имеет на своем теле едва ли не кусок ukiyo-e(*)? Татуировку, лишь отдаленно похожую на классическую kondzyou(2*) и совершенно не имеющую ничего общего с баловством современной молодежи. Еще не увидев ее целиком, я уже был поглощён обманчивой простотой линий и поражающей четкостью рисунка, впитавшейся в кожу черным пигментом. Когда же Мимура избавился от рубашки и остался по пояс обнаженным, у меня появилась уникальная возможность оценить потрясающий результат, безусловно, кропотливой работы какого-то по-настоящему талантливого мастера.   
В памяти мгновенно проступает увиденный образ огромной дикой кошки, готовой к прыжку. Мощная фигура, выгнутая спина, широко расставленные крепкие передние лапы, уходящие за пояс брюк – все это сложено в предупреждение об опасности. Хищно приоткрытая в оскале пасть, острые уши, прижатые к голове – ничем не прикрытая агрессия… Bakeneko(3*). Демоническая кошка-оборотень. Первая мысль, что пришла в голову, едва я увидел татуировку целиком. Других ассоциаций не возникло. Может быть, все дело в длинном толстом хвосте, заброшенном куда-то к правой лопатке на спину Мимуры…  
Мои мысли обрывает внезапный отчетливый шум воды, словно кто-то включил душ. Неподвижно лежа в постели, сосредоточенно сверлю взглядом крохотную черную точку на светлой стене. Осознание того, что ни эта самая стена, ни жесткий матрац, ни странный запах, которым пропитана наволочка, не принадлежат моей комнате, медленно проникает в мозг, а потом стремительно накрывает сознание потоком обрывочных воспоминаний.   
Первое, что отчетливо всплывает в памяти - драка возле клуба, в которую были втянуты ушедшие чуть раньше Шинтаро и Отомэ, я и… Мимура. Он появился именно в тот момент, когда двое из пяти отморозков уже втаптывали меня в землю, заставляя задыхаться от беспорядочных ударов ногами по телу. Сейчас ноющая боль под ребрами и в пояснице чувствуется при малейшем вдохе. Хорошо, хоть жжение в ладони, ободранной при неудачном падении на асфальт, немного притупилось. Подношу правую руку к глазам. Она все еще крепко перевязана черной банданой Мимуры. Той самой, которую он постоянно таскает на работе… Если честно, я испытал укол страха, когда Мимура вдруг молча схватил меня за запястье. Ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что он развернет слегка подрагивающую ладонь к тусклому свету от фонаря и будет с десяток секунд сосредоточенно изучать мою внушительную ссадину. А потом вытащит из сумки полупустую бутылку воды, чтобы смыть выступившую кровь, смешавшуюся с грязью асфальтной пыли… Когда же мягкая черная ткань легла поперек ладони, я, до этого безропотно молчавший, попытался отказаться от помощи, но Мимуре было достаточно бросить лишь короткий взгляд исподлобья, чтобы я заткнулся. Должен заметить, у него довольно ловко получилось наложить импровизированную повязку. Но… Почему мы так и не заглянули в круглосуточную аптеку?  
Невольно хмурюсь, выстраивая в памяти заметно помутневшую цепочку событий…   
Ах да, по дороге в Izakaya не попалось ни одной.   
Предложение завалиться в какое-нибудь местечко, прийти в себя и пропустить по стаканчику поступило от Шинтаро. Отомэ эту идею не особо одобрил, но и возражать не стал. Мне, пребывающему под мощным адреналиновым выбросом после неожиданной стычки и последующего неловкого бегства по темным проулкам под вой полицейской сирены, было плевать, что делать дальше. Возможно, предложи Шинтаро ограбить банк – получил бы незамедлительный согласный кивок. И вообще, все это было каким-то неожиданным всплеском из недалекого прошлого, пропитанного свободой, дерзостью и легкостью. Особенно остро я почувствовал привкус тоски по еще незабытому отрезку жизни, когда прикладывал кулак к морде взлохмаченного урода, секундами ранее ударившего коленом в живот Отомэ. Если бы только можно было отмотать все назад, до того, как Кирияма навсегда стал заложником Okabe Hotel. Я все еще не могу отделаться от этой навязчивой мысли, то и дело представляя его тощую фигуру в старом черном пальто с намотанным в два слоя растянутым шарфом, бесцельно блуждающую по узким коридорам. Иногда, кажется, даже слышу невнятное бормотание, словно Кирияма рассказывает о своем очередном «цветном сне».  
Прикрываю глаза, стараясь прогнать вновь проступающий образ. Так или иначе, я уже никогда не вернусь в затхлые комнаты на пятом этаже. И все что случилось тогда – сейчас не имеет практически никакого значения, а вот что было после того, как мы приняли решение где-нибудь выпить – намного важнее.   
«Не хочешь присоединиться?» - не знаю, как этот вопрос, адресованный Мимуре, сорвался с губ. Инстинктивно? На автомате? Бессознательно?..  
Именно так. Бессознательно. Наверное, я все еще прибывал под гипнозом от того, как быстро и уверенно Мимура разобрался с моей разодранной ладонью. Ну и, возможно, где-то в самой глубине души осторожно и неожиданно шевельнулось чувство благодарности. На лице Шинтаро короткой вспышкой отразилось замешательство пополам с удивлением, после чего он с охотно поддержал предложение, а Отомэ лишь пожал плечами и тихо буркнул: «Почему бы и нет?». Мимура наградил нас тяжелым взглядом и, забросив на плечо объемную сумку, направился вверх по улице. Лишь пройдя шагов семь, обернулся: «Идете или нет? Тут за углом есть неплохая забегаловка…».  
Полутемная Изакая встретила нас немного удушливыми запахами еды и приглушенной болтовней рядовых служащих, измотанных однообразием будничной суеты. Как и они, мы пришли, чтобы расслабиться. Так сначала казалось... Но разве можно расслабиться, если рядом, меньше, чем в десяти сантиметрах от тебя находится Мимура Кеичи? Сидя с одной стороны стола мы практически касались плечами. До тех пор, пока Мимура, словно почувствовав тот же дискомфорт, что и я, не откинулся на темно-коричневую, исполненную под дерево стену. Но стало не намного легче. Не в состоянии избавиться от чувства, что тяжелый взгляд прожигает насквозь профиль, я старался изо всех сил выдержать и не повернуть головы. Слабо вникая в суть резко сменяющихся тем разговора и общий обмен впечатлениями по поводу произошедшей драки, бездумно скользил взглядом по лицам сидящего напротив Шинтаро и зажатого между ним и стеной Отомэ. Внутреннее напряжение, закручиваясь по спирали, радиус, которой с каждой секундой становился все меньше, зашкаливало, плавно сдергивая с катушек. Я никак не мог понять, действительно ли в помещении так душно, что дыхание то и дело перехватывает, а на лбу и висках выступает пот, или это все нервы? Единственное, что могло спасти положение и помочь хоть как-то расслабиться – выпивка. И когда наконец-то появилась миленькая услужливая официантка с подносом, меня накрыло волной откровенной радости.   
А потом понеслось… Я даже не пытался себя сдерживать. Зачем? Какой смысл? Раз мы пришли отдохнуть и развлечься – значит, нужно делать это по полной. Мою точку зрения разделил Шинтаро, с которым мы глушили на двоих горячее саке бутылку за бутылкой. Правда, Шинтаро все-таки совершил пару символических безуспешных попыток влить в Отомэ что-то крепче пива, но в итоге забил на эту затею. Мимура тоже отказался от саке. Потягивая Kirin(4*), он сдержанно участвовал в заметно оживившейся беспредметной болтовне. Постепенно, под действием алкоголя мучительное внутреннее напряжение стало тускнеть, а нервозность вовсе растворилась в какой-то очередной рюмке, поднесенной к губам. Не знаю, сколько именно мы с Шинтаро выпили… После пятой бутылки я престал считать. И в итоге меня срубило. Только вовсе не саке.  
Это был странный спор, лишенный здравого смысла и логики. Но такую оценку можно дать уже на трезвую, хоть и изрядно больную голову. В тот же момент, когда Шинтаро едва ворочая языком гордо заявил, что не родился еще человек, способный его перепить, показалось крайне верным и необходимым доказать его неправоту. В конце концов, сколько бы и чего только не было выпито, я ни разу не заблевал ни одного угла в Okabe Hotel. Единственное, что могло меня вырубить без малейших шансов удержаться в реальности – маленькие, плоские, уютно укладывающиеся на язык таблетки. Так было до прошедшей ночи. Потому что если я еще хоть что-то смазано помню до того момента, как горечь Nikka Pure Malt Black(5*) опалила горло, то о том, что было после…  
Оторвав застывший взгляд от складки простыни под раскрытой ладонью, отчетливо понимаю, что действительно ничего больше не могу вспомнить. Сознание будто мгновенно и беспощадно оборвано мутной чернотой. Ни малейшей догадки, что было дальше.   
Я приподнимаюсь на локтях. Слишком резко. Острая боль впивается сотней игл под ребра и практически моментально меркнет на фоне ошеломительного взрыва в голове. Не сдержав глухой стон, зажмуриваюсь. Говорят, от похмелья можно сдохнуть? Так вот, похоже я уже на полпути к этому безрадостному финалу. Перевожу дыхание, переживая приступ накатившей тошноты, и приоткрываю сначала правый глаз, затем левый.   
Беглый изучающий взгляд позволяет окончательно убедиться в том, что я нахожусь в совершенно незнакомой обстановке. Крошечная комнатка площадью не больше шести татами (прим.авт. - *9.5 метров). У одной стены - узкая низкая кровать, которую я занимаю полностью, и металлическая штанга для одежды в ногах. Напротив разместился небольшой стеллаж, разбитый на шесть секций, беспорядочно заваленных книгами, журналами и еще какими-то папками с углами неровно торчащих листов бумаги. Слева от стеллажа на стене висит прямоугольник зеркала, справа примостился столик. Не котацу, а обычный кофейный. На мутной темной столешнице - закрытый восьмидюймовый нэтбук, массивная пустая пепельница и светлая кружка. Над столиком - плакат, отдающий глянцевой новизной. Черный рельефный мотоцикл с низкой посадкой, несущийся мимо каких-то зелено-песочных просторов. Прищурившись, читаю диагональную подпись в правом нижнем углу. Ducati Diavel Carbon. Собственно, это все. Если не считать еще пары небольших коробок в углу. Даже телека нет.  
Вздохнув, прикидываю, в чьей обители я оказался? Шинтаро? Отомэ? Вариант, что это может быть квартира Мимуры не вызывает ничего, кроме кривой ухмылки. Вот он бы точно и пальцем не шевельнул, а ведь меня, пьяного в стельку, сюда еще притащить надо было, раздеть, уложить… На кровать. А Мимура уж точно не стал бы так церемониться и в лучшем случае бросил бы у порога, как блохастого пса на коврик, в худшем – оставил бы в ближайшей подворотне у мусорного контейнера.  
Бесцельно блуждающий взгляд натыкается на знакомую черную кофту с вывернутым наизнанку капюшоном. Она валяется на светло-сером полу у самого входа в комнату. В мятой бесформенной куче тряпок в шаге от кровати безошибочно узнаю собственную темно-зеленую футболку и голубые джинсы. Замечательно. Проснуться избитым, в одних трусах, хрен его знает где, с разваливающейся с похмелья на куски башкой – такого со мной еще не случалось. Поздравляю. Level up, Джун. Просто красавчик…  
Пожевав сухие губы, решаю, что нужно найти, чем промочить горло, и валить домой побыстрей.   
Но я даже не успеваю отбросить покрывало, как раздается короткий щелчок и звук открываемой двери. Поддавшись какому-то внутреннему инстинкту, падаю обратно на подушку и прикрываю глаза. Сквозь размытую паутину почти сомкнутых ресниц, наблюдаю за входом в комнату. Когда на пороге появляется высокая полуобнаженная фигура, мое сердце начинает удушающе биться где-то под горлом. И нет никакой нужды вглядываться в черты лица, потому что Bakeneko издевательски демонстрирует мне свой хищный оскал.   
С трудом поборов желание подскочить на кровати и заорать во все горло: «Этого не может быть! Какого хрена происходит?!», прикусываю кончик языка и крепче сжимаю пальцами край покрывала. Мимура плавным движением стягивает с плеч широкое полотенце и, обернувшись, задерживает взгляд на постели. Едва дыша, лихорадочно пытаюсь сообразить, как действовать дальше. Почему-то отчаянно не хочется, чтобы Мимура догадался, что я уже не сплю. Единственное, что приходит в голову - максимально правдоподобно заворочавшись, отвернуться к стене.   
Проходит с полминуты, прежде чем за спиной раздается едва слышный шорох шагов. Легкий металлический лязг – это вешалка снята со штанги для одежды. Возможно, Мимура куда-то собирается? Господи, пожалуйста, пусть этот сукин сын свалит, нахрен, и даст мне спокойно слинять отсюда!  
\- Эй, Белоснежка. Ты спишь?  
В последний момент успеваю снова сомкнуть приоткрывшиеся было веки. Бесит. Придурок. Специально провоцирует что ли?   
\- Риндзи?.. – тихий хриплый голос заставляет закусить губу.  
Снова слышится шорох, и через пару секунд в области солнечного сплетения что-то ощутимо дергается, а во рту появляется непонятно откуда взявшаяся слюна. Легкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение к затылку, плавное движение вниз к шее. Я практически перестаю дышать, чувствуя, как Мимура осторожно трет между подушечками пальцев сухие жесткие кончики моих выжженных волос…  
Неожиданно громкая мелодия звонка сотового разбивает гнетущую тишину маленькой комнаты. Мимура отходит от кровати, затем раздается короткий щелчок и приглушенное:  
\- Да.  
Я настороженно прислушиваюсь к шагам и удаляющемуся:  
\- Сегодня? Смогу. Ты звонил Киокаве? И что?..  
Больше не могу разобрать ни слова, поскольку Мимура скрывается в ванной, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Не задумываясь, мгновенно срываюсь с кровати. В глазах темнеет – нестерпимая боль насквозь пронзает правый бок, задевая отголоском ребра и поясницу. Закусив губу, не могу сдержать рвущийся стон и хватаюсь за низкую спинку кровати. Делаю короткие жадные вдохи, борясь с приступом острой боли. Она постепенно отступает, и я дотягиваюсь до скомканной одежды, валяющейся на полу. Трачу еще несколько драгоценных секунд на то, чтобы вывернуть штанины и, прекрасно понимая, что стремительно натянуть джинсы на себя – непосильная задача, скрипя зубами, кое-как надеваю их. Металлическая пуговица не проскальзывает в узкую петлю с первого раза. Пальцы отказываются подчиняться сигналам, посылаемым мозгом. Прикрыв глаза и шумно выдыхая через нос, наконец-то справляюсь с идиотской застежкой. Черт, так я буду возиться до завтрашнего дня!  
Делаю решительный шаг, чтобы сгрести в охапку толстовку и вывалиться из квартиры. Как-нибудь оденусь по дороге…   
Случайный мимолетный взгляд, брошенный в идеально-четкое отражение ничем не обрамленного зеркала, мгновенно сковывает мое тело. Застывший напротив парень с отдающими желтизной, лохматыми, беспорядочно торчащими во все стороны волосами тоже внимательно изучает свежий кровоподтек, закрывающий правый бок и заползающий под ребрами на живот. Скользнувшая вверх рука отражается черным мазком. Черная бандана Мимуры ярко контрастирует с бледностью кожи, по которой рассыпаны мелкие, не длиннее сантиметра, но довольно глубокие царапины. Подушечки пальцев, едва коснувшись нижней границы синяка, отслеживают самую яркую тонкую полосу от пупка по диагонали вверх.   
\- Извини. Кажется, я был несколько не сдержан.  
Вздрогнув, оборачиваюсь на тихий голос:  
\- Что?   
Мимура равнодушно встречает непонимающий взгляд, с легким хрустом сворачивая крышку с пластиковой бутылки. Он уже надел черную майку, скрыв от посторонних глаз свою хищную Bakeneko, уютно устроившуюся на сухом жилистом теле хозяина. Невольно смотрю на его правое плечо и ловлю себя на мысли, что там – в пройме со спины – возможно, выглядывает кусочек толстого хвоста…   
\- Будешь?..  
Минеральная вода в дрогнувшей руке рассыпается мелкими пузырьками над верхним краем бело-голубой этикетки. Моя жажда мгновенно дает о себе знать с новой силой. В горле пересыхает, а рот стягивает паутина вязкой кислой слюны.  
Неуверенно киваю.  
\- Я не сомневался. Должно быть, умираешь от жажды, да, Белоснежка?  
\- Ты потрясающе догадливый, - буркаю в ответ.  
Лишь криво усмехается, а я с завистью наблюдаю, как Мимура стремительно накрывает узкое горлышко бутылки губами и быстрыми глотками пьет прозрачную воду. Опустив взгляд, сосредоточенно рассматриваю его широкие босые ступни. Он превосходит меня даже в размере обуви.   
Молчание тяготит, и поэтому я неуверенно начинаю:  
\- Вчера… Мы вчера прилично набрались…  
\- Вы прилично набрались, - бесцеремонно обрывает. – Ты и Шинтаро.   
\- Ну да… Я это и имел в виду. Так вот, в общем… - пытаюсь собраться с мыслями, - мы пили в Izakaya, а потом…  
Замолкаю и поднимаю на Мимуру вопросительный взгляд. Все еще держа бутылку у приоткрытых губ, он смотрит совершенно невозмутимо.  
\- А потом?.. – поняв, что пауза затягивается, устало повторяет конец моей фразы.   
Вздохнув, пожимаю плечами:  
\- Я думал, ты продолжишь.  
\- Я?   
\- Ну да…  
\- То есть, ты нихрена не помнишь? – искреннее недоверие в голосе все-таки имеет оттенок издевки.  
\- Помню! – огрызаюсь, но тут же спохватываюсь. – Правда, не все… Как я здесь оказался?  
\- Очень просто. К сожалению, Отомэ при всем желании не смог бы справиться с вами двумя. Поэтому пришлось притащить тебя к себе… Или ты бы предпочел проспаться где-нибудь в подворотне?   
Прохладный пластик с силой впечатывается в грудь рядом с перевязанной рукой. Едва успеваю подхватить полупустую бутылку. Мимура задерживает секундный взгляд то ли на своей бандане, то ли на мелких царапинах, а я успеваю отметить легкую тень под глазами от густых угольно-черных ресниц.   
\- Спасибо, - произношу невнятно, сам не понимая за что именно благодарю.  
Мимура же только кривит губы и отходит к кровати, оставив меня в облаке удушающей свежести горьковатого аромата лосьона после бритья или геля для душа.   
Я жадно набрасываюсь на остатки воды в бутылке. Поглощая ее неприлично большими, торопливыми глотками, позволяю тонкой струйке выскользнуть между приоткрытых губ. Пластик под сжавшимися пальцами издает короткий хруст, когда последние капли оказываются на моем языке. Мало. Полностью утолить безжалостно мучающую жажду не удалось, но хотя бы во рту теперь нет омерзительного кисловатого привкуса.   
\- Поставь на полку, - Мимура кивает на стеллаж. - Потом выкину.   
Сидя на краю кровати, он опирается локтями о колени, устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок пальцах. Отставив бутылку, я снова смотрю в зеркало. Отражение совсем не изменилось, если не считать появившейся влаги на небритом со вчерашнего утра подбородке и добавившегося на заднем фоне Мимуры. Провожу тыльной стороной ладони, обмотанной банданой. Черная ткань впитывает воду, цепляясь за пробивающуюся щетину.   
\- Что ты имел в виду под: «Я был несколько не сдержан?», - вспоминаю первую услышанную реплику.  
Взгляд фокусируется на самой заметной царапине, а за спиной звучит спокойное:  
\- Слушай, тебе нельзя так напиваться, Белоснежка. Мало ли чем это однажды может закончиться…  
В голове совершенно пусто. Только какой-то приглушенный шум, как в телеке со сбитой настройкой каналов. Подушечка пальца осторожно поглаживает ранку над пупком. Мой раздраженный взгляд встречается с отражением темно-карих глаз.  
\- Какого хрена ты пудришь мне мозги? Хочешь что-то сказать – говори, нет – тогда лучше заткнись.  
Мимура пристально смотрит в зеркало и, словно не заметив вызов в резкости моего голоса, медленно произносит:  
\- А если я хочу сказать, что было бы неплохо… если бы ты сейчас оказался на коленях передо мной?   
Издевательски приподнявшиеся уголки губ заставляют обернуться. Чувствую, как внутри медленно сжимается пружина бессильной ярости.   
\- Придурок. Я ухожу. Спасибо за предоставленный ночлег!  
Но Мимура неожиданно подается вперед, ловит мое запястье и слишком крепко сжимает, больно сдавливая пальцами кожу.   
\- Погоди, - обманчивая мягкость в голосе и откровенное презрение в глазах. – Если ты действительно не помнишь… или делаешь вид, что не помнишь, мне есть, что тебе показать.   
Легко поднявшись на ноги, убирает руку, а я инстинктивно потираю кожу, хранящую ощущение прикосновения чужих пальцев, наблюдая, как край черной майки, скользнув по смуглой коже, обнажает накаченный пресс. Чуть повернувшись, Мимура демонстрирует свой левый бок. Три примерно одинаковых синяка округлой формы расположены совсем близко друг к другу, еще один – четвертый – напротив на расстоянии в сантиметр.  
\- Ну и что? Мы все вчера получили в драке… Тебе еще не так уж и досталось.  
Вместо ответа, Мимура выше приподнимает майку. Я сразу обращаю внимание на показавшуюся пятнистую спину и контуры мощных лап демонической кошки. Если еще немного сдвинуть край, то можно будет увидеть вблизи хищную морду…  
\- Куда уставился? – хрипло звучит над ухом. – Сюда смотри.  
Перевожу взгляд и невольно закусываю губу. Над светло-коричневым плоским соском смазанный полукруг, больше всего напоминающий след от зубов.  
\- И?..  
\- Ты действительно идиот или прикидываешься? – скептически приподняв бровь, рыкает в лицо. – Как думаешь, часто в драке кто-то кого-то кусает за сосок? Включи мозги, Белоснежка. Хотя бы раз.  
И я включаю мозги, нехотя выстраивая несложную логическую цепочку, так старательно игнорируемую до этого. Я напился, Мимура, имеющий множество труднообъяснимых странностей, приволок меня к себе, и… Это слишком очевидно!  
\- Долбанный извращенец, какого хрена?.. - руки сжимаются в кулаки, а голос срывается. - Что ты сделал?.. Что ты со мной сделал?!  
\- Неужели дошло? - спрашивает без тени улыбки и неторопливо поправляет майку: - Успокойся. Я просто немного развлекся… И поверь, ты был совсем не против.  
Не знаю, что именно бросает меня вперед – вспышка ненависти, страх или же стыд. Я безумно хочу ударить Мимуру. До дрожи. Со всей силы впечатать кулак в его идеально-холодное жесткое лицо.   
Рывок. Замах. Движение руки… Я сгибаюсь пополам. Прижимая ладони к животу, хватаю ртом воздух, зажмурившись от нестерпимой острой боли под ребрами. Из одной точки, в которую Мимура ловко нанес сильный удар снизу, разливается обжигающая волна. Сволочь. Отклонился в последний момент и поймал меня. На глазах невольно выступают слезы, которые никак не получается сморгнуть. Крепко схватив за волосы, Мимура, бесцеремонным рывком, откидывает мою голову и склоняется, так низко, что я чувствую на коже его дыхание.   
\- Как неосторожно. Ты совсем себя не бережешь, Белоснежка.  
\- Отвали… мудак.  
\- Мудак? – резкий рывок в сторону тупой болью отдается в затылке. – А имя этого мудака помнишь? То самое, что выстанывал полночи. Или тоже забыл? Может, освежим твою память?   
Мои безрезультатные попытки оттолкнуть Мимуру и освободиться заканчиваются очередным несдержанным ударом в живот. Сжав зубы, сипло втягиваю воздух, и, чтобы не рухнуть на колени, хватаюсь за запястье над головой.  
\- Су… ка…  
Удар в лицо взрывает болью левую скулу и вышибает из реальности на секунды, которых хватает, чтобы швырнуть меня на кровать, как тряпичную куклу. Уткнувшись носом в мятое покрывало, не успеваю выровнять дыхание, а Мимура уже наваливается сверху. Садится на бедра и ловко заламывает мои руки за спину. Попытки вырваться не приносят никаких результатов, кроме острого укола паники. Отчаянно замолотив ногами по постели, не сдержавшись, ору:   
\- Гребанный ублюдок! Слезь с меня! Отпусти!  
\- Заткнись.   
Широкая ладонь с силой вдавливает мое лицо в подушку. Синтетический материал поглощает не только сдавленные крики, но и, кажется, весь воздух. Делая короткие жаркие вдохи, я сопротивляюсь, борюсь из последних сил, которые куда-то постепенно исчезают. И даже осознавая всю бессмысленность попыток освободиться, все еще не могу сдаться.   
Приложив неимоверные усилия, мне все-таки удается вырвать руку из крепкого захвата, но уже через доли секунд резко вывернутое запястье взрывается такой адской болью, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, а из горла вырывается крик. Я мгновенно замираю, с силой закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся жалобный скулеж. Мимура же, пользуясь затишьем, лишь сильнее вдавливает меня в матрас. Прижимает к спине зажатые запястья. Его пальцы, на мгновение коснувшись шеи, зарываются в волосы, обхватывают затылок. Сейчас все это кажется каким-то пугающе-знакомым. Тяжесть и жар чужого тела, мои собственные беспомощность и бессилие. Внезапно в голове стремительно прокручиваются так и не успевшие позабыться отрывки недавнего сна. Сна, ощущения от которого отпечатались потрясающей реалистичностью, словно это была вовсе не искусная симуляция подсознания… Мимура тянет меня за волосы, заставляя повернуть лицо к стене. Склонившись совсем тихо произносит над ухом:  
\- Вот так-то лучше. Ты слишком впечатлителен… Джун…  
 _Джун.  
Джун.  
Джун._   
Я хочу вспомнить, как именно произносит мое имя Паола с ее забавным французским акцентом, но в голове бьется только хриплое эхо низкого голоса Мимуры. Устало прикрыв глаза, делаю глубокий вдох и приподнимаю голову, чтобы бросить через плечо очередное ругательство. Едва мои губы раскрываются, Мимура, стремительно скользнув влажным языком по кромке уха, уже бесцеремонно вжимается в мой рот. Опешив, не соображаю, что делать, а моя нижняя губа, ловко прихваченная зубами, оказывается между теплыми губами Мимуры. Крепкая хватка на затылке не позволяет отвернуться или отодвинуться, пока горячий язык неспешно двигается по моим губам, стараясь проникнуть глубже. Это еще не полноценный поцелуй, но и уже не то короткое влажное касание в туалете клуба, о котором я старался не думать и не вспоминать. Упрямо сжимаю зубы так, что сводит челюсть. Мимура не оставляет попыток углубить поцелуй, и в итоге раздраженно дергает за обесцвеченные волосы, зажатые в кулаке. Шиплю от боли, а влажные губы произносят, задевая мои:  
\- Бессмысленно... Ты уже проиграл.   
\- Почему?..   
\- Просто у тебя не было выбора. Вот и все. Используй это, как оправдание…  
Смысл сказанного плавно ложится отпечатком на сознание, а Мимура снова впивается в мой рот. Но уже по-другому. Грубо, жестоко, прихватывая зубами губы, безжалостно сминая их, вталкивает влажный язык. Ответное движение моего языка – просто инстинкт, желание избавится от горьковатого аромата чужих сигарет и свежего привкуса зубной пасты. Глухой стон непроизвольно вырывается из горла, когда наши языки снова и снова соприкасаются, прижимаются, скользят. Сам не понимаю, в какой момент попытки избавиться от чужих губ, запечавших мой рот, стремительно перерастают в глубокий поцелуй, совершенно не похожий на то, что было со мной прежде. Да, я целовал, меня целовали, но не так. Удушающе, жадно, исступленно, на грани одержимости. Даже самые страстные поцелуи Паолы всегда имели привкус мягкой нежности, а то что происходит сейчас – несравненно острее. Удар адреналина выбивает остатки здравого смысла, достигает сердца, как выстрел. Сухой, короткий щелчок. Я теряю контроль, ощущая прилив знакомой волны терпкого, непреодолимого возбуждения, животной похоти. Словно при просмотре порно. Невыносимо будоражащее чувство, мгновенно и бесследно исчезающее до следующего раза, стоит только кончить…   
Не понимаю зачем, как и почему Мимура отстраняется. Иллюзорная свобода длиной в несколько секунд, за которые меня молча рывком опрокидывают на спину. Я едва успеваю сделать пару жадных вдохов, как мои губы снова оказываются под губами Мимуры, который целует меня все так же – сильно, болезненно глубоко и жадно. Не в силах сдержаться, прихватываю зубами кончик скользнувшего в рот языка и получаю пару укусов в ответ. В голове коротко вспыхивает и стремительно выцветает: «Прекрати это! Какого черта творишь?». Рассудок, уже надежно погребенный под обвалом нестерпимого возбуждения, отказывается воспринимать какую-либо действительность, кроме горячих пальцев на коже и языка, безостановочно вылизывающего мой рот.   
Мимура сползает ниже, прикусывает кожу на шее и накрывает ладонью мой член. Сжимает через джинсы и едва различимо произносит куда-то в плечо:  
\- У тебя встал.   
Я тихо вдыхаю безвкусный воздух и приоткрываю глаза. Скользнув равнодушным взглядом по потолку, с трудом шевелю губами:  
\- У тебя тоже… Придурок…   
Мимура приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и позволяет взглянуть себе в лицо. Ничего. Я ничего в нем не вижу. Совсем, как тогда в туалете. Безликая пустота.   
\- Знаю, - короткий кивок, и, склонившись, он касается губами моей щеки: - Знаю, Белоснежка. И на этот раз я тебя выебу.  
Укол антидота длинной тонкой иглой прямо в мозг. Спасительная инъекция, возрождающая реальность. Реальность, в которой прошедшие пять-семь минут просто не могли существовать.  
Вскинув руку, упираюсь предплечьем в широкую грудь. Прикладываю усилие, чтобы отпихнуть Мимуру и, проведя черной банданой по губам, рыкаю:  
\- Себя выеби! – глядя в безразличные темно-карие глаза, добавляю с кривой ухмылкой: - Что в тюряге совсем крыша поехала? Теперь только с мужиками трахаешься, а бабу заклеить не встает? Хочешь совет? Вмажься, чем-нибудь посильней, и все пройдет. Кстати, можешь спросить сестренку, где разжиться приличной дурью. Она наверняка…  
Мимура стремительно обхватывает пальцами мою нижнюю челюсть, сдавливает кожу до онемения, заставляя заткнуться. Зашипев, вцепляюсь двумя руками в запястье, но он словно не замечает впивающиеся в кожу короткие ногти.   
\- Ты просто блядина, Белоснежка. В курсе? – вопросительно приподнимает бровь и, резко тряхнув за лицо, продолжает все тем же спокойным голосом: - Нет? А я в курсе. У тебя на лбу написано. С самого первого дня, когда ты притащился в клуб, уже все было понятно. Такой же… а строишь из себя хрен пойми что… Кусок дерьма.   
Не знаю, то ли каким-то невообразимым усилием мне самому удается вырваться, то ли удерживающая хватка ослабевает. Не растерявшись, с размаху бью кулаком по ребрам. Может быть не так сильно, как хотелось бы, но достаточно, чтобы Мимура зашипел и потерял равновесие. Спихнув его с себя, я просто падаю с кровати. Только ноги, путающиеся в простыне оказываются зажаты под Мимурой. Потирая ушибленное место, он равнодушно наблюдает за моим неловким барахтаньем.  
Пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце, я дергаю простыню и освобождаюсь.  
\- Белоснежка-а, - звучит мелодично, почти нараспев.   
Дерьмо!   
Не успеваю подняться. Только жалко отползаю на спине с десяток сантиметров, как Мимура легко соскользнув с кровати, набрасывается на меня и наносит несколько хорошо поставленных ударов то слева, то справа. Добавляет пару тычков ногами, прежде чем я начинаю задыхаться. Вступивший на лбу пот скатывается на веки. Мои губы дрожат, и все, на что хватает сил, это:  
\- Сдохни…  
\- И не мечтай.   
В темно-карих глазах отчетливо вижу проступивший оттиск ненависти. Я легко и безошибочно узнаю ее, потому что во мне хранится ее отражение. Тяжелое и глубокое.  
Широкая ладонь, зажимающая рот – отличный глушитель, в то время как пальцы другой руки безжалостно тянут стальную штангу. Мне кажется, еще немного, и тонкая кожа, не выдержав давления, лопнет. Я отчаянно кричу, цепляясь пальцами за обнаженные предплечья, добавляя на них новые глубокие борозды от своих ногтей. Но вместо чистого, взрывающего тишину крика, комната наполняется лишь невнятным тупым мычанием. Умоляюще глядя в бесстрастное лицо, отчаянно мотаю головой. Слезы оставляют влажные следы на висках.   
\- Тебе давно следовало избавиться от этой хренотни, - глухо выдыхает в лицо и с каждым следующим словом сильней впечатывает затылком в гладкий пол: – Бесит. Меня все в тебе бесит, Белоснежка. Твой пирсинг, твои дурацкие патлы, твой голос… Да от тебя за километр воняет уличным сбродом, мешающим жить нормальным людям. Из-за таких, как ты…   
Оборвав себя на полуслове, Мимура неожиданно убирает ладонь и прижимается к мои губам. Кусает их грубо и зло. Нетерпеливо дергает пуговицу и молнию на моих джинсах. Я лежу на холодном полу – распластанный, раздавленный, опустошенный и уставший. Бессмысленное противостояние заканчивается, так толком и не успев начаться. Кусок дерьма. Мимура прав. Слабак. Всегда был таким. Отворачиваюсь, равнодушно позволяя впиться зубами в пирсингованный сосок. Единственное, чего сейчас безумно хочется по-настоящему – закинуться спидами, чтобы хоть как-то разукрасить черно-белое потускневшее изображение происходящего со мной… Взгляд, скользнувший по поверхности низкого столика, возле которого мы лежим, останавливается на широком крае пепельницы.   
Все, что происходит дальше – стремительный набор отрывочных кадров, негатив фотопленки.  
Я обхватываю Мимуру за шею.  
Крепко прижимаю к своей груди.  
Дрогнувшие бледные пальцы на фоне черной банданы.  
Сердце бьется где-то в желудке.  
Мертвая хватка на гладком крае тяжелой керамики.  
Замах.   
Удар.  
Замах.   
Удар.  
Замах.   
Удар…  
Я не могу остановиться до тех пор, пока не начинаю задыхаться под весом обмякшего тела. Пепельница выскальзывает из рук и, оставив на пальцах липкий след, с глухим стуком падает на пол. Столкнув с себя Мимуру, заваливаюсь на бок. В тщетных попытках отдышаться, жадно хватаю ртом воздух. Меня трясет, пот крупными каплями выступает на лбу и над верхней губой. С трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, отползаю к выходу. Бросаю только один короткий взгляд на неподвижно лежащего Мимуру, рядом с которым валяется тяжелая пепельница с бурыми разводами на выступающем ребре. Механически вытираю испачканные пальцы о джинсы и хватаю свою толстовку…  
Не помню, как умудрился засунуть ноги в кроссовки и справился с замком на входной двери. Не знаю, с какого этажа стремительно слетел по узким ступенькам – с третьего или все-таки второго. Не понимаю, по какому принципу выбирал направление, в котором бежал, пока в груди не заломило так, что дальше было просто невозможно двигаться.   
Уже сидя у холодной шершавой кирпичной стены, уткнувшись лбом в колени, закрыв глаза и обхватив руками гудящую голову, я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями. Но ни черта не выходит. Внутри все словно поддернуто мутно-серой пеленой…  
\- Молодой человек, с вами все в порядке?  
То, что скрипучий голос, раздавшийся откуда-то сверху, адресовал вопрос мне, понимаю только после неуверенного прикосновения к плечу. Подняв голову, я щурюсь на яркое солнце, выделяющее черным сутулый силуэт.  
\- Да…  
\- Вы уверены? – уточняет старушка с ноткой сомнения.  
Киваю.   
Она, ничего больше не сказав, разворачивается и медленно шаркает прочь. А я, оглядевшись, понимаю, что совершенно не имею представления, в каком районе города нахожусь и как отсюда выбираться.   
\- Подскажите, как пройти на станцию? – хрипло спрашиваю в сгорбленную спину.  
Обернувшись, старушка указывает нужно направление дряблой рукой:  
\- Вниз по улице, на первом перекрестке – направо. Там будет указатель.  
\- Спасибо.  
Не глядя, подхватываю с асфальта толстовку и, с трудом просунув руки в рукава, застегиваю молнию, скрывая обнаженную грудь. Футболка осталась где-то в квартире Мимуры… Проверяю карманы. Пластиковая Suica, ключи от квартиры и пара мятых купюр. Сотового нет…  
Глядя под ноги, я медленно бреду вниз по незнакомой узкой улице к станции.   
  
Ненавижу светофоры. Так же сильно, как и они меня. Ярко-красная вспышка перед самым носом, когда одна нога уже занесена над идеально начертанной белоснежной краской полосой пешеходного перехода, всегда выглядит крайне издевательски. И ничего не остается, кроме как с тихим вздохом отступить назад и терпеливо терять, казалось бы, мелочь – просто секунды – от тридцати до шестидесяти, - но которые в итоге складываются в минуты, часы.  
Вот и сейчас в моих отношениях с механическим регулировщиком движения ничего не меняется. Он предсказуемо переключается на красный в момент, когда мне остается не больше пары метров до перехода. Но только в этот раз я не останавливаюсь. Не оглядываюсь по сторонам, лишь бросаю короткий взгляд на предупреждающий сигнал. Перебегаю проезжую часть почти задыхаясь и не чувствуя ног.   
Сухой прохладный воздух забивает легкие, и, кажется, вот-вот разорвет грудь. Единственное, что не позволяет остановиться, рухнуть на серый асфальт – знакомый блеклый манщен, верхние этажи которого виднеются над плоской крышей Lawson'а. Еще немного… просто дотерпеть. И я бегу, бегу так, словно сотня oni(6*), выбравшаяся из Dzigoku(7*), дышит в спину, а одна из тяжелых kanabo(8*) вот-вот собьет с ног. Меня гонят вперед безумный страх и терпкое ощущение ужаса.   
Забившись в угол заполненного пассажирами вагона, я прятал глаза под тенью, натянутого до бровей капюшона пыльной толстовки. Мерное покачивание и нарастающий гул при наборе скорости между станциями постепенно вывели меня из состояния глубокого отупения. Защитный барьер опустился, и осознание произошедшего навалилось неимоверной тяжестью. Уткнувшись взглядом в мелькающий городской пейзаж, я внезапно совершенно четко понял, что возможно убил Мимуру Кеичи… Раскроил ему череп тяжелой керамической пепельницей, сохранившей мои отпечатки пальцев… Сотни мыслей стремительно пронеслись в голове, разыгрывая возможные сценарии событий, убеждая лишь в одном – я должен бежать, как можно скорей и как можно дальше…  
Такой знакомый и обычно мерзкий скрип подошвы кроссовок о прорезиненное покрытие узких ступеней сейчас отдается в ушах отголоском внутреннего ликования. Один пролет. Второй. Уже оказавшись на площадке, неожиданно оступаюсь и едва успеваю крепко схватиться за поручень. Правую ладонь, обмотанную банданой, пронзает боль, заставляющая невольно охнуть и зашипеть. Вскинув голову, стискиваю зубы и на непослушных, подгибающихся ногах, делаю еще несколько шагов. Сердце сходит с ума, выламывая грудную клетку удар за ударом. Дрожащими, непослушными пальцами дергаю молнию на кармане толстовки и нетерпеливо достаю ключ, который, подло выскользнув из рук, с легким звоном падает под ноги. Уцепившись взглядом за призывно поблескивающее металлическое кольцо, невольно шиплю:  
\- Твою мать…  
Резко наклонившись, тут же сожалею о поспешности, и, прижав ладонь к занывшему с новой силой боку, кусаю губы в неловких попытках впихнуть в замочную скважину тонкий ключ. Обычно так легко проскальзывающий в замок, на этот раз он застревает. Не войдя и наполовину, цепляется зазубренным краем и под прилагаемым усилием начинает гнуться. Какого черта?! Нетерпеливо дергаю металлическую ручку и неожиданно вспоминаю о Мицуру, который, возможно, дома. Но я едва успеваю занести кулак для удара, как замок коротко щелкает и светло-серая дверь распахивается.   
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- А ты еще кто такой? – окидываю недоумевающим взглядом возникшего на пороге молодого мужчину в светлых джинсах и черной футболке.   
\- Очевидно, ваш сосед. Мы только переехали и еще не успели представиться(9*).  
Я бросаю взгляд на узкую табличку слева от двери, на которой записан номер квартиры и имя жильца. “Ichiwa Goru & Sanae”.  
\- Кто там? - За спиной мужчины появляется высокая девушка в строгом светлом костюме и убранными назад волосами.   
Заданный вопрос так и остается без ответа, потому что в этот же момент раздается короткий щелчок замка, и соседняя дверь двести шестой квартиры плавно открывается. В узком проеме появляется знакомая темноволосая растрепанная макушка.   
\- Джун?..  
\- Прошу прощения, - буркаю, даже не взглянув на соседей, и решительно направляюсь в свою квартиру.  
Мицуру, застывший в дверях, хватается пальцами за рукав моей толстовки, преградив вход.  
\- Что случилось?   
\- Отвали!   
Выдернув руку из длинных пальцев, не сдерживая накатившего и переливающегося через край раздражения, отпихиваю Мицуру в сторону. И мне плевать, что он в одних шортах и футболке босиком вылетает на площадку.   
\- Джун! – звучит уже в спину, а захлопнувшаяся дверь приглушает слова: - Что ты делаешь?!  
Дергаю задвижку с внутренней стороны, оставляя Мицуру на улице.  
\- Джун! Открой! Слышишь?!   
Последующий за этим сдержанный удар в дверь не кажется убедительным аргументом. Наступив на задник сначала одного, а потом другого кроссовка, цепляюсь пальцами за стену и перевожу дыхание. Путаясь в рукавах, с трудом избавляюсь от провонявшей жгучей смесью пота, сигаретного дыма и пыли толстовки. Бесформенным комком она остается лежать на полу, а я вваливаюсь в крохотную конуру - ванную. Последнее на что хватает сил – закрыть за собой дверь. Вставка из матового стекла отзывается недовольным едва слышным треском, принимая на себя мой вес, когда ноги подкашиваются и я сползаю на пол. Меня словно разламывает на куски.   
Вжавшись лбом в холод бесцветного кафеля на полу, бессвязно бормочу:  
\- Нет… я не хотел… это случайность… я не хотел… не хотел…   
Короткий резкий стон, больше напоминающий жалобный скулеж, срывается с пересохших губ, и я внезапно погружаюсь в немую тишину. Проваливаюсь в глухое безмолвие, в котором больше нет даже отголосков моего собственного сбивчивого дыхания. Перед застывшим взглядом не остается ничего, кроме тугой повязки, крепко обхватившей ладонь...   
  
 _Просто у тебя не было выбора…_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Укиё-э (яп., картины (образы) изменчивого мира) — направление в изобразительном искусстве Японии, получившее развитие с периода Эдо.   
> 2* kondzyou – классические татуировки якудза. Рисунки восходят к живописи укиё-э эпохи Эдо, да и само это искусство было придумано тогда же. Изображают в основном мифических героев (людей и зверей), буддийско-синтоистские мотивы, и цветы, волны – для второстепенного заполнения оставшегося пространства.  
> 3* Bakeneko – в японской мифологии демоническая (магическая) кошка, возможно оборотень, как правило, враждебно настроенная к людям. По преданиям считается, что бакэнэко могут проглотить кого угодно и что угодно, вне зависимости от размера, и влиять на сны людей. Отличительная черта – длинный толстый хвост.  
> 4* Kirin – сорт популярного японского пива.  
> 5* Nikka Pure Malt Black - японский виски.   
> 6* Oni - в японской мифологии — большие злобные клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные демоны с красной, голубой или чёрной кожей.  
> 7* Dzigoku – ад (яп.)  
> 8* Kanabo – железная палица с шипами, которую oni используют в бою.  
> 9* - Японская традиция: при переезде нужно обязательно представиться, вручив небольшой подарок (что-нибудь из домашнего обихода), соседям сверху, снизу, слева и справа. И в ближайшее время ждать ответного визита (не включает в себя проход внутрь жилища или чаепитие).


	32. POV Omi Katsu, 23 (part 1)

Плавным движением повернув стакан, я внимательно наблюдаю за движением подтаявших кубиков льда, которые, скользнув по дну, с тихим стуком ударяются о стекло. В левом кармане брюк продолжает вибрировать телефон. Это третий или четвертый звонок за последний час. Со вздохом подношу стакан к губам, но так и не касаюсь стекла. Неспешно вытащив сотовый, жду еще секунд десять, а потом все же принимаю вызов.  
\- Да.   
\- Привет. Это я, - раздается в трубке после короткой заминки.   
\- Угу. Что-то случилось? Извини, был занят, не мог ответить раньше.  
\- Нет-нет, ничего такого. Просто… Ты уже в клубе?  
На губах невольно появляется ироничная улыбка. Зачем спрашивать об очевидном? Грохот музыки, шум и болтовня на фоне – уже ответ.  
\- Акира, - начинаю устало, но он перебивает меня:   
\- Знаю, сегодня пятница, и мы не договаривались… Но может быть…  
Отодвигаю стакан и поворачиваюсь на стуле. Заинтересованным взглядом скольжу по многолюдному залу, останавливаясь на одиночных белоснежных пятнах – форменных рубашках официантов, мелькающих в толпе.   
\- Может быть что?   
\- Может, приедешь? Хочу тебя увидеть…   
Когда в трубке звучит это тихое сиплое признание, мне отчетливо представляется, как на скулах проступает неяркий румянец, и Акира прикусывает нижнюю губу, сминая пальцами край футболки или свитера.   
\- Кацу?   
\- Прими горячую ванну и ложись спать. Увидимся завтра.  
Нажимаю отбой, и дисплей вспыхивает привычной заставкой. На часах двадцать три ноль одна. Уже примерно час без толку торчу в Инсо, но несмотря на это, предложение провести ночь с Акирой было отвергнуто довольно легко. Меня стала слишком утомлять его будничная мягкость и покорность, как, впрочем, и несдержанная страстность в постели, которая в большей степени тяготит, чем приносит удовольствие. Не знаю, в чем именно основная причина столь резких перемен в отношении к практически идеальному партнеру… Может быть, все дело в семнадцатилетнем сопляке с отвратительным характером и неоспоримым талантом отсасывать, занимающим мои мысли все последние дни?   
Дотянувшись до пепельницы, раздраженно вставляю сигарету в рот и чиркаю зажигалкой. Глубокая затяжка. Густой дым выскальзывает между приоткрытых губ, оставляя горький привкус на языке. Несколько нажатий большим пальцем на сенсорный экран, и на дисплее открывается фотография, сделанная, когда дерзкий chibi, доверчиво прижавшийся к моему боку, едва слышно сопел во сне. На самом деле, никогда не имел привычки, да и желания не возникало фотографировать на память парней, с которыми переспал. У меня даже нет ни одного снимка Акиры… Но в то ранее утро, лежа на спине и чувствуя тяжесть Сэна, устроившего голову на моем плече, ощущая, как кончики волос щекочут кожу под подбородком, я вытащил телефон из-под подушки. Держа в вытянутой руке, нажал кнопку на боковой панели. Всего один раз. Кадр оказался на удивление удачным, и сейчас, глядя на расслабленное лицо, приоткрытые на вдохе или выдохе губы, растрепанные волосы…  
\- Пальцы обожжешь – неожиданно звучит над головой.  
Пепел с тлеющей сигареты в дрогнувшей руке осыпается на глянцевую поверхность. Я встречаюсь взглядом с Токири, стоящим напротив. Он неторопливо вытирает длинные пальцы о маленькое белое полотенце, которым секунды спустя с легкостью избавляется и от разлетевшегося передо мной пепла.   
\- Осторожней, - придвигает пепельницу вперед еще на пару сантиметров и отработанным движением забрасывает ненужное полотенце под стойку.  
\- Извини.   
Вздохнув, делаю финальную затяжку и сминаю о черное керамическое дно недокуренную Seven Stars Menthol.  
\- О чем задумался?   
\- Ни о чем особо, - пожимаю плечами. - Слушай, а Сэн здесь?  
Токири уверенно кивает:  
\- Да. Пятнадцать минут назад был на кухне. Еще не попадался сегодня?   
\- Нет.  
\- Похоже, кто-то тебя избегает…   
\- Очевидно, так и есть, - задумчиво постукиваю указательным пальцем по стойке. – И мне уже начинает это надоедать…   
\- Все настолько серьезно? – бросив взгляд на пустеющий справа стул, наклоняется ближе и чуть понижает голос: - Неужели ты?..  
Дисплей уже погас, но достаточно одного короткого нажатия на кнопку разблокировки, и я молча протягиваю сотовый Токири. Он принимает его и довольно долго изучает фотографию, прежде чем сухо спросить:  
\- Что это?   
\- Так не понятно?   
\- Понятно, - Токири поднимает голову и смотрит на меня без тени улыбки на лице. - А что с Миширо? По-моему, разговор шел о том, что как раз именно он должен был оказаться в твоей постели.   
\- Я сделал все, что позволили обстоятельства. Но, похоже, он глубоко увяз в отношениях с тем парнем…  
\- Кого волнует, в чем он увяз?! Нет и не было там никаких отношений!  
Неприкрытое раздражение, подобно току из оголенного провода, искрящейся дугой пробегает по лицу Токири. Всегда доброжелательный и приветливый бармен моментально ощетинивается, демонстрируя спектр неожиданных эмоций. Пораженный столь резкой переменой, не сразу нахожу, что ответить, а он, словно спохватившись, сжимает губы на мгновение и растягивает их в неловкой попытке изобразить улыбку.   
\- Так или иначе, отличное фото. Но было бы гораздо лучше, будь на нем Миширо.   
Я принимаю протянутый обратно сотовый.  
\- Почему? – скольжу изучающим взглядом по уже ставшему непроницаемым лицу. - Почему ты так настойчиво хочешь подложить под меня Миширо? Может быть, он нужен тебе самому?  
\- О чем ты? – Токири вполне правдоподобно вскидывает брови.   
\- О том, что тебе нравится Миширо. И, похоже, ты ревнуешь его к этому парню из прошлого.  
\- Что за бред? – предупреждающий взгляд глаза в глаза.  
\- Думаешь? Не знаю… - задумчиво поглаживаю указательным пальцем широкую грань стакана и замечаю, как дергается уголок рта Токири. – Просто внезапно вспомнилось, что по твоим же словам, вы когда-то дружили. Возможно, эта дружба вышла за определенные рамки. Но ты ведь младше, а значит, тогда не мог составить достойную конкуренцию… И по какой-то причине не можешь сейчас.  
\- Прекрати нести чушь, Оми. Миширо был другом моей сестры, а Цуити ее одноклассником. Это все, что нас когда-то связывало. Не было никакой дружбы втроем. Никто из них мне не нужен. И проблемы, которые создают эти двое тоже ни к чему, - голос Токири звучит тихо, но уверенно, а между бровей появляются две заметные морщинки. – Если Цуити снова поставит все с ног на голову, а Юми будет вынуждена утирать сопли Миширо… Я убью их. Обоих.  
Не успеваю ничего переспросить, как он переводит взгляд куда-то мне за спину. В следующую секунду невольно вздрагиваю, ощутив тяжесть чужой руки на плече.   
\- Ты снова отвлекаешь его от работы, bozu(*)? - вкрадчивый голос раздается у самого уха. - Завязывай трепаться. Займись привычным делом - трахни уже кого-нибудь и вали домой. Привет, Хироши.  
Токири едва заметно кивает в ответ, а Ёрикава Наору, столь внезапно вклинившийся в наш разговор, уже устраивается на соседнем стуле. Мягкий древесный аромат туалетной воды тонким облаком расплывается вокруг. Меньше, чем через минуту в длинных пальцах появляется сигарета, а пепельница, еще хранящая окурки моих Seven Stars, скользнув по глянцу стойки, оказывается перед Наору. Даже прикуривая, он неотрывно следит за Токири, смешивающим коктейль. Я всматриваюсь в четко очерченный профиль, когда Наору, едва коснувшись фильтра губами, коротко выдыхает дым и спрашивает непринужденно:  
\- Опять что-то затеваете?   
Мое нейтральное «Ничего» совпадает с грубым отрывистым ответом Токири:   
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Так и подумал, - Наору, коротко усмехнувшись, поворачивается ко мне. – Как дела, bozu?   
Привычная небрежная фамильярность не вызывает раздражения. Легкий беглый флирт – все, чего я удостоен. Ни одна попытка подцепить Наору так и не увенчалась успехом. И не увенчается, к сожалению. Увидев его впервые, неторопливо спускающегося по металлической лестнице в гудящую толпу Инсо, я поймал себя на мысли, что должно быть именно от такой внешности сходят с ума все здравомыслящие женщины… и отдельная категория мужчин. Уже после знакомства стало понятно, что смазливая мордашка - всего лишь ширма. К нему непреодолимо тянет по какой-то иной причине, заставляя всех и каждого оборачиваться вслед, но внимания только одного человека он все время ждет.   
\- Вряд ли мои дела тебя действительно интересуют, ты же таскаешься сюда исключительно из-за Токири.   
\- Зря скалишься, я ведь со всей душой, - притворно вздохнув, Наору мгновенно переключает свою «душевность» на бармена, придвинувшего ему готовый коктейль: - Спасибо. Слушай, Хироши, так что со сменами? Действительно работаешь всю следующую неделю?  
\- Да, - Токири хмурится. - И, может быть, не только следующую.   
\- Черт… не вовремя, - бормочет Наору и делает небольшой глоток из бокала.  
\- А что случилось? – спрашиваю после короткой паузы. - Кто-то уволился?  
\- Риндзи и Мимура.  
Эта новость заставляет тихо присвистнуть.  
\- Бармены? Обесцвеченный и тот здоровый, в бандане?   
\- Они самые, - Токири кивает.   
Утвердительный кивок Токири заставляет невольно нахмуриться. Разве Акира говорил о том, что его сосед решил уйти из Инсо? Может и говорил, но я пропустил мимо ушей. Все последние встречи практически его не слушал…   
\- Риндзи позвонил пару дней назад. Сказал, что из-за каких-то личных обстоятельств вынужден срочно уволиться. Даже не стал забирать зарплату за отработанные в этом месяце смены. Впрочем, от такого, как он, стоило ожидать подобное.  
\- А Мимура как? – Наору отставляет бокал и снова делает затяжку. – Есть новости?  
\- Он по-прежнему в больнице с проломленным черепом. Я не интересовался подробностями, но когда его выпишут и сколько времени уйдет на восстановление – неизвестно, - в голосе Токири ни намека на беспокойство или сочувствие. – Ладно, мне нужно работать. Еще виски?  
Отрицательно качаю головой:   
\- Хватит.   
Токири пожимает плечами и, даже не взглянув на Наору, направляется в центр барной зоны.   
Я поворачиваюсь на стуле в очередной бесполезной попытке отыскать Сэна в толпе. Мое внимание привлекает худенькая официантка с копной зачесанных наверх и небрежно уложенных волос. Кажется, ее имя Харуми… или Харука? Уткнувшись в блокнот, она что-то торопливо записывает, не замечая откровенно-оценивающего взгляда сидящей перед ней девушки. По-моему, униформа официанток, состоящая из белоснежной рубашки с эмблемой клуба и черных шорт до середины бедра, пробуждает нездоровый интерес в отдельных посетителях.   
\- Ждешь кого-то?   
Тихий вопрос мгновенно тонет в окружающем гуле, когда Наору, низко склонив голову, старательно вдавливает окурок в пепельницу. Длинная челка скрывает половину лица, в гладких темных волосах проскальзывают отблески отраженных в стекле вспышек софитов танцпола.  
\- С чего взял?   
\- Слишком часто оглядываешься, - констатирует безразлично.   
Подняв голову, Наору смотрит прямо перед собой, а я замечаю, что его пальцы, лежащие на глянце стойки, чуть подрагивают. В зеркале за редко уставленными полками прекрасно видно, как Токири разговаривает с каким-то парнем. Резкие, но довольно привлекательные черты лица дополняют небрежно растрепанные волосы и темная повязка, скрывающая лоб. На правом запястье несколько браслетов, а в левой мочке – чернеет то ли серьга, то ли плаг тоннеля небольшого диаметра.   
\- Сугивара, - неожиданно выдыхает Наору.  
\- Знаешь его?   
\- Нет.  
Резкость в голосе, как и, кажется, усилившаяся дрожь в пальцах выдают Наору. Он, определенно, нервничает. Но я не вижу особых причин для беспокойства. Вряд ли этот парень во вкусе бармена.  
\- Ты и Токири. Вы вместе?   
Задавая этот вопрос, я на самом деле не жду ответа. Каким бы он не был, вряд ли это имеет для меня хоть какое-то значение. Просто желание удовлетворить собственное любопытство. Не более.  
Повисшая пауза затягивается, и я, уже совершенно уверенный, что мой слишком личный вопрос будет проигнорирован, застываю, когда Наору слишком резко поворачивается. Внимательный взгляд исподлобья, чуть склонив голову, острыми иголками бьет в лицо.   
\- Мы не вместе. У нас чистый и незабвенный трах несколько раз в неделю. Ты не в курсе?  
\- С чего бы? – пожимаю плечами с дружелюбной улыбкой и, уверенно накрыв тонкие пальцы ладонью, повторяю фразу, услышанную несколькими минутами ранее: – Зря скалишься, я ведь со всей душой… Нет смысла нервничать. Очень сильно сомневаюсь, что Токири променяет тебя на кого-то. Я бы точно не стал.  
Тепло его кожи все еще под моей ладонью и притягательный взгляд карих глаз, не позволяющий даже моргнуть. Это длится с десяток секунд. Может, чуть больше, может, чуть меньше. А потом чужие пальцы ловко выскальзывают из-под моих. В следующую секунду Наору склоняется ко мне так близко, что кончики волос задевают правую щеку.  
\- Иногда ты кажешься мне не таким уж отвратным, bozu. Даже можно было бы разок с тобой перепихнуться. Думаю, Хироши помог бы нам найти укромный уголок прямо в клубе. Только вот жаль… - дыхание, пропитанное запахом сигаретного дыма, касается губ, - я не играю в ваши игры.   
Разочарование легким уколом касается солнечного сплетения, когда Наору отстраняется. Одним большим глотком осушив бокал, он легко соскальзывает со стула. Узкие ладони скрываются в карманах идеально сидящих черных брюк. Наору бросает еще один, как мне кажется, разочарованный взгляд на Токири, напротив которого сидит все тот же парень и неспешно пьет темную жидкость из широкого стакана. В привлекательном лице Наору отчетливо читается застывшая жесткость, мгновенно исказившая юношеские черты. Нет даже намека на легкость и мягкость, которая обычно проступает при одном только появлении Токири.   
\- Еще увидимся, bozu. Не скучай.  
Прощание, брошенное вполоборота, повисает в воздухе, когда Наору, развернувшись, стремительно уходит прочь. Я стараюсь как можно дольше не упускать из виду высокую стройную фигуру, но яркая вспышка софита слепит глаза. Всего несколько секунд, но и их достаточно, чтобы Наору бесследно растворился в яркой массе посетителей. В моей голове, подобно зажеванной пленке, крутятся слова, жаром коснувшиеся губ: «Я не играю в ваши игры…».   
Но разве я играю? Да, частенько развлекаюсь с красивыми и доступными парнями в лав-отелях или темной кладовке. Мне, безусловно, нравится трах на раз, ни к чему не обязывающий и ни к кому не привязывающий. Никто и не отрицает, что я не хочу брать на себя ответственность за кого-то, и все мои «нормальные» отношения завершаются, так ни к чему и не придя. Возможно, это незрелость, легкомысленность или беспечность, которая со временем пройдет. А если даже не пройдет, называть игрой мой образ жизни – неправильно.   
Еще одна яркая вспышка на танцполе разбивает гипнотический эффект. Часто заморгав, поворачиваюсь на стуле, намереваясь все-таки заказать выпить, но даже не успеваю рта открыть.   
\- Какого черта нужно?   
Злое шипение с трудом можно разобрать, но меня словно оглушает, потому что с противоположной стороны широкой стойки, скрестив руки на груди, стоит Сэн. Упрямо-ненавидящий взгляд прожигает насквозь. От неожиданности, я не сразу отзываюсь с кривой ухмылкой:  
\- Мучаюсь бессонницей, chibi. Не хочешь стать моим снотворным?  
\- С чего бы? У тебя тут таблеток под рукой, - на губах появляется ответная, едва различимая полуулыбка, хотя взгляд остается прежним, – самоубиться можно. И, по-моему, только что ты уже попробовал одну…  
\- Следишь за мной? – в притворном удивлении вскидываю брови.  
\- Я? С какой стати? Просто решил узнать, как твоя губа? - Сэн поддается вперед, всматриваясь в лицо. Недостаточно близко, чтобы можно было, протянув руку, обхватить тонкую шею. Жаль. – Похоже, быстро зажила… прям, как на собаке.  
Непроизвольно коснувшись кончиком языка нижней губы в том месте, куда он на прощание так безжалостно вонзил свои острые зубки, с искренним интересом уточняю в ответ:  
\- А как твоя задница, chibi? Уже готова ко второму раунду?  
В яркой барной подсветке отчетливо видно, как по щекам Сэна разливается жар, и я уверен, что даже выглядывающие из-под волос мочки ушей краснеют. Задыхаясь от возмущения, он угрожающе шипит:  
\- Ты…  
Понимая, что наше препирательство может продолжаться до бесконечности, резко обрываю на полуслове:  
\- Я трачу слишком много времени на тебя. – Холодность и безразличие в голосе, проступают сами собой: - Если хочешь продолжать в том же духе – выделываться и вертеть носом – пожалуйста. Настаивать больше не собираюсь. Зачем? Гораздо эффективней и проще - потрахивать твоего очаровательного дядю, и когда он будет заходиться в сладостных стонах, иногда представлять тебя на его месте.   
\- Заткнись!   
С криком Сэн бросается вперед и намертво вцепляется в лацканы моего пиджака. Широко распахнутые глаза, полные нескрываемой ненависти, смотрят в мои. И пока я чувствую на лице тепло сбивчивого дыхания, пахнущего виноградом, время словно замедляется и растягивается, превращаясь в плавный поток. Не отрывая взгляда от приоткрытых губ всего в паре сантиметров от моих и не обращая внимания на короткий резкий окрик Токири, погружаюсь в глубину пугающего чувства удовлетворения. По необъяснимой причине меня будоражат бьющие через край эмоции Сэна, разгоняющие мое собственное сердце до предела. И так просто отпустить, не получив всего, что только он может дать - непростительная глупость.   
Под приглушенные недоуменные реплики посетителей и громкие чертыхания приближающегося Токири, накрываю ладонями дрожащие от напряжения пальцы.   
\- Буду ждать у черного входа ровно десять минут. Не выйдешь…  
Не заканчиваю свою мысль, потому что подоспевший Токири дергает Сэна за плечо:  
\- Что ты делаешь?!   
\- Прошу прощения, - еле мямлит в ответ, разжимая горячие пальцы, которые еще на несколько секунд задерживаются под моими ладонями.  
Я спокойно встречаю гневный взгляд Токири. Вынув из внутреннего кармана пиджака пару купюр, оставляю их на стойке. Ухожу из клуба, ни разу не оглянувшись.   
На улице прохожие тонут в россыпи ярких огней вывесок, завлекающих посетителей в душные пристанища любителей ночной жизни. Я делаю глубокий жадный вдох. Тяжелый предгрозовой воздух стремительно наполняет легкие. Потянувшись всем телом, вытаскиваю пачку сигарет и неспешным шагом направляюсь к проулку, где с торца располагается черный вход Инсо.   
Широкая металлическая лестница пуста. Висящий над тяжелой дверью плафон из матового стекла захватывает яркой полосой полукруг асфальта. Бледно-желтый рассеянный свет растекся по серой стене противоположного здания. Я отступаю чуть дальше в проулок, туда, где темнота становится гуще. Неожиданно над городом разносится оглушительный раскат грома. Машины с особо чувствительной сигнализацией, оставленные неподалеку на парковке, отзываются мелодичным воем. Брелок моего Nissan’а молчит.   
Сигарета еще не докурена, а кажется, прошло уже несколько часов. Наверное, отведенный десятиминутный лимит должен был быть вдвое короче… Не знаю, но я почему-то уверен, что он придет…   
Первые тяжелые капли падают на плечи, расплываясь темными пятнами по ткани пиджака, когда я щелчком отправляю окурок в темноту под лестницей. Черт. Только дождя не хватало.  
Запустив руку в карман брюк, обхватываю ладонью сотовый, но не успеваю его достать. Отчетливый удар металлической двери заставляет поднять голову.   
Сэн уже стоит на площадке и тоже моментально находит меня взглядом. Бледные пальцы крепко сжимают металлический поручень, когда, подняв руку, приглашаю спуститься. Он медлит. Прежде чем решается сделать хоть шаг, город снова накрывает раскат грома и холодные капли проскальзывают под воротничок моей рубашки. Единственное, как сейчас можно укрыться от непогоды – встать под площадку лестницы. Хотя вряд ли это такое уж надежное укрытие от стремительно набирающего силу дождя.   
Нырнув под металлическую конструкцию, стряхиваю влагу с волос и одежды. Сэн оказывается здесь секундами позже, но его рубашка тоже успела намокнуть и облепила узкие плечи.   
\- Ты не особо спешил, - подмечаю недовольно.  
Но, видимо, не настроенный на долгие предисловия, Сэн сразу переходит к сути:  
\- У тебя и Юу… между вами что-то было в тот раз?   
Мягко улыбнувшись, уточняю:  
\- В какой именно?  
Сжимая кулаки, Сэн безжалостно закусывает нижнюю губу. На высоких скулах блестят мелкие брызги от разбившихся капель дождя. Дождя, который с нарастающим гулом беспрестанно барабанит по металлической площадке над нашими головами.   
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я! – бросив раздраженно, замолкает, а затем предпринимает неловкую попытку подобрать слова: - После того как мы… той ночи со мной… Ты был с Юу после?  
\- Нет. Но это исправимо, chibi, - протянув руку, касаюсь холодной влажной щеки, заставляя едва заметно вздрогнуть от этого прикосновения. - Правда, если быть до конца честным, я бы все же предпочел тебя…  
Он не пытается оттолкнуть скользнувшую по коже ладонь, когда погружаю пальцы в густые волосы и обхватываю затылок. Рывком притягиваю к себе.   
Над Токио бушует гроза. Потоки воды стремительно льются с крыш. Раскаты грома - один за другим - подобны канонаде. И где-то яркими вспышками небо пронзает молния. Но это не имеет никакого значения сейчас. Я чувствую только обжигающее тепло узких ладоней под полами распахнутого пиджака и жадно вдыхаю виноградный аромат с приоткрывшихся губ.   
\- Почему?..   
Хриплый шепот, подхваченный порывом ветра, уносится прочь, оставляя на нас россыпь мелких холодных брызг.   
\- Потому что нравишься. Потому что хочу. Попробуй придумать причину сам, если она так нужна.  
Я порывисто целую дрогнувшие было губы, не давая шанса возразить. С жадностью прихватываю зубами скользнувший навстречу язык, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы вцепляются в мою рубашку. Наслаждаясь влажным жаром его рта, притягиваю ближе. Тихонько застонав, словно все это причиняет боль, Сэн неожиданно отвечает на поцелуй, стремительно перехватывая инициативу. Он целует меня так же страстно и торопливо, как в машине несколько дней назад. Только в этот раз никаких укусов. С трудом отпустив мягкие губы, зарываюсь носом во влажные волосы у виска, чувствуя тепло чужого прерывистого дыхания на шее.   
Дождь все льет стеной. Жалкое укрытие никак от него не спасло. Мы оба промокли насквозь. Форменная рубашка официанта липнет к телу под ладонью, плавно скользнувшей вниз по напряженной спине. Под тонкой тканью прячется ужасный шрам и, наверное, именно прикосновение к нему заставляет Сэна глухо пробормотать в плечо:  
\- Хватит. Отпусти меня.  
Не обращая на эту просьбу никакого внимания, я продолжаю удерживать его, тесно прижимая к груди.  
\- Оми, - предупреждающе выдыхает, вскидывая голову.  
Лишь отрицательно качаю головой и снова прижимаюсь к теплым губам. Медленно лаская их неспешным поцелуем, чувствую постепенно накатывающую волну возбуждения. Обхватив ладонями ягодицы, притягиваю вплотную. Сдавленно охнув, Сэн упирается ладонями в плечи и пытается отступить. Но слишком поздно, я уже успел почувствовать его эрекцию. Стойко выдерживаю беспомощный взгляд снизу вверх и надорванное:  
\- Отпусти… пожалуйста.   
Склонившись, прихватываю зубами за мягкую мочку и с жаром выдыхаю:  
\- Поехали ко мне,chibi.  
\- Нет! – мотает головой так, что мокрые кончики волос бьют по моему подбородку. - Не хочу.  
Наверное, я слишком неожиданно убираю руки и отступаю назад к стене. Неловко качнувшись, Сэн с трудом удерживает равновесие. Глядя на то, как крепко он обхватывает узкие плечи руками, словно пытаясь спастись от холода, медленно произношу:  
\- Врешь. Хочешь, но боишься. Да?   
Упрямо молчит, глядя в сторону, где с края площадки льется вода.   
\- Сэн?   
\- Что? – глухо буркает, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Скажи правду…  
Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Повторяет еще пару раз и только после этого смотрит на меня.   
\- Какую? – спрашивает хрипло, словно горло сдавили. - Хочу и боюсь - это твоя правда, Оми, не моя. Видеть ответное желание, ждать прикосновений - вот и все, что, по-твоему, требуется? Мне плевать, что ты меня хочешь. И я не боюсь, просто ненавижу тебя. Если бы не Юу...  
\- При чем здесь вообще Юукихико? – делаю шаг, заставляя Сэна отступить. – Долго еще будешь им прикрываться? И какая ненависть? Хватит врать, chibi. Ты делал и делаешь это только потому, что сам хочешь.  
\- Нет! – кричит в ответ, перекрывая шум дождя, и, с силой толкнув в грудь, выскакивает из-под лестницы.  
Я успеваю среагировать достаточно быстро, чтобы, выбросив вперед руку, перехватить скользкое запястье. Но Сэн упрямо не позволяет затянуть себя обратно. Стоя под проливным дождем, глотает холодные капли, струящиеся по лицу.  
\- Почему ты все время сбегаешь? Так ничего не решить. Перестань прятаться.  
\- Я не прячусь! Я… я… - задыхается, опускает взгляд. – Просто не могу.   
\- Можешь, - уверенно киваю. – Можешь, но боишься боли. Вот и все. Если бы я знал, что ты девственник…  
\- Дело не в этом!  
\- А в чем? В том, что этот твой сопливый дружок… Юичи, кажется, не знает, с какой стороны подойти и что куда вставить? Тогда к чему вообще все это? Может, вы и не встречаетесь вовсе? Неужели, это твоя очередная ложь, chibi?  
\- Это не ложь! Я и Юичи… Мы просто не так давно вместе.  
\- Хорошо. Это вовсе не мое дело, с кем ты спишь или не спишь. Но что касается нас… Говори все, что угодно, - произношу твердо, крепче сжимая запястье, – но хватит отрицать, что тоже хочешь меня. В конце концов, это просто секс, удовлетворение похоти и больше ничего. Никаких чувств или обязанностей. Просто физиология…   
Оглушительный раскат грома, прокатившийся по городу, отзывается в ушах дребезжанием хлипких оконных рам и стройным воем сигнализаций. Слишком громко и неожиданно. Я невольно ослабляю хватку, и Сэн мгновенно отдергивает руку. По моим застывшим пальцам продолжает срываться одна прозрачная капля за другой, но я не могу пошевелиться, словно загипнотизированный плавным движением фигуры, отступающей в непрерывный поток льющейся с неба воды.   
\- Сэн, - срываюсь на крик в спину стремительно рванувшему с места мальчишке: - Сэн!   
Выскакиваю из-под нашего укрытия, но слишком поздно, чтобы попытаться снова его поймать. Взбежав по металлическим ступенькам, останавливается на площадке и смотрит сверху. Удушающая злость стремительно перекрывает все прочие чувства и ощущения. Сжав кулаки, отрывисто бросаю:  
\- Вернись!  
Но Сэн, ничего не ответив, скрывается за тяжелой дверью. С глухим ударом металла о металл она закрывается за его спиной, а я остаюсь в одиночестве под проливным дождем.  
\- Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, chibi! – выдыхаю, глядя на опустевшую площадку. – Обещаю.  
Развернувшись, решительно направляюсь к парковке, где несколько часов назад оставил Nissan. С силой вдавив кнопку разблокировки дверей на брелке, забираюсь внутрь. Мокрый пиджак удается стащить с трудом. Отшвырнув его на соседнее сидение, дотягиваюсь до приборной панели. Через считанные секунды в салон, удушающе пахнущий освежителем, стремительно врывается тяжелый горячий воздух, а колонки за спиной оживают с протяжным: «Boku wa naze…»(2*).   
Вытаскиваю из кармана сотовый и вымокшую пачку сигарет. Чертыхнувшись, отбрасываю бесполезные Seven Stars к пиджаку. Голос Sakurai(3*), поющего с жарким придыханием, звучит то громче, взмывая вверх, то проваливается в хриплое постанывание. А я, откинувшись на подголовник, не глядя, вызываю последний номер в списке входящих.  
Подношу сотовый к уху. Прикрыв глаза, из-под ресниц наблюдаю, как вода струится по лобовому стеклу. Дождь постепенно стихает.  
Гудки. Один. Второй. Третий. Четвертый. После пятого мне с трудом удается разобрать сиплое:  
\- Mosh-moshi.  
\- Это я.   
\- Кацу? Разве завтра уже наступило?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты сказал, чтобы я ложился спать… и увидимся завтра.   
Бросаю равнодушный взгляд на приборную панель.   
\- Завтра наступит через семь минут, так что собирайся, я скоро подъеду.  
\- Но…  
\- Буду ждать, где всегда.  
Отключившись, бросаю телефон в лоток у переключателя скоростей. Неторопливо вырулив со стоянки, слишком резко выжимаю газ - с коротким визгом Nissan срывается с места. На лобовом стекле мутными пятнами расползаются яркие городские огни, щетки не успевают стирать воду… Возможно, до Акиры я доберусь несколько быстрей, чем планировал.  
Эта ночь еще не закончилась и проводить ее впустую нет никакого смысла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bozu – красавчик-выскочка (сленг).   
> 2* Boku wa naze – строчка из песни «Dress» (1993)группы Buck-Tick.  
> 3* Sakurai – Atsushi Sakurai, вокалист Buck-Tick.


	33. POV Omi Katsu, 23 (part 2)

В полумраке моей квартиры с каждой секундой все громче звучат сиплые стоны, а задушенные всхлипы в сминаемую пальцами подушку становятся несдержаннее.   
Нетерпеливо облизываю пересохшие губы. В голове приятно шумит, а на уровне солнечного сплетения уже чувствуется волна накатывающего удовольствия. Оно прошивает насквозь и тает на самом кончике языка. Скользнув по горячей спине, зарываюсь дрогнувшими от нетерпения пальцами в чуть влажные у корней волосы. Крепко сжимаю и дергаю назад, заставляя с густым протяжным шипением откинуть голову назад, прогнуться в спине, подставляясь под быстрые глубокие точки.   
\- Кацу… Подожди. Кацу, мне больно…  
Тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая ставший пряным воздух, с трудом заставляю себя сбавить темп.  
Мягкие пряди проскальзывают между пальцев, когда неожиданно звучит мелодия мобильника. Небрежно брошенный на прикроватную тумбу, он настойчиво призывает ответить на звонок, который с легкостью можно проигнорировать. Я уверен в этом, но встретив взгляд затуманенных глаз обернувшегося через плечо Акиры, хрипло бросаю:  
\- Давай сюда.  
Искусанные покрасневшие губы приоткрываются и снова смыкаются. Акира не может возразить. С тихим шипением дотягивается и цепляет пальцами вибрирующий черный корпус. Прежде чем передать сотовый, он, конечно, успевает прочесть имя звонящего на горящем дисплее. Только набранное ромадзи(*) Chibi вряд ли может ему о чем-то сказать.  
\- Где Юу? – без всяких предисловий раздается в трубке, едва принимаю вызов. - С тобой?   
\- Не понимаю о чем ты.  
Я лениво провожу ладонью по чуть влажным ягодицам, и Акира прижимается грудью к матрасу, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.  
\- Не понимаешь?   
\- Совершенно.  
\- Оми… - Сэн едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать в ответ, я понимаю это по легкой дрожи в осипшем голосе: - Какой же ты...  
\- Какой?  
\- Урод! – все-таки срывается. – Дай ему трубку!   
Указательным пальцем, едва касаясь светлой кожи, провожу невидимую линию вдоль позвоночника от правой лопатки до копчика. Плавное движение бедрами, и Акира не может сдержать стон.   
\- При всем желании я не могу выполнить твою просьбу, - притворно вздыхаю. - Почему ты звонишь мне? У Юукихико нет сотового?  
\- Он не берет!  
\- И?..   
\- Я знаю, что он с тобой, Оми!  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь. Не можешь знать наверняка, пока лично не убедишься так это или нет.   
Коротко двинув бедрами, я толкаюсь в Акиру, напоминая, что мы еще не закончили. И он, приподнявшись, послушно запускает под себя руку.  
\- Токири-сан видел, как вы уходили из клуба!  
Токири? Какого черта?..   
\- Кацу, еще…  
Акира нетерпеливо дергается подо мной, заставляя сбиться с дыхания. Закусив губу, я наваливаюсь на него сверху и вжимаю в матрас. Тяжесть моего тела Акира принимает без возражений и только шире раздвигает ноги. Забросив руку назад, с болезненным стоном впутывает пальцы в мои волосы, а из трубки звучит настороженное:  
\- Оми, что ты делаешь?  
\- Не твое дело, - рычу в ответ и с силой прикусываю тонкую мочку подставленного уха. - Хочешь что-то обсудить, позвони завтра! А сейчас отвали, мне некогда!  
Сотовый летит в сторону, и Акира больше не пытается сдерживать рвущиеся с губ громкие болезненные вскрики, которые не может заглушить даже подушка. 

Я просыпаюсь от какого-то короткого резкого звук. Он повторяется еще дважды, пока наконец не понимаю, что это трель дверного звонка.   
Что-то невнятно пробормотав, за спиной шевелится Акира.   
Который час?  
С трудом оторвавшись от подушки, сажусь на постели. Не выключенный ночник тусклым светом выхватывает из темноты кресло и небрежно брошенный возле него халат.  
\- Кацу? Ты куда?  
Акира приподнимается на локте и проводит ладонью по заспанному лицу.   
\- Кто-то пришел, пойду посмотрю. Спи.  
Вздохнув, он снова укладывается и, завернувшись в простыню, отворачивается к стене. В квартире воцаряется привычная тишина, и становится отчетливо слышно, как в раздвижные двери балкона настойчиво барабанит дождь. Сидя на краю постели, бросаю сонный взгляд на часы - без четверти три.   
Ложная надежда на то, что ночной посетитель просто ошибся квартирой и уже ушел, рушится, едва успев зародиться, очередной настойчивой трелью звонка. Мысленно перебирая все известные ругательства, я все-таки дотягиваюсь до халата. Торопливо просовываю руки в рукава, запахиваю полы. Когда уже на талии завязан пояс, взгляд невольно останавливается на полуобнаженной спине Акиры. Ему сегодня досталось.  
Несодержательная и короткая перепалка с Сэном вывела меня из себя. После того, как разговор был завершен, продолжение с Акирой получилось довольно жесткое и грубое. Чувствуя непреодолимое раздражение, я совершенно не считался с хриплыми умоляющими просьбами сбавить темп, вымещая нахлынувший негатив. Неудивительно, что он так и не смог подо мной кончить, как ни старался. Разумеется, после я сполна компенсировал свою грубость. Но глубокий минет хоть и доставил Акире заслуженную порцию удовольствия, исправить его испорченное настроение так и не смог…   
Забросив по пути подобранное с пола еще влажное полотенце, выхожу в узкий коридор.   
Короткого взгляда в «глазок» достаточно, чтобы торопливо повернуть замок и распахнуть дверь.   
\- Что-то не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя.  
\- Мне твое приглашение нахрен не нужно!  
Мокрые ладони тут же с силой впечатываются в грудь, сбивая с дыхания. Под неожиданным натиском я отступаю на несколько шагов, позволяя Сэну ввалиться следом, а доводчику безукоризненно выполнить свою функцию – плавно и бесшумно закрыть за нами входную дверь.   
\- Где он?  
Игнорируя угрозу в ставшем неожиданно низком голосе, я лишь приподнимаю бровь.  
С кончиков темных взлохмаченных волос капает вода. Она скатывается под ворот распахнутой толстовки, под которой просвечивает мокрая белая майка, плотно облепившая грудь. Светлые джинсы потемнели почти до середины бедра, и наверняка его тонкие черные кеды тоже промокли насквозь.   
\- Ты что пешком сюда добирался?  
Сэн сжимает кулаки под моим оценивающим взглядом:   
\- На такси!  
\- С дырявой крышей? Тебя же выжимать можно.   
Когда он делает решительный шаг в сторону комнаты, мне приходится крепко перехватить скользкое запястье, чтобы рывком притянуть к себе.   
\- Притормози-ка, - предостерегающе шепчу, вжимая спиной в стену.  
Мы оказываемся слишком близко – на расстоянии вдоха, не дальше. Сэн не сводит глаз с моего лица и глухо рыкает:  
\- Отпусти!  
В ночной тишине его полный раздражения голос звучит достаточно громко, чтобы накрыть ладонью холодные губы.  
\- Сбавь тон.   
Отрицательно замотав головой, Сэн пытается освободиться. Пускает в ход локти и колени, заставляя с силой навалиться на него, чтобы лишить возможности свободно сопротивляться. Болезненно поморщившись, он шумно выдыхает через нос, цепляясь пальцами за мои плечи. Полы халата разъезжаются на груди, и я невольно вздрагиваю от соприкосновения холодной мокрой майки с моей обнаженной кожей.   
\- Кацу?  
Тихий оклик, прозвучавший откуда-то справа, заставляет нас обоих обернуться.  
Застывшая на пороге комнаты полуобнаженная фигура, подсвеченная со спины тусклым ночником, выглядит почти сюрреалистично. Замысловатая игра света и тени словно сделала и без того худощавого Акиру еще тоньше и выше. В рассеянной тишине он сжимает пальцами верхнюю кромку пояса джинс, выдавая этим жестом крайнюю степень нервозности.  
Воспользовавшись возникшей заминкой, Сэн отталкивает мою руку от лица и спрашивает с вызовом:  
\- А это еще кто?   
Игнорируя заданный вопрос, я обращаюсь к любовнику:  
\- Возвращайся в постель.   
Сэн ловко освобождает запястье.  
\- Значит, это твой парень? Или нет? Постой, не отвечай. Я попробую угадать. Наверное, один из запасных вариантов? У такого крутого парня, как ты, всегда должен быть кто-нибудь на замену. Правильно? – дрогнувший голос снова набирается силы: - Тебе же в принципе без разницы с кем? Я, он, еще десяток парней… Мы для тебя все одинаковые и ничем не отличаемся!  
\- Отличаетесь.  
\- Правда? Тем, что он не послал тебя, как я три часа назад? – ироничная полуусмешка выглядит фальшиво, когда уголки губ едва дергаются в стороны. - А ты молодец, Оми. Не растерялся.   
\- Хватит.  
Я чувствую знакомый приступ раздражения и стараюсь изо всех сил сохранить стремительно ускользающее спокойствие. Сэн же делает все возможное, чтобы вывести меня из себя. Вздернув подбородок, он бросает высокомерный взгляд на Акиру, отступившего в глубь комнаты, но так и не скрывшегося из виду.  
\- Эй! И как тебе Оми? По-моему, его способности переоценивают. Трахается, как животное. Отвратительно - никакого удовольствия…  
Ухватив мокрый ворот толстовки, дергаю Сэна к себе.  
\- Может, заткнешься уже?  
\- А что такого? Я всего лишь отдаю дань твоей популярности в Inso. Там же только слепой или глухой не знает, кто готов трахнуть любую безотказную задницу…   
\- Дырку.  
\- Что? – вскидывает брови.  
\- Дырку, а не задницу, - отзываюсь язвительно. – Если не в курсе, меня привлекают не только мужчины, но и женщины. И в совокупности - это дырки. Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы называть вещи своими именами.  
Замешательство на лице Сэна сменяется злостью.  
\- Задница? Дырка? Да без разницы! Название не меняет сути. Ты всего лишь удовлетворяешь собственную похоть, наплевав на все прочее. Только знаешь что? С таким отношением ты сам не лучше всех тех, кто спит с тобой! Ты…  
\- Заткнись!  
Я прекрасно понимаю, что именно Сэн хочет сказать, и обрываю на полуслове, совершенно забыв - он не способен воспринимать предупреждения.   
\- Даже если я замолчу, ты, постоянно трахающийся с первыми встречными, все равно останешься…   
Тряхнув, впечатываю спиной в стену с такой силой, что немеют запястья. Сэн упирается ладонями в мои плечи, а я чувствую, как в груди беспокойно ворочается неприятное тяжелое чувство. Если он посмеет сказать мне в глаза… Если не остановится сейчас…  
Короткий вдох и губы, мягкость которых невозможно забыть, с поразительной легкостью произносят:  
\- Все равно останешься шлюхой.  
Конечно, хотя Сэн и не женщина, я вполне мог бы ограничиться простой пощечиной. Но тело реагирует быстрее разума. Удар кулаком под дых оказывается слишком сильным. Обмякнув, с болезненным стоном он сползает на пол, а я не пытаюсь его удержать. Только ворот толстовки так и остается зажат в моем кулаке.   
Пальцами свободной руки зарываюсь в мокрые волосы и, грубо дернув, заставляю поднять голову. Прижимая руки к животу, Сэн закусывает нижнюю губу, но не пытается спрятать глаза. Склонившись, выдыхаю в лицо:  
\- Ну-ка повтори, как ты меня назвал?  
Но прежде чем он успевает раскрыть рот, Акира ощутимо хватает меня за плечо и дергает в сторону.  
\- Кацу, перестань. Отпусти его.   
\- Я сказал, иди спать! – грубо отпихнув, лишь сильнее сжимаю мокрые пряди волос в кулаке и требую: - Повтори!   
Сэн хмурит брови, а в глазах отчетливо читается уверенность в собственной правоте.  
\- … ха… Шлюха… Ты шлюха! Шлю…  
Под сокрушительными ударами кулаков по плечам, я кусаю дрожащие холодные губы, хранящие привкус и запахи дождливой ночи. Сопротивление – дикое и яростное – затихает по мере того, как жестокий болезненный поцелуй перерастает в глубокую жадную ласку, и мои пальцы успокаивающе ложатся на шею. С неохотой завершая поцелуй и отрываясь от горячего рта, я прижимаюсь к влажной щеке. Скользнув дыханием по коже, сипло предупреждаю:  
\- Ты ответишь за каждое слово. И даже не думай, что сможешь легко отделаться.   
Выпрямившись, смотрю сверху вниз на темные ресницы, чуть приоткрытые неподвижные губы. Сэн дышит тяжело и прерывисто, словно только что пробежал стометровку. Не дав опомниться, хватаю за плечо и втаскиваю в ванную.   
\- Оми! Какого черта?!  
\- Прими горячий душ.   
Проигнорировав недоумение, отразившееся на лице, и не дожидаясь возражений, захлопываю дверь ванной, оставляя Сэна одного. Гладкий метал ручки, на которой задержалась ладонь, приятно холодит пылающую кожу. На мгновение прикрываю глаза. Вдох и выдох.   
Медленно и неохотно я делаю несколько шагов и останавливаюсь на пороге комнаты, в которой Акира натягивает футболку, пряча под одеждой потемневшие засосы.  
\- Послушай…  
\- Не нужно ничего говорить, - обрывает решительно.   
Он мечется в поисках рубашки. Дерганые движения, сжатые губы и взгляд, направленный куда угодно, только не на меня.   
\- Я вызову для тебя такси.  
\- Нет.   
Подняв лежавшую на полу у кресла рубашку, спешно просовывает руки в рукава и поправляет загнувшийся вовнутрь ворот. Коротко оглядывается, словно проверяя, не забыл ли что-то. Не забыл. Его вещей, помимо тех, что на нем, в моей квартире никогда не было и нет.  
Акира подходит вплотную, пряча руки в карманах джинс. Опущенная голова, поникшие плечи. Ему тяжело. Это очевидно. Но ведь мы оба прекрасно осознаем суть наших отношений? Мне нужно отойти в сторону и дать ему пройти, но вместо этого, не двигаясь с места, лишь протягиваю руку и касаюсь черных растрепанных волос на макушке. Всего пару часов назад я крепко сжимал их в кулаке, наслаждаясь старательностью, с которой Акира ласкал меня ртом.   
\- Давай я все-таки вызову такси.   
\- Обойдусь, – отзывается, глядя под ноги.   
\- Не глупи, Акира. На улице ливень, ночь и полно извращенцев.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя это беспокоит.  
\- Меня беспокоит, что ты так серьезно все воспринимаешь.   
Гладкие пряди проскальзывают между пальцев. Тихий вздох, и чуть теплая ладонь решительно отталкивает мою руку. Вскинув голову, Акира впивается тяжелым взглядом в лицо. Кажется, еще секунда, и дрогнут губы, он сорвется в крик, начнет выяснять отношения, но… Ничего не происходит. Мертвое молчание. А легко читаемый в карих глазах упрек не оставляет вариантов, как только пожать плечами и отступить в сторону.   
Прежде чем решительно выйти из комнаты, Акира все-таки медлит, словно давая шанс остановить его. Но у меня нет на это никаких особых причин.  
Когда доносится щелчок дверного замка, я неловко бросаю:   
\- Будь осторожен.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он оборачивается на пороге, уже приоткрыв входную дверь. Несколько секунд внимательно смотрит на меня и твердым голосом произносит:  
\- Давай остановимся.   
\- Что?  
\- Я не хочу продолжать… это. Пожалуйста, не звони мне больше.   
\- Это невозможно. Ты работаешь на меня.  
\- Будем считать, уже нет.  
Входная дверь плавно закрывается. Скользнувший вдоль пола сквозняк касается моих босых ступней. Короткий щелчок автоматического замка ставит точку - Акира ушел. Я же смотрю на мокрые следы, оставленные Сэном, и не испытываю никаких сожалений.   
В комнате настенные часы отмеряют секунды едва слышными мерными щелчками, не давая усомниться в том, что жизнь продолжается в прежнем ритме.   
Из кухонного шкафчика я достаю початую бутылку и широкий стакан. Налив в него на четверть Suntory Hibiki, выпиваю залпом. Прикрываю глаза, чувствуя, как горло стремительно обжигает. Повертев опустевший стакан в руке, вновь наполняю его. Теперь уже наполовину. Крепко сжимая холодное стекло ладонью, направляюсь в ванную.   
\- Скучаешь?  
Мой вопрос, заданный с порога, Сэн встречает молчанием. Сидя прямо на полу, откинувшись на стену и подтянув к подбородку колени, он не сводит взгляда с сотового, крепко зажатого в ладони. Я отпиваю из стакана, прежде чем войти и присесть на узкий бортик ванной.  
\- И все-таки зачем ты пришел?   
\- Думал, Юу здесь…  
\- И убедился, что это не так?   
Согласный, едва заметный кивок.   
\- С чего ты вообще взял, что он должен быть со мной?  
\- Когда собрался домой, оказалось, Юу уже ушел. Токири-сан сказал, что видел вас вдвоем. Вот и подумал…  
\- Подумал, что я увез Юукихико, и в отместку за твой отказ трахну его?  
Сэн бросает на меня короткий взгляд и снова опускает глаза.  
\- Что-то вроде того.  
\- Черт… Я понимаю, что обо мне ты не лучшего мнения, но как можно так легко допустить мысль, что у твоего дяди связь с другим мужчиной? Не понимаю.  
Поникший Сэн молча разглядывает собственный сотовый. Он старательно и вполне успешно игнорирует мой пристальный взгляд поверх края стакана, поднесенного ко рту. Слизнув горечь с губ, я пожимаю плечами:   
\- Не хочешь отвечать – дело твое. В любом случае, даже не думай осуждать его…  
\- Я и не собирался! – мгновенно опровергает, вскидывая голову. – Женщина или мужчина – это его выбор. И я готов смириться с чем угодно, кроме одного.  
Вздохнув, откидываю голову назад и закрываю глаза.   
\- Это может быть кто угодно, только не я?  
\- Да, - звучит глухо в ответ. – Но сейчас… Лучше бы это был ты.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я не знаю где он! – Сэн сжимает кулаки и чуть тише добавляет: - А что если с ним что-то случилось?  
\- Твою мать, chibi. Даже если случилось, я тут при чем? Какого черта ты притащился ко мне среди ночи выяснять, где шляется твой дядя? Ты вообще способен думать о последствиях прежде, чем что-то сделать?   
\- Думать? О чем я должен был думать, когда ты все время давал понять … - задыхается, подбирая слова, и в итоге резко произносит: - Что Юу спит с тобой! К тому же, после нашего разговора, я не сомневался, ты способен на подобное.  
\- Господи, как можно быть таким идиотом? - под хмурым взглядом сползаю на пол. – Хочешь узнать кое-что интересное?  
Сэн неуверенно кивает и тут же вжимается в стену, когда, придвинувшись ближе, касаюсь указательным пальцем влажной пряди у скулы.  
\- Тогда слушай внимательно и запоминай. У меня ничего не было, нет и быть не может с твоим дядей. Мы просто знакомые. Пара бесед на общие ничего не значащие темы и несколько совместно выпитых чашек кофе – все, что нас объединяет. Касательно сексуального подтекста в наших отношениях – это плод твоей фантазии.   
\- Но… но ты ведь говорил…  
\- Что?   
\- Ну, - растерянно теребит пальцами край рукава кофты, - ты всячески намекал, что Юу тебе интересен, и всячески намекал о вашей связи.  
\- И ты так легко мне поверил?   
Сэн опускает глаза, не выдерживая прямого взгляда. Уголки моих губ приподнимаются в сдержанной полуулыбке. Указательный палец рассеянно скользит по гладкой коже вниз к шее, туда, где бьется пульс. Я придвигаюсь еще ближе, почти касаясь кончиком носа его щеки.   
\- Только полный кретин поверит такому, как ты.  
Это тихое признание Сэна передается легким касанием губы в губы. Оно плавно трансформируется в поцелуй, который своей фальшивой целомудренностью безжалостно перечеркивает все предпринятые мною попытки заигрывания с собственными чувствами. Меня по-настоящему влечет к нему. Гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. И пусть этот факт не приносит особой радости, от него уже никуда не деться.   
Я мягко и ненастойчиво ласкаю мягкие губы, терпеливо ожидая, когда Сэн сам попросит о большем - разомкнув зубы, позволит углубить поцелуй. Но влажное тепло чужого рта так притягательно близко, что невозможно не обхватить ладонью затылок и не прижать крепче к себе, чтобы дразняще мазнуть языком под верхней губой. Сэн робко касается кончиками пальцев моей ключицы и, неспешно обведя ее контур, скользит по коже к подбородку.   
Когда в маленькой ванной вдруг начинает звучать оглушительное гитарное соло, мы уже так увлечены друг другом, что невольно вздрогнув и разорвав поцелуй, еще несколько секунд сидим неподвижно.   
\- Твой сотовый, - киваю в сторону надрывающегося мобильника.  
Сэн тут же бесцеремонно отталкивает меня и хватается за телефон. Путаясь в собственных пальцах, наконец-то принимает вызов.  
\- Юу?! – взволнованно выкрикивает в трубку, плотно прижатую к уху. – Юу! Что случилось? Ты где?!   
Легкочитаемое напряжение на лице, нахмуренные брови, прикушенная нижняя губа. Сэн выдерживает паузу, сосредоточенно слушая собеседника, а я беру в руку отставленный на пол стакан и подношу к губам. В нем осталось меньше трети содержимого.   
\- Я звонил тебе раз двадцать! Неужели так сложно ответить? – голос приобретает знакомую твердость, без намека на волнение. – Я?.. Ну… дома. Думаешь, я могу уснуть, когда тебя неизвестно где носит?! Ладно… Постарайся вернуться не позже полудня… Вроде того. Мы с Юичи собираемся в кино… Хорошо. Уже понял, Юу… Да, до завтра.   
На этом беседа заканчивается. Отложив сотовый на пол, Сэн еще какое-то время не сводит взгляд с темного дисплея. Меня же заинтересовала одна незначительная деталь в разговоре. И я охотно поддаюсь порочному любопытству.  
\- Собираешься на свидание?  
\- Что?   
\- Ну… Ты вроде упомянул своего дружка Юичи?  
Сэн тут же вскидывает голову, решительно обрубая:   
\- Не твое дело, кого я упоминаю.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - примиряюще вскидываю руку и предпочитаю сменить тему: - Что там с Юукихико? Все в порядке?  
\- Да… Юу совершенно не переносит алкоголь, - у Сэна вырывается нервный смешок. - Они с другом пошли в бар, и его опять развезло.   
На ум тут же приходит, что вероятно это «тот самый друг», которого так люто ненавидит Токири. И вероятно, выпивка там совершенно не причем. Хотя…   
\- Держи.  
\- Зачем? – Сэн непонимающе смотрит на протянутый стакан.  
\- Не хочешь отметить успешное завершение поисков дяди? – интересуюсь с усмешкой и уже серьезно добавляю: - Ты дважды за вечер попал под дождь. А это хорошая профилактика простудных заболеваний.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - отрицательно мотнув головой, Сэн прижимается затылком к стене, отстраняясь как можно дальше.  
\- Брось. Здесь всего один глоток.  
\- Оми, ты же в курсе, что я несовершеннолетний?  
\- Разумеется,- согласно киваю. – Твой школьный галстук у меня.   
\- Кстати, не хочешь вернуть?   
\- Нет, - мой голос обретает низкие хриплые нотки. – На его счет есть еще некоторые планы.   
\- Какие такие планы? – уточняет с подозрением.  
Я задумчиво поглаживаю пальцами подбородок, на котором уже пробивается щетина, и притворно вздыхаю:  
\- Сам подумай. Взмокшее от возбуждения обнаженное тело… Напряженные пальцы, мнущие простыню… Рвущиеся из груди хриплые стоны… И…  
\- И при чем здесь мой галстук?! – перебивает нетерпеливо.   
\- Как при чем? Я буду затягивать его узел все туже и туже на твоей шее до тех пор, пока не начнешь умолять поскорей тебе вставить.   
\- Придурок, - Сэн, обреченно вздохнув, прикрывает глаза. – Оми, ты такой идиот…   
\- Прикуси язык, chibi. Вот, - протягиваю стакан, - лучше выпей.  
Отрицательно мотнув головой, он уверенно повторяет:  
\- Нет. Сказал же…  
\- Не будешь?  
\- Нет!   
\- Ладно. Но учти, я предлагал по-хорошему.  
Горечь виски из опрокинутого стакана опаляет язык, когда не проглатываю терпкую жидкость, задержав ее во рту.  
\- Что ты?..   
Сэн успевает лишь удивленно ойкнуть до того, как я, крепко обхватив за затылок, рывком притягиваю к себе и прижимаюсь к приоткрывшимся губам. Под глухой звук покатившегося по полу стакана, в тесной хватке моих рук он вынужден глотать виски, плеснувшее жаром в рот. Тонкие пальцы до боли вонзаются в бока, сминая плотную ткань халата. Не пытаясь проникнуть языком глубже, я неспешно обвожу контур нижней губы и слизываю пролившуюся горечь с подбородка. Закашлявшись, Сэн отталкивает меня и утирается рукавом толстовки.   
\- Какого черта?!... Оми!  
\- Что? - спокойно встречаю гневный взгляд: – Нет смысла отказываться от моих предложений, потому что все равно будет так, как я сказал. Пора бы уже запомнить.  
\- А ты не слишком самоуверен?  
Запустив пальцы в его спутанные волосы, отвожу упавшие на лицо пряди.   
\- Нет. Моей самоуверенности как раз достаточно. На двоих. Не считаешь?  
Нервный вздох застывает на запястье, когда, вслед за движением моей руки Сэн, чуть поворачивает голову и прижимается влажными губами к коже. Губами, с которых мгновениями позже, я жадно глотаю потускневшую горечь виски, почти полностью утратившую свой тягучий аромат. Ухватившись за плечи и скользя спиной по гладкой стене, Сэн тянется следом, поднимается с холодного пола, давно и безжалостно выстудившего мои босые ступни.   
Возбуждение стремительно разливается по телу с каждым последующим ударом сердца и смазывает происходящее в одно сплошное бесцветное пятно, сохраняя лишь общие детали.   
Жадные губы, отвечающие на нетерпеливые поцелуи – один глубже другого. Тихие вздохи, так и не ясно кому из двоих принадлежащие. Беспорядочно шарящие по телу руки, дергающие и стаскивающие ненужную одежду. Мокрая толстовка, лежащая под ногами, бесцеремонно задранная майка – больше не скрывают аккуратную ямку пупка. Глухой удар металлической пряжки ремня о пластиковую панель кажется оглушительным. И пока узкие джинсы, упрямо липнущие к худым ногам, неохотно сползают с бедер, я чувствую губами холодный напряженный живот, а в волосах - сжавшиеся пальцы.  
Белье под подушечками пальцев, мягко ласкающих член сквозь тонкую ткань, становится влажным. Сэн отзывается тихим задушенным стоном, когда, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдыхаю с бледной кожи терпкий запах возбуждения и, накрыв губами, чуть сжимаю под тканью горячую головку.  
\- Перестань…  
Мой пристальный взгляд снизу вверх заставляет замолчать.   
Острый подбородок, черные волосы, упавшие на лицо, и тонкая полоска плотно сжатых губ… Вытянув руку вверх, я касаюсь пальцами опущенного подбородка. Замешательство, проскользнувшее во взгляде, исчезает одновременно с моим удовлетворенным вздохом. Горячие губы робко раскрываются, позволяя подушечке указательного пальца проскользнуть внутрь и погладить ровный ряд нижних зубов. Чувствуя обволакивающую влажность чужого рта, усиливаю дразнящие ласки, испытывающие нас обоих.   
И я первым теряю контроль. Не выдерживаю плавящего жара, с которым задыхающийся, не желающий ни на секунду отпустить Сэн жадно вылизывает мои пальцы. Отдернув руку, нетерпеливо тяну вниз эластичную резинку его белья. Но совершенно неожиданно вместе с ней, скользнув спиной по стене, Сэн опускается на пол. Закрыв лицо руками, шепчет:  
\- Черт…  
\- Что случилось? – касаюсь запястья.  
\- Я… Просто ноги дрожат.   
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Узкие ладони медленно и осторожно раскрываются, словно он боится того, что может увидеть. Но я не даю этому страху развиться, порывисто целуя в губы. Настойчиво и требовательно, заставляя отвечать на каждое движение языка, глотать мое дыхание, путаясь пальцами в волосах.   
Мы снова долго и страстно целуемся, беспорядочно касаемся друг друга и путаемся в ненужной одежде. Сдергивая узкие джинсы с тонких щиколоток, я безжалостно сжимаю зубами солоноватую кожу над ключицей, и горячее дыхание с коротким: - Кацу, - касается волос у виска, а руки удушающе крепко обнимают за шею.   
Чувствуя давящую пульсацию в теле, я неожиданно понимаю, что именно то, как Сэн произносит мое имя, заводит сильней любых поцелуев и прикосновений.   
И я хочу его.   
Безумно.   
Как самый последний отчаянный псих…  
Сжав зубы, решительно поднимаюсь с холодного пола и, схватив под локоть, тащу несопротивляющегося Сэна за собой. В коридоре под звук сбитых с полки ключей от машины прижимаю к стене и покрываю беспорядочными поцелуями губы, подбородок, шею.   
Мягкий халат, давно наполовину стянутый с моих плеч, падает на пол, накрывая теплом ступни. Остается только избавить Сэна от футболки. Но едва я начинаю настойчиво тянуть ее край вверх, узкая ладонь перехватывает запястье.  
\- Оставь, - просит, глядя в сторону.   
Совсем забыл. Шрам, который он так не желает демонстрировать.   
\- Брось, Сэн. Я уже видел его. Прикасался.   
\- Отвратительно…  
\- Нет, - прижимаюсь губами к подбородку. - Этот шрам не делает твое тело хуже или лучше. Он просто есть и все.  
Сэн медлит, словно решение дается ему мучительно тяжело. Но в итоге, дрогнувшие пальцы все же отпускают мою руку, позволяя наконец-то стянуть через голову мешающую одежду. Отброшенная в сторону, она будет забыта нами уже через пару минут, которых больше, чем достаточно, чтобы, не отрываясь друг от друга, натыкаясь по пути на стены и путаясь в собственных ногах, добраться до постели.   
Рухнув на пружинящий матрас, прижимаю Сэна к прохладной простыне, на секунду подумав о том, что было верным решением сменить белье сразу после секса и не откладывать до утра…   
В тусклом свете ночника, под приглушенные раскаты грома и непрерывный шум дождя за стеклом мы оставляем друг на друге свежие пятна болезненных засосов и тонкие царапины на разгоряченной коже. Обмениваемся грубыми торопливыми ласками, с трудом прерываясь на жадные короткие вдохи.  
Знакомый вкус острого возбуждения, уже впитавшийся в кровь, не отпустит и не даст остановиться.   
Я знаю. И Сэн тоже.   
Он захлебывается в стонах, которые не способен даже заглушить прижатый ко рту край подушки, пока я старательно ему отсасываю, чувствуя, как под ладонями мелко вздрагивают широко разведенные бедра.  
\- Кацу…   
Вскинув голову, я всматриваюсь в лицо, приподнявшегося на локте Сэна. Острый кончик языка, мазнув по истерзанным поцелуями губам, замирает в уголке приоткрытого рта. Так откровенно и вызывающе…  
\- Тебе нравится?   
Ничего не ответив, он откидывается назад, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.   
\- Сэн?  
Бегло касаясь губами напряженного живота, груди, обнаженных плеч, я постепенно поднимаюсь выше. Провожу ладонью по шее, чувствуя, как под тонкой кожей частит пульс. Шумно вздохнув, Сэн убирает руку от лица. Подушечкой большого пальца отслеживаю линию прямых ресниц. Сухие. Коротко моргнув, он открывает глаза.   
\- Сэн… - успокаивающе поглаживаю теплую щеку. - Не бойся. В этот раз все будет иначе. Я…  
Мягкое тепло его пальцев едва ощутимо касается губ и, скользнув от одного уголка рта к другому, стирает слова, словно ластиком.   
В следующую секунду, крепко обхватив руками за шею, он порывисто вжимается в мой рот. Безжалостно сминает пульсирующие губы, болезненно прихватывая их острой кромкой зубов. Глухой стон больше похожий на надорванный рык, и трение нестерпимо горячей плоти о кожу. Зажмурив глаза, я никак не могу заставить себя отвернуться, оторваться от него хотя бы для того, чтобы перевести дыхание, восстановить стремительно ускользающее самообладание. И Сэн не оставляет никаких шансов, безрассудно широко раздвигая подо мной ноги.   
Прозрачная вязкая смазка на моих пальцах и на светлой коже. Капля за каплей она падает на простыню. Под сдавленные мучительные стоны, кусая собственные губы от нестерпимой жажды удовлетворения и обладания, я медленно и терпеливо преодолеваю неподатливость чужого тела. Зарывшись носом в спутанные пряди, чувствую тяжесть ладони, опустившейся на затылок, и тепло сбивчивого дыхания на влажной коже.  
Старательно растягивая и подготавливая Сэна, погруженный в собственные мысли, я не сразу реагирую на его тихий голос:   
\- Подожди… Хватит… Кацу…  
Сердце, гулко бьющееся в груди, начинает еще больше частить, когда Сэн пытается вывернуться из моих рук. Но я не могу его отпустить.   
\- Что-то не так? - голос звучит хрипло с каким-то незнакомым надломом.   
Сэн облизывает припухшие губы и кладет ладонь на мое запястье. Слегка потянув на себя, едва слышно бормочет:  
\- Твои пальцы… Вытащи. Я готов…  
Столь долгожданное и откровенное признание буквально сносит крышу, мгновенно лишая остатков здравого смысла. Торопливо и жадно целуя Сэна, болезненно глубоко втягивающего мой язык, наваливаюсь сверху. Подхватив под колени, заставляю максимально раскрыться подо мной. Готовый вот-вот войти, я прижимаюсь головкой к влажному входу и…  
\- Твою мать.  
Из груди вырывается непроизвольный разочарованный стон.   
\- Что?..  
Сэн непонимающе смотрит на меня, когда резко отстраняюсь.  
\- Ничего. Забыл кое-что.   
Дотянувшись до прикроватной тумбочки, дергаю выдвижной ящик.   
\- Знаешь что это? – демонстрирую запаянный квадратик, зажатый между указательным и средним пальцем.  
\- Презерватив.  
\- Правильно, - наклонившись, касаюсь острым уголком приоткрытых губ. - Запомни, в каком бы ты ни был состоянии, всегда следи, чтобы твой партнер пользовался этой штукой. Всегда. Понятно?  
Сэн сдержанно кивает, и я нетерпеливо надрываю фирменную упаковку Okamoto. Раскатав резинку, перехватываю запястье и тяну на себя:  
\- Иди-ка сюда.   
Мы устраиваемся лицом к лицу. Так близко, что я без труда обхватываю ладонью сразу два члена. Рассеянно поглаживая по плечам, Сэн с невольным вздохом сдвигает бедра и упирается коленями в мои бока, когда пальцы чуть крепче сжимают плоть. Откинувшись назад, чувствую, как холодная стена почти обжигает кожу между лопаток. Я наслаждаюсь медленной обоюдной лаской, пока Сэн не протягивает раскрытую ладонь, которая с легким давлением упирается в подбородок. Большой палец, лениво пройдясь по нижней губе, ловко проскальзывает внутрь, заставляя прихватить зубами тонкую фалангу. Коротко шикнув, Сэн чуть заметной улыбкой шепчет:   
\- Отпусти…  
Отрицательно качаю головой, и тогда он использует более эффективный способ освободиться - склонившись, прижимается губами к уголку моего рта. Я тут же отпускаю бесполезный палец и обнимаю Сэна за шею. Мы обмениваемся короткими едва ощутимыми касаниями губ, прежде чем втянуться в по-настоящему глубокий поцелуй, от неторопливости которого скручивает низ живота.   
Не отпуская мягкие губы, откидываю голову, заставляя потянуться следом и чуть приподняться. Когда между влажных от смазки ягодиц оказывается мой член, Сэн судорожно сжимает пальцами плечи. Поцелуй обрывается болезненным низким стоном. Крепко зажмурив глаза, шиплю сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, чувствуя невыносимую узость горячего тела, неохотно впустившего меня сразу на треть, а после непродолжительной паузы - уже до конца.  
\- Черт, - уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи, я закусываю нижнюю губу.   
Сэн издает странный звук, напоминающий жалобный скулеж и обхватывает руками за голову. Его шумное глубокое дыхание путается в моих волосах, а на коже саднят глубокие следы от коротких ногтей.   
\- Ты как?.. В порядке?  
\- Кажется…  
Поддавшись порыву, я крепче обнимаю его поперек спины и, лизнув в ключицу, тихо уточняю:  
\- Больно?   
\- Разумеется, - вымученно хмыкает в ответ и добавляет: - Но сейчас лучше… Легче, чем тогда…  
\- Мой бедный маленький chibi… Потерпи. Скорой пройдет.  
Я трусь носом о теплое плечо и слегка прикусываю гладкую кожу, Сэн отзывается сиплым вздохом. Отстранившись, дотягиваюсь до лежащей рядом смазки. Выдавив немного в ладонь, снова отбрасываю пластиковую бутылочку на смятую простыню.   
\- Приподнимись-ка.   
Сэн сжимает в кулаке мои волосы и притискивается к груди. Придерживая одной рукой, другой распределяю смазку.  
\- Подожди, - стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Я не могу.  
\- Можешь, - жаром выдыхаю в шею, помогая снова опуститься на мой член. – Мы не будем спешить. Тебе нужно привыкнуть…  
\- А если… если я не хочу привыкать?   
Подавшись вперед, слегка прикусываю острый подбородок.  
\- Придется.  
Сэн выдыхает с задержкой, когда его член легко ложится во влажную от вязкой смазки ладонь. Эрекция к нему возвращается довольно быстро.   
\- Ты очень чувствительный, - шепчу, задевая губами кромку уха, когда Сэн прячет лицо в сгибе моей шеи. – Так остро реагируешь… Тебе определенно это нравится… Да? Вот так чувствовать меня внутри.   
Не прекращая дразнящих ласк, коротко двигаю бедрами вперед-назад. Совсем немного, но этого достаточно, чтобы заставить подавиться задушенным стоном.  
\- Неправда…  
\- А, по-моему, правда. У тебя стоит… и ты так сильно меня сжимаешь.  
\- Хватит, - тряхнув головой, Сэн, упирается ладонью в мое плечо. - Нельзя делать это молча?  
\- Можно, но сначала, признайся, что тебе нравится заниматься со мной сексом. Давай же, скажи.   
Отрицательно мотает головой, но я продолжаю настаивать:  
\- Признайся. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Мне бы хотелось услышать, что тебе нравится. Нравится чувствовать мой…   
\- Да! – почти рявкает в ответ. – Мне нравится!   
\- Нравится что?   
Сэн сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, отводит взгляд, а после, упрямо вздернув подбородок, произносит на одном дыхании:   
\- Мне нравится трахаться с тобой! Доволен?  
\- Очень…  
Не дав ничего больше сказать, он вжимается в мои губы, изогнувшиеся в ироничной ухмылке. Яростный страстный поцелуй отвлекает от всех лишних мыслей. Обхватив скользкой ладонью запястье, дергаю вниз. Наши пальцы путаются, сплетаются и снова расходятся. Едва пульсирующий член оказывается в узкой ладони, накрываю ее своей и задаю темп. Сэн, сбивается с дыхания, а я подхватываю языком скользнувшую по щеке соленую каплю.  
\- Только не останавливайся, сладкий, - хрипло прошу, в разомкнутые губы. – Не останавливайся, если хочешь поскорей кончить…  
И Сэн послушно следует совету. Яростно лаская себя рукой, прогибается в спине, откидывает голову назад. Я жадно вылизываю твердеющие под языком соски, прикусываю нежные ареолы, дурея от собственных ощущений и сиплых протяжных постанываний Сэна. И когда он начинает нетерпеливо ерзать на мне, двигая бедрами из стороны в сторону, не задумываясь, опрокидываю его на спину.   
Секс. Привычное механическое действие, в котором мне в принципе сложно испытать что-то новое, сейчас чувствуется как-то иначе. Все поцелуи – хаотичные и беспорядочные, все движения тела – быстрые и отрывистые, все стоны – хриплые и надорванные - переполнены почти животным желанием. И даже когда Сэн, выгнувшись на постели, кончает, закусив собственное запястье, я не могу остановиться. Все быстрее и быстрее толкаясь в него, чувствую, как пальцы, перепачканные спермой, сжимают мои плечи. Боль и сладость проникают сквозь кожу, смешиваясь в едкое отравляющее удовольствие, которое наполняет до краев…  
Я кончаю на вдохе, сжав зубами соленую кожу подставленной под ласки шеи. Громкий стон облегчения прорывается из груди и эхом звучит в ушах, пока замерший подо мной Сэн, крепко обхватив рукой за шею, не дает отстраниться.   
В полумраке комнаты обнаженные и взмокшие мы лежим неподвижно, кожа к коже, чувствуя учащенное сердцебиение друг друга. Полное противоречие привычной философии, по которой близость не должна заканчиваться чувственными объятиями и рождать чувство потребности, как можно дольше быть рядом с партнером.   
Когда хватка на шее постепенно ослабевает, я приподнимаюсь и осторожно выхожу из Сэна, который лишь закусывает губу и отводит взгляд. Едва освободившись от тяжести моего тела, он тут же прячется под мятой простыней. Я устраиваюсь рядом и, опираясь на локоть, сдвигаю с его лба упавшие прядей.  
\- Как ты? Мне было достаточно сложно сдерживаться. Твои стоны…  
\- Заткнись! – грубо обрывает на полуслове и чуть тише добавляет: - Не хочу это обсуждать.   
\- Почему?  
Лежа на спине Сэн устремляет неподвижный взгляд в потолок. Я замечаю, как его пальцы крепче сжимают простыню.  
\- Потому что... – замолчав на несколько секунд, он неожиданно произносит: - Если тебе нужна причина, то придумай ее сам.  
\- Мне не нужно ничего придумывать. Не хочешь обсуждать - дело твое. Но если начнешь сейчас о чем-то сожалеть – будешь полным идиотом.   
Встав с кровати, избавляюсь от презерватива. Водой из пластиковой бутылки, стоящей на столе, утоляю жажду торопливыми быстрыми глотками. Не в силах остановиться, выпиваю все до последней капли. Когда я оборачиваюсь, Сэн все так же лежит на постели, погруженный в свои собственные мысли.   
\- Ладно. Я в душ. Если надумаешь, присоединяйся.   
Не дожидаясь ответа или хоть какой-то реакции, направляюсь в ванную, по пути собирая разбросанную мокрую одежду. Она летит в сушилку бесформенным комком. Кажется, что самые кончики пальцев покалывает, а в груди шевелится непривычное чувство беспокойного ожидания. Побороть его и отвлечься не так уж и сложно, достаточно повернуть регулятор напора воды и встать под обжигающие струи. Они безжалостно бьют в грудь и плечи, смывают пот и следы подсохшей спермы. Я глубоко вдыхаю пропитанный влагой воздух, чувствуя, как щиплет свежие царапины на плечах. Сэн оставил о себе отличное напоминание. Впрочем, через несколько дней они затянутся и сойдут…  
Закрыв глаза, ловлю ртом безвкусную воду, прекрасно понимая, что непременно захочу, чтобы кожа снова горела под короткими ногтями.   
Едва уловимое движение слева заставляет резко повернуть голову. Тонкая дверь бесшумно закрывается за спиной стоящего на пороге Сэна. Он ловит мой взгляд и опускает глаза.   
Взяв с полки черную бутылку Shokubutsu, наливаю полную ладонь тягучего геля. Во влажном воздухе тут же расплывается примесь терпко-горького аромата.  
\- Моя одежда?..  
\- В сушилке. Ты сюда пришел, чтобы спросить об этом? - бросаю взгляд через плечо.  
Сэн упрямо смотрит в пол.   
\- Я просто хочу поскорей принять душ.   
\- Пять минут назад ты сюда не рвался.  
\- Потому что не чувствовал, как сильно от меня несет.   
\- Несет? – приподнимаю бровь, размазывая гель по груди.  
\- От меня несет тобой. Понятно?   
Все начинается сначала. Он снова провоцирует и пытается вывести из себя, а я опять охотно ввязываюсь в эту игру.  
Пластиковая бутылка с глухим шлепком падает под ноги на кафельную плитку. Но меня это совершенно не заботит. Единственное, что волнует – плотно сжатые губы и зло сощуренные глаза.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что пахнешь мной? - слова едва слышны в шуме воды. – В этом нет ничего удивительного. Твой запах плюс мой равно новый эксклюзивный аромат «After sex». Основные составляющие пот и сперма. Слыхал о таком?  
Сэн дергается в сторону, но я не даю ему уйти.   
\- Отвали! – шипит, когда прижимаю спиной к стене, лишая малейшей возможности освободиться. - Не хочу!   
\- Кого волнуют твои желания?  
Отчаянно замотав головой, старается увернуться от попыток прижаться к припухшим губам. Но после нескольких промашек я все-таки бесцеремонно проталкиваю язык ему в рот. И лишь вдоволь насладившись поцелуем, отступаю на шаг.  
Утирая запястьем рот, Сэн зло выплевывает:  
\- Скотина.  
\- Fusonna(2*), - насмешливо тяну в ответ и с довольной улыбкой подставляюсь по горячие струи.   
Вода бьет в лицо и струится по телу, смывая с кожи остатки терпко пахнущего геля. Проигнорировав тяжелый взгляд исподлобья все еще неподвижно стоящего у стены Сэна, я молча выхожу из душевой и плотно прикрываю за собой дверь. Одно мягкое полотенце оборачиваю вокруг бедер, второе оставляю на стиральной машине.   
В комнате я достаю сигареты и зажигалку, но прежде чем закурить, открываю раздвижную балконную дверь. Гроза уже утихла, и теперь за стеклом только легкий шорох мелко-моросящего дождя. Жадно вдохнув прохладный ночной воздух, напитавшийся влагой, возвращаюсь к кровати. Снова менять простыни лень, да и не такие уж они грязные.  
Взяв со стола пепельницу, сажусь на край постели. Механическим движением стряхиваю пепел с тлеющей сигареты, зацепившись взглядом за собственное блеклое отражение в черном дисплее сотового. Мягкое нажатие на плоскую кнопку, и он вспыхивает. Еще одно нажатие – гаснет. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока с кончиков волос не срывается прозрачная капля воды. Она растекается по экрану, а отражение хмурит брови и закусывает губу. Протерев дисплей краем полотенца, все-таки открываю список входящих звонков и выбираю предпоследний контакт.   
В трубке монотонные гудки, а на языке ментоловая горечь. Секунды идут одна за другой, складываются в минуты. Я трижды набираю безответный номер, прежде чем в коридоре раздаются легкие шаги босых ног.   
Сэн останавливается на пороге, придерживая верхний край полотенца, обернутого вокруг узких бедер.   
\- Что? – звучит с вызовом, когда перехватывает задумчивый взгляд.   
\- Ничего. Ложись спать.  
Отложив сотовый на прикроватную тумбу, встаю с постели. За спиной Сэн устраивается в кровати, что-то невнятно бурча про жуткий холод и сигаретную вонь. Стоя у раздвинутых балконных дверей, глубоко вдыхаю влажный воздух.   
\- Эй…   
Тихий оклик заставляет повернуть голову. Сэн сидит на постели, облокотившись спиной о стену и подтянув накрытые простыней ноги к груди. Его напряженные, сцепленные в замок пальцы лежат на коленях. Опустив голову, он тихо предупреждает:  
\- Простынешь, если будешь так стоять… - и после добавляет значительно резче: - И, между прочим, я только что из душа, а здесь как в морозильнике.   
Ничего не ответив, задергиваю плотную штору, спрятав за ней полуоткрытую балконную раму. Прежде чем выключить тусклый ночник, вытаскиваю из шкафа тяжелое одеяло. Небрежно бросив его на неподвижно сидящего Сэна, ложусь рядом и, с наслаждением потянувшись всем телом, закрываю глаза. Я чертовски устал…  
\- Что ты делаешь?   
Негромкий вопрос звучит как-то бесцветно и отчасти лениво, когда накрываю ладонью ледяные пальцы ног, едва касающиеся моего бедра.   
\- Сплю, - громко зевнув, рассеянно провожу ладонью вверх к щиколотке. - И тебе советую. Завтра утром я отвезу тебя домой.   
В комнате становится тихо до звона в ушах. Но это только короткая иллюзия, потому что из приоткрытого окна доносится дыхание ночной жизни многомиллионного города.   
\- Оми…  
\- М?  
\- Ведь это всего лишь игра?  
\- Что? – я поворачиваю голову, вглядываясь в темный силуэт.  
\- Скажи честно. Все это время… Ты просто, - Сэн говорит медленно, словно каждое слово дается с трудом, - только играл со мной?   
Повернувшись набок, наощупь нахожу его руку. Пальцы, крепко сжатые в кулак, постепенно расслабляются под теплом моей ладони. В повисшей паузе чувствуется некоторая неловкость и напряжение. Сэн первым не выдерживает:  
\- Ладно. Можешь не отвечать. Это все равно не имеет никакого значения. Мне было просто интересно.  
Отдернув руку, он забирается под одеяло и, замотавшись в него, как в кокон, отодвигается к стене. С усталым вздохом я придвигаюсь вплотную и забрасываю на него руку и ногу. Пару раз дернувшись, с тяжелым обреченным вздохом он затихает.  
\- Ты не самый удобный вариант для игры. Слишком импульсивный, взрывной… и кое в чем наивный. Так что, будем считать, все это время я искал к тебе подход. На самом деле, связываться с тобой большая ответственность…  
\- Никто не просит тебя брать на себя какую-то ответственность! – раздраженно звучит из-под одеяла. – Я не девушка, если ты не заметил!  
\- Заметил. Но ты младше. К тому же неопытен.  
\- Ну и что? При чем здесь мой возраст и опыт? То что между нами… - Сэн делает паузу и уверенно заканчивает: - просто секс. Ни к чему не обязывающее развлечение.   
Я прячу улыбку в складке одеяла. Со временем это заявление получит право на существование. У Сэна наверняка будет множество партнеров – мужчин или женщин, но каждый раз, ложась с кем-то в постель, он будет вспоминать того, кто первым приучил его запаху и вкусу секса. Только прежде чем это произойдет, мне потребуется еще время…  
\- Так ты согласен?  
\- С чем?  
\- С тем, что это просто секс!  
Я притворно вздыхаю:  
\- Как скажешь, - и добавляю сонно: - Сладких снов, chibi…  
\- Спокойно ночи. И перестань уже так меня называть! Бесит.  
В ответ могу лишь улыбнуться.

Проснувшись на следующий день около полудня и не обнаружив в своей квартире Сэна, я ничуть не удивляюсь. Наша обоюдная игра, безусловно, вышла на новый уровень, но до финала еще слишком далеко…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ромадзи - совокупность систем транслитерации японской письменности, созданных для записи слов японского языка латиницей.  
> 2* Fuson - заносчивый, наглый, нескромный, неучтивый.


End file.
